Lucky Bella
by Cella Ella
Summary: Continuação de "Lucky". Até onde o medo irracional de Bella à palavra casamento afetará seu relacionamento perfeito com Edward, seu melhor amigo e grande amor? Long fic/UA/Todos humanos.
1. Lucky?

**N/A:** Todos os agradecimentos possíveis e impossíveis pra Bee, minha beta linda que fez um trabalho muito especial nesse primeiro capítulo. Brigadão, Beezita. Como prometido,trago a vocês a continuação da Lucky. Espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bella e Edward pertencem a tia Stephenie Meyer, mas o _sorvete_ de creme é todo meu. **

**Capítulo 1 - Lucky?**

**BPOV  
**

_Hematomas, hematomas.. uma _porção_ de hematomas._ Era exatamente isso que meu cérebro gritava, enquanto meu corpo conseguia desempenhar a proeza de se espatifar no chão escorregadio do meu banheiro recém construído.

A queda foi tão bizarra que tinha sido digna de aplausos. Acho que estava dormindo ou coisa do tipo, porque – pelo-amor-de-todos-os-santos – eu não prestei atenção no _maldito_ sabonete estrategicamente jogado no chão, esboçando um sorrisinho sacana, esperando o primeiro trouxa que iria se esborrachar no azulejo escuro por sua causa.

E bom, eu morava sozinha, então as chances daquele pedaço de sebo bovino disfarçado por um cheirinho bom me pegasse eram muitas. E não deu outra.

Senti tudo em câmera lenta: meu pé firmando na massa úmida e molenga, meus olhos arregalados ao prever o que estava por vir, minhas pernas abertas e apontadas pra cima e por fim a cabeça batendo bem junto ao ralo, provocando um estalo surdo que fez o banheiro girar furiosamente.

_Hematomas_, com certeza. Muitos hematomas pra falar a verdade. E um belo galo bem atrás da cabeça e.. ai, um corte pequeno no cotovelo esquerdo. Bom, pelo menos eu estava consciente, sabia o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor e.. espera, aquilo são estrelas despencando do chuveiro? Sim, são estrelas e uau, quem apagou a luz?

Ok, acho que desmaiei.

[…]

Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo fiquei desacordada, mas quando finalmente consegui despertar, comecei a rezar pra desmaiar de novo. Minha cabeça parecia ter sido esmagada por uma manada de elefantes bem gordos e apressados, e os olhos estavam tão pesados que era uma tarefa árdua conseguir mantê-los abertos. Piscar então era algo impossível.

Com muito esforço eu consegui ficar de pé, só pra no segundo seguinte despencar feito jaca podre no chão gelado do banheiro _de novo_.

Que linda maneira de começar o dia, Bella Swan!

Após alguns segundos – ou minutos, quem sabe até _horas_ – de uma luta ferrenha entre meu cérebro e o corpo, consegui firmar meus pés no chão, tentando ao máximo manter distância do sabonete assassino, que estava todo amassadinho e brilhante no canto oposto ao meu. Puxei a toalha felpuda e macia, me enroscando rapidamente, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do pedacinho rosa e cheiroso que ainda nutria a esperança de me ver despencando no piso molhado outra vez.

Vai pegar outra, vadiozinho!

Ainda com os olhos vidrados no sabonete com cara de _serial killer_, eu sentei na privada, dobrando os joelhos e enfiando a cara entre eles. Minha cabeça estava levemente zonza e havia um gosto estranho em meus lábios, que percebi estarem estranhamente secos. Foi só então que notei a pequena ardência no braço esquerdo e quando o virei, me deparei com um filete escorregando pela pele úmida, o vermelho era muito vívido e isso acabou provocando uma contração forte no meu estômago, que empurrou a bile em direção à garganta tão rapidamente que não deu tempo de processar os acontecimentos.

Meu corpo dobrou e – não me pergunte como – em seguida, eu estava com a cabeça enfiada no vaso sanitário, vomitando o resto do meu jantar japonês da noite passada. Sangue sempre me deixava enjoada e quase sempre o resultado disso era exatamente essa cena: eu, me contorcendo sobre a privada, praticamente colocando o aparelho digestivo pra fora.

Geralmente haveria alguém pra me ajudar a levantar e me carregar pra cama, sussurrando palavras gentis, enquanto enxugava o suor frio que brotava da testa, despertando a familiar sensação de alívio que logo reacomodava meu estômago no seu devido lugar, logo cessando o enjoo furioso. E só de pensar nisso, senti alguns luppings dentro de mim, obrigando o corpo a se curvar de volta ao vaso, recomeçando o acesso de vômito.

Eu estava sozinha agora e o _alguém_ estava a quilômetros de distância, provavelmente fazendo algo que eu não ousaria nem pensar.

Droga, será que era tão difícil assim ficar algumas horas sem pensar _nele_? Aquilo já estava se tornando ridículo, um caso pra internação em uma clínica pra doentes mentais, quem sabe seria até necessário camisa de força pra me conter.

Já estava morando em Paris há mais ou menos um mês e meio e ainda não tinha conseguido superar aquela paixão arrebatadora por Edward. Não foi fácil dar as costas para o par de olhos verdes suplicantes, muito menos ignorar as palavras genuínas que escorreram da boca bem feita e enlaçaram meu coração com tanta força que fez meu corpo tombar e oscilar na direção contrária.

Mas feliz – ou infelizmente, vai saber – eu consegui puxar o corpo de volta e segui rumo ao que achava a coisa certa a ser feita. Não tenho ideia de como embarquei no voo, não sei como cheguei à essa cidade, tudo porque minha mente só conseguia focar em um único pensamento: o rosto de Edward desmoronando ao perceber que eu estava partindo. Aquela imagem parecia fincada na minha memória e – por maior que fosse o meu esforço – não conseguia apagá-la.

"_Por favor, Bella, não vai, eu_ imploro." Deus, isso nunca seria esquecido? Será que não iria ter um jeito de seguir em frente? Eu estava _mesmo_ condenada a viver na _fossa_ permanentemente?

Ah, não!

Dei um pulo pra longe do vaso sanitário, querendo manter distante aquelas lembranças nada agradáveis, e enterrei a cabeça na cuba da pia bem desenhada, enquanto tateava a torneira e deixava a água quente jorrar sobre mim, enviando a onda de alívio de que tanto necessitava. Meus pensamentos ficaram embaralhados por alguns segundos e quando, enfim, consegui reassumir o controle do meu corpo quase tive um colapso nervoso.

Céus, eu era _personificação_ da catástrofe.

Havia duas grandes manchas roxas sob meus olhos, que estavam vermelhos e chorosos; os lábios apresentavam um tom pálido e ressecado, contrastando com a bola rosada que tinha tomado conta do meu nariz. Diante daquela imagem nada animadora, não tive outra alternativa a não ser exalar um suspiro ressentido e voltar a afundar minha cabeça na cuba cheia de água morna.

Sabe aqueles dias em que tudo que você mais quer é dar meia volta em direção à cama e se esconder até dia seguinte? Pois é, era exatamente assim que eu estava me sentindo.

Porém, não tinha a menor possibilidade de eu voltar pra minha cama quente e tentadora, precisava estar na agência em mais ou menos.. putaquepariu, eu só tinha meia hora pra me arrumar pro trabalho!

"Santa Merda!" sai praguejando banheiro afora, ainda tonta pela queda e pelo desmaio, procurando a caixinha de primeiros socorros que eu nunca tivera motivos pra usar. Por incrível que pareça, aquele tinha sido o primeiro grande desastre desde que me mudara.

"Vamos lá, Bella, se você fosse uma linda e perfeita caixa de medicamentos, onde se esconderia?" Acho que avancei mais um estágio na escala da loucura. Olha só pra mim, falando sozinha e me imaginando no lugar de um pedaço quadrado de madeira. Deus, preciso de terapia com urgência!

Meu braço estava latejando levemente e eu fazia questão de ignorar o sangue ressecado pintando minha pele. Não consegui encontrar a maldita caixa com remédios e percebi que não dava tempo de ficar brincando de "Onde está o Wally?". Tinha uma reunião importante na agência e não poderia de jeito algum chegar atrasada.

Pensando nisso, rumei de volta ao banheiro, fazendo questão de ignorar o sabonete sedento por tombos e desastres, e tomei uma boa ducha fria em incríveis _cinco_ minutos. Me sentia sonolenta, com uma puta dor de cabeça que estava prestes a estourar meus miolos, mas tinha que seguir em frente pra não ter problemas mais tarde. Eu era uma publicitária cheia de responsabilidades e com um dia super agitado pra enfrentar.

Agora explica isso para as minhas pernas, que se recusavam a sair do lugar. Voltei meus olhos na direção do grande espelho do quarto – parcamente iluminado pela luz tímida do sol – e exalei um suspiro carregado, me sentindo completamente arrasada.

Meu Deus, eu parecia uma bêbada acabada. Se me esforçasse mais um pouco ficaria a cara da _Amy Winehouse_ em seus dias de chilique.

Não, não, eu não poderia sair pra trabalhar com essa cara de enterro, precisava fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, arranjar um jeito de esconder as marcas da fossa em que estava totalmente atolada.

"_Para dar um jeito nessa cara de enterro, só _nascendo_ de novo_." uma vozinha irritante zumbiu em meu ouvido e eu chacoalhei a cabeça, tentando não embarcar nessa viagem de começar a falar com meu _eu interior_. Aquilo já era o cúmulo da loucura e eu deveria passar longe disso.

"Isabella Swan, já chega de ficar posando de coitada!" Ok, eu não queria falar com meu interior, mas pelo visto ele – ou melhor, _ela_ – queria falar comigo. Meus olhos rolaram de volta para o espelho e eu dei de cara com uma Bella bastante irritada, as mãos finas fechadas em punho e apoiadas na curva da cintura, bufando exageradamente. "Olha aqui, mocinha, eu não aguento mais _te _ver – ou melhor – _nos _ver nesse estado deplorável! Por Deus, onde está a _bitch_ que sempre passou por cima de tudo? Cadê a Bella confiante, a mulher responsável e segura das suas convicções? Basta de se lamentar por decisões já tomadas, afundar em choro, arrependimento e barras de chocolates não vai mudar a situação! Ou melhor, vai mudar sim, vai nos deixar velhas antes do tempo e com muitos quilos a mais!"

Todo esse discurso de incentivo pra no final jogar um banho de água fria me chamando de _gorda_?

Desci os olhos pelo corpo em uma vistoria completa, tentando achar algum ponto fora do lugar que denunciasse o que a Bella do espelho tinha mencionado. Eu não estava gorda, estava?

"Se continuar com essa paranóia vai ficar ansiosa e vai afundar em chocolate. É isso que você quer, Bella?" minha voz alertou, me obrigando a voltar a atenção ao espelho. "Quer nos entupir de gordura e carboidratos até explodir, ou pior, até deixar nossa bunda tão grande que não vamos ser capazes de entrar em uma calça jeans?!" os olhos arregalados refletidos à frente me deixaram sem ar.

"Já chega!" dei um largo passo pra longe do espelho, subitamente arfante. "Eu já entendi o recado, não precisa ficar fazendo pressão psicológica! Não vou mais chorar, me lamentar ou qualquer outra coisa que me deixe nessa depressão absurda. E não vou mais comer chocolate ou qualquer coisa que passe direto pelo meu estômago e vá direto para o meu quadril"

Um sorriso amplo rasgou a boca rosada da mulher parada no outro lado do espelho e eu suspirei, passando as mãos pela testa fria que estava úmida de suor.

Uau, acho que pirei de vez. Ou recobrei a sanidade, vai saber.

Minha cabeça estava confusa, mas de um algum jeito aquele surto tinha servido pra me despertar. Chega de bancar a coitadinha, aquilo não tinha nada a ver comigo! Eu era uma mulher segura, independente e, se não me apressasse, seria uma _desempregada_ também.

Corri até o guarda roupas e puxei o primeiro vestido que encontrei pela frente, agradecendo aos céus por pelo menos ser a roupa apresentável para uma reunião com clientes importantes. Vesti as meias pretas e calcei os sapatos de salto alto – que provavelmente fariam os olhos acinzentados de Alice brilharem como se ela estivesse diante de uma obra de arte valiosíssima – e fiz o caminho de volta ao banheiro, me sentindo ainda mais zonza e atrapalhada.

Revirei a gaveta de madeira sob a pia e consegui encontrar um _band-aid_ meio amassado , mas que serviria pra mascarar o pequeno machucado no meu cotovelo. Consegui me maquiar em mais ou menos quatro minutos, quase soltando gritinhos de alegria por ter controle nas mãos trêmulas e não ter causado nenhum acidente comigo mesma. Levantei os dedões pro ar em sinal de agradecimento por ter nascido com um cabelo não exigia muito. Bastavam algumas boas penteadas com os dedos e, _voilà, _eu estava pronta pra trabalhar.

Passei como um jato pela cozinha apenas para enfiar uma barra de cereal goela abaixo e entornando a garrafa de leite frio de uma vez só e ao rumar pra sala, enganchei a bolsa nos ombros, o casaco dobrado nos braços e as chaves de casa nos dedos. Se tudo desse certo, eu chegaria à agência em mais ou menos quinze minutos. Era um bom tempo, considerando que eu já estava atrasada _dez_ minutos.

Desci as escadas do prédio antigo em que morava e murmurei um simples "_Bonjour_" para o porteiro, que me encarava todo sorridente. Já estava me sentindo arfante e um tanto quanto _desesperada _por causa do meu atraso e então percebi que meus olhos não conseguiam desviar do relógio preso no pulso, só aumentando a sensação de ansiedade que estava começando a embolar meu estômago. O alívio se alastrou por meu corpo quando consegui rapidamente um táxi disponível em meio ao caos que era o trânsito daquela cidade.

"_133 Avenue des Champs Elysées, __s'il vous plaît_" informei ao motorista, assim que me acomodei no banco traseiro do carro.

Soltei um longo e pesado suspiro, já sentindo no corpo as emoções daquele dia – que mal havia começado. Voltei os olhos para as árvores ressecadas que contornavam os _Champs Elysées_ e não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso. O outono estava sendo rígido, mas não conseguia ser capaz de arruinar a beleza da cidade, que a cada esquina se tornava mais e mais encantadora. Com certeza Alice iria adorar passear pelas calçadas que respiravam moda e elegância.

E lembrar de Alice automaticamente me fazia recordar de Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett e d_ele_.

_Tudo_ que eu não poderia pensar naquele momento era em _Edward_, já não bastava as vinte e quatro horas do dia em que meus pensamentos se voltavam pra ele, recordando a forma como nossas bocas se tocavam, como as mãos exploravam o corpo do outro, nossos olhos falando em uma língua que só eles conheciam...

Eu precisava tirar Edward da minha cabeça ou logo teria que me mudar para uma clínica de tratamento psicológico.

Maldita ideia fixa aquela!

Levei um susto quando o carro brecou e o motorista – em um francês acentuado demais para os meus ouvidos ainda inseguros com relação ao idioma – anunciou que havíamos chegado e que a corrida tinha custado mais ou menos 30 euros.

Paguei o valor do táxi e saltei rua afora, meio atrapalhada com o retorno da ansiedade correndo sob minhas veias. Tratei de inspirar o ar levemente frio da manhã nublada e obriguei meus pés a seguirem ao prédio de arquitetura moderna da agência.

Era estranho, mas inevitável o sorriso que despontava em meus lábios cada vez que eu avançava em direção aos corredores bem projetados e em constante agitação da empresa. Ainda não tinha processado a informação de que agora eu fazia parte do quadro funcional da maior agência de publicidade européia, a quarta maior do mundo! O _Publicis Groupe_ era líder no segmento em quase toda Europa e já havia expandido seus negócios por praticamente todos os cantos do globo terrestre. Não dava pra conter o riso de satisfação que coçava minha garganta cada vez que eu me deparava com a logomarca da empresa estampada em quadros e posteres espalhados pelo prédio inteiro.

Além disso, era somente ali que eu encontrava um pouco de paz e conseguia esquecer – ainda que brevemente – os pensamentos confusos que atormentavam minha mente nos últimos tempos. Apenas trabalhando eu conseguia me manter sã.

Assim que entrei em minha sala dei de cara com Clarice, assistente e braço direito do meu chefe, Bernard. Pela cara da loira baixinha dava pra notar que eu estava encrencada.

"_Bonjour_, Clarice, me desculpe pelo atraso, eu tive um pequeno imprevisto em casa e-" a frase se perdeu no meio do caminho quando a loira pequena abanou as mãos no ar, em um gesto claro de agitação.

"Deixe suas desculpas pra depois, Bella, nós estamos com problemas."

Ai droga, tá certo que eu estava atrasada quase meia hora, mas também não havia motivos pra tanto alarde! Franceses são mesmo exagerados.

"O que houve, Clarice, a reunião já terminou, foi isso?"

"Nem começou, Bella" ao ouvir isso permiti que meus pulmões exalassem pesadamente. "O cliente acabou cancelando, tudo porque não aprovou a prévia da campanha que enviamos na semana passada."

"Como não aprovaram? Estava tudo acertado, eu mesma fiz as correções que eles pediram, mandei a prévia exatamente como instruído no _briefing_¹ que foi enviado a mim." revirei a gaveta à procura da cópia do material que continha as informações da campanha em questão. Passei os olhos rapidamente, à procura de algum erro, mas não consegui encontrar nenhum. Como não aprovaram a prévia se tudo estava exatamente como exigido pelo contratante?

"Houve algumas falhas no orçamento, Bella." Clarice retomou minha atenção e eu franzi o cenho, sem conseguir entender onde ela queria chegar. "Erros imperdoáveis de cálculos, alguns serviços estavam orçados à preços exorbitantes. Você errou e por causa desse erro perdemos um bom contrato."

Meu estômago travou naquele momento e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser enterrar o rosto entre as mãos, completamente abandonada. Céus, eu tinha mesmo cometido um erro tão absurdo como Clarice estava insinuando? Não, aquilo era inconcebível, eu não era tão irresponsável, não quando o assunto era algo relacionado ao meu trabalho.

Baixei os olhos e tentei focar a visão na pilha de papel amontoada sobre a mesa, subitamente ansiosa para encontrar o possível erro que cometera.

"Preciso falar com Bernard, ele está na sala dele?" minhas mãos tremiam ao revirar as páginas cheias de informações sobre a campanha em que vinha trabalhando desde que ingressara na empresa.

"Bernard precisou viajar até Roma pra resolver um pequeno contratempo com a campanha da _Fiat,_ da qual ele também é responsável pela direção como você deve saber." Clarice informou em uma voz manchada de tédio.

"Céus, Clarice, eu ainda não acredito que tenha cometido um erro tão grave como esse. Isso é imperdoável." comentei ingenuamente.

"Ainda bem que você sabe disso." Todas as suspeitas sobre sua antipatia por mim só aumentaram ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito. "De qualquer forma, não podemos ficar nos lamentando o dia inteiro, há outros assuntos que precisam ser resolvidos. Você tem uma reunião com um cliente em meia hora. Por favor, preste atenção em tudo que ele pedir, _Isabella_, não podemos perder outro contrato importante." Clarice me lançou um sorriso nada afetuoso e girou sobre seus _Gucci_ de saltos finíssimos, me deixando sozinha na sala, que logo mergulhou em um silêncio desconcertante.

Fiquei um bom tempo fitando o nada, tentando entender em que momento eu perdi a consciência e me tornei tão irresponsável com relação ao meu trabalho. Por mais que me esforçasse em compreender meu erro eu sabia que aquilo era algo incompreensível.

Droga, eu não poderia cometer falhas tão grotescas, não agora que estava trabalhando em uma agência tão conceituada e importante. OMG, o que Bernard estaria pensado a respeito do meu desempenho? Deus, àquela altura meu chefe deveria achar que eu não passava de uma amadora e poderia até estar arrependido por ter me contratado.

Não, eu não poderia pensar em uma coisa dessas, não iria saber o que fazer caso fosse mandada embora da _Publicis_ com tão pouco tempo de experiência na agência.

Céus, será que eu tinha acabado com a minha carreira naquela empresa?

[…]

O restante do dia passou agitado e completamente nauseante pra mim. Por conta da minha grande falha na primeira campanha que estava produzindo, desenvolvi uma certa paranóia, que me acompanhou durante todas as reuniões com clientes que participei durante o expediente. Minha cabeça latejava tamanho era o esforço que eu fazia pra me manter concentrada em cada especificação exigida durante o processo de criação da peça publicitária.

Resolvi usar meu horário de almoço pra tentar entender o que havia feito de errado. Revisei documentos, refiz cálculos e cheguei a conclusão que mais temia: eu havia sido irresponsável e de fato tinha errado no processo final.

E saber disso só contribuiu para aumentar a dor de cabeça que – àquela altura – já se tornava insuportável.

Sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar e tudo que mais queria era o conforto de um colo amigo pra me aconchegar e esquecer dos problemas que martelavam a mente fatigada. Eu sempre havia sido motivo de orgulho por ser segura na profissão e muito competente em tudo que fazia.

Perceber que havia errado por uma simples falta de atenção e concentração era algo inaceitável. Sabia que estava sendo um pouco rígida demais comigo mesma, mas não dava pra engolir uma pisada de bola como aquelas.

Pousei os olhos sobre o celular inerte em cima da mesa coberta por pastas e documentos revirados e senti uma vontade enorme de ligar para um dos meus amigos.

Correção: senti vontade de ligar para ele. _Edward._

Eu sabia que naquele momento a única pessoa que seria capaz de me confortar seria ele, somente Edward entenderia o bolo confuso que estava pressionando meu cérebro, me deixando incapaz de racionar com clareza.

Provavelmente ele me diria algo como "Não seja tão rigorosa com você mesma, _Bee_, não dá pra acertar o tempo inteiro." e me lançaria um sorriso caloroso antes de terminar com um "Vem, vou te levar pra beber e te fazer esquecer dessas chatices do trabalho."

Só percebi que estava entrando em mais uma crise descontrolada de choro quando meus olhos ficaram turvos e a garganta travou o ar em meus pulmões.

"Idiota, Bella, você é uma tremenda idiota!" rosnei, em meio a soluços e fungadas exageradas.

Tratei de empurrar as lágrimas pra longe e só então percebi que meu expediente havia terminado e que eu enfim poderia voltar pro meu apartamento, novamente pra minha _fossa_.

Que se foda a Bella autoconfiante e determinada que há dentro de mim, hoje eu só queria ser a Bella que errava e que precisava desesperadamente da companhia do melhor amigo que ela havia perdido por culpa de um erro vergonhoso.

É, ultimamente eu estava cada vez mais convencida de que se deixar levar por um sentimento maldito chamado _amor_ era o maior dos erros que alguém poderia cometer na vida.

[…]

Assim que saí da agência resolvi que precisava espairecer ou logo entraria em colapso. A noite de Paris oferecia um convite irresistível para um passeio e eu resolvi aceitar aquela oferta na esperança de encontrar um rumo para reordenar os pensamentos atrapalhados que flutuavam de forma aleatória dentro de mim. Tentei prestar atenção na movimentação das pessoas, que vagavam apressadas e eufóricas pela _Champs Elysées_, sempre seguindo em direções diversas.

Muitas se aglomeravam nos milhares de cafés espalhados pela avenida mais famosa da cidade, outras preferiam desfrutar da beleza arquitetônica do Arco do Triunfo, todo iluminado e cheio de grandes histórias do passado.

Preferi seguir adiante, sem um destino específico em mente.

Só me dei conta de que estava seguindo em direção ao parque _Champ de Mars²_ quando desci rumo ao metrô _Charles de Gaulle-Etoile_, que àquela hora do dia – um final de tarde encantador – estava abarrotado de turistas de olhos curiosos, todos muito bem equipados com suas câmeras e mapas a tiracolo. Sorri, meio sem vontade, e relembrei da confusão que ainda fazia quando o assunto era me locomover dentro daquela cidade – tão frenética, mas tão singular no seu charme romântico.

Desembarquei no _Ecole Militaire_ e logo senti o ar fresco que rondava a paisagem – geralmente esverdeada – das muitas árvores que circundavam o parque. Inspirei longa e profundamente e tentei me deixar levar pela aura quase mágica que rodeava aquele pedaço específico de Paris. Fiz questão de caminhar lentamente, tentando ao máximo aproveitar a brisa do finzinho do dia que soprava por ali, agitando a folhagem morta das árvores e amontoando-a sob o chão bem trabalhado.

Meus pensamentos agora vagavam meio sem rumo, perdidos nas imagens das pessoas apressadas passando ao meu lado, loucas para chegar ao ponto final do _Champs_ _de Mars_. Tentei não focar meus olhos nos muitos casais espalhados pela grama, exalando amor na cidade mais romântica do mundo.

Que grande ironia era aquela. Eu estava na cidade do romance e me sentia cada vez mais longe de viver uma grande história de amor. Faltava a peça principal da cena.

Faltava _ele_.

E droga, lá vamos nós de novo.

_"Eu não sei se isso é amor, paixão ou qualquer outro sentimento que não consigo descrever, mas sei que não posso viver sem você, Bella, nem agora nem nunca! Você é a _mulher da minha_ vida, lembra?"_

Não, não, pra que pensar naquilo justamente agora? Aquelas palavras tinham sido pronunciadas no calor do momento, se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, por que Edward não havia me procurado?

Nada foi dito após minha partida, nem um telefonema ou algo que confirmasse tudo aquilo que ele dissera pra mim no meio do corredor do aeroporto. Mas _nada _aconteceu.

Absolutamente _nada_.

Com um grande esforço, com um esforço quase _sobrenatural _para ser mais específica, eu consegui desviar a mente das recordações desagradáveis e resolvi seguir a multidão, que agora parecia mais eufórica do que nunca. Eu sabia o motivo: a tão aguardada hora do dia estava prestes a chegar e nenhum turista que se preze poderia perder a cena que encantava cada um que colocava os pés em Paris.

Era hora das luzes que iluminavam a Torre Eiffel serem acesas. E como quase tudo na cidade era mágico e esplendoroso, aquele momento não fugia à regra.

Como já era de se previr, o grande gramado que circundava o ponto turístico mais famoso da cidade estava lotado e logo eu senti o calor humano me envolver, apaziguando os sentimentos de abandono e solidão que andavam me dominando nas últimas horas. Era quase impossível não ser tomada pela aura de encantamento que aquele amontoado de aço exalava. Passei um bom tempo contemplando a torre, agora totalmente iluminada em seu esplendor.

Senti o vento gelado soprar em meu rosto e deixei que as lágrimas grudassem na pele, não me importando em dar vazão a todo o estresse e outros sentimentos conflitantes que me atormentavam naquele momento.

Eu estava carente demais e não sabia o que fazer para aplacar aquela sensação horrível dentro de mim.

Sem pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo, puxei o celular do bolso, tentando não dar atenção aos dedos trêmulos, e disquei o número da casa de Charlie e Renèe. Dei uma rápida olhada no relógio em meu pulso, calculando o fuso horário, enquanto esperava que a ligação fosse atendida. Ainda era dia em Nova York então meus pais deveriam estar em casa.

Descobri que estava errada assim que ouvi o clique da secretária eletrônica. Bufei e prendi meus lábios entre os dentes, tentando não deixar que as lágrimas irrompessem novamente.

"Oi mãe, oi pai, como estão todos? Hm, s-só liguei porque, bem, a-acho que estou com saudades. B-bom, sei que nos últimos tempos não fomos o que pode ser chamado de família, mas, hm, e-eu só quero que saibam que-" engoli a seco, tentando mascarar a rouquidão que tomava conta da minha voz por causa do choro. "Hã, é, eu quero que saibam que, bom, que eu _amo_ vocês. M-mesmo sabendo que as coisas já não são como eram no passado, mesmo sabendo que eu já não sou mais a _garotinha_ de vocês, mesmo_ assim_ eu precisava dizer o quanto os amo e o quanto sinto falta de cada um." a última frase saiu esganiçada e eu tentei consertá-la com uma risada, que acabou saindo em forma de soluço. "Ah... é..hm... e-espero que esteja tudo bem aí com todos e bom, eu t-tenho que desligar agora. Até mais e.. e.. é, eu acho que é só isso."

Senti o celular escorrer por meu ouvido até repousar, frio e sem graça entre os dedos – que estavam mais trêmulos do que antes. Havia um nó na garganta tão desesperador que estava me deixando com dificuldade de respirar naturalmente. Passei as mãos suadas pelos cabelos e bufei sonoramente, tentando com isso mandar pra longe as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos meus olhos.

"Você não pode fraquejar, Bella, não agora, que as coisas estão finalmente tomando um rumo certo."

Mas qual rumo certo era esse afinal? Será que eu havia feito a coisa certa, aceitando um emprego em uma cidade do outro lado do mundo, que me deixava tão distante de tudo aquilo que eu mais amava no mundo? Será que aquela tinha sido a melhor opção para minha vida, ou será que eu havia cometido a pior burrada que alguém poderia fazer?

Minha cabeça latejava e eu decidi que era hora de ir pra casa, o dia havia sido péssimo e tudo que eu mais queria, era esquecê-lo e rezar para que algo melhor acontecesse na manhã seguinte. Mas a dúvida persistia dentro de mim, pulsando mais viva do que nunca: será que eu conseguiria fazer algo melhor nas próximas vinte e quatro horas ou as coisas iriam continuar como estavam, tão horríveis que já me levavam à beira da loucura?

Me recusei a responder aquelas perguntas e saí caminhando pelo gramado abarrotado de gente, me sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca.

Fiz questão de voltar para casa pelo caminho mais longo e aproveitar pra não pensar em nada, tentando ao máximo me focar em coisas sem importância, como o placar luminoso das estações de metrô, avisando os horários e o itinerário das linhas que interligavam a cidade inteira. Prestei atenção em cada rosto que vi; cada olhar que fora lançado a mim durante todo percurso, tentando imaginar o que se passava dentro de todas aquelas pessoas. Quem eram elas e por que estavam ali, o que faziam e quais eram seus maiores sonhos e seus piores medos? De alguma forma pensar sobre aquilo reduziu um pouco a sensação de solidão que tomava conta de mim.

Desembarquei e estava decidida a parar em um dos inúmeros cafés espalhados pela cidade, mas acabei desistindo ao dar de cara com os muitos grupos de amigos reunidos, celebrando e exalando felicidade.

Girei nos calcanhares e apressei o passo em direção ao prédio onde morava, fazendo questão de manter a cabeça o mais baixa possível a fim de evitar toda e qualquer imagem que recordasse das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Mas eu percebi que todo aquele esforço havia sido em vão assim que me aproximei da entrada do meu apartamento. Parado em frente ao porteiro, gesticulando exaltadamente, estava a _personificação_ de todos os sentimentos conflitantes que tomavam conta de mim desde que chegara a Paris.

No primeiro momento eu jurei que estava sucumbindo à uma crise de estresse altíssima e já que estava tendo alucinações. Não era possível, eu só podia estar sonhando, não dava pra acreditar na imagem que os olhos estavam enviando ao cérebro. Aquilo só podia ser fruto da minha mente perturbada por um dia infernal.

Mas ao mesmo tempo não dava pra acreditar que eu poderia ser capaz de inventar um par de olhos verdes tão expressivos – e atônitos assim como os meus estavam - nem um cabelo tão _desarrumadamente_ perfeito. Soube que não estava sonhando quando o sorriso torto e meio sem graça despontou na boca de lábios generosos.

"Edward." o nome tilintou pelo ar e eu arfei, sendo imediatamente envolvida pelo cheiro perturbador que parecia impregnado em meus pensamentos. Deus, nem em meus melhores sonhos eu poderia imaginar um perfume tão maravilhoso como aquele. "O-o quê.. como... p-por quê.." tentei soar coerente, mas eu estava temporariamente fora do ar. Não dava para raciocinar com clareza com um olhar tão intenso acompanhando cada respiração que escapava da minha boca escancarada de surpresa.

"Acho que o carinha ali estava tentando me dizer que você não estava, mas como eu não entendo uma vírgula de francês tudo que consegui fazer foi irritá-lo." comentou visivelmente desconcertado. Os dedos longos se perderam na massa avermelhada e bastante bagunçada e eu precisei enviar avisos constantes para tentar não babar por cada movimento que aquele homem fazia. "Bom, alguém me disse uma vez que iríamos nos encontrar em Paris." voltei minha atenção para o rosto de traços perfeitos e senti meus batimentos cardíacos oscilarem visivelmente quando o canto direito do lábios firmes entortou ainda mais. "Então pensei em vim atrás da minha _melhor_ amiga, quem sabe ela poderia me ajudar a encontrar essa pessoa."

Deus, eu só poderia estar sonhando mesmo. Como aquilo poderia ser real, como eu poderia acreditar que tudo não era fruto da minha imaginação cansada demais? E como aprender a respirar quando o ar parece rarefeito ao meu redor?

Respira Bella, respira e _acorda_, porque você está em meio a um sonho. Um lindo, maravilhoso, _perfeito_, mas ainda assim um sonho.

Mas... quem disse que eu queria acordar?

"Hm, a-acho que posso te ajudar.. q-quer dizer, p-posso tentar te ajudar." respondi e engoli a seco quando senti Edward avançar um passo em minha direção.

"Faria isso por mim, _Bee_?" tremi ao ouvir o apelido pronunciado pela voz rouca. "Faria isso em nome dos _velhos_ _tempos_?"

"C-claro, t-tudo em nome dos v-velhos tempos." Edward deixou escapar uma risada baixinha ao me ouvir gaguejar vergonhosamente. Não consegui me importar com isso, muito menos com o rubor intenso que cobriu meu rosto. Eu estava sonhando e a qualquer momento iria acordar, então pra que me importar com a forma como estava corada e arfante? "Hm, q-que tal se você me contasse por que veio atrás dessa pessoa. Assim fica mais fácil te ajudar."

Edward soltou um resfolego alto e – ignorando o olhar curioso do porteiro do meu prédio – recostou o corpo na parede gelada da fachada, desviando os olhos para a rua movimentada à nossa frente.

"Digamos que estou aqui pra tentar provar pra essa pessoa o quanto ela é _importante_ na minha vida e o quanto ficar longe dela faz meus dias se tornarem quase miseráveis e bastante tediosos." ao ouvi-lo murmurar aquelas palavras, que saíram apressadas e trêmulas, eu senti o coração bater com tanta força e tratei de travar minha garganta, temendo que ele saísse pela boca. "Preciso fazê-la acreditar que eu estou disposto a _tudo_ pra tê-la de volta."

"E c-como, c-como pretende fazer isso?" ele virou os olhos de volta para os meus e juntou os lábios em um sorriso cúmplice.

"É aí que eu preciso da sua ajuda, Bee."

"C-como quer que eu te ajude?" comecei a sentir a agitação de asas das borboletas em meu estômago espalhando uma corrente de ar gelada por toda parede do órgão, deixando minhas mãos suadas e agitadas.

"Me dê uma opinião sincera." e antes que eu pudesse perceber, senti as mãos quentes e firmes envolverem as minhas, afagando-as com delicadeza. Baixei os olhos e foquei minha visão no encaixe perfeito que nossos dedos exibiam, tão bem acomodados, entrelaçados uns aos outros. "Se eu disser a essa pessoa o quanto a amo, o quanto eu preciso dela na minha vida, acha que ela iria acreditar?"

"Acho que você só vai saber a resposta se falar isso pra essa pessoa." fechei os olhos e deixei escapar duas grossas e largas lágrimas, que foram acompanhadas por um soluço rouco e abafado. Edward sorriu e passou as costas da mão – que ainda estava entrelaçada a minha – em minha pele, secando-a. Suspirei sonoramente e soltei uma risada histérica, que travou no ar quando senti seu rosto abaixar em direção ao meu. A boca sensual roçou em minha orelha esquerda, deixando um rastro de calor, que em questão de milésimos tomou conta do corpo inteiro.

"Eu te amo." Edward sussurrou e eu senti o chão fugir sob meus pés. Deus, esse de fato era o melhor sonho da minha vida. Acho que poderia sonhar com aquele momento durante minha vida inteira. "Isso estava tão óbvio e mesmo assim eu nunca consegui enxergar. Precisei mesmo ver a _mulher_ da _minha_ vida longe pra ter certeza de uma coisa que estava na cara há muito tempo. Eu te amo, _Bee. _E como já disse, sou capaz de _tudo_ pra ter você de volta na minha vida. Diz pra mim que ainda posso te ter, diz que não cheguei tarde, que você ainda me quer, que ainda-" Edward não completou o raciocínio, pois minha boca subitamente se tornou determinada na tarefa de calá-lo.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, o sonho não foi interrompido e eu não pulei da cama como se tivesse sido espetadas por milhares de agudas no meio do peito. Quando abri os olhos – completamente hesitante – minha boca ainda estava grudada a de Edward, fazendo movimentos tão lentos e temerosos que o toque não passava de um roçar de lábios.

E foi aí que eu percebi que não estava sonhando e que – por mais inacreditável que aquilo fosse – tudo o que Edward dissera tinha sido real e _sincero_.

"OMG, então quer dizer que isso não é _mesmo_ um sonho? " me afastei subitamente tentando fitá-lo com clareza. Meus olhos piscaram repetidas vezes e só então notei o brilho intenso nas pupilas dilatadas, as sobrancelhas unidas em um claro sinal de confusão e os lábios entortados em um sorriso incrédulo.

Edward me encarou por alguns longos segundos e de repente, irrompeu em uma risada alta, que provocou um rubor forte em meu rosto. Me sentindo confusa e muito idiota abri a boca para murmurar uma explicação qualquer, porém, a mente travou quando as mãos firmes e habilidosas puxaram meu corpo de encontro no peito forte e quente para encaixar minhas costas em uma prisão de dedos mornos que subiram pela curva da coluna em direção a nuca. Senti os pêlos eriçando rapidamente sob o toque experiente e inflei os pulmões na vã tentativa de oxigenar o cérebro, mas tudo que consegui fazer foi resfolegar de maneira exagerada, pois no segundo seguinte os lábios macios grudaram aos meus, me fazendo esquecer até meu próprio nome.

Toda tensão do dia, o estresse que parecia determinado a me enlouquecer, todas as angústias e incertezas, absolutamente _tudo_ perdeu o sentido diante do contentamento proporcionado pelo beijo de Edward. Nossos lábios agora duelavam de forma passional, ávidos pelo fôlego do outro. Deixei minhas mãos subirem até os cabelos desgrenhados, acomodando-as entre os fios ao mesmo tempo que senti Edward sugar levemente meu lábio inferior, o que me fez gemer e investir contra sua boca com vontade.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram quando a ponta da língua fervente e sequiosa lambeu meu lábio superior, arrancando outro gemido desesperado do fundo da garganta. Edward pareceu contente em provocar reações sonoras do meu corpo, pois passou a me beijar com entusiamo, transformando o beijo – antes hesitante e delicado – em uma verdadeira explosão de sensações inexplicáveis que inundavam meu paladar e só me deixava com vontade de mais e mais.

Sob as pálpebras notei que minha visão estava totalmente escurecida e só então percebi que meu corpo necessitava de ar. Mas parecia que minha boca não estava disposta a perder tempo com uma tarefa tão banal como o ato de respirar.

Com um grande esforço, envolvi ambos os lados do rosto de Edward e desgrudei meus lábios dos seus, provocando um estalar surdo e uma série de gemidos desgostosos. Forcei os olhos a se abrirem e sorri ao encontrar o verde esmeralda flamejando intensamente.

"Eu te amo, te amo, te amo." sibilei, encostando nossas testas suadas, enquanto tragava o ar com vontade. Edward soltou uma risada rouca e virou o rosto apenas para plantar beijos gentis em minhas bochechas.

"Eu também, eu também, eu também." foi a minha vez de gargalhar, sentindo o corpo tão leve, quase me fazendo acreditar que a qualquer momento eu poderia sair voando noite afora.

E de fato eu não estava tão enganada ao pensar daquele jeito. Algumas horas depois, senti meu corpo – completamente suado e exausto – flutuar no ar, antes de ser envolvida por um par de braços aconchegantes. Os olhos esverdeados me fitavam com tanta ternura e paixão que era preciso um esforço alucinante o ato de respirar normalmente. Os lábios gentis depositavam beijos na curva do meu pescoço e de vez em quando subiam em direção aos meus ouvidos apenas pra sussurrar "eu te amo" tão docemente que era impossível não sentir os olhos marejados. Os dedos habilidosos envolviam minha cintura com tanto conhecimento que eram capazes de, com um simples roçar de pele contra pele, acenderem a chama necessária para me fazer flutuar novamente.

Foi a primeira das muitas noites em que meu corpo adormeceu aconchegado ao de Edward, após experimentar a sensação mais intensa e a mais poderosa que poderia existir entre um homem e uma mulher. Se tivesse que passar por cada sofrimento, dúvida e angústia para desfrutar do prazer que era ter o corpo daquele homem me envolvendo do jeito que _só_ ele era capaz de fazer, eu encararia tudo de novo.

Porque eu sabia que no fim de tudo ele estaria ali de braços abertos, pronto pra me fazer voar sem sair do chão quantas vezes eu quisesse.

E eu queria _voar_ para sempre.

"Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir...³"

[...]

¹ briefing (conjunto de informações fornecidas pelo cliente para orientar a elaboração de um trabalho de propaganda)

² _Champ de Mars_ é uma das maiores áreas verdes de Paris e é também a _casa_ da Torre Eiffel. É um parque bastante frequentado tanto pelos turistas, quanto pelos moradores da cidade.

³ Trecho da música "La vie en Rose".

* * *

**E aí, pessoal, o que acharam o reencontro da Bella e do Edward? Lembrando que essa parte acontece entre a partida dela de Nova York e a cena do epílogo, na qual a Bella descreve sua vida ao lado do Edward, já morando em Paris. **

**Bom, essa foi minha forma de desejar um Feliz Natal pra todos vocês e espero q vcs tenham um 2010 cheinho de alegrias e realizações. Mta paz, saúde, amor, felicidade pra todo mundo. **

**Segundo capitulo de Lucky Bella só em 2010, galerë.**

**Agora quero a opinião sobre esse cap. E aí, curtiram? *cílios* **

**Se curtiram, cliquem no verdim aí embaixo, beleza?!**

**Besos, flores!**

**té mais.**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Tu es ma came

**N/A: **Perdoem minha excessiva demora, a vida adulta definitivamente não é pra mim. Um muito obrigada do tamanho do mundo pra minha beta lindona, que mesmo do outro lado do oceano me atura com paciência de monge. Bee, "muito bicada" viu?! S2

Antes de passarmos para o capítulo eu preciso dizer uma coisinha: CARAMBA, 50 reviews apenas para o _primeiro_ capítulo?! Eu AMO vocês demais! Li cada uma das reviews e só Deus sabe o quanto eu gostaria de respondê-las, mas o tempo é bastante escasso, então minha forma de agradecer é do único jeito que sei fazer: com mais um capítulo. Ah! No meio desse cap tem uma surpresinha digamos...er.. _interessante_. Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Tu es ma came***

_*Você é meu vício - trecho da música homônima da cantora Carla Bruni.  
_

**BPOV**

Sabe quando a vida está perfeita e não há nada no mundo capaz de estragar sua felicidade? Pois bem, era _exatamente_ daquele jeito que eu estava me sentindo. Tinha um trabalho que eu amava e me dedicava seriamente e estava cada vez mais encantada por Paris, com seus cafés espalhados pelas esquinas, sempre de braços abertos para receber aqueles que fugiam do frio intenso do inverno rigoroso. Mas eu sabia que a publicidade e o charme secular parisiense não eram as principais motivações daquela alegria que parecia querer explodir meu corpo a qualquer momento; o responsável por aquele sorriso _babaca_ que parecia grudado nos meus lábios tinha _nome_ e _sobrenome_: _Edward Cullen_.

Era meio difícil acreditar na sucessão de mudanças que ocorreram na minha vida desde o momento em que meus olhos cruzaram com os de Edward, naquela noite de outono que agora mais parecia um terrível pesadelo do qual eu tinha uma vaga lembrança. De mulher à beira de um colapso nervoso atolada na mais _tenebrosa_ fossa que se tem notícia, eu me transformei – literalmente _em um piscar de olhos_ – em uma criatura boba, idiota e completamente _apaixonada_ pelo homem que, com um simples suspirar, me fazia tremer mais que gelatina. Bastou uma pequena terminação nervosa entrar em contato com o toque morno e firme de Edward para acabar com a tristeza sem fim que açoitava meu corpo desde o instante que colocara os pés em Paris.

_Tudo _que havia vivido em quase dois meses naquela cidade totalmente estranha aos meus olhos perdeu o sentido no segundo em que os lábios quentes buscaram os meus em um beijo familiar demais. Ainda havia a mesma sede incontrolável na boca que investia contra a minha, provocante e sensual; ainda havia pressa nas mãos que contornavam minha cintura e me puxavam para junto do peito musculoso de perfume irresistível. Ainda havia _desejo_ flamejando com intensidade nos olhos verde esmeralda, agora acompanhados por um brilho _diferente_, algo que eu reconheci quase imediatamente e que foi capaz de render meus pulmões e me deixar sem ar por longos segundos. Havia _amor_ trasbordando das pupilas dilatadas pela escuridão noturna e eu sabia que a partir daquele momento _nada _ mais importava, não havia dor, mágoa ou ressentimento que fossem capazes de acalmar a onda de _felicidade_ que dominava meu corpo inteiro.

Um suspiro satisfeito escapou da garganta e novamente eu senti a boca se retorcer naquele típico sorriso abobalhado de pessoas felizes. É, eu era uma pessoa feliz; mesmo tendo passado _dois_ meses desde que Edward voltara à minha vida a aura leve de contentamento ainda permanecia ao meu redor e eu sabia que não iria sumir tão cedo. Nossa vida caminhava na mais perfeita ordem e aquilo era bom demais para que qualquer um pensasse em um dia deixar que acabasse.

Edward e eu havíamos estabelecido uma espécie de rotina, não aquela enfadonha e desgastante, mas o tipo que deixava nossas vidas como um casal muito mais confortável, para ambos os lados. No começo tinha sido difícil encontrar soluções para os pequenos atritos que surgiam ao longo do dia, já que nenhum dos dois sabia como lidar com situações típicas de um relacionamento conjugal. Apesar de sermos amigos há mais de _vinte anos_ e termos intimidade mais do que suficiente era extremamente complicado suportar a convivência do dia dia. Tínhamos manias, hábitos próprios, ritmos de vida distintos e aprender a aceitar essas diferenças era uma tarefa longa e nada fácil.

Edward vivia reclamando da minha mania excessiva de limpeza, que fora adquirida após anos de convívio com Alice, e de como eu o obrigava a manter uma dieta balanceada, outro hábito adquirido pela convivência, mas dessa vez com Rosalie. Eu sabia que às vezes pegava pesado com ele, mas de alguma forma agir do jeito que minhas amigas normalmente agiam era uma forma de tê-las mais próximas a mim. E ele sabia _exatamente_ o que eu sentia, pois parecia ter adotado a mesma forma de matar as saudades dos amigos que estavam do outro lado do Atlântico. Ele agia como uma máquina de comer porcaria, principalmente quando resolvia se enfurnar no sofá da sala para assistir aquela droga de _NBA_. Era tão _Emmett_! De vez em quando me pegava observando-o, até a forma como ele xingava os jogadores, usando o que havia de mais baixo e impróprio na lista de palavrões.

Mas não era só essa aparente falta de educação e bons modos de Edward que fazia lembrar meus amigos de Nova York. Ele sabia muito bem agir como Jasper, o homem mais vil, esperto, safado e de olhos-de-cachorro-carente-e-perdido-no-meio-de-uma-tempestade que já conhecera! E isso sempre acontecia quando eu negava algo do qual ele fazia muita questão; geralmente a porção _Jazz_ que havia em Edward emergia quando eu dizia _não_ à palavra _sorvete_ sempre que ela vinha à tona em nossas inúmeras conversas.

Foi assim da última vez em que ele sugeriu que usássemos o _maldito_ sorvete como brinquedinho sexual. Era uma noite fria – pra não dizer congelante – de sexta-feira e eu chegara completamente exausta do trabalho, ansiosa por um bom banho quente e uma cama confortável em que pudesse capotar no sono e acordar apenas no dia seguinte. Assim que saí do chuveiro e rumei para sala, me sentindo mais leve e relaxada do que nunca, encontrei Edward instalado no sofá brincando com o controle remoto, mudando de canal claramente sem vontade alguma de ver TV.

"Hey _Bee_, quais os planos pra noite?" o ouvi perguntar assim que eu pulei ao seu lado. Edward sorriu quando me esfreguei em seu corpo como um gato manhoso, tentando ao máximo roubar o calor que exalava dele.

"Nada em especial, na verdade queria muito sair pra beber com você, sabe. Eu acho que já estou sentindo falta do modo de vida americano. Estava mesmo pensando em caçar algum bar que ofereça uma bebida decente que não seja esse maldito vinho francês, mas pelo visto a tempestade vai durar a noite inteira." estiquei o pescoço e desviei os olhos para a janela, suspirando ao ver os flocos de neve salpicando através da noite escura.

"E então o que vamos fazer? Morrer de tédio nesse frio de rachar?" ele questionou enquanto eu apertava meu corpo ainda mais contra o dele, bastante consciente da baixa temperatura que fazia do lado de fora. Senti o estalar dos seus lábios no alto da minha cabeça e soltei uma risada fraca, sabendo que se fosse pra morrer de tédio daquele jeito eu morreria de bom grado.

"Estava pensando em um programa de casalzinho, tipo filme e pipoca, o que acha?" ergui o rosto para encará-lo a tempo de ver a careta engraçada que ele fizera ao me ouvir falar. "Eu sei que é chato e tudo mais, mas estou disposta a negociar. Você escolhe o filme e eu faço a pipoca, que tal?"

"Hum...não vejo_ vantagem_ alguma nessa negociação." Edward sibilou em um tom cheio de malícia. Suspirei e me afastei para fitá-lo mais diretamente. Ele me encarava daquele jeito safado disfarçado por um olhar doce, tipicamente_ Jasper_.

"Ah é? Então você sugere o quê?" resmunguei e voltei a enfiar o rosto no peito quente que parecia tentador demais para que eu _pensasse_ em resistir. Aproveitei a deixa e descansei os lábios no pescoço cheiroso, roçando a ponta do nariz contra sua jugular. Deus, como ele cheirava bem!

"Eu posso sugerir? Bom, podemos fazer esse tal programa de casal, posso até mesmo deixar _você_ escolher o filme..."

"Uhum, uhum... e qual o preço que eu pago em troca de tanta _boa vontade_?" levei uma mordida na ponta da orelha e quando praguejei Edward soltou uma risada e beijou onde havia beliscado minha pele com os dentes, o que me fez pender a cabeça para o lado e oferecer meu pescoço a seus lábios. Isso provocou mais uma onda de risos, dessa vez meus e dele.

"Passei no supermercado hoje e comprei aquele _sorvete de creme_ que você adora." revirei os olhos de forma teatral ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

"Que _você_ adora, não é mesmo? Eu sabia que havia segundas intenções por trás de _tanta_ gentileza." ele desceu as mãos até minha cintura e tratou de apertar com força, me obrigando a colar as costas em seu tórax. Senti o ar faltar aos meus pulmões quando ele afastou meus cabelos e me beijou de leve a nuca.

"_Segundas intenções_? O que há de mal em tomar um pouco de sorvete como sobremesa?" perguntinha capciosa era aquela. Ainda mais feita naquele tom de voz, grave e extremamente sexy, que se tornava mais irresistível quando sussurrado contra minha pele.

"Sorvete de creme como sobremesa em pleno _inverno_? Você só pode tá brincando comigo." tentei soar entediada, mas consegui apenas soltar um exalar afetado. Tudo porque Edward estava roçando a boca tenra contra o início da minha coluna, provocando arrepios no corpo inteiro.

"Não, não é _apenas _sorvete de creme."

"Ué, mas foi você quem acabou de dizer isso e -" meu comentário era totalmente ingênuo e apenas após dois segundos eu entendi o que ele realmente estava querendo dizer. Maldito sedutor!

"Sei o que eu acabei de dizer, mas esqueci de um detalhe muito importante nisso tudo. Eu quero _você _com sorvete de creme como _sobremesa_." como eu poderia dizer alguma coisa depois daquela _direta_ que ele acabara de me dar?

"Edward..." pensei em fingir que não havia captado o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas não dava pra fingir não entender o _óbvio_! Além do mais àquela altura eu já sentia os primeiros sinais de que meu corpo logo pegaria _fogo_ e que um pouco de sorvete de creme seria uma _ótima_ solução para refrescar o _calor_ de 5°.

"Acho que vou pular a parte da pipoca e do filme e partir pra _sobremesa_." comentou ao mesmo tempo em que me obrigava a escorregar pelo sofá para me posicionar sob ele, sem chance alguma de escapar.

Mas pra falar a verdade, _quem_ disse que eu queria _escapar_?

"É melhor mesmo, antes que eu me arrependa." resmunguei fingindo um tédio que não sentia e recebi como punição uma mordida no queixo, que logo se transformou em um beijo longo e molhado em meu rosto. Oh Deus, como gostava de provocar!

"Acredite em mim, minha _linda_ Bee, tudo que você não vai _pensar_ é em se arrepender." ele sibilou com os lábios nos meus, encerrando de vez a conversa.

*cena deletada: http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5859516/1/

Mesmo com o frio intenso e de congelar a alma eu me rendi a Edward e a _enfadonha_ tarefa de suportar um pote inteiro de sorvete durante aquela noite. Era assim que encerrávamos quase todos os dias, trabalhando duro na arte de provocar um ao outro até que ambos chegassem ao limite e caíssem exaustos no sono que durava até o dia seguinte. E quando o dia raiava as provocações estavam de volta, cumprindo um _ciclo_ que eu desejava que nunca tivesse um ponto final.

[…]

Comecei a mudar de ideia sobre o hábito que envolvia noites congelantes e sorvete quando o mês de dezembro chegou trazendo uma onda de tempestades de neve bastante intensas. Era bem difícil conviver com as baixas temperaturas que castigavam Paris e toda Europa, então por causa disso eu passei a rejeitar veementemente a brincadeirinha sexual de Edward, que – ao contrário do que eu imaginava – acatou minha decisão sem grandes esforços.

O motivo da desistência fácil era simples: com a aproximação das festas de fim de ano, o trabalho demandava muito mais empenho e nós acabamos focando todas as atenções para o lado profissional. Edward havia conseguido emprego em uma agência de publicidade de médio porte e passava quase o dia inteiro enfurnado no escritório atolado em trabalho até o último fio de cabelo. Algo semelhante acontecia comigo, já que a produção das peças natalinas me ocupavam por quase vinte e quatro horas, não era nada fácil passar um dia inteiro envolvida com números e possíveis orçamentos viáveis para cada campanha. Muitas vezes me perguntava quais foram as razões que me levaram a escolher o setor de _Mídia_ como especialização. Deveria ter escolhido _RTVC¹_, tal qual Edward, era um ramo muito mais interessante.

Com essa nova rotina – ou melhor, com a _falta_ dela – Edward e eu fomos obrigados a deixar de lado nossa bolha particular, recheada de noites de sexo abrasador, e voltar ao mundo real que exigia muito mais responsabilidade e rigor. Os impactos desse novo modo de vida que passamos a adotar nos atingiram de forma implacável: quase não tínhamos tempo livre, mal nos víamos durante a semana – sempre atrapalhados pelas agendas que teimavam em não conciliar, concentrados demais para dar importância a qualquer coisa que fugisse dos assuntos relacionados ao trabalho.

E quando tínhamos algum momento livre, preciosas horas de almoço, gastávamos em conversas que rondavam sobre problemas corriqueiros e acabavam caindo em temas profissionais. Era comum passarmos duas, três horas discutindo sobre publicidade sem nem ao menos notar o quanto estávamos nos tornando enfadonhos.

O primeiro a perceber a chatice em que estávamos estagnados fora Edward em mais um dia de almoço regado de assuntos de trabalho.

"... é sério, _Ed_, eu juro que não consigo entender onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei em ser _M__ídia_. É totalmente estressante, enlouquecedor e -"

"Para, Bella." ele segurou minhas mãos sobre a mesa e me fitou com olhos atormentados. Abri e fechei a boca sem emitir qualquer tipo de som, assustada com sua reação inesperada. "Nosso horário de almoço dura mais ou menos duas horas, não é isso? Você já parou pra pensar por quanto tempo ficamos sem mencionar a palavra 'trabalho' durante essas horas? O que está acontecendo conosco? Desde quando nos tornamos _workaholics_ convictos?"

O discurso cheio de questionamentos me atingiu de surpresa e só eu então tomei conhecimento da dimensão da catástrofe que estávamos vivendo. Se continuássemos naquele passo, não demoraria muito tempo para que nosso relacionamento começasse a ruir.

"Meu Deus, você tem toda razão, estamos obcecados por trabalho! Como eu não percebi isso antes? Céus, acho que não lembro a última vez que tivemos um dia de folga, já que mesmo quando temos um tempo livre acabamos gastando-o com assuntos profissionais. Uau, não lembro de ser responsável e certinha desse jeito desde os tempos da faculdade."

"Você? Certinha na época da faculdade?" a pergunta descrente me fez encará-lo com indignação.

"Ei rapazinho, preste muita atenção no que você vai dizer sobre os nossos tempos de faculdade, ou já esqueceu que era _eu_ que sempre trabalhava duro nos projetos que fazíamos juntos?"

"Claro, claro, trabalhava tão duro que sempre fazia alguma coisa errada e era eu o babaca que tinha que correr atrás do prejuízo pra nos salvar, caso contrário teríamos reprovado metade das disciplinas do curso!"

"Como você é ingrato! Eu passava noites inteiras acordada com a cara enfiada nos livros enquanto _você_ gastava seu tempo traçando alguma vagabunda que encontrava nas festas da fraternidade!"

"Ah, então quer dizer que _eu_ sou o vilão no fim das contas?! Como se você fosse um anjo de ar virginal que foi passada pra trás pelo amigo aproveitador. Pelo amor de Deus, _Bee_, quantas vezes eu precisei correr atrás de você e te levar de volta pro teu apartamento pra curar teus porres?! Se não fosse eu, você passaria a noite largada no jardim do campus coberta de vômito dos pés a cabeça!"

"Você falando desse jeito faz parecer que eu não passava de uma bêbada que só servia pra encher o saco do amigo fiel e benevolente." ele riu do meu tom irônico e eu fechei ainda mais a cara em uma careta ameaçadora.

"Não estou falando mentira alguma e você sabe disso! Ou já esqueceu dos seus _showzinhos_ todo sábado a noite naquele bar próximo ao nosso prédio? Você era a atração da noite, Bee. Não tinha um cara que não soubesse quem era a morena que dançava em cima das mesas quando tomava umas. Juro que cheguei a pensar que eles iam fundar um fã clube só pra te adorar, você fazia a alegria da galera, sabia?"

"Cala a boca, idiota!" tentei dar um tapa na mão quente que ainda estava sobre a minha, mas ele foi mais rápido e apertou meus dedos de forma gentil, me encarando com um sorriso jocoso, o que me fez bufar e revirar os olhos com impaciência. "Por que você resolveu relembrar essas coisas? Céus, naquela época eu era uma completa imbecil!"

"Todos éramos, esse mérito não é só seu. Acho que eu sou muito mais, porque além de tudo ainda era cego. Sério, eu juro que não consigo entender como não conseguia te ver da mesma forma que todos os homens daquela universidade, como demorei tanto tempo pra enxergar a mulher linda que estava o tempo inteiro ali, bem ao meu lado."

Sorri ao enfim perceber que pela primeira vez após dias estávamos tendo uma conversa que passava longe do assunto trabalho, conversa essa que começava a me deixar com uma sensação de imenso prazer. Baixei os olhos e fitei o par de mãos grandes que nos últimos tempos tinha a incrível capacidade de – com um toque mínimo – incendiar meu corpo inteiro em milésimos de segundos. Soltei um suspiro prolongado e ao voltar a encarar o dono do toque mágico encontrei o verde esmeralda brilhando com intensidade e devotando uma atenção que imediatamente me deixou sem ar.

Droga, ele tinha mesmo que me olhar daquele jeito? Vivia me perguntando até quando meu coração suportaria antes de ter um ataque cardíaco fulminante gerado pelo poder hipnótico dos olhos de Edward.

"Hum... s-sabe, sabe o que eu acho, Ed?" abanei a cabeça de um lado para o outro na tentativa de enviar um pouco de oxigênio para o cérebro afetado ao extremo. "Acho que as coisas tinham mesmo que acontecer desse jeito. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceria caso algo tivesse sido diferente nas nossas vidas, porque eu acredito que não dava pra ser de outro jeito. Desde sempre eu considero você uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, alguém que eu sempre quis e quero ter comigo pelo resto dos meus dias. Não consigo imaginar um outro caminho que me levasse pra uma direção contrária a sua. O que aconteceu entre nós a partir daquele fim de semana em Miami foi apenas mais uma etapa que deveríamos cumprir, porque-"

"Porque de um jeito ou de outro você é o meu _karma_ e eu vou ter _mesmo_ que te suportar até ficar velha e rabugenta." ele completou com bom humor e eu rolei os olhos mais uma vez, mas não consegui manter a máscara de aborrecimento, que ruiu quando Edward abriu um sorriso que poderia muito bem rasgar a boca bem desenhada.

Nos encaramos por minutos silenciosos e então sorrimos naquele tipo de cumplicidade que só o tempo e os anos de histórias que trazíamos nas costas seriam capazes de decifrar.

"Você demorou pra enxergar a nova realidade do nosso relacionamento, mas o importante é que conseguiu entender e aceitá-la." retomei algum tempo depois, enquanto o observava pagar a conta do nosso almoço quase intocado.

"E como eu poderia não aceitá-la, Bee? Não consigo, juro que tentei – por ser um babaca, devo admitir – mas logo vi que seria muita burrice levar a minha vida sem ter você por perto. Eu não consigo viver sem você, simplesmente não dá. Você é um _vício_, sabia? Tomou minha vida de tal forma que me deixou sem saber o que fazer quando vi que não te teria mais perto de mim. Não tinha como seguir em frente sem te ter ao meu lado."

A voz era quase sussurrada, mas foi escutada até pela última célula do meu corpo; nossos olhares se perderam em uma interminável conversa que só era interrompida pelo martelar surdo do meu coração, que flutuava no mais puro êxtase.

"_All the promises we make, from the cradle to the grave..._"² a frase conhecida escapou dos meus lábios – quando já estávamos do lado de fora do café abarrotado – e só tomei consciência de que tinha sibilado algo quando ouvi Edward responder, cantarolando a música marcante.

"_When all I _want_ is_ you...." ele sorriu e beijou o alto da minha cabeça, antes de envolver minha cintura com a perícia que só pertencia aquelas mãos firmes. Suspirei e o imitei, rindo comigo mesma ao constatar que meus braços quase se perdiam nos contornos – muito bem escondidos pelas várias camadas de roupa – do corpo dele.

Seguímos pelas ruas frias de Paris em um silêncio agradável, deixando que nossos corpos tão próximos falassem por si naquela ausência de som calorosa.

_From the cradle to the grave… all I want is you. - _a canção conhecida ecoava na mente repetidas vezes e sustentava o sorriso bobo que ultimamente me acompanhava onde quer que eu fosse.

[…]

A onda de alegria que parecia impossível de ser diminuída começou a minguar naquela mesma tarde, assim que eu atravessei os corredores da agência e encontrei a única pessoa capaz de me irritar com um mínimo suspiro. Clarice me esperava na sala de produção com um olhar duro que a fazia ser temida por quase todos os setores daquela empresa. Assim que cruzei a porta pálida senti o azul acizentado fixo em minhas costas, cravejando-as com a irritação impiedosa da qual eu começara a me acostumar. Ignorei a loira baixinha por alguns segundos antes de enfim encará-la com atenção, deixando claro que eu não tinha medo dela.

"Algum problema, Clarice?" questionei com impaciência, enquanto remexia na pilha de documentos sobre a mesa de trabalho – um gesto que deixava claro o quanto eu queria me ver livre daquela comedora de _croissant_ o mais rápido possível.

"Muitos, _Isabella_. Temos uma reunião em meia hora com a equipe de produção da peça da _Calvin_ _Klein _e você nem sequer apresentou as pesquisas de mídia e os orçamentos, mas isso já era de se esperar, não é mesmo? Vocês americanos não são muito acostumados com a palavra pontualidade." a loira baixinha despejou as palavras como um foguete e eu inspirei seguidas vezes, lutando contra o impulso de _voar_ no pescoço fino e estrangulá-la até deixá-la roxa e sem forças.

"_Britânicos_ são pontuais, Clarice. E pelo que me consta nem eu nem você somos adoradores da Rainha, portanto não me venha com seus sermões." abri uma das gavetas sob a mesa e retirei uma pasta de couro, estendendo-a na direção na _naja_, que me lançou um olhar cheio de orgulho e desdém. "Aqui estão os orçamentos e as pesquisas, deseja mais alguma coisa?"

"_Americanos_ vivem com os reis na barriga e ainda não conseguiram entender que para nós, esse rei que vive dentro de cada um de vocês não passa de uma bela escória. Sua insolência ainda vai chutar esse seu traseiro enorme e te mandar de volta para aquele _antr__o_ do qual você nunca deveria ter saído." Clarice falava em um tom baixo, mas extremamente carregado por um ódio quase irracional, o que elevava seu sotaque irritante a níveis insuportáveis.

Os olhos muito claros estavam injetados de raiva e ela analisava cada pequena mudança na minha expressão. Senti as mãos travadas e o desejo forte de socar o rosto de porcelana que me fitava com ar de superioridade, mas consegui me conter. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e abri um sorriso carregado de _falsa_ gentileza.

"Isso pode perfeitamente acontecer, mas de uma coisa poder ter certeza: não vai ser _você _que vai chutar o meu lindo traseiro pra fora daqui. Lembre-se de uma coisinha, você é _apenas_ a assistente de Bernard e pelo que me consta é _ele _o meu chefe, é a _ele _que eu devo satisfações, não a sua _simples_ assessora. Agora faça o favor de cuidar do seu trabalho e deixe que do meu cuido eu. Você já puxou o saco do chefe hoje? Se não, que tal fazer isso agora? Assim você arruma algo pra fazer e _para_ de encher a _porra_ da minha paciência! Tenha uma boa tarde, Clarice."

Por um momento eu jurei que a _erva venenosa_ avançaria sobre mim e nós rolaríamos pelo chão como duas selvagens, mas Clarice era prudente demais e nunca deixaria cair sua máscara de boa moça que sustentava com grande esforço. Sua última reação foi me lançar mais um de seus intermináveis olhares fuzilantes antes de marchar pra fora da sala.

A loira havia deixado bem claro sua antipatia logo em meu primeiro e _único_ deslize como funcionária da empresa, um projeto desastroso que refletia o caos que estava instalado em minha vida na época. O episódio catastrófico foi rapidamente superado, quase totalmente esquecido não fosse pelas constantes lembranças em forma de comentários ferinos e _brilhantemente_ sutis por parte davadia insolente.

O celular vibrando no bolso da calça pesada que eu vestia desviou momentaneamente minha atenção para longe dos pensamentos _nada_ gentis que surgiam contra o _demônio _de cabelos platinados, envolvendo desde torturas medievais à métodos de envenenamento letais. Empurrei a franja longa demais para longe do rosto e soltei um suspiro de alívio ao ler no visor do aparelho o nome de _quem_ estava me ligando àquela hora do dia.

"_Como vai _Coco Chanel_, desde quando você se tornou tão ingrata a ponto de esquecer dos amigos?_" a pessoa do outro lado da linha teve pressa em dizer, me fazendo gargalhar com vontade.

"Rose, OMG, que saudade!"

"_Você com saudade? Pff, não deve sequer lembrar do meu rosto, o que eu não seria totalmente sua culpa, já que à essa altura da gravidez eu mais pareço uma melancia com pernas._"

"Deus, quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga mais legal? Não é possível que Alice tenha feito lavagem cerebral em você em apenas quatro meses!" a voz rouca borbulhou contra meu ouvido e eu esqueci completamente toda raiva e irritação que estava sentindo a segundos atrás. Como era bom ouvir um timbre conhecido e que eu amava tanto.

"_Alice, _humpf_, nem me fale esse nome. Desde que você partiu, Alice não me dá um segundo de paz. Ela praticamente se mudou pra minha casa e passou a controlar minha vida com um rigor que faz _Hitler_ parecer o _Papai Noel_. As coisas pioraram quando Jasper finalmente decidiu pedi-la em casamento, desde então minha vida se resume a visitas a lojas e ateliês da alta costura e quando tento escapar ela me arrasta de volta pra mais lojas, porque sempre falta alguma coisa para o enxoval, _dela_ e do _bebê_. Nem _Emmett_ consegue conter aquele meio metro de pólvora pura!_"

"Onde ela está agora? Por favor, Rose, não me diga que você afogou Alice na pia da cozinha!" meu comentário a fez soltar uma risada muito alta que logo se transformou em uma gargalhada que parecia não ter fim.

"_Se minha gravidez durasse mais quatro meses eu juro que faria exatamente isso, mas não se preocupe, Alice continua mais viva – e _elétrica_ – do que nunca. Eu a obriguei a correr até a doceria pra comprar alguns _donuts_, assim poderia ter algum tempo pra te ligar. Esme comentou uns dias atrás o quanto Edward fica irritado com as ligações exageradas que Alice faz pra você todos os dias._"

"No mínimo _vinte_ ligações por dia, dá pra acreditar nisso? Às vezes sinto pena de Jazz, será que ninguém o alertou da _cilada_ em que está prestes a se meter?"

"_Pobre Jasper_." Rose soltou um suspiro compadecido. "_E o pior de tudo é que a partir do momento que aquele _toquinho de gente_ olha com um pouco mais de atenção, você sabe que vai _amá-la_ pra sempre, mesmo tendo plena consciência de que ela é o ser mais irritante da face da Terra."_

"É, você tem toda razão. Alice é _adoravelmente_ irritante." Rose concordou e eu desviei os olhos para o relógio no pulso, calculando o tempo que ainda me restava antes da reunião.

"_Estou te atrapalhando?_" ela perguntou como se estivesse bem ali à minha frente. "_Claro que estou, não é mesmo, você está em pleno horário de expediente._"

"Não se preocupe, Rose, tenho uma folguinha de dez minutos antes de ir para mais uma reunião longa e muito chata. Mas me diga, como você está?"

"_Está com problemas no trabalho, Bells?_" ela me ignorou quando tentei mudar de assunto e eu não pude deixar de sorrir com aquilo. Rosalie me conhecia como ninguém e em alguns momentos isso era assustador.

"Ando trabalhando como uma louca, Rose. Quase não tenho tempo de respirar, mal vejo Edward, que também anda ocupado demais com assuntos profissionais. Além disso, tenho que aturar um ser cem vezes mais irritante que Alice, que tem o prazer de pegar no meu pé o dia inteiro."

"_Ora, Bella, pensei que fosse algo mais grave. Seus problemas são tão fáceis de serem solucionados._" era agora que minha conselheira oficial – e responsável por quase todas as roubadas que já me meti na vida – entrava em cena. "_Tire um dia de folga do trabalho, obrigue Edward a fazer o mesmo e passe o dia largada na cama, gastando as energias com umas boas sessões de _sexo D."

"_Sexo D_? OMG, Rosalie, você me dá medo quando começa a citar esse alfabeto que só uma mente ultra pervertida poderia ser capaz de criar."

"_Shh, Bella, deixa de falar besteira e presta atenção. _Sexo D_, querida, não é nada mais que uma transa _devassa_ e _delirante_. É disso que você precisa. Uma boa _foda_ que te faça ver estrelas em um piscar de olhos._"

"Rose, você _realment_e me dá medo."

"_Quanto a versão exagerada de Alice acho que você não deve se preocupar. Na verdade depois de experimentar algumas horas de sexo D, você não vai se preocupar com nada! Disso eu tenho certeza absoluta._"

"Certo, _Dra._, será que agora podemos mudar de assunto? Você ainda não me disse como está? E a minha sobrinha, como anda se comportando aí dentro dessa barriga de balão?"

"_Sua sobrinha, e _afilhada_, é um anjo, um verdadeiro poço de bondade, que não me dá trabalho algum. Acho que ela já percebeu o quanto eu sofro nas mãos da tia com overdose de adrenalina._" Rose imediatamente alterou a voz, que se tornou mais doce, quase como se ela estivesse prestes a cantar uma canção de ninar. "_Ando contando as horas pra poder ver o rostinho dela, tenho certeza de que será parecida com Emmett, sabe, com as covinhas e o olhar traquina. Ainda bem que o parto já está próximo, daqui a duas semanas._"

"Isso é maravilhoso, Rose. Você sabe o quanto Edward e eu queríamos estar aí pra te apoiar nesse momento-" senti os olhos turvos pelas lágrimas e arranhei a garganta pra travar o choro que já começava a dar sinais de vida.

"_Vou sentir falta de vocês._" ela sibilou baixinho e isso foi o estopim para que o líquido salgado brotasse dos olhos sem controle. Rose fungou e nós rimos ao mesmo tempo, embargadas pela saudade forte que pulsava contra o peito.

"_Argh, eu preciso desligar. Você precisa trabalhar e eu tenho que pensar em mais formas de tentar manter Alice longe de mim por mais algumas horas._"

"Que tal dardos tranquilizantes? Parecem ser bem eficientes." ela abafou uma risada diante do meu comentário e eu mandei pra longe as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

"_Eu te amo, sabia disso?_"

"Sempre soube, eu te amo também. Você e essa criaturinha que está prestes a chegar."

"_A gente se fala, Bells. Ah, não esquece de falar para o Edward sobre o _sexo D_, acredite em mim, é milagroso!_" Rose encerrou a ligação e eu fiquei um bom tempo sentindo a saudade apertar o peito a ponto de sufocar, provocando a louca sensação de riso e choro que parecia não ter fim.

[…]

As horas seguintes foram frenéticas, mergulhadas nos diversos problemas gerados durante o processo de criação de uma campanha publicitária. Estava me sentindo exausta e precisava forçar o cérebro a prestar atenção em cada palavra dita naquela reunião – muito estafante para os meus nervos estressados. Quando Bernard anunciou o fim da conversa – e consequentemente o encarramento do expediente – eu fui obrigada conter o impulso de gritar em alívio. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e correr para os braços de Edward.

Já estava escapando da sala de reuniões quando ouvi a voz de sotaque acentuado chamar minha atenção.

"_Belle_, será que podemos conversar por alguns minutos?" imediatamente os olhos ferinos de Clarice focaram em mim e eu fechei os olhos para não revirá-los de tédio.

"Claro, Bernard, há algo errado? Por acaso minha parte no trabalho não te agradou?" comecei a ficar agitada diante da possibilidade de ter falhado em algum ponto, apesar de ter certeza de que tinha feito tudo exatamente como o esperado.

"De maneira alguma, o que quero tratar com você é justamente o contrário. Estava dizendo a Clarice ainda pouco que realmente achei _magnifique_ suas intervenções durante a reunião e tenho certeza de que você seria perfeita para coordenar a próxima campanha da _Calvin Klein._" o comentário do meu chefe me pegou totalmente desprevenida e eu acabei engasgando com a água que estava bebericando. Bernard soltou uma pequena risada ao perceber minha evidente surpresa com o que ele acabara de falar.

"E-está falando sério? E-eu não posso acreditar, quer dizer, a campanha já tem um diretor, além disso, eu sou apenas a _mídia_ dessa agência, tem certeza de que me quer como coordenadora de uma peça tão importante como essa para a _Publicis_?!"

Os olhos azul-piscina me encararam com um leve brilho e os cantos enrugaram para acompanhar o sorriso tranquilo que despontava nos lábios de Bernard. Com pouco mais de quarenta anos meu chefe poderia ser descrito como o típico francês, charmoso e encantador por natureza. Era comum ouvir suspiros femininos a cada vez que ele cruzava os corredores da agência.

"Certeza absoluta, _Belle_. Clarice tem razão em dizer que você é revolucionária e cheia de ideias inovadoras e esse é o momento certo para colocá-las em prática. Tenho certeza de que você é a pessoa certa para encabeçar a criação de uma peça que precisa ser grandiosa e _ousada_. Não consigo ver outra pessoa além de vocêà frente dessa campanha."

Sentia o peito arfando e tinha absoluta consciência do sorriso _enorme_ que rasgava meu rosto de ponta a ponta. Fiquei um bom tempo congelada feito um ser inanimado, encarando o rosto de Bernard que me fitava com atenção, provavelmente intrigado pela minha falta de comunicação verbal.

"E então?" ele tossiu tentando chamar minha atenção.

"O q-quê?" a confusão mental não passou despercebida por meu chefe e ele abriu um amplo sorriso, certamente achando muito engraçado o meu comportamento muito idiota.

"O que me diz da proposta, _Belle_? Aceita coordenar a campanha?" Bernard me encarou com atenção, subitamente muito ansioso pela minha resposta.

O que eu poderia dizer a não ser um sonoro _sim_? Meu Deus, aquela era a oportunidade da minha vida, o momento pelo qual eu batalhava desde o momento que pusera os pés em solo francês. Minha carreira estaria dividida em _antes_ e _depois_ daquele trabalho, e eu sabia que teria que dar meu sangue para fabricar a melhor peça publicitária da história da empresa.

"Claro que eu aceito, Bernard. Será uma honra fazer parte de um projeto tão importante, não só para mim, mas para o grupo inteiro." sorri largamente e aceitei o aperto de mão que ele me oferecia, selando assim o acordo que tínhamos acabado de estabelecer. "Não tenho palavras para agradecer, obrigada por confiar um trabalho tão importante como esse em minhas mãos, eu vou fazer de tudo para que a campanha seja a melhor de todos os tempos." não consegui esconder o tom efusivo que jorrava entre cada palavra pronunciada.

"_T__rès, très bon_, eu sabia que você aceitaria. _Clarice_ ficará a sua inteira disposição e a ajudará no que for preciso. Vai gostar de tê-la na equipe, _Belle,_ tenho certeza de que vocês formarão um grande time e farão um trabalho maravilhoso."

Em um segundo meu sangue parecia ter sido drenado do corpo para logo em seguida emergir com força total e se concentrar em grandes quantidades em meu rosto. Meus olhos dispararam para a figura parada à minha frente a poucos metros de distância e por uma breve fração de segundos nós trocamos olhares ferinos e raivosos. Clarice meneou a cabeça lentamente e eu apenas a encarei, certa de que aquele tinha sido o prelúdio para mais um _round_ daquela luta imperceptível para a maioria. Se ela queria guerra, era guerra que nós teríamos. E eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a _perder_.

[…]

Voltei pra casa oscilando entre uma alegria extrema por ter conseguido a chance profissional da minha vida e a vontade cada vez mais forte de estourar os miolos da bruxa loira - meu mais novo inferno pessoal. Clarice havia lançado sua jogada de mestre e agora dedicaria todo tempo para _atazanar_ minha vida até que eu pegasse o primeiro avião de volta à Nova York. Mas agir desse jeito estava fora dos meus planos e eu agora seria capaz de _tudo_ em nome daquela campanha, apenas para ter o prazer de esfregar meu sucesso bem no meio da fuça da loira azeda.

Para minha grande frustração, encontrei o apartamento vazio totalmente inundado pelas cores fracas do poente, que lutava com bravura para sobreviver em meio ao amontoado de nuvens cinzentas que dominavam o céu inteiro. Decidi deixar todos os problemas do lado de fora e focar minha atenção no banho quente que eu tanto desejava.

Abandonei o casaco pesado e a bolsa no chão da sala e segui em direção ao quarto, me livrando também dos saltos e das meias. Rumei para o banheiro e larguei a calça de tecido grosso, o suéter e a lingerie de algodão que ainda me cobriam.

A água morna batendo contra os músculos tensos do meu corpo provocaram uma massagem deliciosa e eu gemi de prazer ao sentir a tensão do dia cheio desanuviando aos poucos, até sumir quase totalmente.

"Por um momento pensei que você tivesse começado a festa sem mim. E eu jurava que teria um trabalho árduo pra te seduzir, mas vejo que me enganei totalmente. Vai ser muito mais fácil do que eu imaginei." o timbre rouco tomou conta do banheiro imerso em vapor e eu saltei pra fora do box para envolver o dono da voz excitante em um abraço esmagador.

"Eu consegui, _Ed_, consegui a melhor oportunidade de trabalho da minha vida inteira. Eu vou... eu vou..." as palavras se perderam dentro da mente quando senti a palma da mão grande escorregar até a curva do meu bumbum e apertá-lo de leve.

"Você vai?" Edward encorajou de forma tranquila sem deixar de apalpar meus quadris.

"Oh merda!" resmunguei antes de _literalmente_ atacá-lo com um beijo faminto e desesperado. Logo em seguida, senti minhas costas se chocarem contra o azulejo da parede e as pernas serem içadas por mãos rápidas, posicionando-as estrategicamente sobre o quadril forte. Como raciocinar com clareza com uma língua _devastando_ cada canto da minha boca?

"E-eu... oh Deus, eu... c-consegui... a conta de uma campanha... uma c-campanha da _Calvin_... Céus, Edward... _Clavin Klein_." a frase demorou uma eternidade para ser pronunciada por um único motivo: a boca sedenta distribuindo mordidas e _sugadas_ nos meus seios, uma tortura lenta e _deliciosa_.

"Isso é maravilhoso, _Bee_, mais um motivo pra comemorarmos em _grande_ estilo." ele subiu os lábios pelo meu pescoço, deixando um rastro de lambidas que fizeram minha pele borbulhar de calor. Gritei de surpresa quando senti o corpo novamente ser erguido, dessa vez pra fora do banheiro. Travei as pernas na altura das coxas musculosas e deixei que ele me levasse em direção ao quarto.

O caminho até a _king size_ macia foi feito em tempo recorde, pontilhado por beijos longos que deixavam meu corpo tal qual uma grande massa de _marshmallows_. Edward se livrou com impaciência das roupas encharcadas e se posicionou sobre mim, me provocando com os lábios, mãos, dentes, língua... Oh Deus, com a língua,principalmente com a _língua_!

Já o sentia pronto para invadir meu corpo e levar pra longe qualquer pensamento que ainda restava na mente; o suor que arranhava nossas peles se perdeu em meio as gotas de água que ainda brilhavam sobre as epidermes bastante sensibilizadas.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei em antecipação ao momento que aguardava com ansiedade. Mas o toque estridente do telefone quebrou a aura puramente sexual e afastou de vez o instante mais esperado por mim e por Edward. Ele ainda tentou ignorar o barulho irritante, mas foi impossível continuar.

"Atende logo essa _droga_ de telefone, Edward, antes que eu entre em colapso." havia um bolo enorme travando o ar em minha garganta e eu ergui o corpo sobre os cotovelos em busca de um pouco de oxigênio respirável.

Ele praguejou seguidas vezes antes de amassar o telefone entre os dedos e atender a ligação. A careta aborrecida desapareceu quase imediatamente do seu rosto, cedendo lugar a uma expressão preocupada. Pulei da cama em um único movimento e o encarei, confusa e apreensiva.

"O que foi? O-o que aconteceu?"

"Era Alice no telefone, Rosalie-"

Meu corpo voltou a receber uma forte descarga de tensão e eu passei a massacrar o chão com passos agitados e nervosos.

"O que houve com Rosalie, Edward? Me diz de uma vez por todas o que aconteceu!"

"Rosalie sofreu um acidente, caiu da escada da casa dela e teve que ser internada às pressas. O bebê sofreu o impacto do tombo e os médicos decidiram fazer um parto de emergência, caso contrário a criança pode correr sérios riscos de morte."

Um zunido alto envolveu meus ouvidos e eu deixei que as pernas desabassem meu peso sobre o colchão macio; o fluxo de atividade cerebral era frenético, mas tudo em que eu conseguia concentrar a mente era em uma única frase, que passou a ser repetida como um mantra:

_Não pode ser, não pode ser_...

**[…]**

¹RTVC – sigla para Rádio, TV e Cinema. Cuida da produção da peça publicitária para as mídias audiovisuais. Produção, edição e gravação são suas principais responsabilidades.

² Trechos da música "All I want is you" do U2.

* * *

**Preciso avisar, principalmente pra quem lê minhas outras fics aqui no FF, que eu não vou abandonar nenhuma delas, eu só ando sem tempo pra escrever. Minha vida anda corrida demais, gente, é formatura chegando, estágio me massacrando e mais uma série de coisas que me deixa sem tempo até pra respirar. Tenham paciência e não me abandonem, porque eu amo demais isso aqui pra abandonar vocês. Prometo não demorar tanto pra voltar a dar as caras por aqui. **

**Gostaram do cap? O que será que vai acontecer com o bebê da Rose?**

**Abram os coraçõezinhos de vocês ali no botão verdinho e matem a saudade dessa pessoinha aqui que sente tanto por não estar mais presente. **

**Ah!! Pra quem tem - e quiser - me seguir no twitter : marcella_gs. Avisem caso forem me seguir, pra que siga vocês tbm!**

**Bom, vou ficando por aqui, 02:10 da manhã e eu estou quase morrendo de tanto sono! Beijos e boa Páscoa pra todo mundo!**

**Besos, besos. **

**Ah, ah, ah! COMENTEM e me façam feliz! XD**

**=***

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Her name is Audrey

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada preciso agradecer a _Bee_, beta querida de LB. Bubu, muito obrigada por corrigir meus milhares de erros e por sempre pegar no meu pé para que eu escrevesse o capítulo, hahahaha. Amo tu.

Pra quem não sabe quem é a Bee acho bom correrem até meus autores favoritos e checarem o perfil dela. Ela tem fics lindas e muito fofas (cof, cof _Little you and I_, uma das minhas fics favoritas, cof, cof). Vale a pena passar lá e dar uma conferida.

Eu sei, eu sei que demorei e nem vou ficar aqui pedindo desculpas porque sei que não as mereço. Mas só pra deixar claro eu não sumi desse mundinho porque quis, foi mais algo que a vida me impôs (responsabilidade é coisa séria e eu ainda não aprendi a lidar com ela). Aos poucos eu estou aprendendo a administrar meu tempo e vou tentar encurtar o período entre um capítulo e outro, ok?

Obrigada de coração a todos que me mandaram reviews, eu sei que sou péssima e não respondo vocês, mas isso está prestes a acabar e eu vou tentar arrumar um tempo e responder todos os reviews que receber a partir de agora, tudo bem? Obrigada quem favoritou a fic e quem a elogiou. Vocês não sabem o quanto é gratificante para um autor receber ao menos um oi de quem nos ler.

Ok, chega de papo e vamos ao capítulo. Espero que gostem, ele foi escrito com muito amor e carinho. Pra quem ficou preocupado com Rosalie e o bebê, logo no comecinho do cap vocês ficam sabendo o desfecho dessa história que começou no capítulo anterior. Como sou uma autora muito boazinha, vou quotar um trechinho do final do último cap pra que quem está perdido se atualize.

Vamos lá, sentem-se, peguem algo pra beber e divirtam-se. Ah, só uma última coisa (antes que eu transforme essa nota da autora em um capítulo extra): os links das músicas em **negrito **estão disponíveis no rodapé desse capítulo. É isso!

No capítulo anterior:

_"O que houve com Rosalie, Edward? Me diz de uma vez por todas o que aconteceu!"_

_ "Rosalie sofreu um acidente, caiu da escada da casa dela e teve que ser internada às pressas. O bebê sofreu o impacto do tombo e os médicos decidiram fazer um parto de emergência, caso contrário a criança pode correr sérios riscos de morte."_

_ Um zunido alto envolveu meus ouvidos e eu deixei que as pernas desabassem meu peso sobre o colchão macio; o fluxo de atividade cerebral era frenético, mas tudo em que eu conseguia concentrar a mente era em uma única frase, que passou a ser repetida como um mantra:_

_ Não pode ser, não pode ser..._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3 – Her name is Audrey**.

** Rosie's Lullaby – Norah Jones***

** BPOV**

Edward encarava-me como se estivesse diante de um fantasma e eu poderia jurar que meu rosto trazia estampado exatamente a _mesma_ expressão. Meu cérebro trabalhava em ritmo acelerado, mas eu não conseguia mover qualquer músculo; era como se tivesse recebido uma grande descarga elétrica responsável por me manter bem ali parada tal qual uma estátua.

Um som agudo demais rasgou meus ouvidos e quase no mesmo segundo Edward e eu pulamos de susto, subitamente fora do transe. O barulho que nos despertou provinha do telefone em suas mãos.

_Novo_ telefonema. Nova onda de tremores incontroláveis percorrendo todas as camadas da minha pele.

Pisquei uma, duas, _três_ vezes seguidas, acompanhando o toque do aparelho eletrônico ecoando no quarto imerso em nada mais que pura apreensão. Assim que percebi que Edward encarava as próprias mãos sem qualquer vislumbre de reação, eu fui obrigada a afastar o torpor que insistia em me deixar fora do ar; puxei o telefone dos dedos longos e suspendi a respiração ao atender.

"A-alô!"

"_Bella? Graças a Deus você atendeu. Estou ligando há quase _meia_ hora e só recebia a mensagem da caixa postal._" a voz grossa, mas naturalmente mansa de Emmett me agitou e – para minha total surpresa – senti os olhos desaguarem uma torrente de lágrimas impossível de ser controlada.

"Emm, por Deus, o-o que aconteceu? C-como _ela_ está, Céus, diz pra mim que está tudo bem-" as palavras se perderam no meio do choro e eu voltei a desabar no colchão, agora gelado. O telefone parecia pesar uma tonelada e exercia uma pressão insuportável contra minha orelha direita; os dedos perderam forças e eu senti o pequeno objeto escorrendo de minha mão.

"Emmett, Bella não está em condições de falar. Por favor, pode me dizer o que _realmente_ aconteceu com Rosalie? Como ela e o bebê estão?" com um esforço fora do comum eu ergui os olhos para visualizar o rosto de Edward envolvido em uma máscara de preocupação. Totalmente sem coragem e temendo ouvir o _pior_, enterrei a cabeça contra a pilha de travesseiros sobre a cama e bloqueei minha audição.

Uma grande nuvem de impotência pairava sobre minha cabeça martelando sem piedade. Por tudo que havia de mais sagrado naquele mundo, se algo de ruim acontecesse a Rosalie e ao bebê eu não saberia como agir. Por que isso estava acontecendo? Por que justamente com minha _melhor_ amiga? E por que eu havia cruzado aquele _maldito_ oceano e me distanciado das pessoas que mais amava no mundo? Era cada vez maior a sensação de desespero que me dominava e eu já estava considerando as situações mais absurdas. Naquele momento eu seria capaz de cruzar o Atlântico a _nado_ caso Rose necessitasse de mim.

O suspiro forte de Edward foi o sinal para que eu voltasse a erguer o rosto e o encarasse. As pupilas estavam muito dilatadas e ele me olhava com cautela. _Mau_ sinal.

"Calma." aquela era uma maneira errada de começar. _Péssimo_ sinal.

Meus olhos transbordaram novamente e eu mordi o canto da boca para tentar prender os soluços que arranhavam meu peito.

"Ei, ei, ei, o quê é isso?" ele avançou contra mim e apertou meu corpo contra seu peito; momento perfeito para que a enxurrada de gemidos escapasse lábios afora. "Shh _Bee_, mal abri a boca e você já está prevendo coisas ruins? Anda, olha pra mim e tenta me escutar, por favor."

Esforçando-me ao máximo para controlar meu desespero, encarei-o e ele – provavelmente tentando me tranquilizar – lançou-me um sorriso firme. Engoli audivelmente e traguei uma grande quantidade de ar em busca da estabilização dos meus sentimentos.

"Rosalie sofreu sim um acidente muito sério enquanto descia as escadas, mas antes de mais nada escute uma coisa importante: ela está nas mãos dos _melhores_ médicos e está sendo operada nesse instante, portanto acalme-se, ou vou ser obrigado a te dar um calmante que vai fazê-la capotar nessa cama até amanhã de manhã." meus olhos praticamente pularam das órbitas assim que ouvi as palavras calmas, mas muito sérias de Edward. Não havia como ter dúvidas sobre a veracidade do que ele havia acabado de dizer, principalmente quanto ao fato de me obrigar a tomar algum medicamento que me deixaria inconsciente pelo resto da noite.

"O q-que Emmett disse exatamente a você? Por favor, conte-me tudo. Sem esconder _nada_."

"Contarei, mas primeiro você vai vestir algo. Não quero que pegue um resfriado ou coisa do tipo." Edward murmurou e só então notei que estava completamente _nua_. Agora podia explicar o motivo de tantos tremores, eu estava a ponto de entrar em uma crise de hipotermia.

"Pronto estamos bem melhor agora." ele sibilou assim que empurrou pela minha cabeça uma de suas velhas e largas camisetas da faculdade. Minhas mãos se perderam nas mangas sem fim e eu agradeci por isso; o tecido grosso e quente tinha o mesmo cheiro bom da pele dele e eu imediatamente senti meu corpo começar a relaxar.

"C-como aconteceu?" perguntei e recostei-me no espaldar acolchoado da cama.

Como havia prometido, Edward contou-me com detalhes a conversa que tivera com Emmett. Em resumo, Rosalie apressou-se para descer e atender o celular que tocava no andar debaixo e – ao pisar em falso em um dos degraus do meio da escada – acabou se desequilibrando. O impacto da queda foi forte e muito sério, mas o que a colocou em trabalho de parto precoce foi o _susto_ gerado pela situação. O desespero de Rose em proteger a filha serviu apenas para _piorar_ tudo.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isso tenha acontecido. Rosalie nunca foi tão imprudente desse jeito. Afinal era só a _porra_ de um telefonema." resmunguei encarando meus dedos cobertos pela camisa de Edward.

"Isso já não importa mais. O importante agora é que Rosalie está sendo bem cuidada. Carlisle está cuidando dela e você sabe o quanto meu pai é um ótimo profissional. Tudo vai ficar _bem_."

"Promete?" puxei-o pelo braço para que ele sentasse ao meu lado. Ele sorriu ternamente e envolveu-me em um abraço apertado; senti seus lábios beijando o alto da minha cabeça meio úmida e suspirei alto.

"Prometo, _Bee_." foi a minha vez de rir feito uma idiota, fungando para afastar as lágrimas. A forma como ele pronunciava meu apelido de infância era sempre um indicativo de que poderia _confiar_ nele.

Minhas mãos buscaram abrigo nos fartos cabelos cor de cobre e eu aproveitei para descansar meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Edward acomodou meu corpo ao redor do seu e foi aí que percebi que estava sentada em seu colo; um risinho bobo brincou em meu rosto e eu o escondi em beijos distribuídos na curva do maxilar bem moldado.

A sensação de segurança que ele me passava era tão grande e intensa; aproveitei a calmaria para sussurrar uma _prece_ em nome de Rosalie e do bebê. Eu nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa religiosa, mas naquele momento senti uma enorme vontade de rezar para que tudo desse certo e que minha amiga e o filho que ela tanto desejava ficassem bem e saudáveis.

Antes que pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo, soltei:

"Sabe, o nome dela é _Audrey_."

Edward se afastou e me encarou com o cenho franzido em questionamento.

"Ela quem?"

"Esse é o nome do filho de Emmett e Rosalie. Ou melhor, da _filha_ deles." voltei meus olhos para encará-lo e ri. "Rose me contou há alguns dias atrás que estava esperando uma menina e que já havia escolhido o nome. _Audrey_."

"É um nome bonito." ele sibilou e eu sorri ainda mais. Meus olhos riram também e eu senti o resquício do choro escorrendo em forma de lágrimas pelas minhas bochechas.

"Você não lembra, não é?"

"Lembro do quê?" a testa de Edward agora estava totalmente enrugada pela dúvida.

"_Halloween_. Há 16 anos atrás." relembrei-o e ele negou com a cabeça, ainda me fitando com curiosidade nos olhos. "Meu Deus, vocês homens não prestam atenção em nada mesmo, não é? Como você pôde esquecer da briga _épica_ entre Rosalie e Alice por causa da fantasia de _Audrey Hepburn?_" eu gargalhei ao rememorar a cena.

Todos sabiam o quanto Rosalie Hale era fã assumida de _Audrey Hepburn_. E no halloween de 94 ela havia planejado homenagear sua estrela de cinema favorita. Tudo estava correndo bem até Alice anunciar que também estava pensando em usar uma fantasia da _Bonequinha de Luxo_.

O resultado disso foi uma discussão longa e demorada que terminou com duas garotas de 13 e 10 anos, respectivamente, engalfinhadas na imensa sacada do apartamento dos Cullen. Rosalie levou a melhor e ganhou o direito de fantasiar-se da famosa atriz de Hollywood, mesmo recebendo críticas de que ficaria muito melhor se houvesse escolhido uma fantasia de _Marilyn Monroe_. Alice acabou desistindo de recomeçar uma nova rodada de xingamentos, socos e pontapés e se contentou em usar uma fantasia de _Sininho_, seu apelido de infância e personagem infantil que ela mais _odiava_.

"Wow, acho que estou lembrando. Foi aquele ano que você se vestiu de _Mulher-gato_, não foi?" Edward perguntou e eu afastei o devaneio da mente.

"Exatamente. Aliás, nossas fantasias deveriam combinar, era esse o trato. Você deveria ir de Batman, mas no final acabou se vestindo de _Coringa_. Até hoje não entendo o motivo disso." ele gargalhou ao me ouvir sibilar e brincou displicentemente com uma mecha do meu cabelo enrolada na ponta do indicador.

"É que eu _sempre_ gostei de ser o _bad guy._" os olhos brilhantes piscaram de forma marota e eu deixei uma risada alta rasgar minha garganta. "Além do mais, o Robin _come_ o Batman, então achei melhor ser o Coringa mesmo."

"Oh meu Deus, Edward! Você é nojento." minha barriga contraiu-se pelo riso que eu já não conseguia mais conter.

"Só estou dizendo isso para te animar um pouco." ele murmurou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. Minhas bochechas queimaram de vergonha e eu voltei a enterrar o rosto em seus ombros.

"Obrigada por isso." minha voz saiu abafada e logo em seguida eu senti a boca quente e macia próximo à minha orelha.

"Disponha." ganhei outro beijo, dessa vez em minha têmpora esquerda. "Quer dizer então que Rosalie batizou a filha com o nome de uma antiga atriz de Hollywood."

"Não é só 'uma antiga atriz de Hollywood_'._ É a Audrey Hepburn, Edward! Uma das _maiores_ estrelas do cinema mundial."

"Algo me diz que Rose resolveu sair na frente e pegar o nome para si antes que Alice case e engravide. Imagina a confusão que seria?"

"Outra briga para entrar para história." concordei e saí de cima dele. Estremeci da cabeça aos pés ao pisar no tapete gelado.

"Argh, que frio!" gemi e corri na ponta dos dedos até o closet para pegar um par de meias de lã. Calcei-as rapidamente e esfreguei as mãos contra os braços em busca de um pouco de calor.

Edward pulou para fora da cama e voltou a envolver-me em mais um abraço. Seu corpo estava morno e bem aquecido e eu aceitei de bom grado o ninho aconchegante que seus braços formavam.

Nós caminhamos – ainda abraçados – para fora do quarto gélido, seguindo em direção ao lugar mais quente do apartamento.

"Chocolate quente com _marshmallows_?" ele sugeriu quando chegamos no meio da sala mal iluminada, mas visivelmente mais agradável.

"Sala, sofá, _você_ e um cobertor." eu discordei oferecendo meus lábios para um beijo. Ele estreitou os olhos verdes de maneira engraçada e roçou a boca contra a minha bem lentamente.

"Você é quem manda, _Capitã_." meu corpo foi suspenso no ar e quando me dei conta, já estava sentada no couro gasto do sofá comprado no conhecido _Mercado de Pulgas_¹, mais ou menos uma semana após minha mudança para a Cidade Luz.

Edward jogou a manta grossa sobre mim antes de sentar ao meu lado e eu automaticamente busquei calor em seu peito sempre pronto para me aquecer. Um suspiro alto cortou o ar e eu mordi meu lábio susperior, rezando para que ele não sentisse a tensão ainda instalada em meus ombros. Mesmo com todos os seus esforços para me manter tranquila, eu ainda estava receosa com toda aquela situação. Só sossegaria quando tivesse certeza de que Rosalie e _Audrey_ estavam sãs e salvas.

"Lembra o que é eu prometi? Vai ficar tudo bem..." ele sibilou baixinho, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

"É, e-eu sei disso." e eu sabia _mesmo_. Tudo que eu precisava era convencer meu sistema nervoso a relaxar; e para falar a verdade, aquela não era uma tarefa das mais fáceis.

"Que tal descansar um pouco, Sra. _Linus Van Pelt_²?" meu queixo caiu alguns centímetros à simples menção do famoso personagem das tirinhas infantis. Tinha certeza de que Edward não lembrava, mas por anos aquele havia sido o apelido pelo qual _Charlie_ me chamava.

Ele costumava brincar dizendo que eu parecia o clone do garoto franzino que arrastava o velho e surrado cobertor azul por todos os cantos, principalmente quando estava com medo de algo ou alguém. Pensar em minha infância e na relação forte que havia existido entre mim e meu pai não ajudou para aliviar o mar tenso que batia contra meus ombros com cada vez mais intensidade.

Apertei os olhos até quase senti-los sumindo entre minhas sobrancelhas unidas e fingi cair no sono; Edward não desafrouxou os braços em torno de mim e eu suspirei em agradecimento. Se antes já encontrava-me em um nível elevado de carência, o incidente com Rosalie e agora a lembrança da minha infância feliz ao lado do meu pai só pioraram a situação. Eu queria demais voltar para o meu país e poder dizer a todos o quanto os amava e o quão importantes eles eram em minha vida.

Embalada por um carinho suave produzido pelos dedos de Edward em meus braços, acabei realmente pegando no sono, sendo rapidamente fisgada por um par de sonhos sem começo, meio ou fim. Apenas imagens das diferentes épocas da minha vida e dos momentos mais felizes que já havia vivido. Um alento do meu subconsciente à minha mente saturada pela _saudade_.

Em algum momento entre os sonhos e a realidade eu ouvi um barulhinho cantarolar um pouco distante, mas alto o suficiente para me despertar. Cocei os olhos sonolentos com a manga da camiseta gigante que vestia e vi Edward de pé, parado no meio da sala. Ele segurava o celular firmemente junto ao ouvido e eu congelei onde estava.

Procurei desesperadamente o relógio pendurado na parede, sem noção de tempo ou espaço. Eram 3 da manhã. Wow, eu havia mesmo dormido durante todo esse tempo?

Pigarreei e isso foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção do homem alto à minha frente. Eu não estava preparada para o imenso sorriso que pintava seu rosto de uma ponta à outra.

"O-o que houve?" grunhi na voz rouca típica de sono.

Edward não sibilou uma vírgula sequer. Ao invés disso, limitou-se a estender o aparelho eletrônico na minha direção. Mais trêmula do que nunca, peguei o celular e arrisquei uma olhadela temerosa.

"Diga oi para sua _afilhada_." ele finalmente murmurou e de imediato senti as lágrimas voltarem a banhar meus olhos sem controle.

Baixei a vista para a tela brilhante do telefone e soltei um gemido de emoção ao ver a imagem exibida. Apesar de meio desfocada eu reconheci a cena e a _personagem_ que fazia parte dela. Tinha o rosto arrendondado e muito branco, a pele quase tão alva quanto uma folha de papel; os cabelos oleosos eram amarelados, uma cor que lembrava camomila. O pequeno nariz era arrebitado, como se alguém tivesse moldado um pedaço de massinha de modelar e deixado-o daquele jeito, tão _perfeito; _já a boca era miúda e estava meio retorcida no que parecia ser um sorriso de boas-vindas.

_Ela_ literalmente _sorria_ para o mundo. E pareceu impossível a mim não sorrir de volta.

Em uma voz totalmente envolvida pelo calor que pulsava direto do coração, eu anuncei:

"Seja bem vinda, _bonequinha de luxo_."

[…]

_Audrey Hale-McCarthy_ nasceu em uma das noites mais angustiantes da minha vida. E foi ela quem trouxe a alegria personificada pelo riso fácil que fluía sem que eu ao menos percebesse. O susto causado pelo parto prematuro da filha de Emmett e Rosalie logo perdeu espaço para a felicidade da chegada do mais novo membro da família. A criança possuía uma saúde impecável e por conta disso não passou mais do que dois dias na encubadora, procedimento de praxe no caso de bebês nascidos antes do tempo previsto.

Rosalie também estava perfeitamente bem apesar de todo estresse que havia vivido antes de dar à luz sua primogênita. Por ter sido submetida ao parto cesariano ainda precisava de alguns cuidados, que não passavam de mera rotina. Mãe e filha voltaram para casa após cinco dias de internação; foi nesse exato dia, um sábado ensolaradamente _frio_ em Paris, que eu finalmente _conheci_ minha sobrinha torta e afilhada.

O encontro foi feito via webcam e microfones, mas nem por isso deixou de ser menos emocionante. Edward muitas vezes precisou pegar caixinhas de lenços no armário do banheiro, já que eu não conseguia parar de chorar, cada vez que visualizava o rosto incrivelmente belo de minha melhor amiga ou quando as mãos gorduchas de Audrey agitavam-se no ar enquanto ela se espreguiçava. Foi uma conversa longa, repleta de risos e lágrimas, declarações de amor e silêncio repentino quando Audrey roçava a boca no seio inchado da mãe em busca de alimento. Aquela era sem dúvida uma das cenas mais bonitas que já vi na vida; o brilho cintilante nos olhos muito verdes de Rose era a certeza de que tudo estava do jeito que deveria estar. O sorriso em seus lábios era a prova concreta disso.

E então estabeleceu-se uma nova rotina em minha vida. Todos os dias eu precisava ver Rosalie e a filha; era minha exigência em nome da saudade que agora cochilava dentro de mim, mas estava mais viva do que nunca. Ver o amor incondicional traduzido pelos olhos preguiçosos do bebê nos braços daquela pessoa que eu amava como se fosse minha irmã era algo indescritível. Eu só conseguia rir como uma criança e suspirar até sentir meus pulmões fracos e sem ar.

Emmett – como bom amigo e um pai muito coruja – enviava-me diariamente centenas de fotos de Audrey e Rose. Momentos do dia dia em que mãe e filha construíam um laço tão forte e amoroso que _nada_ no mundo poderia ser capaz de rompê-lo. E isso era maravilhoso.

Assim eu vi os dias passarem, surpreendentemente muito rápidos. Meu trabalho na agência era puxado e estressante, porém eu não sentia raiva ou cansaço. Estava feliz demais com tudo que estava acontecendo na vida de minha melhor amiga e de sua nova família. Nem Clarice e sua hostilidade natural conseguiam me tirar do sério; tudo estava perfeito e a vida era mesmo muito _bela._

Faltando menos de duas semanas para o Natal – e prazo final para a entrega do projeto da nova campanha da _Calvin Klein_, liderada por mim – vi-me em meio a um grande dilema: o que fazer? Eu tinha uma ideia que julgava perfeita, contudo não sabia como colocá-la em prática. A solução surgiu em uma manhã de domingo preguiçosa; Edward apareceu como a mais pura _fonte de inspiração_.

Os raios de sol arranharam meus olhos e eu praguejei meio sonolenta, pela primeira vez pedindo para que uma tempestade de neve caísse sobre a cidade e levasse pra longe aquela _maldita_ claridade. Como isso acabou não acontecendo, não tive outra alternativa a não ser acordar e começar mais um dia, dia esse que seria feito apenas de preguiça e _bolo de chocolate_.

Levantei-me cambaleante e acabei tropeçando no tapete felpudo junto ao pé da cama. Mesma rotina de sempre. Ao espreguiçar-me por alguns bons minutos notei algo que rapidamente captou minha atenção. Tinha a ver com um homem estirado no meio do colchão, deitado de bruços e com a cabeça enfiada embaixo do travesseiro. O que prendeu meus olhos no entanto não tinha qualquer relação com as costas fortes, cheia de músculos que agitavam-se cada vez que os braços se moviam; eu estava interessada era na pequena etiqueta que sorrateiramente fugia do tecido da _boxer _preta. A cueca de Edward naquele momento era meu tesouro mais _valioso_.

Ainda tonta de sono, mas subitamente bastante agitada eu corri até a sala em busca de minha câmera profissional e instrumento de trabalho. A luz brilhante que entrava pela grande janela do quarto deixava o cenário perfeito para o que minha mente começava a planejar. Por alguns bons minutos tudo que se ouvia no cômodo eram os cliques da máquina fotográfica e o ronco grave de Edward.

A enorme lente captou com perfeição o contorno da bunda firme e eu soltei uma risada alegre. Até as pequenas sardas que pintavam toda a costa dele foram bem retratadas por minha câmera. E a etiqueta da cueca _Calvin Klein_ aparecia com nitidez nas diversas fotos que eu incansavelmente tirava. Estava bem diante do projeto visual da campanha em que estava trabalhando.

"O-o quê? Que _porra _é essa que você está fazendo?" Edward resmungou em seu típico mau humor matinal e eu sabia que minha sessão de fotos perfeita estava oficialmente acabada.

"Posso saber o que deu em você?" ele continou, rolando pela cama para cobrir a _ereção_ que despontava através da malha fria da boxer que o vestia. Ops, algo me diz que meu rosto está pegando fogo.

"Huh, foi só uma ideia. Sabe, para o projeto da Calvin Klein em que estou trabalhando." sentei na beirada do colchão para analisar meu pequeno trabalho e tentar não deixar meus olhos seguirem para o meio das pernas de Edward. Wow, as fotos não ficaram nada mal.

"O que é isso? Por que você tirou fotos da minha bunda, _Bee?_" ele sentou ao meu lado e puxou a câmera das minhas mãos; girei os olhos diante de sua atitude infantil.

"Não é a sua bunda que me interessa, Ed, é a etiqueta da cueca. Por que não me disse que usa _CK_?"

"E desde quando eu me importo com marca de cueca? Se você não tivesse falado nem saberia que usava." ele sibilou em meio a um bocejo que acabou me contagiando. "Então me conta, o que você está aprontando?"

"Não é nada de mais pra falar a verdade. Mas acho que a ideia é bem legal e pode ser que seja aceita pela maioria. Bernard me pediu um conceito ousado e diferenciado para essa campanha e é isso que eu vou dar a ele."

"E eu ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver com minha bunda e a merda da cueca que uso." ele coçou os olhos rapidamente e eu bufei de irritação. Edward era um saco quando acordava.

"Muito simples, senhor _eu-só-sei-resmungar_. Vou usar homens _reais_ nessa campanha. Chega de modelos sarados e com caras de gay. Quero algo que mexa com a cabeça das mulheres, nossas maiores compradoras desse produto; que seja _ sexy_, mas alcançável; bonito, mas_ imperfeito_ e acima de tudo, que seja _gostoso, _visual e emocionalmente falando. E foi _você_ quem me inspirou."

Ele deixou a boca despencar por alguns segundos e logo em seguida vi a sombra de um sorriso despontar nos lábios ressecados pelo sono. Suas mãos fortes roçaram na base da minha cintura e em seguida eu senti meu corpo ser içado e acomodado sobre sua pele quente e macia.

"Uau, não sabia que eu era tudo isso que você falou." Edward sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido e aproveitou para prender o lóbulo da minha orelha entre os dentes; meu peito doeu com a força do suspiro que soltei.

"Isso foi até você abrir a _porra_ da sua boca e estragar tudo com essa merda de mau humor. Você parece um velho de 80 anos, muito ranzinza por sinal... Ai, Edward, já disse pra não morder com força!" rosnei e o estapeei no braço. Ele apenas riu e deixou um beijo molhado onde mordiscou minha pele.

"Eu estrago, eu conserto. Vem aqui, _Bee_." gritei de surpresa quando ele deitou de volta no colchão e me levou junto. Antes que eu pensasse em retrucar algo, Edward me beijou com tamanha intensidade que senti os pensamentos embaralharem como minúsculas peças de um gigante quebra-cabeças. E lá vamos nós outra vez.

Minhas mãos percorreram toda a extensão do corpo muito quente colado ao meu e não demorou muito para que eu notasse os dedos enormes pedindo passagem por dentro de meu velho pijama.

"E-ed, minha... minha câmera." a lente da máquina estava machucando minha pele e eu rezei para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com ela. Se aquele safado causasse qualquer dano à minha câmera profissional eu o deixaria infértil pelo resto de seus dias. Ou talvez apenas o punisse com um olhar severo e uma bronca bem dada.

"Deixa isso comigo,amor." ele puxou o objeto digital das minhas mãos e o deixou em cima da cômoda. Percebi que demorou alguns segundos ajustando a lente e o foco da máquina e eu não entendi o por quê disso.

"O que foi, perdi todas as fotos, foi isso né?" perguntei temerosa que os hormônios sempre em ebulição de Edward tivessem colocado tudo a perder.

"Não foi nada, _Bee_. É só que, bom, deu vontade de registrar esse momento. Sabe com é, vai que um dia eu precise trabalhar em uma campanha de um _sex shop_ ou quem sabe fazer um projeto de divulgação de um _filme pornô_. Nunca se sabe, não é?" meus olhos pareciam querer pular para fora do corpo e eu não consegui fazer outra coisa se não fitá-lo em choque. Edward abriu um sorriso maior do que seu rosto e voltou a tomar minha boca na sua, varrendo o susto, a surpresa e qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse o _tesão_ insano correndo sob as veias.

Quando iríamos parar de agir como dois adolescentes experimentando o prazer do sexo pela primeira vez?

Ouvi baixinho o som do _clique_ da máquina fotográfica trabalhando no mesmo segundo em que pendi a cabeça para o lado e deixei Edward _sugar_ meu pescoço daquele jeito que me causava sempre muitos problemas para esconder os resquícios de nossa _farra _sexual.

Meu corpo subia e descia em ritmo compassado, tendo como trilha sonora o disparo da câmera fotográfica registrando cada um dos meus movimentos.

Oh meu Deus, onde é que isso ia nos levar?

Naquela manhã de inverno extraordinariamente ensolarada, a câmera fotográfica e sua lente poderosa foram as testemunhas do poder que Edward exercia sobre meu corpo, pensamentos e emoções...

[…]

**How to be dead – Snow Patrol****

**EPOV**

"E então, como estou?" Bella surgiu das profundezas do closet sem fim e questionou de forma insegura. Já era a _quinta_ vez que ela trocava de roupa, e pelo andar da carruagem ia trocar mais umas cem vezes.

"Você está linda, _Bee_." respondi desviando rapidamente os olhos do celular para sorrir para a pequena criatura parada à minha frente com uma expressão agora emburrada. O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? Não era isso que ela queria, um elogio?

"Você só sabe dizer isso? _Porra _Edward, presta a _merda_ da atenção em mim!" o aparelho telefônico voou das minhas mãos e espatifou-se no chão; encarei-a espantado e notei as bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

Mas o que tinha dado na Bella pra agir como uma maluca? Ah, espera um pouco. Vinte, vinte e um... Claro, como eu podia ter esquecido disso? Estávamos na fase crítica do mês: a _maldita_ TPM.

Bella se tornava uma verdadeira fera quando estava prestes a menstruar. E eu quase sempre acabava servindo de saco de pancadas até que um belo dia ela acordava sorrindo até para as formigas da cozinha e declarando seu amor por mim para quem quisesse ouvir. No começo achei que ela sofria de algum transtorno bipolar, mas ao poucos aprendi a me acostumar. Não era fácil, muitas vezes precisava respirar fundo e contar até um milhão ou poderia estragar tudo. Geralmente nesses dias caóticos eu ia pra cama bêbado e dormia como um urso hibernando, tudo para evitar discutir com alguém com os nervos à flor da pele.

"O que você quer que eu diga, meu amor? Que essa saia que você está vestindo combina com a cor dos seus olhos?" abri meu melhor sorriso e a encarei fixamente, deixando claro que estava totalmente atento aos seus mínimos movimentos.

"Argh, eu _odeio_ quando você age desse jeito irônico, sabia? Que merda, será que você pode largar de ser criança por pelo menos dois segundos e me ajudar? Isso é importante pra mim, droga!" pelo visto a TPM do mês seria pior do que eu imaginava. Ataque de raiva seguido de choro não era algo com que eu estava acostumado, ainda precisava treinar as técnicas para sair ileso dessa que era considerada a _pior_ das fases.

"É sério, eu já não aguento mais viver desse jeito, tendo que conviver com alguém tão imaturo e egoísta como você, Edward! Você só consegue olhar pro seu próprio umbigo e não está nem aí pro que importa pra mim. Hoje é um dia super importante para minha vida profissional e eu estou nervosa pra caralho. E o que você fez pra amenizar um pouco meu nervosismo? _Porra _nenhuma! Pelo contrário, conseguiu a proeza de _fuder_ com a minha manhã!" Ah, esqueci de comentar uma coisa: Isabella Swan na TPM tem a boca mais suja que a do mais experiente marinheiro.

"Me desculpe, amor. Você está certa, eu sou um babaca mesmo. Me perdoe, por favor." precisava fazer a linha sou-culpado-de-tudo e deixar que ela ficasse sempre com a razão. Não havia enlouquecido a ponto de colocar em risco minhas bolas ao contrariar Bella na TPM.

"Pff, não me venha com desculpas furadas, Edward Cullen. Eu não sou idiota para cair nelas." se ela não estivesse tão enfurecida eu até teria coragem de dizer que ela ficava uma puta de uma _gostosa_ brigando comigo apenas de saia, meias pretas e sutiã. Mas era melhor não cutucar a onça com vara curta.

Bella bufou de ira quando eu calei a boca e evitei encará-la e voltou a se enfiar dentro do imenso armário completamente bagunçado. Aproveitei a folga e recolhi os restos mortais do meu celular; deixei escapar uma risada quando meus olhos focaram-se na imagem do _wallpaper_ tomando conta da tela do aparelho. Aquela ali sim era a _minha_ Bee, _gozando_ loucamente enquanto eu me perdia _dentr_o dela. Wow, se a máquina mortífera em forma de mulher voltasse pro quarto e visse aquela foto eu estaria perdido. E provavelmente _estéril_.

Ela acreditava cegamente que eu havia apagado _todas_ as fotos da nossa transa matinal, já que havia me forçado a deletar as imagens do computador – não sem antes alugar meus ouvidos com um sermão irritado. O que ela não fazia ideia era que antes de fazer o que ela ordenara, resgatei minha foto favorita e a gravei no celular; não ia perder uma oportunidade _única_ dessas de ter a imagem de Bella perdida em um _orgasmo_ do qual eu fui o responsável por fazê-la sentir. Eu tinha o direito de ficar com aquela recordação maravilhosa. _Fim_ da história.

Guardei o celular dentro do bolso da calça no mesmo segundo em que Bella surgiu novamente no meu campo visual, usando agora um vestido azul, meias pretas e seus habituais saltos agulha; as mãos nervosas agitavam-se rapidamente enquanto ela arrumava a boina xadrez na cabeça. Seus passos pesados passaram por mim e saíram do quarto e eu entendi que ela estava pronta e que nós poderíamos finalmente sair para o trabalho. Graças a Deus eu iria respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Encontrei Bella no meio da cozinha, devorando uma barra de cereal e bebericando um pouco de leite direto da boca da garrafa. Se fosse eu fazendo aquilo certamente seria taxado de mal educado e sem modos, mas como era ela então tudo bem. Maldita TPM e sua injustiça com os homens!

"Vai almoçar comigo hoje, _Bee_?" tentei puxar um assunto qualquer enquanto nós descíamos os vários lances de escadas do velho edíficio onde morávamos.

"Por que você está perguntando isso? Por acaso já marcou de almoçar com outra pessoa?"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer-"

"Porque se você já tiver um compromisso pode me avisar. Não vou me importar nem um pouco de não me encontrar com você, afinal eu sempre acabo almoçando sozinha mesmo, já que você não consegue prestar atenção em _uma_ palavra do que eu digo." E vai começar tudo de novo.

Eis aqui uma nota mental para os homens: _nunca_ tente entender o que se passa dentro da cabeça de uma mulher na TPM, porque está além de nossa capacidade.

"Não tenho nenhum compromisso e eu vou almoçar com você hoje e prestar atenção em tudo que você disser, tudo bem?" os olhos amarronzados que eu tanto amava me fitaram do jeito mais gélido que poderia existir. Vai começar tudo de novo _de novo_.

"Juro que se você não parar com a _porra_ dessas ironias eu sou capaz de... nem sei do que sou capaz! Mas pode ter certeza de que não será uma coisa muito agradável pra você. Portanto, faça um favor a nós dois e cale a _merda_ dessa boca, Edward!" Deus, a crise desse mês seria uma verdadeira tortura. Será que eu teria saco para encará-la ou enlouqueceria nas primeiras 24 horas?

Resolvi não criar mais problemas e fiz o que ela pediu. Saímos do prédio no mais absoluto silêncio e passamos quase _quinze_ minutos tentando conseguir um táxi para ela naquele maldito trânsito matinal. Quando enfim conseguimos eu dei graças a Deus por finalmente me livrar do humor nada amistoso de Bella.

"Bom dia pra você, _Bee_. E boa sorte com a reunião do projeto." eu precisava admitir também que grande parte de todo aquele estresse dela era em razão do trabalho. Hoje seria o dia em que os diretores de produção se reuniriam para anunciar se o projeto de Bella havia sido aprovado pelo cliente ou não.

"Ei, espera um pouco. Você não vai me dar nem um beijo de boa sorte? Será que eu não mereço nem a droga de um beijo seu?" Alguém aí consegue me ajudar a desfazer o nó que ela conseguiu dar no meu cérebro?

"Claro, amor." puxei seu corpo e a beijei lentamente, do jeito que eu sabia que ela adorava. Dito e feito; não demorou mais do que dois segundos até senti-la derretida em meus braços. Ponto pra mim.

"A gente se vê no almoço, _Ed_. Eu te amo." Bella sibilou com um sorriso enorme no rosto assim que nos afastamos. Entrou no táxi não sem antes suspirar sonoramente e cambalear algumas vezes.

Fiquei parado na calçada do prédio por alguns minutos, ainda tentando entender a mudança de comportamento repentina de Bella. E tudo que conseguia pensar era em uma coisa: será que ela não era mesmo _bipolar_?

_Mulheres, _quem será que era capaz de entendê-las?

Definitivamente, eu não era.

[…]

Minha manhã passou como um jato e conforme a hora do almoço ia se aproximando mais eu _rezava_ para o tempo parar. Podem me chamar de covarde ou que seja, mas eu não estava com paciência para aguentar as crises de humor de Bella.

Meu trabalho era uma merda, meus colegas de trabalho eram uns belos babacas e a grana no final do mês era ridícula. E tudo ficava pior porque estávamos à apenas uma semana do Natal, ou seja, eu era obrigado a passar horas seguidas dentro de um estúdio produzindo um bando de atores amadores vestidos de Papai Noel, renas, duendes, o diabo a quatro cantando músicas toscas para campanhas ainda mais toscas. Em resumo, eu _odiava_ a porra do meu emprego.

Por volta do meio dia recebi uma mensagem de Bella avisando que não poderia almoçar comigo, pois precisava resolver uns assuntos da campanha que estava trabalhando. Mandei uma mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem, mas a carrasca gostosa sequer teve a decência de me responder de volta.

Sem companhia para o almoço, mas feliz por não ter que aturar os chiliques de uma mulher entupida de hormônios malucos, eu resolvi adiantar meu trabalho naquela droga de produtora e tentar sair um pouco mais cedo. Precisava comprar os presentes de Bella, Alice, Audrey e dos meus pais e enviá-los antes do dia 24. Se Bella _sonhasse_ que eu ainda não havia comprado nenhum presente de Natal estaria em uma encrenca das grandes. Deus que me livre da fúria da baixinha insana.

E por falar em baixinha, no meio da tarde fui surpreendido por uma ligação de Alice. Aquela era realmente uma surpresa, pois minha irmã quase não me ligava, preferindo encher o saco de Bella várias vezes por dia. Só pra constar, eu não estou reclamando. Nem um pouco.

"_Como anda meu irmão favorito de todos os irmãos do mundo?_" ela saudou em uma voz melosa demais. Alice estava aprontando alguma.

"E aí, Alice?"

"_Argh, Edward, que recepção mais broxante. Você não me vê há quase quatro meses. Seja um pouco mais caloroso ou ao menos_ finja _que sente minha falta._" Por que as mulheres gostavam tanto de um drama? Mais um dos grandes mistérios femininos.

"Como está a minha mais querida e doce irmã?" fiz questão de usar meu tom mais irônico, aquele que fazia Bella soltar fogo pelas ventas.

"_Pff, você é um babaca, sabia? Mas enfim, eu não liguei pra discutir. Tenho uma novidade para te contar_."

"Deixa eu adivinhar, Jasper finalmente percebeu que casar com você é uma verdadeira chave de cadeia e resolveu saltar fora, foi isso, né?" gargalhei alto quando a ouvi gritar um "filho da puta" furioso do outro lado da linha.

"_Eu não sei porque ainda perco meu tempo ligando pra você, sabia?_"

"Não enrola, Alice."

"_Ew, eu havia esquecido o quanto você é um saco._" não consegui deixar de rir diante desse comentário. Eu não sabia que estava com tanta saudade daquela miniatura irritante. "_Então, como eu estava dizendo, tenho uma novidade pra você e pra Bella. Jazz e eu marcamos a data do casamento. A cerimônia será no começo de março naquela igrejinha em que fomos batizados_."

"Isso é ótimo, Ali. Parabéns a você e ao Jazz."

"_Obrigada maninho, mesmo você sendo um completo idiota fiz questão de que fosse o primeiro a saber. Oh Deus, eu estou tão feliz. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou maluca com os preparativos do casamento._"

"Acho que faço uma ideia." eu comentei e foi a vez dela gargalhar ruidosamente.

"_Ok, preciso desligar porque ainda não liguei para sua querida_ mulher _e se ela descobrir que eu contei a você antes de contar a ela as coisas não ficarão muito legais para mim, então é isso. A gente se fala depois. Ah, eu quase estava esquecendo. Não esqueça do meu presente de Natal! Quero qualquer coisa que comece com '_Cha'_ e termine com _'nel'._" _Alice encerrou a ligação antes mesmo que eu pensasse em murmurar algo.

Como Jasper conseguia conviver com um furacão em tamanho reduzido como minha irmã? É, eu não realmente não queria saber.

[…]

Já passava das 6 da tarde quando eu finalmente consegui encontrar uma brecha na agência e fugir do trabalho. Meu dia havia sido insuportável e tudo que eu mais queria era um banho e uma caixa de cervejas. Assim que coloquei os pés fora do prédio em que trabalhava recebi uma mensagem no celular. Era de Bella.

"_Comprei_ tarte de fraises³_ e_ noisette4 _pra acompanhar. Precisamos comemorar, tenho uma surpresa pra você. Vem pra casa agora. Beijo, Bee_."

Mulheres são _mesmo_ malucas. Hoje cedo Bella estava a ponto de arrancar meus olhos e servi-los no café da manhã e agora estava só _doçura_ comigo. Ela havia até comprado minha torta favorita e estava em casa me esperando com uma surpresa. O que foi que eu perdi nessa história toda?

Segui rumo ao nosso apartamento, mas antes fiz questão de passar em um supermercado para comprar _duas_ caixas da minha cerveja preferida. Se algo desse errado naquela noite eu ainda poderia salvá-la com uma boa bebedeira que me colocaria inconsciente até o dia seguinte.

A noite estava bem fria e assim que cruzei a porta da sala notei a mudança agradável de temperatura. Quente e aconchegante; era sempre bom estar em casa.

"_Bee_, estou em casa." gritei enquanto arrumava as caixas de cerveja dentro da geladeira.

"Estou no quarto, Ed!" ela gritou animada. Espera, deixa só eu ver se entendi uma coisa.

Bella animada + surpresa + nosso quarto = _sexo_ a noite inteira. Deus finalmente havia ouvido as minhas preces.

Saí correndo da cozinha e entrei no quarto meio sem fôlego – por causa da corrida e do _tesão_ que já crescia dentro de mim. Tudo que eu mais queria era uma transa espetacular para compensar a merda que havia sido aquele dia.

Minha empolgação era tanta que eu demorei quase meio minuto para perceber que a surpresa de Bella não tinha nada a ver com sexo. Mas que _porra_ era aquela que ela tinha nas mãos?

O corpo sinuoso estava deitado no meio da cama e as pernas grossas agitavam-se no ar seguidas vezes. Nas mãos miúdas havia uma espécie de travesseiro roxo e eu instintivamente me aproximei para saber um pouco mais. Um espirro espetou meu nariz e eu obtive minha resposta: Bella havia _pirado_ de vez.

"Hey Ed, olha só o que comprei como _nosso_ presente de Natal antecipado." ela puxou a bola peluda pra longe do travesseiro e a apontou na minha direção. "Diga oi ao _papai, Polainas._"

Eu ouvi direito o que ela disse? Desde quando eu era _pai_ de um gato com nome esquisito?

"Passei em frente a um pet shop e lembrei daquela nossa conversa sobre bichinhos de estimação. Aí quando vi essa coisinha linda não consegui resistir. Ele não é fofo, Ed?" seu sorriso estava tão aberto e feliz que eu quase caí na tentação de sorrir de volta. Mas antes de conseguir soltei mais uma série de espirros que pareciam não ter fim.

"Você deve ter ficado resfriado. É melhor tirar essa roupa e tomar um banho quente." Bella levantou da cama e deixou o filhote felpudo em cima do travesseiro; olhou-me de forma preocupada e depositou a mão macia sobre minha testa. Bloqueei minha respiração ao sentir alguns pêlos quase invisíveis roçando a ponta do meu nariz.

"Ainda não está com febre, mas por via das dúvidas vou pegar alguns comprimidos."

"Não estou gripado, Bella. Sou alérgico a gatos."

"Desde quando?" ela me encarou de forma incrédula e meio desafiadora. Pro inferno a maldita TPM, eu não ia concordar em manter a porcaria de um gato dentro do apartamento.

"Sempre fui alérgico e você já devia saber disso. Agora é melhor devolver esse gato a loja antes que eu morra de tanto espirrar." As mãos dela pousaram rapidamente em cada lado da cintura fina e eu sabia que aquilo era um mau sinal. Discussão em cinco, quatro, três...

"E por que eu faria isso? Não foi você mesmo quem estava pensando em ter um animal de estimação? Bom, aqui está ele."

"Eu estava falando em um cachorro ou qualquer animal que não solte pêlos a cada segundo. Porra Bella, tira essa _droga_ de cima da minha cama." Eu não conseguia controlar os espirros e já estava ficando puto com aquilo. Bella me fitou com uma expressão contorcida em aborrecimento e logo em seguida eu percebi um brilho estranho brotando de seus olhos. Ah porra, choro não! Que merda!

"_Bee_-"

"Meu pai falou exatamente isso quando levei para casa um gatinho ferido que encontrei na rua." Sua voz estava visivelmente triste e eu senti vontade de me socar por ter agido como um tremendo babaca infantil. Bella era meio traumatizada com algumas situações da sua infância e eu havia acabado de piorar as coisas. Se ela queria tanto ficar com o gato, por que eu não tinha aceitado logo de cara?

"Fique com a _merda_ do quarto, Edward. Eu e a _droga_ aqui vamos dormir na sala." ela puxou o travesseiro de cima da cama, quase fazendo o gato cair de cara no chão, e saiu do cômodo pisando furiosamente.

Eu era um estúpido e totalmente maluco por aquela mulher e não ia suportar ficar muito tempo brigado com ela. Se tivesse que aceitar o diabo em forma de pêlo para ficar bem com ela, então eu faria.

Segui até a sala para encontrá-la chorando no sofá com o pequeno felino nos braços. Seu olhar direcionado a mim foi aborrecido e magoado.

"Me desculpe."

"Não vou devolver o Polainas, Edward." ela engoliu um soluço e apertou o animal um pouco mais contra peito. Bella estava agindo exatamente como uma menina acuada e eu respirei fundo, tentando ao máximo não deixar minha paciência ir embora.

Minha mãe sempre me dizia que _amar_ muitas vezes era sinônimo de _ceder_ e eu quase todas as vezes achei isso um grande papo de mulherzinha. E no final das contas, Esme estava com toda a razão.

"Você pode ficar com o gato, _Bee_. Se você quer tanto isso."

"J-jura?" os cílios úmidos bateram uns contras os outros e um beicinho infantil marcou os lábios cheios.

"Uhum." balancei a cabeça efusivamente, de um jeito muito mais exagerado do que deveria. Bella não notou esse detalhe; ela estava ocupada demais desabando em um choro sem controle, que diga-se de passagem me pegou totalmente desprevenido. O que eu fiz de errado agora, meu Deus?

"Ah Ed, v-você é tão... é tão _fofo_." Eis uma nota destinada às mulheres: _nunca_, em hipótese alguma, chame um homem de _fofo_. É simplesmente a coisa mais _broxante_ do mundo.

"E eu amo tanto você." ela atirou-se em meus braços e quase esmagou _Polainas_ – isso lá era nome de gato – contra meu peito. Pelo andar da carruagem daqui a um tempo eu estaria pronto para participar de um concurso de apinéia; prender a respiração para evitar alguns espirros seria minha mais nova tarefa permanente.

"Obrigada por isso, _Ed_. Eu te amo. Muito. Muito. Muito." ganhei um festival de beijos que foram distribuídos em cada um dos quatro cantos do meu rosto. A bolinha peluda ainda estava apertada entre mim e Bella.

A vontade de espirrar era grande, mas o que começou com selinhos gentis se transformou em beijos de língua afoitos e quentes. Empurrei Bella contra o sofá e rapidamente joguei o gato em cima da almofada. Eu estava com pressa, não ia conseguir esperar até chegarmos ao quarto.

As pernas macias dobram-se em torno da minha cintura e eu suspirei de alívio ao sentir o calor úmido do meio das coxas. Aquilo sim era o tipo de surpresa que eu gostava.

Um gemido cortou o ar e eu sorri contra os lábios de Bella, minhas mãos dentro da calcinha de algodão. Uma sinfonia de sons estranhos me tiraram do transe e eu separei minha boca da dela, extremamente confuso. Que diabos era aquilo afinal?

"Oh meu Deus, Edward. Polainas quase nos viu transando!" Bella me empurrou e eu caí no sofá desorientado. Eu ouvi o que pensei ter ouvido ela dizer?

"Vou levá-lo pro quarto. Não quero que meu gatinho cresça traumatizado por ter visto os pais fazendo sexo como dois animais selvagens." Eu só podia estar mesmo sonhando. Seria engraçado, se não fosse tão _assustador_.

"Sua torta está na geladeira junto com o café. Volto já já para conversamos sobre a aceitação do meu projeto! Oh Ed, eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar." Bella saltitou para longe da sala com o pequeno diabo em figura de gato e seguiu em direção ao quarto. Fiquei sentado no sofá como o grande babaca que era.

Eu não merecia passar por tudo isso. Realmente não merecia.

Maldita TPM, maldita Bella atiçadora de homens com _tesão_ contido. E maldito gato _empata-foda_.

**[…]**

¹Mercado de Pulgas ou em francês _Marché Aux Puces_ é uma espécie de feira ao ar livre que vende de tudo um pouco. É o local favorito dos franceses nos finais de semana, espaço que eles procuram para fazer um lanche ou para fazer compras. Seletos objetos de decoração, itens de antiguidade raros e com qualidade de museus são algumas das opções que se encontra nesse famoso mercado de Paris.

² http : / pt. wikipedia . org /wiki/Linus_van_Pelt

³ Torta de morango em francês.

4 Café Noisette : café expresso com um leve toque de leite quente que faz com que fique bege, da cor da noz.

*** http : / / www . 4shared . com /audio/9whleqR_/Norah_Jones_-_Rosies****_Lullaby . htm**

**** http : / / www . 4shared . com /audio/PAiWHguN/Snow_Patrol_-_How_To_Be_****Dead . htm**

* * *

**Pra quem quer saber como é o Polainas, aqui está a foto do gatinho que já chegou aprontando pro Edward (segundo a Bee ela é totalmente "Team Anti-Polainas"): http : / / weheartit . com /entry/3615622**

**Ficaram curiosos pra saber qual o resultado da sessão de fotos _nada_ inocente entre Bells e Ed? Aqui vai uma provinha: http : / / weheartit . com /entry/3896714**

**E então o que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar? Hora de abrir o coração e me contar tudo via review. Tenho uma pergunta pra vocês e espero que a respondam. Estou pensando em um outtake pro próximo capítulo e preciso da ajuda de vocês. **

**Os temas são os seguintes (escolham apenas um, ok?) : Halloween de 94 (Bella/Edward - Mulher gato e Coringa; Rosalie e Alice - Audrey Hepburn e Sininho); Emmett e a troca da primeira fralda de Audrey; Um dia inteiro com Edward e Polainas. A escolha é de vocês. **

**A gente se vê em breve, meu amores. Ah, pra quem tiver twitter e quiser bater um papo maneiro, sigam: cella_es :)**

**Beijo.**


	4. Le Toi Du Moi

**N/A: **Preciso começar essa nota da autora agradecendo de joelhos à BeeJelly, que fez um trabalho incrível betando esse capítulo e deixando-o legível para vocês. Bubu do meu coração, obrigada demais, amo tu!

Não vou tentar me desculpar pela demora, porque já não tenho mais cara de pau pra isso, mas só quero que saibam que a minha inspiração às vezes some e pra que eu a reencontre é uma novela mexicana longa e chata. O que me consola é saber que ela sempre volta e aí eu posso aparecer aqui com capítulo cheirando a leite pra vocês. Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews, favoritaram a fic ou apenas passou aqui e leu a LB. Isso aqui só tem sentido com a participação de vocês. S2

Pra acabar de vez com a espera, eis um capítulo novinho. Espero que gostem!

Os links das músicas em **negrito **encontram-se no rodapé do capítulo. Beijo, Cella.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Le Toi Du Moi***

_*O você de mim – Carla Bruni_

**BPOV**

A semana do Natal finalmente chegou e trouxe com ela o alívio de que eu tanto necessitava após dias sob forte estresse. Meus projetos estavam todos encaminhados na agência e, se tudo desse certo, a campanha na qual eu estava trabalhando há meses seria lançada no mercado logo na primeira quinzena de janeiro. Mais um ponto a meu favor na secreta batalha que travava com Clarice.

Desde que entrei na _Publicis_ fui alvo de críticas nada construtivas e olhares que seguiam a linha _inveja-desprezo-inveja_, mas procurei não me importar; o fato de ser uma estrangeira proveniente de um país que, a meu ver, era odiado por 99,9% dos franceses só servia para aumentar a carga de pressão sobre meus ombros. Não era fácil lidar com os comentários maldosos que diariamente eram sussurrados em minhas costas, porém fiz de tudo para manter um mínimo de paciência e tranqüilidade – ainda que muitas vezes pensei em atirar tudo pelos ares e me livrar de uma vez por todas de tanta arrogância e prepotência. As únicas coisas que me prendiam ao emprego eram o amor que nutria por minha profissão e o ótimo salário que ganhava.

Confesso que a presença de Edward em meu cotidiano servia e muito para amenizar a sobrecarga de problemas que eu enfrentava todo santo dia; se não tivesse a certeza de que o encontraria em casa a cada final de expediente provavelmente já teria voltado aos Estados Unidos – desempregada e com uma séria crise de estafa. Só de pensar em uma coisa dessas sentia arrepios no corpo inteiro.

Como acontecia na maioria das empresas do mundo, meu trabalho entrou em um recesso temporário para as festas de fim de ano. O clima péssimo, fortes tempestades de neve que assolavam quase toda a Europa, acabou obrigando alguns estabelecimentos comerciais a fecharem antes do previsto. Por sorte, as agências de publicidade onde Edward e eu trabalhávamos anteciparam o encerramento de seus expedientes em cerca de dois dias. A notícia não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora, já que eu precisava mesmo de um tempo extra para organizar o apartamento e planejar o que faríamos com tanto tempo livre.

Se dependesse dele, passaríamos mais de uma semana trancados no quarto testando todas as posições do _Kama Sutra_. E eu realmente necessitava de um plano de urgência para salvar meu Natal e Ano Novo.

Nosso primeiro dia sem trabalho começou com uma irritante nevasca que acabou deixando o clima frio e preguiçoso. Resultado: passei metade da manhã em uma guerra monumental para conseguir levantar da cama. E fui obrigada a enfrentar outra batalha até fazer Edward parar de resmungar e sair do quarto, só para no segundo seguinte ter vontade de enfiar minha cabeça na parede ao vê-lo se arrastando rumo ao sofá e quase desabando em cima de _Polainas_, que dormia sossegado sobre uma almofada.

Eis ali um outro problema que me tirava do sério: a implicância de Edward com meu gato de estimação. Parecia que aquela briga estava longe de ter fim, já que a cada dia que passava ele estava mais e mais rabugento, sempre reclamando por causa da alergia e da forma como eu tratava o animalzinho. No fundo eu sabia que ele era ciumento e não suportava ter que dividir seu território com outro macho, ainda que fosse com uma bola de pêlos totalmente indefesa.

"Vai ficar nessa brincadeira por quanto tempo mais, Edward? Eu preciso de ajuda com a faxina do apartamento!" Sibilei puxando o edredom que cobria metade do corpo grande demais para um sofá de dois lugares.

"Hmmm, só mais cinco minutos, Bee." ele respondeu sonolento, enroscando os braços nas pernas como se fosse uma criança de três anos.

Em outra situação a cena certamente me faria abrir um sorriso boboca, mas hoje eu não estava disposta a ceder aos encantos de Edward. A faxina vinha em primeiro lugar; a diversão ficaria para depois.

Polainas arranhou meus pés com suas unhas pequenas, mas muito afiadas, e soltou um miado baixo, o que indicava que ele não estava nada contente com a interrupção de seu sono. Era só o que me faltava, já não bastava ter que conviver com um homem folgado agora teria que aturar um gato abusadotambém. Eu realmente merecia tudo isso mesmo.

Peguei o bichano no colo e coloquei-o sobre os ombros de Edward, mordendo os lábios para conter uma risada. Polainas bateu as patinhas em suas orelhas e então virou-se e passou a agitar o rabo comprido e peludo bem próximo ao nariz do preguiçoso. Contei até três e me afastei do sofá, bem a tempo de vê-lo gritar de susto e saltar pela sala sem conseguir parar de espirrar.

"PORRA BELLA, QUE MERDA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" Edward urrou roxo de raiva.

"Cansei das suas enrolações, tinha que arranjar um jeito de te acordar de uma vez!"

"Arranjou um jeito de me matar, isso sim. Puta que pariu, eu não tô nem conseguindo respirar direito." ele retrucou ofegante, abanando as mãos na altura do nariz.

"Nah, deixa de ser frouxo e olha pra mim." notei que os olhos verdes estavam saltados de ódio assim que os encarei; bufei sem paciência e estendi a mão para limpar as bochechas, que estavam quentes e cobertas de pêlos cinzentos. "Não adianta fazer essa cara feia, porque você sabe que mereceu isso. Agora pare com esse drama, você deitou em cima da almofada do Polainas e não sentiu vontade de espirrar uma vezinha sequer."

Edward soltou um rosnado por entre os dentes, mas manteve-se calado enquanto eu espanava os pêlos de seu rosto; não pude deixar de rir ao notar o beicinho contrariado que preenchia seus lábios finos. Deus, ele mais parecia um bebê chorão e muito mimado!

Estiquei meu corpo e beijei a boca fechada em aborrecimento para selar a paz naquela manhã e dar início à maldita arrumação daquele apartamento pra lá de bagunçado; a princípio ele tentou desviar o rosto, mas logo senti as mãos grandes apertando minha cintura e trazendo meu corpo o mais próximo do seu. Pelo visto Edward já estava curado da crise de espirros, pois me beijava com uma fome quase desesperadora.

"Ok, agora que você está melhor, vamos começar a trabalhar um pouco por aqui?" me afastei bruscamente e precisei socar-lhe nas mãos para que ele me soltasse.

"O que quer que eu faça?" Edward perguntou entediado, repuxando os cabelos bagunçados daquele jeito que me deixava irritada.

"Para começar, pare de tentar arrancar os cabelos, isso me dá nos nervos!" Ele deixou os ombros caírem de tédio e seus olhos rolaram pela milésima vez naquele dia. "Escuta, Edward, eu não posso fazer tudo nessa casa, então preciso que você pare de bancar a criança e me ajude! Será que pode dar um jeito no nosso quarto enquanto eu limpo a sala e a cozinha?"

"Tá, tudo bem." ele cedeu sem desfazer a carranca aborrecida.

"Ótimo, é assim que se fala, meu amor." Abri um sorriso largo e bati palmas no ar. Finalmente ficaríamos livres da nuvem de sujeira que pairava sobre cada cantinho do apartamento.

"Você está ficando igualzinha a Alice, sabia?" Edward resmungou enquanto me via separar os materiais de limpeza sobre a mesa da cozinha.

"Isso não é verdade. Se eu estivesse parecida com Alice, você certamente estaria dormindo na sacada para aprender a nunca mais deixar a toalha molhada em cima da cama." Retruquei sem encará-lo. "Além disso, sua irmã não te recompensaria no final do dia com uma boa dose de _sexo_ só para te relaxar." Sorri sacana e empurrei um balde grande com produtos de limpeza e algumas flanelas contra o peito dele; Edward piscou várias vezes antes de me fitar com um olhar brilhante de expectativa.

"Quer dizer que eu vou ganhar recompensa depois dessa exploração toda?"

"Se você parar de falar e começar a trabalhar, posso pensar sobre isso." sibilei esticando os lábios em um riso falsamente ingênuo.

"Maravilha!" era quase hilária a súbita empolgação que havia tomado conta dele. "Só uma pergunta, Bee; Será que você pode me dar essa recompensa bem ali na sacada?" Ele definitivamente havia pirado de vez.

"Hm, claro, por que não? A gente conversa melhor sobre isso mais tarde, ok? Agora, mãos à obra, Ed, temos uma faxina pra fazer." Lancei uma piscadela e acenei distraidamente até vê-lo sumir dentro do quarto e iniciasse a arrumação daquela zona.

Ainda fiquei alguns minutos, parada no meio da cozinha, considerando a idéia maluca de Edward. Era sem dúvida a coisa mais descabida que eu já havia ouvido. A sacada estava recoberta de neve e eu não ousaria colocar meu dedo mindinho no piso congelante. Sexo fora do apartamento estava definitivamente descartado, não havia a menor possibilidade de eu concordar com uma coisa dessas.

Sem chances.

Sugestão descartada por enquanto.

Talvez quando o frio desse uma trégua e a neve derretesse um pouco.

Hmmm... Quem sabe no verão?

[…]

**Electric Twist – A Fine Frenzy**

** EPOV**

Quando Bella me obrigou a ajudar na arrumação da casa eu não imaginei que a tarefa seria tão _interessante_. Como havia concordado em bancar o cara gentil e companheiro de todas as horas, ganhei uma promessa de sexo na sacada – meu desejo desde que coloquei o pé nesse apartamento; além disso, observar o jeito como ela se comportava enquanto fazia faxina era algo no mínimo _divertido_. E só Deus sabia o quanto eu amava diversão_. _

Minha tarefaera apenas cuidar do quarto e foi exatamente o que eu fiz; troquei os lençóis, arrumei os travesseiros, desamassei o tapete e varri todo o lixo que encontrei espalhado pelo chão direto pra debaixo da cama. Sabia que provavelmente levaria esporro de Bella quando ela descobrisse, mas resolvi não me importar. Eu estava feliz demais por passar algum tempo sem fazer nada e teria minha tão desejada transa na sacada do prédio. O moleque tarado dentro de mim não podia estar mais contente com tantas boas novidades.

Assim que terminei de dobrar as toalhas e colocá-las de volta no cabide do banheiro – Bella ia me adorar por isso – rumei até a cozinha em busca de uma cerveja. O frio do lado de fora estava de matar, mas do lado de dentro eu estava sentindo tudo muito quente. E pareceu_ piorar_ quando eu segui em direção à sala.

O lugar mais parecia uma filial do inferno e Bella era a manda-chuva do pedaço. E como era perversa remexendo aquela porra de bunda enorme enquanto cantava uma música de mulherzinha com extrema vontade. Ela fazia uma verdadeira mágica ao se equilibrar na mesa de centro – que agora estava encostada na parede – para organizar as dezenas de cartões natalinos que Alice, Esme e Rosalie fizeram questão de nos enviar nas últimas semanas.

O corpo pequeno dobrou-se ao meio e eu pensei que fosse morrer afogado com a quantidade de cerveja que inundou meu nariz; definitivamente não conseguia superar o fascínio que os quadris daquela mulher excercia sobre mim. Eram perfeitos, grandes, redondos e tão gostosos de apertar e _morder_. Me sentia como um pervertido por não conseguir pensar em nada além da vontade louca de deixar a marca de meus cinco dedos na curva bem feita da bunda de Bella.

Nem o fato dela estar vestida com uma calça de moletom gigante amenizou as idéias que minha mente safada tramava; se ela não parasse de chacoalhar a droga daquele corpo gostoso pra caralho eu não iria responder por mim. Sim, eu era um filho da puta que só pensava em sexo e isso era inteiramente culpa de Bella.

"Pare de me olhar com essa cara de cachorro no cio e me ajude com os porta-retratos, Ed. Não tenho o dia todo." Meu queixo caiu quando a ouvi sibilar, sem nem ao menos me encarar. Como é que ela sabia que eu a estava secando como um babaca sacana?

"Você é tão fácil de ler, sabia? Como um livro aberto." Bella murmurou pegando algumas fotografias de Audrey que Rosalie havia enviado junto com os cartões para colocá-las no aparador sobre a pequena lareira que não funcionava havia quase meio século.

"Cala a boca, sua atiçadora dos infernos." Resmunguei e sentei a mão em sua bunda; ela gritou alguns palavrões e tentou me chutar no ombro, mas eu consegui desviar. Bella girou os olhos impaciente e voltou sua atenção à fileira de fotografias e miniaturas expostas sobre o tampo de madeira.

"O que quer fazer depois da faxina?" eu perguntei e encostei o rosto na altura das coxas grossas cobertas pelo tecido de algodão da calça; ela me olhou de esguelha e eu ergui o rosto para lhe dar um sorriso esticado até as orelhas.

"Você é tão idiota." Guinchou em meio a risinhos engraçados. "Estava pensando em pegar um cinema no começo da noite ou quem sabe sair pra beber por aí, sei lá, faz tempo que não saímos. Sinto falta de me divertir com você."

"Mas a gente se diverte, _Bee_. Você é a minha maior e _melhor_ diversão. Minha _Disneyland _particular." Eu a ouvi soltar um suspiro alto e logo em seguida um gritinho abafado quando mordi a lateral de sua coxa direita.

"Dá pra você parar de pensar em sexo por pelo menos dois segundos e me ouvir? Eu tô falando sério, Edward, cansei de viver nesse esquema casa-trabalho-casa. A gente precisa variar um pouco, sabe? Respirar ar puro de vez em quando."

Ela tinha razão, estávamos mesmo precisando de um pouco mais de vida social. Não lembrava a última vez que saímos para curtir uma noite em Paris. Sempre colocávamos a culpa no clima excessivamente frio da cidade e assim ficávamos acomodados naquele apartamento velho e entediante.

"Tudo bem, a gente sai hoje a noite, Bee." Bella largou os porta-retratos de qualquer jeito e se atirou em meus braços me beijando no rosto várias vezes. Eu gostava de vê-la feliz, me deixava com uma sensação de cócegas na boca do estômago.

"Obrigada, Ed, você ainda é um idiota pervertido, mas eu te amo assim desse jeito." Deixei escapar uma gargalhada enquanto observava o jeito como ela se pendurava no meu corpo e enroscava as pernas no meu quadril.

"Também te amo, _gostosa_." sorri e deixei meus lábios brincarem com os seus só pra sentir a cosquinha em minha barriga se espalhando pelo corpo inteiro.

[…]

Bella demorou uma eternidade até finalmente decidir para onde queria ir em nossa primeira noite livre e quando me contou, senti vontade de enfiar minha cabeça na privada. Tanta discussão pra nada, iríamos mesmo assistir um filme no cinema e depois parar em algum bar pra beber até que um de nós entrasse em coma alcoólico. _Super!_

Como já esperava ela escolheu uma comédia romântica daquelas bem melosas e que fazia onze entre dez mulheres chorar como bebês recém-nascidos; senti vontade de meter uma bala direto em meu cérebro, mas como não encontrei nenhuma arma ao meu alcance, acabei tendo que suportar a sessão de tortura medieval como o bom cara _apaixonado_ pela namorada que eu era. Em outras palavras, um babacão que arrastaria a língua no asfalto se sua mulher pedisse. _Engole essa, panaca!_

Saímos do cinema no fim da tarde e eu estava com a garganta seca por uma cerveja; ia beber o triplo essa noite só pra ver se conseguia recuperar um pouco do meu orgulho de macho, que fugiu quando percebeu a cilada em que me enfiei ao deixar Bella escolher nosso programa da noite. Eu era mesmo um grande imbecil.

"Porcaria de filme estúpido." Resmunguei alto demais e acabei despertando o olhar de Bella, que me encarou com intensidade. De cara pensei que ela fosse me dar uma bronca e começar uma ladainha que acabaria me deixando com vontade de me atirar em frente ao primeiro carro que encontrasse no caminho, porém nada aconteceu.

Ela apenas suspirou cansada e voltou sua atenção para o Blackberry que carregava nas mãos. Muito estranho.

"Hey Bee, tem um pub aqui perto, no cruzamento da sexta. Os caras da agência me disseram que a cerveja de lá é ótima. A gente pode beber um pouco antes de ir pra casa, que tal?"

"Tanto faz, Edward. Cerveja é só cerveja." Ela deu de ombros sem desgrudar os olhos do celular. Mas que porra estava acontecendo pra fazê-la mudar de comportamento de uma hora pra outra?

"O que é isso, Bella?" Perguntei quando paramos na calçada esperando que o sinal ficasse verde para pedestres. "Você tá com raiva por que eu achei o filme uma merda? Se foi isso, eu-"

"Não é nada disso." Ela guardou o celular no bolso do casaco e cruzou os braços no peito; seu rosto estava fechado em uma careta dura e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado.

"Podemos ir ao _Chai_ ao invés do pub? _Por favor._" A súplica escapou na forma de um soluço e todas as minhas suspeitas se concretizaram. Havia acontecido algo de muito estranho com Bella e eu agora queria saber o quê.

Cruzamos as ruas cheias de Paris em direção ao café pequeno e de pouca movimentação; Bella adorava o lugar e sempre o escolhia como destino dos nossos domingos. Almoçávamos quase todos os finais de semana no _Le Au Chai de l'Abbaye_, ou simplesmente _Chai_, como era conhecido pelos franceses e moradores da cidade.

"Estou precisando de uma xícara de chocolate e dois pedaços de _tarte aux pommes_." Ela anunciou assim que nos acomodamos em uma mesa no fundo do restaurante; seus olhos insistiam em não desviar dos pés, mas eu podia apostar que estavam vermelhos de choro. A ponta do nariz arrebitado entregava tudo.

"Por que está chorando, Bee?" Questionei assustado e ela negou com a cabeça enquanto enrolava dos dedos nos botões do casaco.

Uma garçonete nos abordou e eu fiz os pedidos com impaciência. Bella finalmente levantou o rosto e me lançou um meio sorriso antes de esfregar a mão no nariz molhado de lágrimas.

"A francesinha ficou interessada em você, quase te comeu com os olhos." Sibilou rindo com uma voz rouca de choro contido.

"Hm, até que ela é bem gostosa, mas vou ter que dispensar por hoje." Murmurei lançando um olhar comprido em direção ao corpo da garçonete que estava debruçada sobre o balcão principal, sorrindo de forma exagerada. "Anda, Bee, me diz o que aconteceu pra te deixar triste desse jeito."

"Meu pai," ela inspirou com força e mordeu o canto dos lábios, nervosa. "liguei pra casa dos meus pais antes de sairmos e Charlie atendeu. Ele não me deixou nem começar; desligou na minha cara." Completou com um sorriso amargo na boca.

"E eu só queria saber se Renée gostou do presente que mandei." Bella enterrou o rosto nas mãos pra tentar sufocar mais um soluço; não deu muito certo e isso só a fez derramar mais algumas lágrimas.

Droga, eu detestava vê-la chorando desse jeito, me deixava mal pra cacete.

"A cada dia que passa eu vejo o quanto meu pai me odeia e nunca vai me perdoar por todas aquelas brigas que tivemos no passado." Ela sussurrou em uma voz magoada. "Charlie não me deixou sequer falar com Renée. E eu queria desejar um Feliz Natal à ela." minha garganta fechou ao ouvi-la chorar baixinho e eu precisei empurrar minha cadeira para um pouco mais perto da sua. Passei os braços em torno dos ombros encolhidos e beijei o alto de sua cabeça, aproveitando para embalá-la de leve.

Bella soltou a respiração com força e afundou o rosto em meu peito, grunhindo timidamente. Deixei meus dedos entrelaçarem-se aos seus, fazendo carinho na palma da mão pequena até que as lágrimas fossem embora de vez.

"Melhorou, amor?" perguntei quando ela fungou e puxou um lencinho de papel para secar os olhos. Bella fez que sim com a cabeça e me deu um beijo no rosto com seus lábios molhados de sal. Sorri feito criança.

"Sabe, Ed, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo nunca bancaria a filha rebelde com Charlie. Assim era bem provável que eu ainda tivesse o amor do meu pai."

"Charlie te ama, _Bee. _Ele só precisa parar de agir feito um cabeça dura e esquecer o passado." murmurei sem soltar suas mãos e ela se limitou a me lançar um olhar triste. "Além disso, como alguém pode deixar de amar você, hein? Pra mim parece impossível." consegui fazê-la abrir um sorriso lindo que praticamente me obrigou a sorrir em retribuição.

"Você é tão bobo." a boca vermelha estava de volta ao meu rosto e já seguia em direção à minha. "É o meu bobão favorito." Bella roçou o nariz em meu queixo antes de me dar um selinho que logo se transformou em um beijo demorado.

"Te amo." sussurrei com os lábios colados aos seus; ela riu e arranhou os dentes no canto da minha boca, descendo até o pescoço.

"Obrigada por isso." sua testa grudou em meus ombros enquanto Bella mordia de leve meu peito sob a camisa. "Eu também te amo. _Muito._"

Nossa comida chegou e ela saltou na cadeira, animada, falando em seu típico tom agitado sobre como estava faminta e como amava o cheiro da torta de maçã daquele lugar. Ri do jeito como ela virou a xícara de chocolate nos lábios, imediatamente resmungando porque a bebida estava quente demais. Aquela era a Bella que eu adorava e que havia me conquistado no primeiro sorriso.

"Pra agradecer você, vou deixar que coma uma fatia da minha torta, mas não se acostume, ok? É só por hoje." gargalhei ao vê-la piscar divertida e oferecer uma garfada da comida. Aceitei o gesto e antes que ela percebesse roubei mais dois pedaços, fazendo com ela me rosnasse uma bronca feia.

A forma como ela brigava comigo tinha cheiro e gosto de torta de maçã.

[…]

**BPOV**

"_Bee_... o telefone... faz parar." Edward bocejou e rolou o corpo pro lado, quase esmagando minhas pernas. Empurrei o travesseiro pra longe e despenquei da cama – literalmente – apertando os dedos nas têmporas ao ouvir o toque estridente do aparelho gritar sem parar.

Quem seria o louco que estava ligando a essa hora do dia?

Corri até a sala e agarrei o telefone com mais força que o costume pronta pra passar um sermão em quem quer que fosse, mas a voz do outro lado foi mais rápida e disparou um "Feliz Natal" tão alto que eu despertei por completo.

"_Alie_... o Natal é só amanhã de manhã." atestei com um ganido e deixei o corpo cair no sofá gelado. Eu só queria voltar pra cama e dormir até não aguentar mais.

"_Uau, quanta empolgação! Estou ligando porque mamãe quer saber se você e Edward gostaram dos presentes._"

"Esme ainda tem dúvidas sobre isso? É claro que amamos, Alice. Seu irmão parecia um garotinho quando abriu o presente da mamãe e do papai." eu ri e puxei a caixa desembrulhada que continha a camêra profissional de última geração que Carlisle e Esme haviam enviado para Edward.

Ele não parou de fotografar um segundo desde que recebera o objeto, alegando que precisava testar tudo para saber se funcionava, mas eu comecei a desconfiar de suas intenções quando o peguei tirando fotos minhas enquanto tomava banho. Safado maldito!

"_Como estão as coisas por aí? Edward e você estão bem? E a cidade, continua linda como sempre?_" Alice disparou agitada e eu sorri ao sentir o peito pequeno de saudade daquela baixinha. Meus amigos faziam uma falta horrenda todos os dias, e isso parecia piorar com a chegada das festas de fim de ano.

Fiz um breve resumo sobre minha vida em Paris e Alice vez ou outra emitia reações de surpresa, alegria e nostalgia. O choro rompeu quando eu deixei escapar baixinho que queria voltar pra casa só pra comer os biscoitos de nozes que ela assava todos os anos e logo estávamos soluçando ao telefone.

"_Você e Edward farão falta essa noite_." Alice murmurou fungando alto. "_Vai sobrar mais peru e isso é horrível._" ela sibilou recomeçando a chorar; apertei os lábios para não gritar e enxuguei o rosto com as costas das mãos.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos por não conseguirmos pronunciar nada sem que caíssemos no choro.

"_Preciso desligar agora. Jasper e eu vamos ajudar na arrumação da casa de Rosalie, aí vou ter que acordar mais cedo._" a reunião seria na casa de Emmett e Rose, como foi combinado desde que a gravidez de minha amiga foi descoberta. Era a forma de agradecer pelo ano que estava indo embora e comemorar a coisa mais importante que havia acontecido: a chegada de _Audrey_.

"Promete que vai entrar no _skype_ antes da meia noite? Quero ver e falar com todo mundo, preciso ver minha afilhada."

"_Ela está cada dia mais linda, você vai babar na tela, já tô vendo tudo._" Alice riu para minimizar seus soluços que estavam ainda mais fortes que os meus. "_Nos falamos mais tarde, dê um tapa em Edward por mim. Eu amo vocês!_"

Deixei o telefone no sofá e deslizei pelo couro fitando o teto envelhecido do apartamento. Meus dedos tamborilaram no encosto da poltrona e respirei fundo várias vezes até sentir meus olhos livres do líquido salgado que insistia em escapar sem meu consentimento.

Por que saudade doía tanto afinal?

[…]

A véspera de Natal começou triste, mas não demorou muito tempo para assumir a atmosfera alegre e feliz característica da data especial. Edward despertou mais enlouquecido do que nunca, fazendo planos para a nossa noite e implicando com Polainas do mesmo jeito de sempre.

Almoçamos sushi que ele trouxe quando foi comprar pasta de amendoim e geléia, já que – segundo suas próprias palavras – o café da manhã do dia 25 não seria o mesmo sem sanduíche de pasta de amendoim com geléia de morango. Era uma espécie de tradição idiota que cultivávamos desde nossa infância e nunca tivemos coragem – e _vontade_ – de abandonar.

Por volta das três da tarde, Edward começou a preparar o peru pra nossa mini ceia da noite e eu o ajudei na cozinha, arrumando a sobremesa e as frutas típicas da época, que iriam enfeitar a mesa.

Polainas passou o tempo inteiro agarrado aos pés de Edward e ele a todo momento escorraçava meu gato; obviamente recebeu alguns socos no peito e olhares feios meus, mas não parecia se importar e continuou atazanando o bichinho o resto do dia. A sensação era boa, aconchegante e muito familiar. Talvez fosse apenas o arzinho do Natal pairando no ar, mas algo me dizia que era mais do que isso.

Minha torta de avelã e chocolate ficou pronta no fim da tarde e eu tive que escondê-la no fundo da geladeira para que Edward não atacasse o doce. O plano não deu muito certo, então nossa ceia natalina – como sempre acontecia ano após ano – teria apenas metade da sobremesa; a outra metade estava confortavelmente escondida na barriga dele.

"Aceita uma taça de vinho, madame?" ele se aproximou com um meio sorriso enquanto eu arrumava a mesa de jantar com velas e enfeites em verde e vermelho.

"_Merci, monsieur_." sibilei e bebi um pouco do líquido adocicado. "Terminei tudo por aqui, vou tomar um banho e começar a me arrumar."

"Quer companhia nesse banho?" Edward propôs com a mão roçando a curva da minha bunda.

"Obrigada, mas não. Você precisa ficar de olho na comida que ainda está no forno e, por favor, tente parar de beliscar a torta que está na geladeira. Precisamos de uma sobremesa pra mais tarde."

"Não se preocupe, _Bee._ Já escolhi o que vou _comer_ depois do jantar." senti um tapa estalar na lateral das minhas coxas e revirei os olhos com pesar. Edward era incurável mesmo.

"_Bee_?" ele chamou quando eu estava na porta do quarto. "Seu presente de Natal está em cima da nossa cama. Quero que você use ele essa noite." meu coração disparou dentro do peito e eu corri agitada.

Uma caixa retangular enfeitada com laços dourados me esperava com paciência. Desfiz o embrulho delicado e senti o corpo escorrer em direção ao colchão assim que pus o olhar no presente de Edward. Ele só podia estar brincando com a minha cara.

O espartilho era fino e semi transparente, adornado com fitas de veludo cor de vinho; um diamante pequeno brilhava na junção do bojo farto do sutiã. Uma peça romântica e bastante comportada... até eu enxergar o _complemento_. A calcinha era minúscula e ficaria presa ao corpo apenas por fitas do mesmo tecido das que enfeitavam a parte de cima.

Aquilo ali poderia ser descrito como tudo, _menos_ romântico e comportado. Mais parecia o figurino de uma devassa que vivia em algum cabaré francês. Meias 7/8 _pretas_ e uma cinta liga de renda completavam o visual_ nada_ discreto.

"Gostou do presente, _Bee?_" Edward surgiu de repente com um sorriso enviesado que não escondia seu contentamento. Ele estava se divertindo com a minha cara de susto.

"Você esqueceu as algemas e o chicote." sibilei irônica ainda boquiaberta por causa do tamanho da calcinha. Aquele fiapo de pano não cobria absolutamente _nada_! "O que deu em você pra me comprar uma coisa _dessas_?" segurei a peça mínima na ponta do dedo, fitando-o espantada.

"Você não gostou?" os olhos verdes me avaliavam com certa apreensão; respirei fundo e joguei a lingerie de volta na caixa antes de levantar para encará-lo.

"Não era bem isso o que eu estava esperando de presente de Natal, mas obrigada de qualquer jeito." recolhi a bagunça enquanto escondia o rosto para que ele não percebesse a expressão desapontada estampada bem ali.

Eu passei mais de um mês planejando o que daria a ele de presente e ele me retribuía daquele jeito, com uma lingerie depravada e totalmente nada a ver comigo?

"Cacete, esqueci a comida no forno." Edward escapou pra fora do quarto e eu suspirei derrotada, sem forças pra reagir.

A meia noite ainda estava longe de chegar e eu já havia sofrido minha primeira _decepção_ de Natal.

[…]

Estava terminando de me arrumar quando ouvi o barulho das patinhas de Polainas arranharem o piso de madeira do quarto. Sorri e peguei-o no colo para ajeitar a gravata vermelha em seu pescoço peludo; ele miou irritado por não conseguir puxar o pingente de minha pulseira.

"Amorzinho, esse não é o seu brinquedo." recoloquei-o no chão e deixei que ele corresse em direção ao tapete felpudo ao lado da cama; Polainas rolou sobre o tecido grosso e acabou se distraindo com sua própria cauda.

"_Bee_, Alice e Jasper estão no skype e querem falar com você." Edward gritou da sala.

"Hey, pessoal!" saudei meus amigos enquanto sentava ao lado dele em frente ao computador.

"Como está a noite de Natal em Paris?" Alice perguntou animada.

"Congelante." respondi com um meio sorriso sem graça. "E aí?"

Jasper contou que Nova York acordou sob uma grossa camada de neve, mas aos poucos o clima foi esquentado e o começo da tarde estava ameno e bem agradável. Edward e ele engataram um papo sobre basquete quando eu fui até a cozinha buscar um copo com água; ao voltar, encontrei Esme e Rosalie se espremendo em frente à câmera. Meu coração saltou uma batida mais forte ao fitar o olhar esverdeado de Rose me sorrindo de forma exultante. Ela estava mais linda agora, que se tornara mãe.

"Alice acabou de retirar do forno uma bandeja de biscoitos de nozes." Esme sibilou rindo da careta engraçada que Edward fez ao ouvi-la falar.

"A gente tem peru e torta de avelã." ele retrucou alegre.

_"Meia_ torta_._" eu o corrigi sorrindo para Esme. "Seu filho comeu a outra metade mais cedo."

"Típico." nós rimos ao mesmo tempo e ele resmungou baixinho.

"Onde está minha afilhada?"

"Emmett está tentando fazê-la dormir um pouco, enquanto eu ajudo Esme e Alice na cozinha." Rosalie informou e no segundo seguinte sumiu do campo visual da webcam; o rosto bochechudo de Audrey apareceu em seguida e eu não contive os suspiros, encantada com cada pequena reação que o bebê esboçava.

Emmett e Carlisle gritaram seus desejos de Feliz Natal enquanto Esme, Alice, Rosalie e eu não paravámos de falar sobre o desenvolvimento ligeiro da filha de minha melhor amiga; Edward apenas observava tudo com um sorriso aberto no rosto.

O tempo pareceu voar e quando eu dei uma olhada no relógio do computador, levei um susto: faltava pouco menos de quinze minutos para a meia noite em Paris.

"Oh Meu Deus, já é quase meia noite!"

"A gente precisa desligar, os fogos vão começar daqui a pouco e vai ficar impossível ouvir qualquer outra coisa." Edward murmurou.

Alice chamou Jasper e todos se posicionaram em frente ao computador apenas para gritar um "Feliz Natal" em uníssono. Edward encerrou a chamada quando os primeiros rojões foram ouvidos cortando o ar da Cidade Luz.

Corri até a sacada bem a tempo de ver os desenhos coloridos pintarem o céu muito escuro; Edward se aproximou e passou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros, rindo antes de me beijar no topo da cabeça de forma gentil.

"_Joyeux Noël_, _Bee._" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com sua voz aveludada.

"Feliz Natal, Edward." abracei-o com carinho, sentindo a luminosidade gerada pelos fogos dançando em minha pele.

O celular dele tocou, me assustando. Tentei me afastar para que ele atendesse a ligação, mas Edward segurou meu pulso e estendeu o aparelho na palma da minha mão. Senti a testa franzir em confusão e o encarei sem entender nada.

"O que é isso?" perguntei olhando o número desconhecido piscar várias vezes na tela brilhante.

"Seu verdadeiro presente de Natal." ele me deu uma piscadela antes de voltar os olhos em direção aos fogos luminosos.

Minha respiração estava escassa e meus dedos tremiam quando eu atendi o celular; tudo pareceu perder o sentido no momento em que eu ouvi a voz familiar do outro lado da linha.

"Mãe?" questionei com a garganta fechada. Meu nome ecoou em meus ouvidos e eu deixei as lágrimas inundarem meus olhos sem controle.

"M-mãe, e-eu te amo. Não sabe o quanto sinto saudades de você e do papai, embora nunca diga isso a vocês." sibilei com a voz rouca de choro. Meu peito estava inflado em um misto de dor e profunda alegria, e eu não conseguia controlar a vontade de rir em meio a torrente que banhava meu rosto por inteiro.

"_Também amamos você, querida. E sentimos demais a sua falta_." Renée murmurou emocionada e eu gargalhei feito uma criança histérica com a visita do Papai Noel. Eu estava literalmente pisando nas nuvens naquele momento.

"_Bella, tem uma pessoa aqui querendo te desejar um Feliz Natal_." senti a cor fugir de meu rosto e quase deixei o celular despencar de minhas mãos. Parecia que havia um terremoto dentro de mim, já que eu não conseguia parar de tremer. "_Fica com Deus, querida. Eu amo você_."

Fitei Edward com pavor quando ouvi o grunhido de trovão atingindo meus ouvidos. Charlie pigarreou algumas vezes antes de se pronunciar e àquela altura eu não era capaz de dizer meu próprio nome. Estava anestesiada de apreensão.

"_Feliz Natal, filha._" foram apenas três palavras, mas a meu ver Charlie havia declamado o poema mais lindo que eu já ouvira.

O choro dessa vez estava incontrolável e eu precisei agarrar a borda gelada do mármore da sacada ou provavelmente cairia desfalecida no chão. Queria dizer a meu pai tantas coisas, porém o nó em minha garganta permitiu que eu apenas soluçasse enquanto ouvia sua respiração sempre forte chiando no aparelho telefônico.

"M-me perdoe." consegui sussurrar ainda chorando.

Charlie permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos e eu pensei que ele tivesse encerrado a ligação. De repente, ele disparou:

"_Nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria, Bella, já está na hora de resolvermos nossos assuntos como dois adultos._" meu pai fez uma pausa demorada e então confessou. "_Só não esqueça de que eu te amo e isso não vai mudar _nunca. _Cuide-se, filha. E volte logo pra casa, sua mãe e eu sentimos sua falta._"

"Eu te amo, pai. Muito, muito, muito." não tive força alguma para continuar falando e logo a chamada foi encerrada, deixando pra trás um rastro de felicidade que eu há muito tempo não experimentava.

Meus dedos chacoalhavam de nervosismo e eu senti os dentes morderem a carne dos lábios enquanto encarava o visor do celular sem realmente prestar atenção em algo; eu ainda estava flutuando no ar de tanta alegria.

Edward observava a noite parisiense encostado no batente da porta, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e a expressão de orgulho amarrada ao rosto. Os olhos verdes muito claros se fecharam em pinças quando ele me deu um sorriso cúmplice; avancei em sua direção para abraçá-lo com vontade, sendo prontamente envolvida por seus braços enormes e sempre tão aconchegantes.

"E-eu... não sei o que dizer. Parece que estou sonhando." confessei amassando seus cabelos em meus dedos enquanto ele deixava um rastro de beijos em meu pescoço. "C-como, como conseguiu isso?"

"Segredo de Natal." eu gargalhei e deixei meus lábios brincarem com seus levemente. "Você não pensou que ia ganhar apenas uma lingerie, pensou?" meus olhos tímidos me entregaram e foi a vez dele rir alto.

"Obrigada, Ed. Esse foi o _melhor_ presente de Natal do mundo."

"Disponha." ele encostou nossas testas e mordeu a ponta do meu nariz gelado. "À propósito, pode jogar fora o outro presente. Eu sei que você odiou."

Encostei meu corpo no dele um pouco mais e subi a boca em direção à sua orelha; suguei rapidamente o lóbulo macio antes de sussurrar:

"Tenho uma idéia bem melhor. Não saia daqui, eu volto logo." escapei em direção ao quarto sem dar chances de ele me impedir.

Demorei alguns minutos até conseguir fechar o espartilho apertado, mas o resultado fez valer a pena. Minha cintura nunca esteve tão marcada e isso consequentemente deixava os quadris muito mais acentuados e arredondados. A calcinha mínima era o cheque mate do visual.

Edward ia enlouquecer.

E não deu outra. Os olhos de esmeralda pareciam em brasa quando eu caminhei de volta pra sala aquecida; a maneira como a boca carnuda estava escancarada fez meu peito encher de expectativa e um suor frio brotou nas palmas de minhas mãos. A tremedeira em meu corpo recomeçou, agora devido à excitação explícita que nos cercava.

"E então, _gostou_?" quase não reconheci o timbre rouco e sensual que pulou de meus lábios repentinamente.

Vi Edward passar as mãos nos cabelos de bronze sempre tão desarrumados, me lançando um sorriso torto sacana antes de voar em minha direção e tomar meu corpo com lábios, mãos e suspiros que deixaram minhas pernas bambas.

Minha visão escureceu por completo quando senti sua língua provocando todos os cantos de minha boca; logo eram os dentes que se deliciavam com a carne sensível de meus lábios e produziam um calor intenso que já queimava a linha fina da ponta dos pés. Minhas mãos se esconderam nos fios ruivos mais compridos que o normal, abrindo caminho para que as unhas encontrassem o couro cabeludo macio.

Ele gemeu em minha boca e fincou as mãos enormes em cada lado de minhas coxas para içar-me até seu colo; Edward aproveitou o movimento para promover uma pequena fricção entre nossos corpos e ambos grunhiram de contentamento.

A pele dos meus quadris arrepiou ao sentir a aspereza da toalha de mesa e eu arregalei os olhos de susto quando senti os dedos rápidos dele trabalharem nos laços que prendiam o espartilho ao meu corpo; suas digitais estavam frias e ao tocarem no vale entre meus seios provocaram uma série de tremores por onde passavam. Minhas costas caíram sobre o móvel de madeira e eu acabei derramando uma taça de vinho em meus cabelos; o liquido alcoólico manchou a curva de meu pescoço e escorreu lentamente até repousar exatamente no ponto onde os lábios de Edward brincavam.

A sensação dele chupando meus seios, aliada ao odor forte do vinho fez minha cabeça girar atormentada e eu ergui as pernas para que pudesse pinçá-las ao redor da cintura de Edward. Ondulei o corpo fazendo com que meu sexo molhado pulsasse contra o seu. Ele abriu um sorriso lascivo e permitiu que eu continuasse a pequena masturbação, até que minha respiração sumisse no ar e meus olhos rolassem sem controle nas órbitas.

Convulsões me atingiram quando ele arrastou a testa e a boca aberta em minha barriga até encontrar a renda fininha que cobria o meio das pernas. O tecido foi arrancando pelas laterais e logo eu podia sentir os lábios de Edward sugando meu sexo com vontade. Ele fez questão de deslizar os dentes pelo meu ponto mais sensorial e eu gritei em êxtase, procurando com as mãos alguma âncora em que pudesse me segurar. A garrafa de vinho quase explodiu em meus dedos e eu rapidamente derramei a outra metade do liquido em meu corpo, deixando que o álcool corresse em direção à sua boca.

"Mmmm, _perfeita_." ele resfolegou limpando os últimos resquícios do vinho e de meu pequeno orgasmo.

Comecei a ficar impaciente quando ele se afastou para retirar as calças e libertar o membro duro; dobrei o corpo e agarrei-o pela cintura, deixando minhas mãos brincarem um pouco com _ele_, alisando da base até a cabeça, circulando-a com a ponta de meu polegar. Edward gemeu e abocanhou meus lábios de maneira rude, arrancando um suspiro de protesto que rapidamente se transformou em rendição.

"Vem, Ed, me deixa te sentir dentro de mim." implorei sem largá-_lo_ e o guiei ao local exato onde eu o esperava. As vozes saíram baixas ao sussurrarem algumas incoerências quando nossos corpos finalmente encontraram o encaixe certo.

Minhas pernas subiram até a curva de seus ombros e Edward agarrou meus cabelos, obrigando-me a empurrar a cabeça para trás para que ele tivesse acesso livre ao meu pescoço ainda grudento de vinho. Em contrapartida, minhas mãos afundaram em suas costas, buscando o apoio necessário que eu precisava para deixar o vai e vem de nossos corpos ainda mais fácil e _profundo_.

Pedaços de nozes e o resto de algumas uvas amassadas escorriam pela curva da minha coluna assim como as gotas de vinho que pingavam de meus cabelos enquanto Edward me balançava – sempre mais forte e mais rápido a cada segundo; meu calcanhar iscou sua nuca quando ele amarrou sua mão grande em um dos meus seios, massageando-o de maneira áspera.

Meu grito de êxtase foi tão alto quando Edward gozou que eu jurei que meus ouvidos ficariam surdos para sempre; quando meu segundo orgasmo chegou – dessa vez mais intenso e muito mais duradouro – eu não tinha mais forças para esboçar alguma reação. Apenas os dedos dos pés se manifestaram, engelhando em bolas e transmitindo impulsos elétricos a cada cantinho do corpo.

Edward rolou para o meu lado e deixou a boca pairando na altura de meu ombro; a forma como sua respiração quente escapava pinicava minha pele e causava arrepios que ondulavam meu ventre sem que eu tivesse controle. A sensação era indescritível.

"Nós vamos direto pro inferno." murmurei quando fui capaz de tragar o ar normalmente.

"Eu sei." Edward riu e beijou o início de minha clavícula, sugando de leve as últimas gotas de vinho que ainda se escondiam em minha pele. "Feliz Natal, _Bee._" girei os olhos e puxei seu rosto para junto do meu, lambendo seus lábios com calma.

Nenhum de nós tinha pressa afinal e as nozes espetando minhas costas já não faziam o menor incômodo. Aquilo era tão gostoso e eu desejei ficar assim por um bom tempo.

"Feliz Natal, Ed."

**[…]**

** Le Toi du Moi (Carla Bruni) – http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=TwTjIKiuMBE**

** Electric Twist (A Fine Frenzy) – http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=mIpjiYmjXh4**

**

* * *

**

**Só um aviso: o outtake escolhido pela maioria dos leitores foi o "Um dia inteiro com Edward e Polainas" e será postado logo após o Natal, então sugiro que vocês coloquem o link de outtakes de Lucky Bella nos alertas de vocês. O link está no meu perfil. **

**E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Quero saber de tudo nas reviews, portanto soltem o verbo! Para mais notícias, spoilers e um bom blá blá blá, me sigam no twitter (arroba) cella_es. **

**A gente se vê, meus amores! **

**Beijão, Cella. **

**ps: não esqueçam das minhas reviews :) **


	5. Troubles

**N/A:** Quem é vivo sempre dá um jeitinho de aparecer, né? Pois é, aqui estou eu, sem vergonha na cara para aparecer com capítulo novo depois de tanto tempo. Mas antes que vocês comecem a me xingar e a colocar meu nome no macumba online, me deixem contar uma breve historinha pra vocês.

Era uma vez duas amigas que pareciam inseparáveis. Um belo dia uma das amigas se tornou uma escrava do trabalho e acabou tendo que deixar a outra de lado. A amiga abandonada ficou com tanta raiva da falta de atenção que recebeu que acabou rompendo a amizade. Fim.

A amiga escrava sou eu e a renegada é a minha_ inspiração_ que me deixou de lado por muito tempo. Agora acho que nos reconciliamos, por isso o capítulo saiu. Pedir desculpas por tanto atraso já não faz mais sentido, mas espero que vocês me compreendam. Acreditem em mim, estou fazendo um esforço enorme para impedir que isso aconteça novamente, mas quem trabalha ou estuda – a maioria sabe do que estou falando – entende que não é fácil lidar com mil coisas para fazer ao mesmo tempo. Quem precisa de um dia com 48 horas por aqui? Acho que todo mundo acharia isso uma ótima ideia, mas infelizmente a vida não é assim. Só nos resta mesmo aprender a conviver com o tempo curto e seguir em frente.

Enfim, vou parar de divagar por aqui, porque sempre falo demais e isso acaba deixando vocês entediadas.

Meu muito obrigada a **BeeJelly** que foi uma linda ao betar esse capítulo assim que eu o mandei. Tadinha, ficou quase vesga ao corrigir tanto erro em pouco menos de uma hora. Corajosa ela, não?

Vamo que vamo, que lá no rodapé tenho um assunto sério a tratar com vocês. Por enquanto deixem isso pra lá e aproveitem o capítulo. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Troubles**

** BPOV**

** Crack the shutters – Snow Patrol***

A manhã do dia 25 chegou preguiçosa, oferecendo um convite irresistível para que eu passasse mais tempo na cama. Como estava de folga do trabalho, não vi problema algum em dormir um pouquinho mais que o normal.

Enrosquei-me na manta grossa e apertei o travesseiro macio contra o peito, sorrindo em meio ao sono gostoso; estava tão relaxada que nem ao menos consegui me incomodar com a mão pesada de Edward jogada de qualquer jeito na curva da minha cintura. Apenas quando ele virou de lado e praticamente me matou asfixiada, eu me manifestei, empurrando-o pra longe com força. Ele quicou de volta ao seu lado da cama e eu – como a boa desastrada que era – capotei pra trás e bati a cabeça no chão aveludado pelo tapete.

Merda, isso dói!

Me levantei um pouco zonza de sono, recolhendo o edredom e o travesseiro que tinham me acompanhado na queda. Bufei exasperada ao ver que Edward agora ocupava o colchão inteiro com seu jeito único de dormir – ele precisava mesmo abrir tanto os braços desse jeito? Definitivamente necessitávamos de uma cama maior.

Meus olhos ainda estavam pesados e eu resolvi ir pra sala, pelo menos lá tinha um sofá fofinho só pra mim. Mal deitei no móvel e já estava roncando alto. Não lembrava o motivo de estar tão cansada, mas acho que tinha algo a ver com a farra que Edward e eu fizemos em plena mesa da ceia de Natal. Bom, é melhor deixar isso pra lá.

Despertei novamente quando senti o toque áspero de dedos longos na pele sensível dos meus pés. Revirei os olhos sob as pálpebras e me contorci no sofá estreito soltando um suspiro profundo; ouvi uma risadinha tranquila e me livrei do sono, só pra fitar o rosto masculino que me encarava com extremo carinho.

Como alguém poderia ser tão lindo mesmo com a cara amassada de tanto dormir? E como conseguia me fazer perder o ar com uma incrível facilidade?

"Já estava começando a achar que você tinha entrado em coma." Edward sibilou sorrindo e dobrou o corpo para encostar os lábios no meio da minha testa. "Boa tarde, dorminhoca." desceu o rosto e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

"Tarde? Dormi tanto tempo assim?" empurrei meu corpo e encostei as costas no braço do sofá, mirando a janela que mostrava um dia claro de sol frio. "Que horas são?"

"Quase duas."

"Céus, não lembro a última vez que dormi desse jeito! Estou me sentindo meio desorientada." ele riu e afagou minhas bochechas de maneira delicada; virei o rosto e esfreguei-o na palma de sua mão, como um gatinho carente em busca de atenção.

"Vou te trazer um pouco de café, um segundo." cocei os olhos assim que soltei um bocejo e estiquei o corpo na tentativa de espantar o torpor da preguiça que me envolvia.

Edward seguiu para a cozinha e eu permaneci na sala, ainda mole por ter dormido exageradamente. Polainas surgiu miando de forma sofrida e eu o puxei para o meu colo, fazendo carinho em suas costas macias; ele parecia estar adorando, pois não parava de sacudir o rabo enorme e muito peludo de um lado para o outro.

"Oh Bee, tira esse gato de cima do sofá antes que eu comece a espirrar." Edward resmungou ao voltar à sala.

Decidi não contrariá-lo e deixei que Polainas voltasse ao chão; ele se espreguiçou como o bom felino que era e saiu espanando o rabo em direção ao corredor onde dormia. Edward soltou uma longa série de espirros, quase derrubando o café fumegante sobre si mesmo.

"É sério, se eu continuar nesse ritmo vou ser obrigado a voltar a usar bombinha pra asma." ele reclamou ao sentar do meu lado, me entregando a xícara com o líquido muito quente.

Deixei que ele recuperasse o fôlego e então encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando alto de prazer. Me sentia tão relaxada que não tinha vontade de fazer absolutamente nada. Estava até cogitando voltar pra cama e dormir um pouquinho mais.

"Caramba, estou exausta." sussurrei enquanto dava um gole lento no café.

"A culpa é toda do vinho." pude sentir seus lábios entortando em um sorriso e respirei fundo ao relembrar o jeito como ele lambeu cada gotinha da bebida que banhava meu corpo.

À luz do dia a cena chegava a ser constrangedora, embora eu não estivesse nem um pouco arrependida do que fizera.

"Definitivamente." murmurei baixando os olhos para as pontas dos meus pés.

Edward me aconchegou junto ao seu peito e ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu bebericava meu café e pensava em coisas aleatórias. Sua mão acariciava meu braço delicadamente e de vez em quando sentia o tremor de um arrepio atingir o local onde ele tocava. Riamos nessas horas e eu ganhava um beijo gentil na cabeça.

"Adoro isso."

"Eu também." ele puxou a xícara de minhas mãos e depositou-a na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Sem esperar por um convite, eu escalei seu corpo e juntei nossas testas.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos e uma dupla de risinhos bobos dançou em nossas bocas, antes de se transformar em um beijo calmo. Ele suspirou forte enquanto apertava meu corpo no seu e eu pude sentir as batidas de seu coração agitadas na palma da minha mão. Como eu amava momentos como aquele em que esquecíamos do mundo e mergulhávamos em uma terra que pertencia somente a nós dois.

Nem em meus melhores sonhos eu um dia imaginei viver tantas novas e maravilhosas experiências ao lado do homem que por anos foi meu melhor amigo e – que em um breve piscar de olhos – tornou-se aquele que me deixava sem palavras e ações.

Edward se transformou na pessoa que mais me conhecia – na maneira mais íntima que poderia existir. Ele agora, além de permanecer no posto de amigo em que eu mais confiava, tornou-se o homem que reconhecia meus anseios, entendia o que me agradava e não media esforços para me satisfazer em todos os sentidos.

Com ele eu não sentia vergonha de realizar minhas fantasias, de ousar, inovar e reinventar aquilo que ambos já gostavam. Edward era a pessoa certa que eu tanto procurei durante anos. E podia dizer com todas as letras que nunca me senti tão completa na vida.

[…]

Passamos o dia inteiro grudados como duas preguiças. Quando cansamos da sala, Edward me colocou em suas costas e rumou para a cozinha; comemos o restante da torta de avelã que havia sobrado da véspera e eu preparei mais um pouco de café. Já passava das cinco da tarde quando finalmente decidi espantar – ainda que parcialmente – a letargia do meu corpo.

Deixei Edward ocupado em catar os farelos de torta que restavam no prato e segui em direção ao quarto. Tirei a blusa e a calça de moletom, enquanto entrava no banheiro assobiando uma melodia qualquer que nem eu sabia qual era. Enchi a banheira que quase nunca usava e joguei alguns tabletes de sais de banho. Quando a cuba branca e funda estava cheia de espuma, afundei meu corpo na água quente, soltando um suspiro contente ao sentir meus músculos relaxando instantaneamente.

Fechei os olhos e deixei a cabeça encostar na borda da banheira, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava as mãos sobre a espuma macia que me cobria. O cheiro de lavanda e flores de laranjeira tomou conta do cômodo e o sono novamente voltou a me dominar.

Devo ter cochilado por alguns minutos, pois não vi quando Edward entrou no banheiro, muito menos quando seu corpo deitou sobre o meu. Permaneci de olhos cerrados e isso pareceu incomodá-lo, pois passou a beijar meu pescoço de forma exigente.

"Isso faz cócegas." sibilei rindo e arranhando suas costas ainda quentes com as pontas das unhas.

"E você adora." ele completou passando a língua em meu queixo e afundou de vez seu corpo na banheira pequena.

Ouvi o barulho da água alagando o piso de mármore antigo, mas não me importei.

"Uhum..." concordei aérea e finalmente colei seus lábios aos meus.

Como um jato, Edward inverteu nossas posições no espaço estreito da banheira e eu pude sentir sua ereção começando a despertar. Meu estômago revirou de expectativa.

Ele encaixou as mãos molhadas em minha nuca e curva da cintura, imprensando meu corpo em um abraço apertado, mas muito confortável. Sua boca ainda estava ocupada com a minha, escondendo nossas línguas que brigavam avidamente. Arranhei seus ombros de leve antes de subir os dedos até seus cabelos e bagunçá-los ainda mais. Ele riu em meus lábios e desceu os dentes para morder meu queixo de novo.

"Se pudesse, ficaria assim pra sempre: com você nua sentada em meu colo." Edward sussurrou sugando a ponta da minha orelha, enquanto eu desenhava pequenos círculos com a ponta dos dedos em suas costas.

"É bom, não é?"

"É maravilhoso." ele enfatizou me dando mais um beijo demorado.

Ficamos um tempo trocando carinhos despreocupados e olhares cúmplices sem a menor pressa de sair do banho.

Ele deitou a cabeça em meu peito quando eu lavei seus cabelos com shampoo, massageando o couro cabeludo delicadamente. Não contive a risada ao arrumar os fios molhados em um penteado _punk_. Edward me chamou de infantil e eu lhe respondi com o dedo do meio esfregando em sua cara. Ele não deixou por menos e encheu meu rosto com espuma, me fazendo engolir sabão várias vezes.

"Lembra quando tomávamos banho juntos na nossa infância?" perguntou enquanto tentava tirar minhas mãos de suas orelhas. Ele precisava aprender a lavar direito aquela parte do corpo especificamente.

"Como não lembrar? Eu ficava morrendo de vergonha de olhar para a sua, hm, _coisa_." Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou alto, fazendo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

"E pensar que vinte anos depois você não consegue viver _sem_ a minha coisa." apontou e – querendo provocar – esfregou descaradamente seu membro semi ereto em meu ventre. Acho que meu rosto estava prestes a explodir de vergonha.

"Eu tô falando sério! O que sua mãe tinha na cabeça quando colocava você no meio do banho das meninas? Já era constrangimento demais ver Alice enumerando tudo aquilo que tínhamos em comum nos nossos corpos."

"Esme sempre procurou criar um ambiente familiar livre de preconceitos. Desde que me entendo por gente tomava banho com Alice e achava isso a coisa mais normal do mundo. O fato de ela te considerar como uma filha acabou te envolvendo nos costumes da família."

"Ela sempre foi como uma segunda mãe pra mim." afirmei suspirando de maneira saudosa.

"E ela te _ama_ como uma filha." Edward reforçou sorrindo enquanto me beijava ternamente no rosto. "Agora mais ainda, já que você faz o filho dela o homem mais feliz do mundo."

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus notei o brilho intenso iluminando o verde esmeralda que irradiava calor. Ele ficava lindo quando corava de leve e me fitava daquele jeito meio traquina que era tão característico de sua personalidade.

Minhas mãos foram certeiras em sua nuca e eu voltei a juntar nossas bocas em mais um beijo interminável.

"Te amo." sussurrei no curto intervalo em que seus lábios deixaram os meus.

"Eu também." ele devolveu respirando forte em minha língua. "É serio mesmo essa história de que você não gostava da minha, como é que você disse mesmo? _Coisa?_" Edward perguntou algum tempo depois; foi a minha vez de gargalhar.

Não estava acreditando que ele havia retomado aquele assunto em específico. Pensei em não responder, mas o olhar atento que ele me destinava deixava claro que estava mesmo falando sério. Oh meu Deus, eu realmente merecia uma coisa dessas.

"Edward, eu tinha _cinco_ anos!" relembrei-o, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"E agora?" insistiu e eu girei os olhos impaciente.

Ele era o tipo de pessoa que enquanto não ouvisse o que tanto queria, não dava sossego.

"Eu não sei viver sem a sua _coisa, _meu amor. Satisfeito?"

"Sim." ele sorriu abertamente, já deitando mais uma vez sobre mim. Aproveitei o embalo e enlacei minhas pernas em seu quadril, trazendo-o para mais próximo. "Só mais coisa, Bee. Nunca mais chame meu pau de coisa, tá legal? Não é lá algo muito excitante."

"Certo." pisquei pra ele e só então senti os arrepios de frio congelando minha coluna. Dei dois tapinhas nas costas de Edward e tentei empurrá-lo. "É melhor eu sair dessa banheira antes que pegue um resfriado. A água está gelada!"

"Nah, vem aqui que eu te aqueço." ele sorriu torto e me puxou para o seu colo com rapidez.

A água que vazou da banheira novamente encharcou o piso e eu mais uma vez não me importei.

_Não_ _mesmo_.

[…]

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa indecisa.

Não até passar a viver longe de Alice por tanto tempo.

Por que era tão difícil arrumar a roupa certa para vestir em uma determinada ocasião? Geralmente eu não me preocupava com isso, claro, pois tinha minha melhor amiga para me ajudar nessas horas. Bastava gritar por socorro e ela estaria ali em meu quarto, revirando o guarda roupas até achar algo que me deixasse linda, poderosa e deslumbrante.

Quando nada do que eu possuía a agradava, Alice não perdia tempo e me arrastava direto para o primeiro shopping que encontrasse. Era como se eu tivesse meu _"What not to wear"_**¹** portátil.

Merda, eu sentia falta disso.

A festa de confraternização da agência aconteceria essa noite e eu sequer havia decidido o que iria usar. Não que não tivesse tentado, porque juro que me esforcei ao passar a manhã inteira enfurnada em várias lojas no _Champs Élysées,_ mas nada parecia funcionar quando não tinha a ajuda divina de Alice e Rosalie. Nunca me interessei muito por esse lance de moda e blá blá blá, consequentemente não sabia a diferença entre _nude_ e creme. Dá pra distinguir uma cor da outra? Porque pra mim elas são a mesma coisa.

Com muito esforço escolhi dois vestidos que achei que teriam algo a ver comigo. Não os experimentei na loja – por não ter saco de ficar horas e horas trancafiada em uma cabine me olhando no espelho à procura de defeitos – e rumei para casa, já que ainda teria que me virar com a maquiagem e o cabelo. Deus, só de pensar em tentar arrumar meus fios indomáveis me sentia cansada.

_Alice, droga, por que você não está aqui pra me ajudar?_

Choraminguei o caminho inteiro até o apartamento e assim que cheguei, larguei as dezenas de sacolas sobre a cama e corri para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e tratei de eliminar todo e qualquer fio de cabelo que existia do pescoço pra baixo. Era meio paranóica com pêlos e simplesmente não conseguia ver a sombra de um em meu corpo sem pirar.

Não tinha a menor vocação para bancar a esposa do lobisomem.

Estava no meio da tortura capilar – ou _escova_, como a maioria das pessoas normais chamavam aquilo – quando ouvi o barulho de passos vindo da sala. Edward havia chegado mais cedo em casa e eu não pude deixar de soltar um suspiro de alívio. Ao menos as coisas estavam saindo conforme o planejado.

"Hey, que bom que chegou cedo!" sorri feliz assim que o vi cruzar a porta do nosso quarto.

"Se não o fizesse você com certeza me comeria vivo depois." resmungou e gargalhou assim que eu apontei o dedo do meio na sua direção. "Wow, qual foi o furacão que passou por aqui?"

Voltei os olhos em sua direção e vi que ele se referia à bagunça do quarto. Havia pilhas de roupas espalhadas pelos quatro cantos do cômodo, assim como dezenas de caixas de sapatos caídas no chão; isso sem falar nas gavetas reviradas, portas escancaradas e lingerie pendurada de qualquer jeito. Eu disse que não sabia me virar sozinha nessa coisa de arrumação!

"Minha culpa." murmurei passando as mãos pelos cabelos secos dando uma risadinha sem graça. "É que, bom, eu meio que não sei me arrumar sozinha."

Edward empurrou com o pé uma caixa de sapatos vazia e sentou na beirada do colchão, me fitando com atenção como se estivesse medindo suas palavras. _O-oh, lá vamos nós._

"Isabella Swan, juro que estou tentando, mas não vou conseguir resistir por muito tempo." ele sibilou me lançando um sorriso torto canalha; já podia prever o que estava por vir. "Todos os dias você me tortura pra deixar esse apartamento limpo. E agora chego aqui e o encontro como se tivesse passado por um terremoto ou coisa assim. A culpa não é minha, você vai cuidar de deixá-lo em ordem sozinha. Apenas você e a vassoura. Deus, isso vai ser bom pra cacete de assistir."

Revireios olhos teatralmente e bufei. Argh, como era idiota!

"Cresça, Edward!"

"Quero te ver rebolando essa bunda enorme enquanto coloca cada coisinha em seu devido lugar. Que visão do paraíso!" ele estalou os lábios e jogou os braços para trás da cabeça, deitando em cima de um dos vestidos que eu provavelmente iria usar daqui a pouco.

"Olha só o que você tá fazendo, seu cabeça oca! Anda, sai de cima do meu vestido! Sai, Edward!" gritei estapeando-o no ombro; alisei o tecido da roupa e respirei fundo para tentar conter a raiva dentro de mim.

Não podia me zangar, caso contrário as manchas avermelhadas em meu peito dariam um trabalho enorme para serem escondidas depois.

"Que tal se você fosse pro banho e começasse a se preparar, hein? A gente tem pouco menos de duas horas pra sair daqui." oh meu Deus, duas horas! Eu só tinha cento e vinte minutos para ficar linda. Alguém me ajuda? Sério, preciso de um saco de papel para respirar!

"Pra quê tanto nervosismo, Bee? É só uma festa de empresa." Edward resmungou me encarando com tédio.

"Você sabe que não é só isso. Droga, eu organizei a coisa toda, não dá pra simplesmente chegar depois que todo mundo já estiver lá!"

No início de dezembro recebi a notícia de que eu havia sido designada para bolar o tema e desenvolver os preparativos para a festa de fim de ano da _Publicis_. Era tradição da empresa que a equipe que mais gerara lucros para o grupo tomasse a frente na organização da última reunião do ano.

Mesmo trabalhando na agência há pouco mais de seis meses era indiscutível o sucesso de meus projetos no mercado publicitário francês. A prova disso foi a carta branca que recebi de Bernard para coordenar a campanha – que ainda estava em processo de criação – da _Calvin_ _Klein_ e a festa para quase 500 convidados que ocorreria na ante véspera de ano novo. O dia finalmente chegara e eu estava a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico por temer que algo desse errado.

Ok, admito que estava meio pilhada de nervosismo. Mas droga, eu precisava que cada mínimo detalhe saísse conforme o planejado. Era a minha hora de mostrar àqueles franceses babacas como a América se divertia.

Passei as mãos no rosto na tentativa de me tranquilizar, mas assim que vi Edward estático à minha frente senti o bichinho da raiva recomeçando a me cutucar.

"O que você tá fazendo parado aí me olhando como se eu fosse um E.T?"

Ele não murmurou uma vírgula sequer, apenas me puxou pela mão e me jogou na cama em um único movimento. Meus olhos estavam a ponto de saltar das órbitas por causa do susto que levei, mas assim que senti Edward deitando o corpo sobre o meu, perdi o raciocínio.

Seus dedos enormes apertaram minha nuca, levando meu rosto ao encontro do seu; abri a boca para protestar, mas isso só serviu para facilitar o encaixe de nossos lábios. O beijo não poderia ser definido como menos do que _faminto_.

Apertei os cabelos desgrenhados com força à medida que sentia a maciez de sua língua quente atiçando a minha; ele não perdeu tempo e prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os dentes de um jeito que me deixava louca, antes de sugá-lo lentamente. Merda, ele beijava bem pra caramba.

Deixei minhas mãos escorregarem de suas costas até seus quadris; finquei as unhas em cada lado e tratei de incentivá-lo a se mover. Edward pareceu entender meu pedido de primeira, pois investiu contra minha barriga com tanta força que eu não pude conter o gemido excitado que me cortou a garganta.

Ele bem que poderia fazer aquilo de novo, só que mais embaixo. _Bem mais embaixo..._

Espera, que diabos eu estou dizendo? Que porra é essa que deu em mim? Tenho um compromisso importante em uma hora e meia e o que estou fazendo? Me amassando com Edward como se não houvesse amanhã! Alguém precisava me parar, por favor, alguém me impeça de seguir em frente antes que seja tarde demais!

"Edwa... ed.. caralho, isso, não...hmmmm. Droga, não para. Oh... meu... Deus... ungh! Isso, assim.. PUTA QUE PARIU, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA!"

Tomei um susto com meu próprio grito e encarei a figura atônita caída no chão, me olhando como se eu fosse uma maníaca. Ótimo, como se não bastasse todo o meu nervosismo anterior estava também frustrada sexualmente. _Super!_

"Que porra foi essa, Bella?" Edward questionou passando as mãos nos cabelos com irritação.

"Quem pergunta isso sou eu! O que você tava pensando quando me atacou desse jeito?"

"Senti vontade." ele deu de ombros enquanto se levantava. "É difícil não querer te comer com os olhos quando você fica desfilando pelo quarto só de calcinha e sutiã. E fica quase impossível quando você _briga_ comigo vestida desse jeito. _Sexy_ demais, não tem como resistir."

"Você é o cara mais idiota que existe na face da Terra." respondi, mas não fiz questão de esconder o risinho abobalhado que exibia nos lábios. "Sério que você me acha gostosa quando fico zangada?"

"Não gostosa. Gostosa _pra caralho_. Seus peitos crescem de um jeito que o sutiã fica até apertado e aí você coloca a mão na cintura e mexe os quadris enquanto aponta o dedo na minha cara. E morde os lábios até eles ficarem vermelhos demais, da forma como eu gosto. É maravilhoso, dá vontade de te deixar brava comigo pra sempre."

"Você definitivamente perdeu a cabeça."

"Por sua causa. Isso é tudo por sua causa." ele riu e me puxou para junto de seu peito, me dando um beijo rápido na testa. Abracei-o apertado, aproveitando para mordê-lo no queixo. Edward tinha um cheiro tão bom que me deixava com água na boca.

"Pode fazer o favor de ir pro banho e se arrumar rapidinho? Eu não posso me atrasar, é sério." suspirei junto ao seu ouvido e senti quando ele concordou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem." falou se afastando.

"Obrigada, Ed."

"Hey, Bee!" ele chamou quando já estava na porta do banheiro e eu me voltei para encará-lo. "Quer ajuda com a roupa que vai vestir? Posso escolher a lingerie pra você."

"Ah, jura? Então qual das duas eu devo usar?" perguntei com ironia ao segurar duas calcinhas – uma preta e outra cor de vinho – bem diante de seus olhos.

Edward lançou um sorriso enviesado sacana e recostou o ombro no batente da porta.

"Nenhuma das duas, prefiro você nua. Sabe como é, facilita as coisas pra mim no fim da noite." me deu uma piscadela e eu bufei de raiva.

"Cafajeste."

"Gostosa." ampliou o sorriso e percorreu meu corpo com olhos famintos. "_Pra caralho_." deu meia volta e entrou no banheiro assobiando como um moleque levado, me deixando estática. E completamente excitada.

Merda!

[…]

Em menos de meia hora, Edward tomou banho, fez a barba e se vestiu, enquanto eu ainda perambulava pelo quarto de lingerie. Tudo isso porque não conseguia lembrar onde havia deixado os sapatos que escolhi para usar na festa.

Vasculhei o armário, olhei em todas as gavetas da cômoda, abri e fechei mais de vinte caixas e quase me enfiei embaixo da cama à procura de meus _Louboutins_ fujões. E nada de encontrá-los. A esperança de chegar cedo à festa já havia ido embora há tempos.

"Eu juro que estou prestes a desistir, sabia? Parece que uma fenda se abriu no meio desse quarto e engoliu justamente o par de sapatos que eu escolhi usar essa noite!" desabafei dando a centésima volta pelo quarto.

"Não são aqueles ali?" Edward perguntou apontando para um ponto qualquer no chão.

"Onde?"

"Ali, Bee, embaixo da poltrona." imediatamente me joguei sobre o tapete e tateei o local em que ele havia indicado.

"Embaixo da poltrona? Eu não tô vendo nada aqui." engatinhei no piso de madeira do quarto, quase entrando embaixo da cadeira.

"Mas eu tô, se abaixa mais um pouco que você vai ver também." como ele conseguia enxergar alguma coisa se eu não estava vendo absolutamente nada, exceto muita poeira?

"Não tô vendo nada, Edw-" demorou, mas a ficha enfim caiu. Parada onde estava, de _quatro_ no meio do quarto eu enxerguei tudo claro como um cristal.

"Peste!" dei um salto para longe, cobrindo com as mãos a parte de trás de minha calcinha que exibia muito mais do que devia, e encarei Edward que tentava esconder um sorriso safado no rosto. Ah, mas ele iria me pagar caro por aquela brincadeirinha de mau gosto!

"Onde você os escondeu?"

"Não sei do que você está falando, Bee. Eu não fiz nada." para tentar provar sua inocência, Edward ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de rendição, mas não desfez a careta de deboche.

"Onde estão os meus sapatos, Edward? Anda, desembucha de uma vez!" gritei e ele soube que a situação estava ficando séria. O que ele não sabia é que eu estava prestes a partir para a agressão física caso não conseguisse o que queria.

"Em minha defesa, eu aviso: não escondi coisa nenhuma, apenas omiti, o que é muito diferente." sibilou entregando meus sapatos, que estavam cobertos por uma pilha de travesseiros sobre a cama.

"Te odeio."

"Ei, não tenho culpa de você ter bagunçado o quarto inteiro e esquecido onde deixou seus sapatos!"

"A culpa é sua sim! Se sabia onde eles estavam, por que não me disse logo?"

"E perder a chance de te ver engatinhando pelo quarto usando essa calcinha minúscula? Isso nunca!" Edward retrucou como se aquele fosse o melhor argumento do mundo. Não era, mas serviu para me desarmar totalmente.

"Você é inacreditável."

"Só estou falando a verdade, Bee. Te ver desfilando bem diante dos meus olhos usando só essas coisinhas de renda foi maravilhoso. Pra ficar perfeito você só teria que colocar meias e uma cinta liga. Porra, aí ia ser demais. Quase a realização da minha maior fantasia."

"Oh meu Deus, eu sei que vou me arrepender, mas preciso saber. Qual seria essa sua maior fantasia, Edward?" ao ouvir minha pergunta, o sorriso dele cresceu consideravelmente e um brilho insano riscou suas pupilas. _E lá vamos nós outra vez. _

"Você brigando comigo usando apenas uma lingerie e meias pretas. Enquanto me xinga por tudo que eu faço e que te deixa irritada, você vai tirando peça por peça até ficar totalmente nua bem na minha frente. E aí você me dá um _bela_ lição montando em mim como sempre faz quando está com tesão."

Alguém aí esqueceu de desligar o aquecedor? Porque subitamente o quarto havia ficado muito mais quente que o normal. Na verdade o ar estava pesado e eu tinha uma certa dificuldade em respirar. Droga.

"Já chega, tá legal? Para de ficar tentando me excitar com esse joguinho de sedução barato, Edward. A gente vai chegar atrasado na festa!" Deus, a festa! Juro que se ele forçasse um pouquinho mais conseguiria me fazer desistir daquele compromisso. E eu não estava nem aí caso isso acontecesse.

"Eu já estou pronto." Edward sibilou com a cara mais inocente do mundo. Safado maldito!

"Shh, não quero mais ouvir uma palavra sua. Anda, me ajuda a fechar o zíper do meu vestido antes que eu grude a porra da sua boca com cola instantânea."

Ele apenas soltou uma risadinha rouca e fez o que eu pedi. Assim que fiquei pronta, dei uma rápida checada no visual através do espelho e gostei do que vi.

O vestido que escolhi havia caído como uma luva em meu corpo, realçando meus pontos fortes e escondendo as imperfeições que todo mundo tinha. O modelo tomara que caia evidenciava meu colo não muito farto e afinava a cintura, destacando os quadris para a total felicidade de Edward. A cor clarinha – _nude_, como a vendedora fizera questão de explicar – causou uma harmoniosa combinação com meu tom de pele. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção em minha produção era a maquiagem. O batom vermelho vibrante em meus lábios era a peça chave da composição.

Toda a insegurança de antes havia sido extinta de dentro de mim. E tudo graças a um batom novo e a cara de bobo de Edward ao me encarar, obviamente aprovando meu visual. Eu tinha que confessar que a reação embasbacada dele era melhor do que qualquer espelho. Me dizia que eu estava mais do que pronta para arrasar na festa.

"E então, como estou?" resolvi bancar a inocente só para pescar um elogio de Edward.

"Posso dizer com toda certeza que você será a mulher mais linda e totalmente indisponível dessa festa." ele sibilou me dando um suave beijo no ombro. O contato de seus lábios em minha pele provocou leves arrepios que se espalharam rapidamente pelo corpo inteiro. "Caralho, Bee, você está linda. E _deliciosa._" arranhou os dentes em meu pescoço deixando meus joelhos fracos. Era incrível a facilidade que Edward tinha em me desarmar.

"Podemos ir? Por favor..." minha voz saiu arrastada e suplicante; se ele continuasse acariciando meus braços com a ponta dos dedos do jeito que estava fazendo eu desmaiaria de tanto prazer. Edward era mestre em me alegrar usando apenas _as mãos_.

Eu precisava manter minha mente em foco, de preferência bem longe de certos pensamentos.

Com um grande esforço, me afastei e busquei minha bolsa-carteira e o casaco que estava pendurado na porta de meu guarda-roupas. Dei uma última olhada no espelho para arrumar meus cabelos e ao me virar notei que a gravata de Edward estava meio torta. Homens, pff!

"Vem aqui, Ed, deixa eu dar um jeito na sua gravata antes de irmos."

"Por que você me faz usar essa merda, Bee?" ele choramingou enquanto eu desfazia e refazia o nó no pedaço de seda escura. Se ele soubesse o quanto aquela _merda_ o deixava sexy e causava tremores em algumas partes do meu corpo talvez não reclamasse tanto.

Preferi me manter calada para evitar mais algum possível atraso.

Saímos do quarto e eu resolvi dar uma olhada em Polainas antes de sair. Meu gatinho estava confortavelmente acomodado em sua cama macia e quente, aconchegado a um patinho de pelúcia que eu havia lhe dado de presente de Natal.

"Hey, bebê, o papai e a mamãe vão sair, mas não demoram, ok? Comporte-se, mocinho." me abaixei para coçar suas orelhinhas peludas e ele revirou-se na cama todo dengoso. Meu coração ficou mole com tanta fofura.

"Até mais tarde, meu amorzinho." com muito sacrifício me afastei e tentei seguir em direção à saída do apartamento, mas Edward me esperava na porta da sala com a expressão de descrença estampada no rosto.

"O que foi?"

"Não acredito que você fica chamando esse monte de pêlos de filho. E o pior, ainda me coloca como o pai do pulguento. Fala sério, Bee, isso é ridiculo." rolei os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar e tratei de ignorá-lo para evitar uma briga.

Edward sempre me tirava do sério quando reclamava de algo a ver com Polainas.

Minhas pernas tremiam e eu não parava de amassar a bolsa nas mãos. Tudo estava correndo bem até então, mas havia uma sensação estranha martelando meu cérebro, o que acabava me deixando tensa da cabeça aos pés. Meus dedos formigavam e eu não me aquietava. Estava literalmente quicando quando entramos no elevador.

"Droga, tô com medo." confessei ao sentir as palmas das mãos pingando de suor.

"Sério, Bee? Nem dá pra perceber isso." Edward ironizou e eu girei os olhos pela enésima vez nos últimos dez minutos. Se continuasse assim até o fim da noite estaria completamente vesga.

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo, Bella? Você tem algum motivo forte pra estar agindo desse jeito?" ele continuou, dessa vez mais sério e realmente preocupado; suspirei alto e o encarei.

"E-eu não sei, Ed. Quer dizer, sim, eu sei exatamente porque estou assim, mas não sei se tenho razão pra estar tão agitada. Peraí, quem estou querendo enganar? Claro que eu tenho todos os motivos, afinal noventa e nove porcento daquela agência me odeia, mas-" as divagações não me deixaram completar o raciocínio e eu lancei um olhar desesperado para Edward.

"Relaxa, ok? Nada vai acontecer, a festa vai rolar do jeito que você a imaginou e todo mundo amanhã vai comentar o quão maravilhosa você é naquilo que faz. Fala sério, Bee, você é a melhor, caso contrário não estaria onde está hoje. Ou eu estou falando alguma besteira?"

"Por favor, Ed, desde quando você se tornou tão puxa-saco, hein?" abri um amplo sorriso aliviado e deixei que Edward me envolvesse pela cintura só para me dar um beijo estalado na têmpora.

"Desde que me apaixonei por você." ele sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido e eu não consegui evitar uma gargalhada.

"Oh meu Deus, isso foi tão... _ew_!"

"O quê? O que eu disse de errado?" me fitou confuso e isso só serviu para aumentar meu riso. "Olha só pra você rindo da minha cara enquanto eu tento bancar o cara carinhoso e gentil só pra te deixar mais tranquila. Você é má, Bee!"

"Vamos lá, Ed, admita que foi engraçado. '_Desde que_ _me apaixonei por você'. _Tão brega, ew, ew, ew!" saímos do elevador e eu ainda não havia parado de rir. Edward também sorria e fazia uma cara aborrecida mais falsa que os cabelos loiros de Clarice.

"Desisto, não dá pra bancar o romântico com você." ele se afastou e caminhou até o lado de fora do prédio de maneira dramática. Gargalhei ainda mais e o abracei por trás, beijando-o nos ombros.

"Continue sendo o _meu_ Edward babaca e totalmente safado, ok? Eu gosto assim." me olhou de soslaio e eu passei os lábios no sorriso torto que ele exibia. _Tão_ _lindo_.

"E você não está mais nervosa." Edward comentou assim que entramos no táxi e seguimos pelo trânsito agitado de Paris.

"Não mesmo." minhas mãos estavam secas e perfeitamente acomodadas nas dele. "Obrigada por isso, Ed." inclinei-me e deixei um selinho em suas bochechas.

"Me agradeça mais tarde, Bee. De preferência só de lingerie e salto alto."

"Idiota."

"Que você ama."

"Nos seus sonhos." ironizei e ele riu.

"A gente conversa sobre isso depois." me deu uma leve cutucada no exato momento em que o táxi parava em frente à sede da agência. " Agora você tem uma festa pra comandar. Mostra pra esses franceses metidos quem é a _minha_ garota."

Ao cruzar a portaria elegante do luxuoso edíficio eu não mais sentia meu estômago retorcido e o coração surrando o peito; no lugar das estranhas sensações de antes havia a imensa vontade de sorrir para o homem lindo que me segurava com firmeza em seus braços.

Com Edward ali ao meu lado eu não tinha nada a temer.

[…]

Estava extremamente aliviada por ter conseguido chegar cedo à festa da empresa; primeiro porque havia tempo de corrigir alguns errinhos que constatei assim que cruzei o grande salão de eventos localizado no segundo piso. A segunda vantagem, e a maior de todas, era não ter a vadia loira que atendia pelo nome de Clarice Broussard zunindo em meu ouvido a cada segundo.

Ultimamente a francesinha irritante andava amigável demais, e esse seu comportamento estranho me deixava desconfiada quase vinte e quatro horas por dia. Resultado: estava sob forte estresse e uma certa paranoia. Bastava Clarice aparecer em meu campo visual para eu começar a teorizar sobre o que ela estava tramando contra mim. Ridículo, eu sei, mas não dava pra evitar.

Desde que ganhei a conta da _Calvin Klein_ andava questionando até minha própria sombra. A principio achei que estava pirando, mas com o passar do tempo, ao perceber os olhares invejosos e os comentários ferinos de meus colegas de trabalho, constatei que talvez não estivesse tão surtada como pensara. A situação era mais séria do que eu imaginava e todo cuidado era pouco.

Tudo piorou quando Bernard me convocou para encabeçar a organização da festa mais importante do escritório; isso foi o estopim para que uma enxurrada de fofocas e rumores desaguasse pela empresa inteira. Por fora encarei tudo como se não houvesse importância alguma, mas por dentro aquilo me feriu de forma absurda. Não foram poucas as tardes que passei trancada no banheiro dos funcionários em intermináveis crises de choro.

Agora ali estava eu, mais confiante e feliz – mérito exclusivo de Edward, devo admitir -, mas ainda sentindo um aperto no peito inexplicável. E por que minhas pernas não paravam de chacoalhar?

"Hey, algum problema?" Edward me fitou preocupado e eu tratei de lhe abrir um enorme sorriso tranquilizador.

"Nah, não é nada. Preciso dar uma circulada pelo salão antes que os convidados comecem a chegar. Se importa em ficar sozinho por alguns minutos?"

"Claro que não, Bee, pode ir." ele incentivou antes de deixar um beijo gentil em minha boca.

Estava seguindo em direção ao enorme buffet no canto esquerdo do salão quando notei a chegada de Bernard, acompanhado da esposa. Dei meia volta e me aproximei do casal para cumprimentá-los.

"_Belle, _vejo que você fez um ótimo trabalho por aqui. Meus parabéns." meu chefe elogiou assim que terminamos os cumprimentos formais.

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Bernard." sorri aliviada.

"Sabia que podia confiar em você." murmurou e voltou-se para a morena ao seu lado. "Deixe-me apresentar minha esposa. Bella, essa é _Sophie_. Sophie, _chérie_, essa é Bella Swan, a publicitária mais competente da agência_._"

Tentando ignorar minhas bochechas quentes por conta do elogio de Bernard, estendi a mão para Sophie e afirmei que era um prazer conhecê-la. A esposa de meu chefe retribuiu educadamente, mas fez questão de manter o ar distante e um tanto quanto impessoal. Franceses eram ariscos e eu ainda não havia aprendido a lidar com o desinteresse que carregavam em seus rostos.

Iniciei uma conversa banal com Bernard e Sophie e acabei esquecendo de Edward, que estava no outro canto do salão falando com alguns garçons que circulavam pelo local. Pedi licença ao casal e tratei de ir atrás dele, mas no caminho fui interceptada por meu pior pesadelo nos últimos tempos. Como a mais vil cobra pronta para dar o bote, Clarice havia chegado à festa, me pegando de surpresa.

"Oh, aí está você!" seus braços foram jogados com força em meus ombros e eu senti meu corpo ser esmagado num abraço efusivo. _Até demais._

Algo estava errado

"Fiz questão de chegar mais cedo só pra te dar os parabéns. Olha só pra esse salão, que decoração maravilhosa, Bella. E que buffet perfeito, me deixou com água na boca assim que entrei aqui." Clarice murmurou empolgada me fazendo encará-la com surpresa.

Estava prestes a sibilar um agradecimento, mas a loira me interrompeu com animação.

"Você é incrível, Bella. Simplesmente arrasou na produção dessa festa. É uma pena que seu esforço não tenha valido de nada, já que isso tudo aqui é um fiasco anunciado." disse com ar de pesar.

Pisquei seguidas vezes desacreditando naquilo que acabara de ouvir. Do que aquela maluca estava falando?

"Me desculpe, mas o que foi que você disse, Clarice?"

"Acredite em mim, eu sinto muito. Muitíssimo para falar a verdade, mas é exatamente o que você ouviu, querida Bella. Sua festa perfeita será um desastre, já que pelo que soube _nenhum_ dos funcionários da agência virá. É uma pena, porque isso aqui está divino!"

Peraí, o que estava acontecendo? Era mesmo sério o que aquela francesa ridícula estava dizendo? Não, não podia ser, eu não havia suado tanto para nada. Eles não podiam fazer aquilo comigo, não merecia tanta desconsideração assim.

Por que meus colegas estavam agindo daquela forma comigo? O que eu havia feito, além de trabalhar duro e dar o meu melhor em meus projetos? Meu sucesso estava os incomodando? Eu não tinha culpa alguma!

O peso da humilhação recaiu sobre meus ombros e eu senti os olhos turvos pelas lágrimas de frustração.

"Aw, _ma chérie_, não fique assim. Eu sei que deve ser difícil, mas você precisa entender o lado de nossos colegas. Afinal, muita gente não acha correto que você tenha tantas vantagens só por ser_ amante_ do chefe. Eu não tenho nada con-"

"Como é que é? O que você está querendo insinuar, sua vadia ordinária?" a tristeza transformou-se em ódio e o que mais desejava naquele momento era pular no pescoço fino de Clarice.

"Ei, estou querendo te ajudar e você me retribui com ofensas? Você é a vagabunda aqui, não eu!" finalmente sua máscara de boa moça havia caído. Agora eu podia socar-lhe a cara sem remorso.

"Você me paga, desgraçada!" rosnei e desferi um tapa certeiro em seu rosto. Apenas quando ouvi os suspiros chocados ao meu redor foi que percebi o que havia feito.

Bernard e outros diretores do alto escalão da agência observavam atônitos minha discussão com Clarice. A serpente havia planejado tudo direitinho, pois sabia que apenas as pessoas mais importantes da empresa estariam presentes na festa para ver nossa briga.

Ela queria acabar com minha carreira e tudo por quê? Inveja e despeito puros. Meu Deus, eu nunca havia sido tão rebaixada em minha vida toda.

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?" Bernard aproximou-se de onde estávamos e me fitou com ar confuso. Meus olhos àquela altura desaguavam e eu não conseguia parar de tremer.

"N-não foi nada, Bernard. Acho que falei algo errado e Bella achou que eu a estivesse ofendendo." Clarice sibilou com ar magoado e voltou-se para mim. "Juro que não foi minha intenção te aborrecer, Bella, eu só queria dizer o quanto você estava linda em seu próprio idioma, mas acho que cometi um tremendo engano. E-eu não sei falar muito bem sua língua e-"

"Você é a vagabunda mais fingida do mundo, Clarice. Como consegue mentir tão descaradamente desse jeito?" cuspi cheia de raiva e causei mais espanto em meu chefe. Mas era praticamente impossível controlar o ódio que corria em minhas veias com força.

"Já chega! Bella, o que deu em você pra agir dessa forma? Clarice cometeu um erro, mas você não precisava estapeá-la por conta disso." Bernard murmurou com repreensão; eu bufei irritada e senti meus joelhos fracos pela injustiça que estava sofrendo.

"Seu comportamento foi totalmente incoerente, mas tenho certeza de que não se repetirá, não é mesmo? Agora vamos fingir que nada aconteceu porque os convidados não param de chegar e eu não quero que a festa inteira seja regada a comentários sobre a briguinha tola de vocês."

"Se você me deixasse explicar o que realmente aconteceu tenho certeza de que não chamaria isso de briguinha tola."

"Não me interessa o que houve, o que eu quero agora é que vocês calem a boca e evitem ao máximo mais escândalos. Estamos entendidos, Isabella?" Bernard falava como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim; sentia um cansaço profundo e tudo que mais queria naquele momento era desaparecer daquela merda de lugar.

"Como quiser, Bernard." engoli em seco e respirei fundo em busca de coragem para o que iria fazer a seguir. "Aproveitem a festa, porque para mim ela acaba por aqui. Boa noite!"

Sem perder tempo girei nos calcanhares e rumei em direção à saída do salão, evitando ao máximo olhar para trás. Clarice havia vencido, eu estava definitivamente fora daquela guerrinha que não me levaria a lugar algum.

Levei um susto quando – ao pisar no primeiro degrau da escada que dava acesso ao primeiro andar – fui puxada com força pelo braço. Virei o rosto para urrar um palavrão, mas o rosto preocupado de Edward me fez engasgar e iniciar um choro descontrolado. Estava arrasada e tudo que desejava agora era ir embora para longe.

"Shhhhh, tá tudo bem, eu tô aqui com você agora, Bee." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido ao me aconchegar com gentileza em seu peito forte.

"Me leva embora daqui, Edward, por favor." supliquei-lhe com os olhos ardendo em consequência das lágrimas.

"Se acalma, ok? Vou levar você pra casa." beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me guiou em direção à saída do prédio.

O conforto e a segurança que Edward me passava não eram suficientes para me tranquilizar e durante o caminho de volta para nosso apartamento eu tinha um único pensamento martelando em minha mente:

_Voltar para casa. _

[...]

"Então, você também vai me chamar de louca e me julgar pelo que fiz com aquela vaca loira?" disparei assim que entrei na sala e me joguei no sofá. Meu nível de irritação estava extremamente alto, o que me fazia soltar ironias a cada segundo. No fundo eu sabia que isso era apenas o meu modo de defesa agindo.

"Não vou falar nada até você me explicar o que houve. Anda, Bee, me diz o que aquela mulher fez pra te deixar tão furiosa daquele jeito?" Edward murmurou sentando ao meu lado e me convidando para um abraço apertado do qual eu não recusei. Uma nova torrente de lágrimas despencou, deixando os músculos de minha face exaustos. Meu corpo inteiro estava quebrado, em consequência da forte tensão que fui submetida naquela noite.

"Ela armou tudo! Boicotou a festa que organizei por puro despeito. E ainda teve a coragem de dizer que tudo que conquistei dentro da empresa foi porque tinha um caso com meu chefe. Argh, isso é mentira! Clarice é uma grande vagabunda mentirosa!"

"E você revidou essas acusações com um tapa e uma fuga covarde."

"Fuga covarde, Edward? Eu fui humilhada, o que você queria que eu fizesse, continuasse ali sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

"Se você não fez nada não tinha motivos para sair da festa do jeito que saiu. Deveria ter ficado lá e agido como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido." eu não estava acreditando no que ouvira. Além de passar por um inferno ainda tinha que suportar as críticas da pessoa que mais deveria me apoiar naquele momento. Eu só poderia estar tendo um pesadelo, não era possível.

"Se confiasse em mim um pouquinho saberia que tenho todas as razões para agir da forma como agi. Ao invés de ficar me criticando, você deveria me apoiar nesse momento."

"Não estou te criticando, Bella, mas não vou fingir que concordo com sua atitude só porque você quer. Você foi covarde ao sair da festa que passou tanto tempo organizando e acabou realizando o desejo da tal Clarice, que queria te ver humilhada e fraca. A Bella que eu conheço não é desse jeito, ela ficaria a noite inteira e mostraria para todo mundo o quão brava e confiante realmente é."

"Depois de tudo que tenho passado ultimamente naquela agência o que menos sou agora é brava e confiante, Edward." resmunguei enxugando as bochechas molhadas de choro.

"Eu perdi alguma coisa por aqui, Bella?" ele questionou e eu rolei os olhos exausta. Uma discussão irracional àquela altura da noite não ajudaria em nada.

"Quer saber de uma coisa? Tô cansada e quero ir pro meu quarto dormir. Amanhã conversamos, minha cabeça está explodindo de tanta dor." eu não queria ter que explicar para ele o terror que sofria dentro da agência, sendo submetida a tanto preconceito e inveja.

"Por que você está fugindo dessa conversa? O que está acontecendo pra você temer tanto em falar comigo?" o tom desconfiado que ele usou serviu apenas para me deixar ainda mais irritada.

"O quê? Não me diga que você está achando o que Clarice disse é verdade?"

"Tudo que eu pedi foi que me contasse o que está acontecendo com você, mas essa sua paranoia está te fazendo ouvir coisas."

"Oh que ótimo, agora você também acha que isso tudo não passa de imaginação minha. Cansei, não dá pra conversar desse jeito. Boa noite, Edward." marchei rumo ao quarto, mas no caminho dei de encontro com a escrivaninha, derrubando uma pilha de papeis que rapidamente se espalharam pela sala.

"Porra!" gritei aborrecida e me abaixei para recolher a bagunça; no meio do amontoado de folhas uma em especial chamou minha atenção. Era uma _rescisão de contrato_. Pelo que dizia o documento Edward havia saído do emprego há mais de duas semanas.

O sangue voltou a borbulhar em minhas veias e eu levantei em um salto, dando meia volta para quase pular sobre a figura aborrecida sentada no meio do sofá.

Sem fazer questão de controlar minha ira, joguei a folha amassada sobre Edward, fazendo-o me encarar assustado.

"O que deu em você, Bella?" ele sibilou, mas assim que pousou os olhos no papel ficou pálido de susto.

"É, eu vejo que também perdi muitas coisas por aqui. Até hoje pela manhã achava que você estava indo trabalhar normalmente. E agora descubro por acaso que você foi demitido há quase quinze dias atrás. Juro que estou tentando, entretanto não lembro quando foi que você passou a mentir, Edward. Pensei que confiasse em mim, mas vi que estava errada."

"Bella-"

"Tá tudo errado por aqui, Edward! Será que você não percebe? Eu achava que estava vivendo uma coisa e de uma hora pra outra vejo que estava totalmente enganada. Onde foi que a gente se perdeu, me diz?"

"Eu ia te contar, juro por Deus. Mas você estava tão bem no trabalho e tão feliz que senti vergonha de falar que sou um fracassado que não consegue se manter em um emprego de merda como aquele."

"Se houvesse me dito a verdade saberia que eu não estava tão feliz quanto parecia. E se você é um fracassado, eu também sou, pois não fui forte o suficiente para enfrentar as picuinhas de gente que estava disposta a me derrubar. Eles conseguiram o que queriam, já que eu entreguei de mão beijada tudo aquilo que suei para conseguir." suspirei passando as mãos nos cabelos completamente arrasada.

"Por que você está dizendo isso, Bella?"

"Porque eu estou cansada, Edward! Aceitar a porra desse emprego foi um erro, mas não enxergar logo de cara que as coisas não dariam certo foi pior ainda. E olha só o que aconteceu? Nossa aparente vida perfeita se revelou uma grande farsa e deixou claro que nenhum de nós confia no outro." minha voz trêmula estava transformada pela mágoa. "N-não sei onde foi que erramos, mas sei que se não fizermos algo pra consertar isso o quanto antes vamos acabar nos odiando. E eu não quero que nossa história tenha esse final."

Ficamos alguns longos minutos em silêncio apenas processando a série de acontecimentos que nos cercava. Nunca me senti tão perdida como naquele momento, sem saber qual direção tomar. Edward parecia tão às cegas quanto eu, pois cada vez que tentava murmurar algo as palavras sumiam de sua boca.

"Me perdoa." ele finalmente sibilou com a voz miúda de tristeza. Meu coração ficou apertado dentro do peito.

"Não é questão de perdão, Edward. Se fosse somente isso bastava que eu também me desculpasse pelo que fiz e tudo estaria bem." retruquei cansada e decidi não prolongar mais aquela discussão. "Será que a gente pode conversar melhor amanhã? Eu realmente não tenho forças para tratar de um assunto tão complicado e ficar dando voltas não vai nos levar a lugar algum."

"Bella, eu-" ele começou, mas se calou quase no mesmo segundo. Fitei-o com expectativa nítida e isso pareceu incentivá-lo a continuar. "Acho que já está na hora da gente enxergar de uma vez por todas a realidade. Acabou, eu não quero mais viver desse jeito."

Meu estômago retrocedeu dentro do corpo e eu imediatamente notei um gosto amargo em minha boca. Mas antes que pudesse questionar o que Edward estava falando, ele prosseguiu:

"Vou voltar para Nova York o quanto antes e você vai comigo, mesmo que pra isso seja preciso te levar à força."

**[…]**

¹ _"What not to wear"_ é um reality show americano que fala sobre moda e transforma o guarda roupas dos particpantes, geralmente pessoas não muito antenadas com o mundo fashoin. A versão brasileira do programa se chama _"Esquadrão da Moda"._

_ * _Crack the Shutters – Snow Patrol:http : / / www . youtube .com / watch?v=MZISAMwBJeE (retirem os espaços antes de colar no navegador para ouvir)

* * *

**Juro que se um Edward falassem comigo desse jeito eu iria com ele até o inferno. Vem aqui, menino mau! Rawr. Alguém aí sabe a diferença de creme e **_**nude**_**? Quem souber me envia um review explicando porque eu sou como a Bella, acho as duas cores exatamente iguais. Aproveitem e me deixem saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo. Eu iria adorar!**

**Bom, como disse lá em cima tenho um assunto sério a tratar com vocês. Primeiramente eu sei como é ficar esperando por uma atualização de fic que acompanho e gosto e é por isso que decidi fazer o impossivel para não atrasar mais com os updates das minhas fics (fazer o possível já não estava resolvendo, então tenho que apelar para os extremos). Entretanto, eu peço a colaboração de vocês. É fato que muita gente nesse fandom lê fics e não comenta, ou por não saber usar o fanfiction, ou por não ter conta ou até mesmo por ter preguiça de logar e deixar uma review. Isso é chato, frustrante e totalmente desestimulante para o autor, gente. Quem escreve entende quando eu falo que não é fácil escrever uma longfic e fica pior quando não recebemos sequer um comentário falando mal de nossas estórias. **

**É por isso que peço a colaboração dos meus leitores. Não quero que ninguém se sinta obrigado, mas agradeceria muito que todos que leem façam um esforço minimo para deixar um review que seja no final do capíulo. Em troca vocês me terão muito mais inspirada e updates cada vez mais constantes. **

**Para deixar claro aqui o próximo capítulo de LB já começou a ser escrito e eu marquei um compromisso comigo mesma de postá-lo em 15 dias. Isso é um tempo razoável tanto para mim quanto para vocês, não acham? Todo mundo ganha e assim a fic continua sendo atualizada! **

**Então é isso, desde já agradeço a quem é forte o suficiente de aguentar meus atrasos. Vocês são maravilhosas e eu não poderia ficar mais feliz por tê-las como minhas leitoras. Obrigada de coração. **

**Só uma última pergunta: qual dia vocês acham ideal para a fic ser atualizada? Me contem por review, pm, email, sinal de fumaça ou o que mais vocês quiserem. Pra quem tiver twitter, sigam o (arroba)cella_es, pois lá vou soltar spoilers, picteasers e tudo mais sobre os próximos capítulos. **

**É isso, gente, nos vemos em quinze dias! Yay!**

**Beijo, beijo e não esqueçam das minhas reviews. **

**Ps: Putz, falei demais! HAHAHAHAHAA =x**


	6. Au revoir, Paris

** n/A: **Demorei mais de quinze dias, mas voltei rapidinho, não acham?

O capítulo de hoje não está betado, então se vocês acharem algum erro monstruoso de digitação me perdoem.

Um big obrigada a **Dandara**, que atura meus emails inesperados e minhas crises de insegurança via _msn_ cada vez que fecho alguma cena de LB. Obrigada por mentir pra mim dizendo que isso aqui tá lindo e que você quer mais. No fundo sei que você só faz isso porque é minha amiga e me ama. Saiba que eu te amo também. Valeu, _chubs_!

Com vocês, mais um capítulo de _Lucky Bella_. Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Au revoir, Paris. **

** EPOV**

Bella ficou muda por alguns minutos enquanto encarava os próprios pés imersos no tapete da sala; confesso que passado algum tempo comecei a ficar incomodado com seu silêncio.

"Você faria mesmo isso?" ela finalmente murmurou, ainda com o olhar grudado no chão.

"O quê? Te levar à força de volta pra casa? Você sabe que isso não seria tão difícil assim e-"

"Não estava falando disso, Edward." me cortou impaciente. "Me refiro a voltar para Nova York com essa sensação de derrota que está pesando em meus ombros. Já parou para pensar que assim que chegarmos lá seremos alvo de críticas e questionamentos? E-eu acho que não estou pronta pra isso."

"E desde quando você se importa com o quê as pessoas pensam ou não sobre você, Bella?"

"Me importo com meus amigos e com a minha família. Eu não quero parecer uma fracassada diante deles." Bella rebateu e, sem perceber, encolheu os ombros como uma criança acuada. Eu poderia encerrar aquele assunto e puxá-la para um abraço protetor, mas antes disso ela precisava ouvir algumas coisas.

"Em primeiro lugar, você nunca foi e nunca vai ser uma fracassada, Isabella Swan. Segundo, sua família e seus amigos não vão virar as costas para você apenas porque fez uma escolha errada."

"Não foi assim que aconteceu da última vez, lembra? Por causa de um erro, Charlie ficou sem falar comigo por quase _oito anos_." o sorriso irônico que surgiu em seus lábios deixou o rosto de coração com uma expressão amarga.

"Aquilo foi diferente. Você era nova demais e se deixou levar por um canalha que só queria tirar proveito de tudo. A situação agora é outra. Não há o que temer." tentei assegurá-la, mas a cada segundo ela se mostrava mais e mais evasiva.

"Eu... não sei." suspirou lentamente; seus olhos estavam turvos pelas lágrimas que brincavam nos cantos. "Só não quero ficar mais oito anos sem ouvir a voz de meu pai dizendo meu nome." a luz do entendimento iluminou minha cabeça e eu compreendi que o medo de Bella era apenas um: _desapontar Charlie_. Um grande nó emperrou minha garganta, me deixando incapaz até mesmo de respirar.

"Argh, já chega desse assunto por hoje! Minha cabeça está prestes a explodir de tanta dor." ela me cortou antes que eu pensasse em abrir a boca para murmurar algo. Era assim desde que eu passei a ter um mínimo de noção sobre as coisas ao meu redor; quando Bella se sentia ameaçada, fechava-se em seu próprio mundinho e tirá-la de lá era quase uma missão impossível.

Uma parte de mim ainda insistiu para que eu desse continuação ao assunto, mas ao ver o rosto dela tão abatido resolvi lhe dar uma trégua. Permaneci calado, apenas observando-a cambalear em direção ao nosso quarto. Decidi não segui-la.

Meu corpo despencou no sofá e eu joguei os braços sobre o rosto, bufando forte de cansaço. Era difícil admitir, mas Bella tinha toda razão em dizer que nossa vida era uma grande ilusão. Dentro daquele apartamento tudo parecia perfeito, as coisas não poderiam estar tão certas entre nós dois. Porém isso infelizmente não era o suficiente.

Eu deveria ter dito a ela o quanto meu trabalho era uma merda, entretanto vê-la feliz e bem sucedida me fez tomar uma atitude completamente machista.

Por temer que ela me achasse um desastre, me mantive calado aceitando um emprego medíocre que a cada dia que passava deixava mais claro que as coisas só piorariam. Eu era tratado apenas como um estrangeiro que estava ali para cumprir ordens. Não podia pensar, criar ou simplesmente dar minha opinião. Era pago para executar as porcarias que um bando de babacas enchiam o peito para dizer que haviam criado.

Juro que suportei até o último segundo calado, mas com o tempo a situação ficou insuportável. Na única vez que abri a boca para retrucar uma ordem, fui escorraçado para fora daquela empresa como um cachorro vira-lata. Na hora dei graças a Deus por enfim me ver livre de um trabalho tão horrível como aquele, mas com o passar dos dias comecei a me arrepender. Tudo pareceu piorar quando Bella surgiu com a notícia de que seus projetos na agência haviam sido muito bem recebidos e que era questão de tempo para que ela conseguisse novas contas de grandes empresas mundiais.

Vê-la tão bem profissionalmente me deixava muito orgulhoso, contudo não era fácil controlar a pontada de inveja que aparecia cada vez que ela tocava nos assuntos de trabalho. Não que eu quisesse o emprego de Bella, longe disso; só queria ter o mesmo sucesso que ela estava tendo, mas nada do que eu fazia parecia surtir efeito, nenhuma das minhas ideias eram boas o suficiente para serem comparadas as delas. Por causa disso escondi minha demissão, já bastava admitir a mim mesmo que eu não prestava para nada. Seria impossível lidar com o olhar desapontado de Bella quando ela descobrisse a verdade.

Eu estava exausto e decidi que já era hora de deitar e parar de me martirizar por algo que não valia mais a pena. Estiquei o corpo ao me levantar do sofá e segui rumo ao quarto, tomando cuidado para não produzir mais ruído que o necessário. A luz do cômodo estava apagada, mas o brilho do abajur deixava uma penumbra que me permitiu enxergar o caminho do banheiro. Lavei o rosto, troquei minha roupa pelo pijama, e voltei para o quarto, pisando leve sobre o piso de madeira barulhento.

Bella estava encolhida em seu lado da cama, embrulhada como um bebê no edredon macio. Deitei com cuidado e fiquei um bom tempo fitando o teto escuro, pensando em tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo em nada. Esperei um sono que não veio e bufei exasperado ao olhar o relógio na cabeceira, constatando que já passava das três da manhã. Considerei levantar e ir pra sala, porém o cansaço instalado em meu corpo falou mais alto.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei ali imaginando coisas, tentando visualizar um futuro que eu não fazia a menor noção de como seria. Quando comecei a pegar no sono, nas primeiras horas de uma manhã preguiçosa, senti um corpo miúdo buscando abrigo junto ao meu.

Em uma reação totalmente instintiva, passei as mãos na cintura fina, colando as costas em meu peito. Meu rosto embrenhou-se na curva do pescoço cheiroso e tanto eu quanto a dona daquelas curvas soltamos um longo suspiro. Arrisquei uma breve olhadela para o rosto adormecido tão perto do meu e não escondi o sorriso aliviado que surgiu em minha boca. Deixei um beijo um pouco abaixo de suas orelhas, inspirando forte o aroma delicioso que exalava daquele ponto. Meus dedos buscaram o encaixe dos dela e eu pude finalmente relaxar na inconsciência.

[…]

** BPOV**

Acordei sentindo a cabeça pesada e um gosto de ferrugem na boca que fazia meu estômago revirar; reflexos da noite mal dormida. Demorei para conseguir controlar uma crise de choro silenciosa e quando finalmente fisguei o sono fui acometida por vários pesadelos. Resultado disso: uma terrível enxaqueca que iria me deixar indisposta pelo resto do dia. E pensar que eu havia feito tantos planos para aproveitar o último dia do ano...

Inspirei fundo, vagando a vista pela larga janela do quarto para observar o sol fraquinho que brilhava no céu cinza. Se o clima continuasse daquele jeito, meu humor tenderia a piorar com o passar das horas. Será que eu poderia ficar na cama o dia inteiro?

Uma rápida olhada no relógio de parede me deixou imediatamente mais relaxada; ainda tinha algumas horas de preparação para poder enfrentar Bernard e um escritório inteiro que me odiava. Eu não sabia como reagiria ao pisar na agência naquela manhã.

Tentei afastar essa nuvem de preocupação de minha cabeça e resolvi me concentrar no pouco tempo de paz que ainda tinha antes de me atirar aos leões famintos. Tamborilei os dedos no braço forte que me prendia pela cintura enquanto prestava atenção no formato das nuvens de chuva que dançavam no céu parisiense.

Foi só então que eu percebi que estava literalmente _colada_ ao corpo de Edward. Dava pra sentir sua respiração forte rebatendo em meu pescoço e a maneira como seu peito arfava provocava arrepios em minha coluna. Aquilo seria muito bom se eu não estivesse mais aborrecida com ele. Por que ele não confiou em mim e não me contou toda a verdade sobre seu emprego? Doía saber que ele escondera um assunto como aquele por tanto tempo.

Suspirei alto para afastar as lágrimas de frustração e dei um salto para longe da cama antes que sucumbisse ao desejo de ficar nos braços de Edward o dia todo. Saí do quarto deixando-o profundamente adormecido; isso me fez notar que não havia visto a hora que ele deitou ao meu lado. Convenci a mim a mesma que aquilo não importava.

A cozinha estava gelada e por causa disso precisei correr até a sala para ligar o velho aquecedor no máximo. Polainas, provavelmente notando a agitação matinal, veio ao meu encontro com seu típico olhar pidão e miado sofrido. Peguei-o no colo, fazendo carinho em suas costas; ele ronronou e deitou a cabeça em meus braços de um jeito muito manhoso.

"Está com fome, amorzinho?" ele espanou o rabo em minha barriga assim que entrei na cozinha novamente; meu estômago roncou alto e eu ri sem muita vontade. "Pelo visto, a mamãe também está."

Coloquei-o no chão para pegar o leite e sua tigela colorida que eu havia comprado no mesmo pet shop que o encontrei. Polainas me seguia com seus grandes olhos azuis muito atentos, lambendo os bigodes ao me ver preparando seu café da manhã.

Ele estava faminto, constatei ao vê-lo limpar a vasilha cheia de leite gelado. Assim que ficou satisfeito, enroscou-se em minhas pernas, como se quisesse me agradecer pela refeição deliciosa que acabara de lhe dar, e seguiu em direção à sua cama que ficava na divisa entre a sala e a cozinha. Preguiçoso como todos os gatos.

Sem a menor vontade de preparar um dejejum decente, me peguei enchendo um prato com cereais e leite, comendo mecanicamente. Meus olhos a todo instante rolavam em direção ao lado de fora do apartamento e eu sentia uma imensa estafa tomando conta de mim pouco a pouco.

Estava tão aérea que só me dei conta de que Edward estava na cozinha quando ele tossiu, provavelmente para chamar minha atenção.

"Hey" sibilou me dando um sorriso sem graça.

"Hey" devolvi colocando uma grande colherada de cereais na boca. Por muito pouco não engasguei com a minha gula. Ou falta de coragem para conversar, chamem do que quiser.

"Então...er, hoje é dia 31. Tem planos para mais tarde?" Edward questionou ao se encostar na bancada da pia com uma tigela igual a minha nas mãos.

"Hum, nenhum plano. Na verdade não estou com vontade de fazer nada hoje. Mas se você quiser ir ao _Champs de Mars _para assistir a queima de fogos e depois tomar alguma coisa em um café ali perto, eu aceito sem problemas. Lembro que você comentou sobre isso na semana passada."

"É, acho que vai ser legal irmos até lá. Todo mundo fala que o _Champs_ tem a melhor vista dos fogos iluminando a Torre Eiffel da cidade inteira."

"Certo" cocei a cabeça, me sentindo estranha e desconfortável diante da presença de Edward. Não era a hora certa para retomar o assunto da noite anterior, mas parecia que cada vez mais minha língua arranhava para falar justamente sobre isso.

"E-eu... preciso me arrumar pro trabalho. Meu Deus, se não correr vou chegar atrasada." tentei inventar uma desculpa para fugir de uma desagradável conversa, mas Edward não permitiu que eu me esquivasse. Segurou-me pelo pulso quando pensei em escapar para longe da cozinha e quase me imprensou contra a mesa.

"Podemos conversar?" seus olhos grudaram nos meus de forma tão intensa que eu senti o fôlego secando meus pulmões.

"Edward, não é a melhor hora pra isso." confessei quase suplicante.

"Prometo que não vou prolongar mais esse assunto. Só preciso saber se você pensou sobre o que te falei ontem."

"A respeito de quê?"

"De voltar para casa comigo o mais rápido possível."

Respirei fundo e desviei o olhar do seu. Eu realmente queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, mas infelizmente a realidade era cruel e muito mais complicada do que poderia imaginar.

"Edward, eu... não posso voltar pra Nova York desse jeito."

"E por quê não?" ele franziu a testa confuso e soltou meu braço.

"Primeiro porque tenho responsabilidades. Preciso me alimentar, me vestir e pagar minhas dívidas. Não posso largar um emprego que me rende muito mais do que sonhei em ganhar na vida, assim de uma hora para outra."

"Você pode arranjar algo muito melhor nos Estados Unidos, Bee. Eu sei que pode."

"Não é tão fácil assim, Ed. Eu não tenho tanta grana no banco e se não suar para conseguir meu próprio dinheiro, vou acabar ficando sem ter o que comer. Não tenho pais milionários que a qualquer momento podem depositar uma fortuna em minha conta bancária para me salvar de um problema e-" a frase morreu no ar quando notei que havia falado demais. Droga!

Edward me lançou um sorriso torto muito cínico e me fitou magoado. _Merda, merda!_

"Desculpa, eu acabei falando o que não devia, não foi minha intenção." murmurei me sentindo extremamente envergonhada. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

"Você mais do que ninguém sabe que eu não ligo a mínima para o dinheiro dos meus pais. Você viu o esforço que fiz para conseguir comprar meu carro e estava ao meu lado quando assinei o contrato de compra do meu apartamento. Em algum momento me viu pedindo dinheiro emprestado para Carlisle e Esme?" questionou com raiva.

"Me perdoa, merda, eu não quis dizer isso." corri para abraçá-lo e precisei fazer um grande esforço para não deixar que ele fugisse do contato. "Estou confusa, acabei falando coisas sem pensar. Me desculpa, Ed, por favor, me desculpa." puxei o rosto aborrecido de modo que seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

Edward trincou o maxilar e engoliu seco, mas aos poucos relaxou a expressão. Se limitou a menear a cabeça positivamente e eu aproveitei a deixa para beijá-lo no queixo até senti-lo menos tenso em meus braços. Ele afagou meus cabelos de leve e eu suspirei aliviada.

"Não tenho mais nada que me prenda nesse país a não ser você, Bee. É apenas por sua causa que eu continuo aqui." ele sussurrou ao deixar um beijo gentil no topo da minha cabeça. As palavras dele surtiram um efeito diferente em mim e pela primeira vez desde que iniciamos aquela conversa percebi o quanto estava sendo egoísta.

Edward havia largado tudo que tinha em Nova York para vir atrás de mim. Ele tinha um ótimo emprego e muitas chances de crescer profissionalmente dentro da agência onde trabalhava. Por minha causa ele deixou tudo para trás e veio se aventurar em um país estranho, que não o acolheu com facilidade. Não conseguiu se estabilizar no mercado francês, agora estava desempregado e ainda assim deixara claro que ficaria em Paris. Novamente por _minha_ causa.

Meu coração inflou dentro do peito e eu senti um misto de profundo orgulho e peso na consciência. Eu não poderia mais fazer isso com ele.

Em algum momento na vida sabia que teria que optar entre a carreira e vida pessoal. Bem, era chegada a hora de uma decisão. O caminho pelo qual eu deveria seguir estava mais claro do que nunca.

"Eu aceito." ergui o rosto para encará-lo e recebi um olhar carregado de confusão.

"Aceita o quê?" questionou ele, me fazendo rir do jeito como unia as sobrancelhas quando não entendia algo. Era lindo.

"Aceito voltar para Nova York com você, ora." o rosto de Edward mudou quase que instantaneamente. Seus olhos tornaram a brilhar e ele tentava a todo custo esconder o sorriso enorme que passeava em seus lábios.

"Tá falando sério?"

"Claro que tô! Acho que já está na hora da gente ir pra casa. Alice vai casar daqui há quatro meses e eu ainda nem peguei minha afilhada no colo. Não quero perder mais tanta coisa importante na minha vida." sibilei e mordi os lábios para prender o soluço que queria escapar.

"Eu te amo." Edward murmurou, encostando nossas testas. Foi a deixa para que as lágrimas caíssem com força em meu rosto.

"Eu sei." respondi inspirando alto e o beijando várias vezes na bochecha. Ele riu e calou meus suspiros quando enroscou a boca na minha de forma doce, lenta e bastante carinhosa. Me deixou com os joelhos fracos e o coração acelerado.

Um peso havia sido tirado de minhas costas e pela primeira vez em muito tempo tinha a certeza de que tomara a decisão certa. Eu iria voltar para casa, para os meus amigos e família. E isso não poderia me deixar mais feliz.

[…]

**Fortress – Hope***

"Vamos, Ed, me solta."

"Não"

"Por favor..."

"Só mais cinco minutos, Bee."

"Você disse isso há meia hora atrás. E a gente continua na mesma."

Já estava começando a ficar suada de tanto esforço que fazia para tentar me desvencilhar dos braços de Edward. E parecia que quanto mais lutava, mais amarrada em seu abraço eu ficava.

O fato de estar sentada em seu colo não ajudava em nada, ele tinha total domínio da situação e poderia me prender ali por quanto tempo quisesse. Rolei os olhos com esse pensamento. Não me libertaria tão cedo.

"Eu preciso trabalhar, Ed. Estou super atrasada e você só está piorando a situação." disse e, aproveitando um descuido, saltei para longe de seu aperto de urso. Mas antes que pudesse comemorar, senti novamente os braços de Edward me enlaçando com força, dessa vez pelos quadris.

"Bee, é véspera de ano novo. Quem em sã consciência vai pro trabalho hoje? Além disso, é melhor ficar quieta, eu sei que você só quer ir à agência para falar sobre a noite de ontem. Não vale a pena estressar por nada."

"Eu não ia até lá para brigar. Só queria deixar claro que sou inocente nessa história toda."

"Você sabe que não fez nada,_ eu_ também sei. Será que isso já não basta? A gente vai embora desse lugar em pouco tempo, você vai mesmo gastar o resto dos seus dias aqui tentando provar algo a esses franceses estúpidos? O que isso vai mudar na sua vida?" mudaria tudo, eu manteria minha dignidade intacta. Entretanto a cada minuto as palavras de Edward me convenciam de que deveria esquecer aquele assunto de uma vez por todas.

"Ok, _talvez_ você tenha razão." falei soltando um suspiro.

"Eu _sempre_ tenho razão, admita."

"Essa não é a questão. Digamos que eu aceite não ir trabalhar hoje. O que vou ganhar em troca?" virei o corpo de modo que seu queixo encostasse bem no centro da minha barriga. O contato despretensioso fazia meu ventre contrair involuntariamente.

"Você pode pedir o que quiser, desde que peça por sexo na sacada." gargalhei alto. Edward conseguia ser inacreditável quando queria.

"Continue sonhando com isso, Ed." ele fez um biquinho magoado e eu dei um leve empurrão na sua testa. "Além do mais eu já sei o que quero."

"E o que seria?" Edward perguntou em uma voz totalmente entediada, me fazendo cair em mais uma crise de risos.

"Vamos dar um passeio pela cidade." balançou a cabeça concordando com a ideia e eu mordi o canto dos lábios antes de continuar. "E Polainas vai com a gente." seu rosto desmoronou ao me ouvir, quase me fazendo sentir pena dele. Eu disse _quase. _

"Tenho outra alternativa?"

"Não, nenhuma alternativa." foi a vez dele de girar os olhos de impaciência. "Foi você quem quis que eu faltasse ao trabalho hoje."

"Estou começando a me arrepender disso." murmurou desinteressado e eu fingi ficar magoada.

Empurrei seus braços para longe do meu corpo, me virando para ir embora. Novamente ele me puxou em um abraço apertado, do qual eu tentei a todo custo fugir chutando-o sem acertá-lo em nenhum ponto.

Riu do meu esforço em vão e quando eu estava prestes a atingi-lo no tornozelo, ele foi mais rápido, me desarmando da forma mais inesperada possível. Com uma grande _mordida_ em minha bunda.

Se não tivesse sentido seus dentes apertando minha pele, eu não acreditaria que ele havia feito aquilo.

"Cacete, você mordeu a minha bunda!" gritei estapeando suas mãos com força para que ele me soltasse.

"Eu não tive culpa se você ficou esfregando ela na minha cara. Fiquei com vontade de morder." Edward justificou com um sorriso escancarado no rosto. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

"Doeu, sabia? E vai ficar roxo, merda!" sibilei irritada enquanto passava as mãos na região dolorida dos meus quadris. Nem havia doído tanto assim, mas eu queria que ele se sentisse culpado.

Edward empurrou meus dedos e antes que eu percebesse o que ele estava fazendo, baixou a calça do meu pijama – e a calcinha – até o meio das coxas. Fitei-o estarrecida, mas ele não retribuiu meu olhar, pois aparentemente estava concentrado demais em analisar minha pele.

"Ficou vermelho, mas já já isso some." murmurou, baixando o rosto para aplicar pequenos beijos na área que mordera. "Quando você se casar comigo sara. _Ou não._" ergueu o queixo para exibir o riso mais cínico, safado e totalmente sexy que eu já havia visto na vida. Por que ele gostava de fazer essas coisas comigo?

Respirei fundo para tentar reorganizar meus sentimentos e dei um peteleco no vão entre as sobrancelhas de Edward para mostrar o quão aborrecida estava. Ele se afastou praguejando alto e eu aproveitei para vestir minha calça, me distanciando o máximo possível dele.

"Quando casar sara uma ova. Agora estamos quites." sibilei já no meio do corredor. Edward me olhou com raiva e eu mostrei a língua como se fosse uma criança de quatro anos.

Ao vê-lo fazer menção de se levantar do sofá, me adiantei e saí correndo em direção ao quarto, rindo e provocando-o, pois sabia que isso o deixava demasiadamente irritado. Pulei na cama e fiquei rebolando na sua frente enquanto gritava que ele não era de nada e nunca me pegaria.

Já estava cantando vitória quando senti meu corpo tombando para trás sobre os travesseiros; ele me encurralou usando seus braços e pernas e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser aceitar minha derrota.

E admitir que havia perdido seria dizer, clara e objetivamente, que Edward Cullen era o melhor em tudo que fazia e que sexo com ele era a experiência mais deliciosa que eu já tive em toda a vida.

Humilhação demais, ainda que não fosse nenhuma mentira.

"Anda, Bee, fala logo de uma vez!" ele pressionou sacudindo meus ombros de leve enquanto eu abanava a cabeça negativamente de forma convicta.

"Se você não falar, vou te deixar presa aqui o dia inteiro."

"Eu não me importo."

"Não compro mais aquele docinho gostoso na padaria ali da esquina."

"Ia começar a fazer dieta na semana que vem mesmo." dei de ombros começando a sentir a determinação esvair do meu corpo.

Edward me lançou um olhar ameaçador que me fez engolir em seco lentamente. Aproximou o rosto do meu, colando a boca em meu ouvido. Sua respiração forte me deixou arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.

"Vou dormir no sofá por um mês." _touchè. _Ele sabia como acabar comigo, já que tinha pleno conhecimento de que eu não conseguiria pregar os olhos sem tê-lo ao meu lado na cama a noite.

"Edward Cullen, você é o ser mais irritante e mimado do mundo. Mas é o melhor. Em tudo. E fazer sexo com você é a coisa mais deliciosa que já experimentei na vida. Satisfeito?" suspirei irritada, fechando os olhos para não ver a expressão vencedora que deveria estar pintada no rosto dele.

"Boa garota." sibilou me dando um beijo na bochecha. "Só tem uma coisa, Bee: dormir no sofá me dá dor nas costas, então você não estava correndo risco algum. Mas foi ótimo saber que sou bom em te chantagear."

"Filho da pu-" o palavrão morreu em minha garganta, pois os lábios dele tomaram os meus de um jeito que me deixou sem ação. Ele havia ganhado mais uma.

E dessa vez eu fiz questão de admitir minha derrota.

[…]

**Love – Matt White****

A chuva insistente que começou a cair no meio da manhã frustrou meus planos de levar Polainas em um passeio ao ar livre; Edward não cabia em si de tanta alegria ao saber que eu deixaria meu gatinho em casa.

Às vezes me perguntava o motivo dele implicar tanto com uma criatura que passava seus dias distraída com bolas de lã. Era óbvio que Edward sentia ciúmes de Polainas, mas eu achava a situação tão absurda que tentava arrumar outra desculpa para explicar a antipatia dele pelo bichano.

Já passava das onze da manhã quando a chuva finalmente deu uma trégua e deixou que saíssemos de casa. Apesar da tempestade que caíra mais cedo, o clima não estava tão gelado e isso permitiu um passeio até a estação de metrô, que ficava a duas quadras do prédio onde morávamos.

Edward tinha sugerido que fôssemos até a praça _Raoul Dautry_ patinar na pista de gelo de _Montparnasse_, a segunda maior de Paris. De lá almoçaríamos em um _Marchê de Noël¹_ que estava montado bem próximo a estação. Era um programa típico do fim de ano da cidade, que eu aceitei prontamente.

O metrô estava lotado, como eu já previra, mas isso não pareceu me desanimar. A atmosfera natalina ainda reinava em cada cantinho da capital e ali não era diferente. Pessoas badalando sinos em troca de moedas, músicos tocando canções conhecidas da época em seus grandes acordões eram um convite cheio para a contemplação.

Muitas pessoas na estação formavam grandes círculos em torno dos artistas de rua para apreciarem seu trabalho e eu não fui diferente; um mimico de sorriso triste me encantou com seu talento e eu fiquei parada com os olhos vidrados em cada movimento que o homem fazia. Quando ele se aproximou de mim tomei um susto e – sem perceber – me escondi protetoramente nos braços de Edward, que sorriu assim que viu o artista puxar uma rosa do bolso de trás de sua calça, enrolá-la em uma fita imaginária e oferecê-la a mim. Minhas bochechas queimaram quando todos ao nosso redor aplaudiram e o homem de semblante caído enfim abriu uma grande risada, antes de agradecer ao público.

Eu sentiria uma falta imensa desse ar encantado que Paris sabia conservar através dos séculos. Muitas vezes seu clima romântico me deixava com aquela sensação de estar em pleno cenário de um filme antigo, onde tudo era mais deslumbrante, quase irreal tamanha perfeição.

Meu estômago roncava alto quando desembarcamos em _Montparnasse_ e Edward sugeriu que primeiro procurássemos algo para comer; depois alugaríamos os patins para passear na pista de gelo da praça ali perto.

"Caramba, você tá mesmo com muita fome." ele comentou passando a mão um pouco acima do meu estômago e sentindo a agitação dentro.

"Estou faminta e com um humor péssimo. Ao invés de ficar me irritando, por que não procura um lugar pra gente comer, hein?" rosnei encarando a forma como ele esfregava sua palma em minha barriga. Parecia se divertir ao sentir a intensidade de meu apetite, que era gigante por sinal.

O _Marchê de Noël _de Montparnasse era enorme, colorido e muito barulhento. Em dias como aquele, véspera de uma grande comemoração, ficava lotado principalmente por famílias e turistas, que buscavam apreciar um pouquinho mais do que a cultura parisiense tinha a oferecer.

Paramos em uma creperia e eu imediatamente me empoleirei em uma mesa, enquanto esperava que Edward fosse buscar nossa comida. Ele voltou quinze minutos depois, trazendo uma porção de crepe com Nutella e castanhas portuguesas assadas na brasa, que eram vendidas em uma barraca ao lado. Comemos aquelas delícias que me fariam ganhar alguns quilos mais tarde acompanhadas de um bom cappuccino cremoso, a minha bebida de inverno favorita desde sempre.

"O monstro que mora no seu estômago está mais calmo agora?" Edward perguntou bem humorado e eu o respondi com uma careta infantil, que o fez rir alto.

"Será que você não vai mudar nunca?"

"Do que você está falando?" retruquei desconfiada.

"De você ficar mal humorada quando está com fome. É assim desde que a gente era criança." lancei um olhar indignado em sua direção, fingindo não saber do que ele estava falando.

"Não fico mal humorada coisa nenhuma. Você é que fica fazendo gracinhas que irritam. Droga, quando estou com fome, quero comer. Será que é difícil de entender isso?"

"Tem certeza de que o monstrengo aí dentro tá bem alimentado, Bee?" Edward brincou cutucando-me no meio da barriga. Revirei os olhos entediada e quando ele gargalhou mostrei-lhe meu dedo do meio. Tão idiota, argh!

"Sério, Edward, por que você é tão chato?"

"Não sou chato com todo mundo. Só com você." me lançou uma piscadela convencida e um sorriso traquina.

"Ah, muito obrigada pela consideração." bufei sonoramente.

"Sabe do que eu mais gostava quando conseguia te deixar com raiva? Das suas bochechas vermelhas. Você ficava parecendo um tomate e era a coisa mais engraçada de ver. E a mais bonita também." meu rosto congelou a cara aborrecida que estava prestes a fazer e eu o fitei envergonhada, rapidamente baixando os olhos para minhas mãos por temer que ele visse o quanto meu rosto estava corado naquele momento.

"Você definitivamente não vai mudar nunca. E eu prefiro que seja assim." Edward sibilou antes de puxar levemente meu queixo para cima, de modo que nossos olhares voltassem a se cruzar.

Ele sorriu de canto do mesmo jeito de sempre, aquele que deixava meus joelhos fracos, e passou as pontas dos dedos nas maçãs do meu rosto, espalhando um agradável calor que correu em direção ao pescoço e orelhas. Cerrei os olhos e inspirei o ar pesado enquanto sentia-o brincando com a linha abaixo do meu maxilar, arrepiando minha pele com seu toque. Sem perceber, deitei a cabeça na palma de sua mão e ouvi uma risadinha sendo abafada; permaneci na mesma posição, ainda de olhos fechados, só aproveitando um carinho que era bom demais para ser interrompido.

Foi só quando senti algo riscando a ponta do meu nariz que voltei a encarar Edward; ele estava bebericando o cappuccino e fingia guardar uma gargalhada, que escapava pelos cantos de sua boca. Fitei-o desconfiada, antes de tocar em meu rosto e notar que estava melecada de chocolate em algumas partes.

"Você me sujou de doce, Ed? Sério?" questionei irônica pegando um guardanapo para me limpar. "Só preciso te lembrar que não temos mais cinco anos."

"Vou tentar não esquecer disso da próxima vez, Bee." respondeu no mesmo tom que o meu. "Você esqueceu uma sujeirinha aqui no canto."

"Onde?" passei novamente o pedaço de papel no nariz e no queixo, locais que estavam cobertos pelo doce grudento.

"Bem aqui." disse aproximando o rosto do meu e fitando minha boca, que imediatamente despencou prevendo seu próximo movimento.

A cena era muito clichê, mas eu já estava pronta para cumprir meu papel. Eu só esqueci de um detalhe: Edward era um ser imprevisível que adorava me deixar frustada. Ao invés de me dar um beijo passou os dedos em meus lábios e limpou os últimos resquícios de chocolate que havia, me fazendo soltar um suspiro aborrecido.

"Argh, você adora estragar tudo."

"Estragar o quê?"

"Você deveria ter me beijado, seria muito mais romântico."

"Você queria que eu tivesse te beijado?"

"Sim! Mas você é tonto demais para entender certas coisas, não é?" cruzei os braços no peito, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo pela irritação crescente em meu peito.

"Na verdade, Bee, eu estava esperando por uma coisinha antes de te beijar."

"O quê?"

"Isso aqui." ele deslizou a mão novamente em meu rosto, que fervilhou sob seu toque. "Bochechas vermelhas. Bem melhor assim." e dizendo isso selou nossos lábios em um beijo que levou embora qualquer aborrecimento que fingi estar sentindo.

Edward riu em minha boca e não cessou o carinho que fazia na pele de meu rosto, enquanto eu provava do calor de sua língua brincando com a minha. Minhas mãos foram parar atrás de sua nuca, apertando seus cabelos conforme seus lábios pressionavam os meus. Meu coração parecia a ponto de saltar pela boca e eu sentia a estranha vontade de sorrir em meio ao beijo intenso.

O desejo incontrolável de gargalhar foi mais forte e logo Edward e eu estávamos dando longas risadas nos lábios um do outro. As pessoas provavelmente deveriam achar que éramos um casal de loucos, mas eu não me importei.

A felicidade que borbulhava em meu peito era grande demais para ser deixada de lado.

[…]

Como combinado, após o almoço fomos à pista de patinação da praça Raoul Dautry, próximo a sede da prefeitura da cidade. Eu não era muito fã dessa prática por motivos mais do que óbvios. A combinação gelo e Isabella Swan tinha tudo para ser a receita do desastre. E não deu outra.

Nos primeiros vinte minutos tudo corria bem; Edward me segurava com firmeza pela cintura ao me incentivar a mover os pés um pouquinho que fosse pela pista. Eu era digna de risadas, pois parecia um bloco de concreto andando ao seu lado. As criancinhas que circulavam por ali pareciam muito mais confortáveis do que eu.

É claro que já havia patinado algumas vezes, afinal eu era uma nova iorquina que passava horas aproveitando as pistas do _Rockefeller Center _na infância; o grande problema é que não gostava muito de patinar. E não levava o menor jeito para o esporte.

Edward – ao contrário de mim – era um exímio patinador. Às vezes eu sentia uma inveja enorme de suas habilidades em certas práticas esportivas. Ele fazia tudo parecer tão fácil, enquanto eu mal conseguia me manter em pé sobre as lâminas afiadas.

Quando resolvi bancar a garota corajosa e patinar sem a ajuda dele, levei o maior tombo da história. Cair sentada de bunda no gelo em frente a quase 100 pessoas não seria nada comparado a rasgar a calça jeans na queda e cortar a panturrilha com os próprios patins. Eu não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo, mas assim que vi o filete de sangue manchando o tecido da calça tive certeza de que era a criatura mais desastrada do mundo.

Como se já não soubesse disso há tempos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bee. A ambulância já está ali fora esperando pra levar você ao hospital." Edward murmurou nervoso enquanto um grupo de paramédicos tentava controlar a multidão que começava a nos cercar. Foi só uma queda, pelo amor de Deus.

"Não seja tão dramático, Edward, foi só um cortezinho de nada." sibilei aborrecida com minha capacidade de estragar tudo. Por que eu não nasci com um mínimo de coordenação motora, hein?

"Você sabe que não foi só isso, Bee. A lâmina é afiada, provavelmente você vai levar alguns pontos na perna."

"O QUÊ?" gritei assustada tentando puxar a calça jeans para cima para ver o estado de minha perna. Mas assim que dobrei o corpo senti uma profunda dor na coxa, reflexo da colisão do meu corpo com o gelo. "Cacete, tá doendo pra porra!"

Dois homens se aproximaram e rapidamente me colocaram em uma maca, tomando os cuidados necessários para que eu não tentasse me mover demais. Como se não bastasse a dor que latejava em minha perna ainda tinha que aguentar a humilhação de ser levada de ambulância ao hospital por culpa de minha total descoordenação.

"Caralho, dói muito. Porra, porra, PORRA!" gritei no caminho da emergência quando um dos paramédicos limpou a área machucada. O outro me olhou como se eu fosse uma maluca.

"Desculpem, ela fica meio agressiva quando sente dor. E, er, fome também." Edward explicou sorrindo amarelo; joguei os braços sobre o rosto por temer urrar de raiva e dor. Que ótimo 31 de dezembro o seu, Isabella Swan!

Demorei quase meia hora para ser atendida, pois a sala da emergência médica estava abarrotada. O sangramento em minha perna estava controlado, mas a pulsação dolorida não parava de me massacrar. Comecei a sentir uma fraqueza comum em situações de dor extrema e tudo que mais queria era o conforto de minha cama.

Como Edward previra acabei tendo que levar alguns pontos no local machucado. A enfermaria inteira foi testemunha da sinfonia de palavrões que eu despejei enquanto o médico costurava minha pele.

Edward tentava, sem sucesso, me acalmar, mas tudo que ele fazia ou falava era em vão. Só conseguiu me calar quando tapou minha boca com a mão enorme, passando um sermão em uma voz muito séria que me deixou quieta feito um cachorrinho amestrado.

Voltamos para casa de táxi no início da noite e eu fiz manha quando ele me pegou no colo para me levar até nosso apartamento. Eu estava adorando ser paparicada daquele jeito, apesar de ainda sentir a perna pesada e dolorida.

"O médico me mandou te dar isso. Vai te relaxar e aliviar um pouco o desconforto dos pontos." ele sibilou ao me entregar uma pílula de analgésico e um copo com água.

"Obrigada, Ed." murmurei bebendo o líquido em grandes goladas.

"Vou te levar pra cama. Quer tomar um banho quente antes de se deitar?" meus olhos ficaram marejados ao ouvi-lo perguntar aquilo e eu comecei a chorar antes mesmo de me dar conta do por quê disso.

"Hey, o que foi, Bee?" questionou preocupado, empurrando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. A forma carinhosa como ele me fitava piorava toda a situação.

"Você queria tanto ir ao Champs de Mars ver os fogos da Torre Eiffel e por culpa minha não vai mais." sibilei em meio a soluços que pulavam de minha boca sem controle.

"Não faz mal, Bee, o importante agora é que você fique bem." Edward tentou me tranquilizar, mas conseguiu exatamente o contrário. O choro aumentou e logo eu me vi fungando alto.

"O que foi agora?" inquiriu com o cenho franzido em confusão.

"Você..."

"O que foi que eu fiz?" sua voz estava urgente de temor.

"Você... tão fofo cuidando de mim. Aw, Ed, e-eu, eu... não me olha desse jeito, porra!" enfiei o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, soltando um suspiro forte; dei dois tapinhas de leve em seu rosto fazendo-o rir.

"Ok, acho que já entendi tudo. Você está começando a ficar dopada pelo remédio, então é hora de ir pra cama."

"Não quero ir pra cama, quero ver os fogos de ano novo!" resmunguei molenga; minhas pálpebras pesavam e eu precisei fazer um esforço enorme para manter meus olhos abertos. Não tive muito sucesso.

"Deixa pro ano que vem, Bee. Você precisa descansar agora." Edward encerrou o assunto me pegando novamente no colo pra seguir rumo ao nosso quarto.

A cada segundo que passava meu corpo parecia mais fraco, como se eu não tivesse energia suficiente para exercer a simples tarefa de erguer os braços. Algumas cenas soltas dançavam ao redor de minha visão e eu tentava me focar em uma delas, mas parecia que meu cérebro estava cansado demais para fazer isso.

Vi Edward me despindo e colocando meu pijama de flanela favorito, senti quando ele arrumou os travesseiros para que eu ficasse melhor acomodada na cama e por fim notei seus braços me envolvendo no familiar aperto que me relaxava e me fazia dormir instantaneamente. Lembro que em algum momento comentei que queria ficar doente mais vezes só pra ganhar mais carinho dele, mas não tive tempo de ouvir sua resposta. Caí em um sono profundo antes da meia noite.

Os fogos de artifício rasgando o céu parisiense acabaram me despertando algum tempo depois, entretanto eu ainda estava muito anestesiada para prestar atenção. Edward sorriu assim que me viu meio acordada e deixou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Eu quis sorrir em retribuição, mas parecia que os músculos da face estavam cansados demais para se moverem.

"Feliz ano novo, Bee. Eu te amo." Edward sibilou mansinho e eu lhe respondi com um riso bobo no rosto que permaneceu em meus lábios pelo resto da noite.

[…]

Dois dias após o ano novo decidi que já era a hora de resolver minha situação na agência. Tudo que mais queria era por um ponto final naquela história toda e voltar para Nova York o mais depressa possível.

Aproveitei que Edward estava amarrado em um pesado sono para ir até a empresa conversar com Bernard. Pretendia sair da Publicis livre para começar tudo de novo. _Em casa_.

Não seria fácil, mas eu estava decidida a seguir em frente.

Saí do apartamento na surdina logo no começo da manhã, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Edward dormia como uma pedra, mas farejava o cheiro de problemas a quilômetros de distância. Se ele soubesse onde eu estava indo, me trancaria no quarto e me deixaria lá pelo resto do dia.

Minha perna não estava totalmente boa para que eu ficasse me locomovendo para lugares distantes, mas resolvi arriscar. Peguei um táxi na porta do prédio com um discurso pronto em minha cabeça. Não demoraria nem cinco minutos na agência se tudo saísse conforme planejei na noite anterior.

Faltava pouco mais de vinte minutos para as nove da manhã e os corredores da empresa fervilhavam o típico frenesi diário. Ignorei os olhares incrédulos que me acompanharam e entrei na sala de Bernard sem me importar em ser anunciada.

"Isabella. Esqueceu os bons modos em casa?" ele questionou irônico, me deixando por um momento envergonhada.

Respirei fundo para não me deixar dominar pelo nervosismo e comecei:

"Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, Bernard. Só vim aqui para pedir minha demissão."

Meu chefe ficou alguns segundos calado, como se tentasse processar o que eu acabara de dizer. Limitou-se a menear a cabeça positivamente, o que me fez suspirar de pesar.

"Já estava esperando por isso, Belle. Eu realmente não queria que a situação chegasse a esse extremo, mas considerando seu comportamento lamentável na noite da festa de confraternização-"

"Como é que é?" interrompi-o com incredulidade estampada na voz. "Você não ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer naquela noite, foi totalmente injusto e eu tive um comportamento lamentável? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira sua, Bernard."

"Isabella, consegue perceber o quão ridícula você soa quando fala sobre essa situação? Seus motivos para atacar uma colega de trabalho são injustificáveis, como quer que eu ouça o que tem a me dizer?"

"Todo mundo nessa agência me odeia, Bernard! E a culpa é toda de Clarice, ela armou tudo. Foi ela que fez com que nenhum dos funcionários comparecesse à festa." meu chefe me fitou estarrecido e eu engoli em seco, arfando por causa da ânsia que sentia em me defender.

"Do que você está falando? Pelo que eu sabia a única funcionária que não foi à festa foi justamente a idealizadora. Você, _Belle_." meu queixo despencou com a revelação e eu comecei a tremer de raiva.

Clarice, sua vagabunda maldita, você me paga.

"Wow, agora entendo os motivos de você não acreditar no que digo. Tudo foi tão bem armado que até eu em seu lugar duvidaria de mim mesma." murmurei derrotada, sem forças para rebater provas reais que deixavam claro que eu era a culpada ali. Mesmo não sendo.

"Como eu disse, é lamentável que essa situação tenha chegado a esse ponto. Você é uma profissional brilhante e tinha tudo para crescer nessa empresa." Bernard sibilou sincero, mas eu estava magoada demais para tomar suas palavras como um elogio.

"Tenho certeza de que Clarice fará um ótimo trabalho em meu lugar. Ela mostrou que sabe muito bem como agir para conquistar o que quer." decretei já na porta da sala, prestes a sair. "Só toma cuidado com ela, Bernard. Pessoas como Clarice tendem sempre a querer mais e mais. Um dia ela pode achar que chegou a hora de ocupar essa sala aqui." não quis ouvir uma resposta de meu – agora – _ex_ chefe e marchei firme em direção à saída da agência.

No meio do caminho notei algo que me fez meu sangue congelar e ferver em minhas veias ao mesmo tempo. Clarice caminhava tranquilamente no sentido de minha antiga sala. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, dei meia volta e a segui. Encurralei-a antes mesmo que ela abrisse a porta para entrar.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, sua louca?" ela esperneou me olhando assustada.

"Só vim te dar os parabéns pela sua promoção. Você finalmente conseguiu o queria, passou de uma mera assistente puxa saco ao cargo de coordenadora de mídias. Um salto e tanto, hein?" ignorei a dor lancinante apertando minha perna esquerda e tratei de empurrar Clarice para dentro da sala, batendo a porta atrás de mim com força.

"Se você tocar em mim, eu juro que grito!" Clarice ameaçou, retesando o corpo de um jeito que mostrava que ela estava apavorada. Além de vadia e loira, ainda era covarde. Argh!

"Não se preocupe, Clarice, não vou fazer nada contra você." contornei a mesa cheia de documentos importantes, passando os dedos lentamente sobre cada pasta empilhada. "Que tal se eu te ensinar como nós, americanos, gostamos de comemorar algo? Acho que vai ser divertido, não acha?"

Os grandes olhos da loira quase saltaram para fora das órbitas quando ela se deu conta do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Tentou gritar, mas sua voz de gralha ficou suspensa no ar, provavelmente devido ao susto que levou quando eu passei a rasgar os contratos de várias contas que suara para conseguir fechar. Se ela pensava que ia ficar com tudo que lutei para conquistar estava muito enganada.

"Esses contratos eram únicos, sua vagabunda! Olha só o você fez. E agora?"

"Agora? Vire-se e dê um jeito de conseguir tudo de novo por você mesma. Ou pensou realmente que eu ia te deixar tudo mastigado e pronto pra que não tivesse trabalho algum? Ainda não sou tão boa desse jeito, Clarice."

"Sai da minha sala agora, sua, sua..."

"Anda, pode me chamar de vadia se quiser. Porque eu estou adorando bancar uma e estragar com a sua alegria."

"_Putain_!" Clarice rosnou trêmula de raiva. Aproveitei sua irritação e propositalmente larguei uma caneta no chão junto aos seus pés. Ela escorregou no objeto e acabou caindo de cara no chão.

"Ops, foi mal." saí da sala rindo, deixando a loira insuportável jogada sobre os documentos rasgados que fariam Bernard arrancar os cabelos de raiva quando soubesse o que havia acontecido. Bem feito.

Minha atitude havia sido claramente infantil e irracional, mas em nenhum momento me arrependi do que fiz. Clarice merecia sofrer um pouco para aprender, principalmente depois de ter armado contra mim para me tirar do cargo de coordenadora das campanhas publicitárias. Eu não era uma pessoa vingativa, mas também não tinha sangue de barata para ficar apática depois de tudo que fizeram contra mim naquela agência.

Já estava na porta do prédio quando me virei para encarar o hall de entrada imponente da sede oficial da Publicis. Abri um sorriso aliviado ao perceber que estava livre daquele lugar e poderia enfim ir para casa e esquecer aquele episódio horrível de minha vida.

"_Au revoir_, franceses idiotas. Até nunca mais." sibilei e segui em frente sem a mínima vontade de olhar para trás.

**[…]**

¹ _Marchê de Noël_ em tradução livre "Mercado de Natal". São pequenas feiras natalinas montadas em pontos estratégicos de Paris, geralmente próximo às estações de metrô e aos monumentos históricos da cidade. Lá é fácil encontrar boa comida, lembrancinhas temáticas e atrações culturais que animam quem frequenta o lugar.

_Montparnasse _é uma estação de metrô de Paris. Fica localizada próximo a sede da prefeitura da cidade.

* Fortress (Hope) – o link para ouvir a música não foi aceito aqui no ff, então basta vocês irem ao 4shared e digitarem o nome da música e da artista que conseguem escutá-la com facilidade. Vale a pena, a música é fofa. Pra quem quiser, aqui está a letra: http : / / letras . terra . com . br / hope / 1258571 /

** Love (Matt White) – http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=eJCQY0imtNE

* * *

**Ed chantageou a Bee dizendo que a deixaria ficar sem dormir de conchinha por algumas noites. E vocês, o que não conseguem viver sem? Me contem via review e aproveitem para me falar o que acharam do capítulo.**

** Obrigada pelas reviews, amei o suporte que vocês me deram no capítulo anterior. Só tenho a agradecer a fofura e o carinho de vocês. Alguém aí deve ter percebido que Bella citou uma coisa sobre seu passado que foi o ponto chave para afastá-la do pai. Antes que vocês comecem a surtar eu aviso: isso vai ser esclarecido no próximo capítulo. Viram? Eles estão voltando para Nova York. Yay!**

** Algumas leitoras perguntaram se Bellinha está grávida. Façam suas apostas e não esqueçam de mandar tudinho para mim. Ah e um muito obrigada especial para aquelas que elogiaram a trilha sonora de LB. Sou uma **_**musicholic,**_** então é um prazer maior saber que a minha seleção de músicas agrada vocês. Brigada de coração. **

** Próximo capítulo em quinze a vinte dias, ok? **

** Beijo e até breve,**

** Cella. **

** p.s: caramba, eu falo demais! :B**


	7. Going back home

**N/A: Obrigada Bee, que mesmo atolada até o pescoço de trabalho betou esse capítulo aqui e me deixou feliz e viada! **

***limpa a poeira da fic e tira as teias de aranha* É, eu sei que demorei _tempo demais_ para aparecer por aqui e nem vou tentar me explicar, porque não tenho explicação. Só entendam que agora eu tenho responsabilidades na vida que antes não tinha e tô meio que engatinhando nessa coisa de ser adulta ainda. Levanto, caio, caio, levanto. É uma rotina difícil de lidar, mas eu tô tentando fazer o meu melhor. Em menos de um ano mudei de cargo na empresa onde trabalho, agora tenho coisas a fazer que exigem muito de mim. Mas eu não vou largar minhas fics, não se preocupem. Isso aqui é a minha válvula de escape, minha forma de descarregar toda a tensão do dia dia no trabalho. **

**Ok, chega de falar, eu tendo a divagar enquanto escrevo n/a's. Capítulo novo para vocês, perdoem novamente minha demora. Escrevi de coração, espero que gostem. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Going back home**

**BPOV**

Eu já estava acordada há mais de meia hora, mas simplesmente me recusava a abrir os olhos; não queria ver a luz do sol me encarando com recriminação, dizendo que era hora de deixar o cobertor quente e macio de lado e enfrentar a pilha de coisas para empacotar em tão pouco tempo.

Uau! Ainda não acreditava que faltava apenas um dia para voltar à Nova York. Meu estômago nessa última semana estava constantemente revirado de expectativa, como se houvesse uma montanha russa em movimento ininterrupto. Eu mal tinha tempo para comer, eram tantos assuntos para resolver que quando dava por mim, o apetite já tinha evaporado.

A agitada maratona de mudança começou assim que me desliguei definitivamente de meu cargo na _Publicis_, logo após a festa de fim de ano. Edward passou uma madrugada inteira de olhos grudados na tela do computador, vasculhando os sites das companhias aéreas em busca de passagens com tarifas promocionais; estávamos com pouco dinheiro, pois foi preciso pagar a multa de rescisão de contrato de aluguel do apartamento. Isso causou um rombo em nossas contas bancárias que, em um passe de mágicas, ficou praticamente vazia.

Felizmente conseguimos comprar nosso voo de volta para casa por um preço bastante razoável e a partir dali era só fazer as malas e esperar o dia de retornar à Nova York. Era nessas horas que minha barriga se retorcia de excitação; _faltava __tão __pouco_.

Eu já podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de Rosalie e a empolgação cansativa de Alice me rondando. Caramba, como sentia falta de minhas amigas.

Só percebi que estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando senti os músculos das bochechas doloridos. Ultimamente isso era uma constante; era normal eu me pegar rindo como uma idiota por nenhum motivo aparente.

Meu quarto estava imerso na mais completa paz, exceto pelo barulho firme do aquecedor e o ronco de Edward, que no fim das contas eram praticamente iguais. À propósito, esse era o real motivo que me impedia de cair novamente na inconsciência: Edward parecia um porco dorminhoco, roncava tão alto que assustava a si mesmo. _Como __dormir_ _com __essa __sinfonia __do __terror __tocando __bem __ao __pé __do __seu __ouvido_? Impossível.

Apesar disso, eu ainda sentia a enorme vontade de ficar ali em minha cama morninha, onde o tempo parecia ficar suspenso no ar, sem pressa para correr. Deitada em meu colchão macio e confortável, eu até fingia esquecer que tinha uma montanha de livros e objetos pessoais para empacotar, fora as milhares de peças de roupas para dobrar e arrumar nas malas. Deus, eu não queria nem pensar no fato de que iríamos pagar excesso de bagagem, porque isso certamente iria acontecer.

Era uma tragédia anunciada.

Edward deu um salto assustado ao meu lado, provavelmente porque se engasgou com a própria saliva, e eu fiz questão de abrir um olho para observá-lo resmungar um monte de nada e virar de lado, colando a boca no vão entre meu pescoço e orelha. Ri baixinho e suspendi minha respiração ao sentir a enorme mão circulando minha cintura e me puxando com força, como se eu fosse um travesseiro fofo. Ele jogou a perna por cima de meus quadris, me fazendo gemer de dor por causa de sua brutalidade sonolenta. Foi a vez dele de soltar uma risada baixa.

"Você está acordado, seu imbecil!" bati em sua coxa para que ele me soltasse e isso o fez soltar uma gargalhada alta.

"Bom dia pra você também, _Bee_." disse beijando a pele atrás de minha orelha. Sua barba levemente crescida me fez cócegas.

"Bom dia." respondi me virando lentamente na sua direção, ainda de olhos fechados, e imediatamente senti seus lábios roçando na ponta do meu nariz. Seus selinhos saltitaram rumo à minha boca, me fazendo prender a respiração quando se transformaram em um beijo preguiçoso.

Nossas bocas mal se tocavam algum tempo depois, tamanha a quantidade de risinhos bobos que um lançava ao outro. Eu ainda não tinha coragem de despertar, por isso permaneci de olhos cerrados, apenas sentindo a delícia de sua língua quente deitando na minha.

"Não, fica" pedi quando vi Edward fazer menção de se levantar, subitamente atenta e desperta. "ainda está cedo, fica mais um pouco aqui na cama comigo." Miei dengosa.

"Acordou carente hoje, foi?" Edward perguntou beijando de leve minha testa; suspirei e apertei meu corpo no seu. Estava quente e sua pele cheirava a sono. _Tão __bom_.

"Acordei preguiçosa, é diferente." enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, passando os dentes levemente pela região. Eu tinha essa mania de mordê-lo quando estávamos assim juntinhos, era uma reação instintiva, algo incontrolável. "Wow, Ed, já viu a quantidade de coisas que temos para arrumar?" de repente o peso da responsabilidade caiu sobre os meus ombros, me fazendo sentir um pouco culpada por ainda estar na cama até aquela hora. _Que __horas __eram?_ Merda, é melhor nem saber.

"Você não me ouve, já falei que é só jogar tudo dentro da mala e despachar para casa. Alice dá um jeito quando a gente chegar lá." revirei os olhos diante de sua ideia absurda e estapeei sua mão boba brincando com o elástico da calcinha do meu pijama.

"Estou falando sério, Edward, temos uma pilha de coisas para arrumar e nem pense que você vai se livrar dessa, meu amor. Há muito o que fazer hoje!" ao me ouvir, ele soltou um gemido exagerado, digno de dor. Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar tedioso em sua direção e ele me retribuiu com um sorriso rasgado nos lábios um pouco ressecados pela noite de sono. _Peste!_

"Você pode não concordar, mas admita que essa é uma ideia interessante. Uniríamos o útil ao agradável, você se livrava de arrumar toda essa bagunça e Alice ganharia o melhor presente de Natal atrasado por ter que organizar tudo à sua maneira. É perfeito, Bee!"

"Isso é maldade, Edward, eu nunca faria isso com minha amiga, não seria justo com ela."

"Isabella Swan, parece que às vezes você se esquece de que eu te conheço desde que você tirava meleca do nariz e grudava no encosto do sofá. Quantas vezes você não fez Alice de escrava?" encarei-o ultrajada e ele retribuiu meu olhar com desafio brilhando nas pupilas. Ah, porcaria, por que ele precisava me conhecer tão bem?

"Algumas vezes, admito. Mas lembre-se de que era a sua irmã que praticamente implorava para arrumar meu quarto e fazer meu dever de casa. Mentira, eu a obrigava a fazer minhas tarefas da escola, porque _você_ dizia que eu podia fazer isso."

"E ela reclamou alguma vez?"

"Não."

"Então, Bee, assunto encerrado. Joga tudo que você tem dentro das malas e despacha pra Nova York, Alice que dê um jeito de arrumar quando a gente chegar lá."

"Alguém já disse o quanto você não presta?"

"O tempo inteiro." Ele riu safado e deixou a mão correr em direção à minha bunda, apertando-a com força. Me ouviu gritar um palavrão e levou um beliscão no braço por ser tão cafajeste. E _gostoso_.

"E então, vai fazer o que sugeri ou não?"

"Você ainda pergunta? É claro que não, Edward. E nem pense em fugir de mim hoje, vamos acabar de arrumar logo essas drogas de malas de uma vez." Falei autoritária e ele soltou um resmungo meio infantil. Beijei o bico emburrado que ele fazia para aliviar a bronca que lhe dera.

Ficamos deitados por algum tempo na cama, rindo e brincando com os dedos dos pés enroscados uns aos outros; de vez em quando, Edward tocava o fim de minha coluna, deixando um rastro de arrepios que culminava em um sorriso satisfeito esticando meus lábios. Em troca, eu beijava a barba espetada, mordendo seu queixo até que ele protestasse só para ganhar um selinho como pedido de desculpas.

"O que houve, Bee?" Edward perguntou quando nós caímos em um silêncio manhoso.

"Nada, é só que... estava pensando em umas coisas."

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"Do tipo que vai me fazer sentir falta de Paris." suspirei e finquei os olhos na forma como a camisa de algodão frio cobria os músculos de sua barriga; meus dedos amavam brincar por ali.

"Preciso de exemplos." ele falou enquanto enrolava o indicador em meus cabelos embaraçados. A maneira como suas unhas esbarravam em minha nuca causava pequenos tremores que iam se espalhando gradativamente pelo corpo inteiro.

"Fácil. Vou sentir saudade desse apartamento, do bairro, do clima, da comida..." respirei fundo sabendo que não era realmente daquelas coisas que sentiria falta.

O que me mais me deixaria saudosa seria essa liberdade que tinha em Paris e a pequena concha íntima que criei com Edward, nossa vida a dois, todas aquelas briguinhas ridículas por motivos fúteis, como a tampa do vazo aberta ou a toalha molhada em cima da cama. E principalmente momentos como essa manhã, em que nada mais me importava a não ser ficar deitada ao seu lado, sentindo-o esbarrar de propósito a ponta dos dedos na curva de meus seios para então deslizá-las de forma preguiçosa pelos mamilos intumescidos, me deixando zonza e arfante.

Eu sabia que em Nova York seria _exatamente_ a mesma coisa, porém foi aqui, _em__Paris_, que tudo começou. Foi naquela cidade linda, fria e romanticamente hostil que meu amor por meu melhor amigo de infância cresceu e se tornou real. Só de pensar que em menos de quarenta e oito horas eu estaria dando adeus ao meu cantinho aconchegante em que só Edward e eu tínhamos permissão de habitar já fazia o peito apertar de tristeza.

Merda, acho que acordei meio melancólica hoje.

"Bella?" Edward chamou ao perceber que eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos.

"Hum?" respondi enquanto vagava os olhos pela linha fina de chuva deslizando pela janela do quarto.

"Só me responde uma coisa, mas eu preciso que você responda com a verdade." Virei-me em sua direção e senti suas pernas ao redor dos meus quadris quando ele cobriu meu corpo com o seu de modo que ficássemos cara a cara. "Você está arrependida de voltar comigo pra Nova York?"

Meu queixo despencou diante de sua pergunta e somente quando vi a preocupação estampada no olhar de Edward percebi que ele estava falando sério.

"Não, pelo amor de Deus, não é nada disso!" ele me fitou temeroso e eu respirei fundo, segurando sua nuca até que sentisse seu nariz colado ao meu. "Acredite em mim quando digo que voltar para casa foi a melhor decisão que já tomei na vida. Depois de aceitar aquele plano maluco de Alice pra te conquistar, é claro." meu coração começou a se acalmar quando notei a sombra de um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

"Então me diz por que você está toda estranha e com a cara de quem vai cair no choro a qualquer momento." franzi o nariz em recusa e enterrei o rosto em sua mão esticada firmemente no colchão ao lado de minha cabeça.

"Argh, é só uma coisa idiota, Edward, deixa pra lá."

"Não mesmo. Anda, desembucha de uma vez. O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Grr, você é um chato, sabia?" rosnei ainda com o rosto virado para longe do seu. "Provavelmente vai rir de mim e dizer que isso é uma total besteira, que estou me comportando como uma mulherzinha boba. Você vai estar com toda razão, porque estou mesmo me comportando como uma idiota, mas a culpa é toda sua, já que desde que tive a _infeliz_ ideia de me apaixonar por você me transformei em uma boboca romântica e-"

"Respira, Bella. Respira e fala o que está te deixando tão agitada e insegura." Ele me segurou pelos ombros de forma suave, mas firme e eu fiz o que ele pedira. Traguei o ar com força para expeli-lo calmamente até que sentisse as batidas do meu coração mais compassadas.

"Eu vou sentir saudades de nós assim, Ed, apenas eu e você e nada mais." Soltei, meus olhos presos em qualquer ponto do lado de fora da janela embaçada.

"Espera um pouco. Esse papo todo... Bella, você... você está me dando um pé na bunda?" seu tom falsamente incrédulo me fez cair em uma gargalhada.

"Está vendo só? Não dá pra falar sobre certas coisas com você!" soquei-lhe o ombro e tentei me levantar, mas Edward simplesmente não me deixou sair do lugar.

"Você acha que as coisas entre nós vão mudar só porque vamos voltar pra casa?" ele perguntou sério e eu girei os olhos impaciente.

"Não é isso, é só que... merda, nós construímos uma vida em Paris, algo que pertence somente a nós dois. E eu vou sentir falta disso. De verdade."

"Entenda uma coisa, meu amor" ele passou as mãos de leve por meu rosto e jogou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha; seus olhos grudaram nos meus e eu vi um brilho de sinceridade iluminando suas pupilas. "_Isso__"_ fez uma pausa para me beijar com vontade e urgência, sugando meu fôlego de forma violenta. "Não vai mudar nunca, nem que a gente se mude para o _inferno_. Eu te amo, Bella. E vai ser assim em Paris, em Nova York ou na China." Sorri idiota e enterrei os lábios em seu pescoço, degustando o aroma de sua pele quente.

"Portanto esqueça essa história de querer me dar um pé na bunda. Sua vida de solteira em Nova York terminou faz tempo." Ri alto e lhe dei um soquinho no peito antes de puxá-lo novamente para junto do meu corpo. "Você é _minha_, _Bee_." Estremeci da cabeça aos pés ao ouvi-lo sussurrar aquelas palavras em meu ouvido antes de beijar a curva próxima à minha nuca.

"Eu te amo." Suspirei roçando a boca em suas bochechas.

"Eu sei." Me deu uma piscadela antes de voltar a tomar meus lábios em um beijo faminto.

Seu corpo sobre o meu se movia quase em câmera lenta, tocando nos pontos certos, provocando reações que deixavam minha cabeça flutuando e a pele arrepiada. Quando nossos gemidos se transformaram em silêncio e seus braços me puxaram de leve meus quadris para moldá-los aos seus, eu tive certeza do que Edward estava falando. _Isso_, o amor que construímos ao longo de todos esses meses morando juntos em Paris não mudaria apenas pelo fato de não vivermos mais naquela cidade. Permaneceria o mesmo, fosse em Nova York ou em _Marte_.

[...]

Acordei desorientada e em um sobressalto, que me fez cair sentada no chão frio do quarto. Quando foi que eu peguei no sono novamente? E por que minhas pernas estavam doendo daquele jeito?

_Edward..._

Oh, claro, agora tudo fazia sentido.

Quem disse que fazer sexo pela manhã deixava o corpo mais disposto era um grande mentiroso. Eu simplesmente ficava acabada pelo resto do dia, com os músculos das coxas travados de tensão. Sem contar na preguiça que não me deixava sair da cama. Caramba, por quanto tempo será que dormi?

Vesti a velha camisa de Edward dos tempos da faculdade que estava largada de qualquer jeito no chão e sai à caça de minha calcinha, que por algum estranho motivo foi parar embaixo da cama. Calcei as meias de lã que usava pra dormir e chutei o aquecedor que agora estava parado e deixava o quarto parecendo um _iceberg_. Rumei em direção à sala a procura do responsável por me deixar em frangalhos, encontrando-o sentado no sofá rodeado de caixas de papelão e plástico bolha.

"Por que você me deixou dormir por tanto tempo?" resmunguei me jogando ao seu lado no móvel. "Que horas são?"

"Quase onze e meia." Arregalei os olhos de surpresa ao perceber que só tinha dormido duas horas a mais.

"Caramba, pensei que fosse mais tarde. Estou com a sensação de que dormi uma eternidade." Estiquei o corpo e senti cada músculo aos poucos despertando; doía pra cacete. "Merda, minhas pernas estão tremendo de tanta dor."

"Não mandei você montar em mim daquele jeito." Edward sibilou e eu empurrei suas costas sem força.

"Cala a boca!" rosnei e só então prestei atenção no que ele estava fazendo. "Hey, você está empacotando nossas coisas? Isso é sério?"

"Por que esse tom de surpresa? Você não pediu pra eu te ajudar? Então, aqui estou eu fazendo a minha parte."

"Uau, pensei que teria que usar de chantagem pra te convencer a me ajudar com a mudança."

"Só aproveitei que você estava dormindo pra ir adiantando as coisas logo. Nossos livros estão naquela caixa ali e aquelas bugigangas que você usava em cima do aparador estão nessa aqui." Disse enquanto passava uma grossa camada de fita para fechar o enorme quadrado de papelão escrito "Trecos da Bella" nas laterais.

"Bom, então quer dizer que só faltam as nossas malas para arrumar."

"Basicamente sim." Edward concordou brincando com um pedaço de plástico bolha entre os dedos.

"Agora é a hora que eu pulo no seu colo e te cubro de beijos em agradecimento por você ter cuidado de metade da nossa mudança?"

"Considerando que tudo que eu fiz foi empacotar meia dúzia de besteiras e não tive que desmontar nenhum móvel, sim, agora é a hora certa para os agradecimentos." Eu ri e passei os braços por sua cintura, deitando a cabeça nas suas costas.

"Obrigada pela ajuda, Ed." Subi o rosto em direção ao seu e dei um beijo estalado em suas bochechas. "Só não pense que fazendo isso você vai se livrar de arrumar suas roupas nas malas."

"Ei, eu já fiz a minha parte!"

"Como você disse, tudo que fez foi empacotar meia dúzia de besteiras. Você se acha muito esperto, mas eu sou muito mais. Quero suas roupas bem dobradinhas nas malas para que eu não tenha trabalho na hora de fechá-las. Pode começar a fazer isso agora, se quiser. E isso não é pedido, é uma ordem."

"Tirana!" Edward respondeu fazendo um bico aborrecido.

"Nem adianta fazer o truque do menino ressentido porque eu não vou cair. Vou pro banho agora e quando voltar começamos a organizar nossas malas." Levantei do sofá e parei no meio da sala para encará-lo. "E nem tente me seguir, porque a porta do banheiro vai estar trancada. Preciso de um descanso para as minhas pernas."

Quando atravessei o corredor que ligava à sala ao quarto, encontrei Polainas distraído com sua bolinha de lã rolando pelo chão. Miou ao me notar e enroscou-se em minhas pernas, espanando o rabo de um lado para o outro em animação.

"Amorzinho da mamãe!" me abaixei para acariciar sua cabeça peluda e ele rapidamente subiu em meu colo, manhoso. "Mais tarde vamos ao veterinário para pegar sua autorização para viajar. Você vai gostar de morar em Nova York, bebê. Lá tem um monte de gente que vai te adorar. Sua tia Alice vai apertar você e provavelmente não vai querer te largar." Sorri e passei a ponta do indicador em seu focinho gelado, fazendo-o lamber a região em que toquei seguidas vezes.

"Agora mamãe precisa tomar um banho. Por que não vai brincar com o papai um pouquinho, hein?" devolvi Polainas ao chão e joguei sua bolinha de lã na direção da sala, obrigando-o a correr em busca do brinquedo.

Já estava na porta do corredor quando ouvi os resmungos de Edward ecoando pela casa.

"Porra, Bee, maldita hora que você ensinou esse saco de pulgas a subir no sofá!" tratei de ignorá-lo e tranquei a porta do banheiro bem a tempo de ouvi-lo encher a casa de palavrões.

Ele não sabia, mas eu havia prometido dar Polainas para Alice assim que chegasse à Nova York. Seria bom ver meu gatinho sendo cuidado por alguém que amava animais e aliviaria de uma vez por todas as crises alérgicas de Edward.

Porém, enquanto estivéssemos em Paris, Edward seria obrigado a lidar com pêlos espalhados pelo ar e espirros incontroláveis.

[...]

Pouco antes das três da tarde, nós finalizamos a arrumação da última mala e só então eu tive a confirmação do óbvio: pagaríamos _mesmo_ excesso de bagagem. Eu já podia sentir a dor em minha conta bancária se esvaziando um pouquinho mais.

"Quem mandou você comprar tantos presentes? Se tivesse me ouvido teria comprado uma caixa cheia de chaveiros da Torre Eiffel e não teríamos problema com peso extra das nossas malas." Edward falou de dentro do banheiro quando eu gemi a tristeza de saber que teríamos um gasto a mais com a mudança.

"Alice me mataria se eu não comprasse ao menos um item da lista de pedidos dela."

"Seu grande problema é esse: você dá atenção demais aos pedidos da pentelha da minha irmã. Faça como eu, há mais de vinte anos ignoro 99% das coisas que Alice fala."

"Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Edward!"

"Só estou falando a verdade, Bee. Vai por mim, se você fizesse o que eu faço há tempos viveria melhor." Ele respondeu saindo do banho completamente nu enquanto esfregava a toalha na cabeça.

"Eu estava pensando aqui... Já percebeu que vai ser a primeira vez que a nossa família nos verá como um casal?"

"Bella, eles sabem que estamos juntos há quase sete meses." Falou como se estivesse conversando com um demente.

"Você não entendeu. Vai ser a primeira vez que eles realmente vão nos _ver_ como um casal, conviver conosco agora que somos... espera, o que nós somos?" encarei-o com o cenho franzido e ele me devolveu o olhar da mesma forma.

"Sei lá, _namorados_?"

"Argh, isso é tão _high __school!_"

"Amantes? Amigos com benefícios? Marido e mulher? Eu sei lá o que somos, Bee!" Edward disse exasperado enquanto caçava uma cueca na pilha de roupas extras que eu reservei para usarmos no período que antecedia nossa viagem.

"Tudo bem, já entendi, sem rótulos pra nossa relação."

"Somos dois amigos de infância que se apaixonaram. É isso."

"Hum... soa legal."

"Ah, claro, dois amigos de infância que se apaixonaram e que fazem sexo de uma forma extraordinária." Sorriu torto, convencido.

"Ok, a gente deixa essa última parte incógnita. Sabia que nunca tinha parado para pensar no que realmente nos tornamos depois daquele fim de semana em Miami? Porque pra mim você continua sendo meu melhor amigo, a diferença é que agora também se tornou o homem da minha vida."

"Você já era a mulher da minha vida antes de Miami, mas confesso que agora o significado é maior, diferente. Mais intenso, sei lá o que é isso." Ele sentou ao meu lado, já vestido, e passou os braços ao redor do meu ombro.

"Isso faz da gente um casal complicado? Quer dizer, não saber o que realmente somos?"

"Claro que não, Bee. Nós sabemos o que somos. E principalmente: sabemos o que _sentimos_ um pelo outro."

"Uma vontade louca por sexo, a toda hora e em qualquer lugar." brinquei e ele riu, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em concordância.

"Isso também. Mas nos gostamos, queremos ficar juntos por um bom tempo, como sempre foi desde que éramos apenas amigos. É o que chamam de amor verdadeiro, sabe?"

"Embora eu tenha achado essa frase linda, ela soou muito, muito, _muito_ gay na sua voz, Ed." foi a minha vez de soltar uma risada ao senti-lo apertando a curva da minha cintura com um beliscão.

"Oh meu Deus, você não percebe? Acabamos de ter a nossa primeira DR. E o melhor: sem choro e nem briga!" gritei sorrindo pra ele como uma idiota.

"Definitivamente somos um casal estranho."

"Viu? Era isso que eu estava tentando explicar desde o começo."

[...]

**Run – Snow Patrol***

O resto da tarde foi resumido a visita ao veterinário para a última consulta de Polainas antes da viagem, uma passada no supermercado para comprar algo para o jantar e um _pack_de Heineken vazio ao lado do sofá. Um filme idiota passava na TV, mas eu não prestava a mínima atenção à trama, concentrada demais no carinho delicioso que Edward fazia na minha cabeça. O torpor do álcool recém consumido aliado à preguiça me deixava transitar entre o sono e a consciência. A sensação era maravilhosa.

"Onde você vai?" despertei parcialmente ao perceber Edward escapando do sofá – e parando de acariciar meus cabelos daquele jeito tão gostoso.

"Vou pegar mais cervejas na geladeira, a minha já ficou quente. Quer mais uma?"

"Hm, pode ser." Falei sentando sobre meus pés e coçando os olhos preguiçosos lentamente.

Fitei o chão, deixando a mente vagar inquieta por um assunto que estava me corroendo pouco a pouco durante as últimas duas semanas. A quantidade de álcool em minhas veias me deixava com a língua coçando para botar para fora toda aquela inquietação que sufocava meu peito.

"Eu estou com medo." sibilei assim que senti Edward novamente ao meu lado; permaneci com os olhos fixos no tapete, sem vontade de desviá-los dali.

"Medo do quê, Bee?" ele perguntou preocupado, deixando de lado a cerveja que bebericava sem pressa.

"De Charlie. Quer dizer, de minha relação com Charlie a partir de agora." Finalmente consegui encará-lo e quando percebi que ele não esboçara qualquer reação à minha revelação, resolvi continuar.

"Falar com meu pai no Natal depois de tanto tempo sem contato foi algo fantástico, uma coisa que eu não esperava que fosse acontecer tão cedo. Eu já não tinha mais esperanças de me reconciliar com Charlie, mesmo querendo que isso acontecesse. Só que agora que estamos voltando pra casa, eu simplesmente não sei como vai ser. Conversar por telefone é uma coisa, encará-lo após todos esses anos de separação é outra totalmente diferente."

"E por causa disso você está com medo?" ele perguntou delicadamente.

"Apavorada seria a palavra mais apropriada pra me descrever."

"Você acha que seu pai não te perdoou de verdade, Bee?"

"Não é isso, Ed. É só que... bem, nós nos falamos em uma data especial, onde as pessoas tendem a esquecer as mágoas do passado por um instante só para aliviar um pouco o peso da consciência. Será que meu pai estava falando sério quando disse que quer mesmo me ver? Que quer conversar comigo sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Você só vai saber disso quando for visitá-lo em Jersey." Edward respondeu me abraçando de forma gentil e depositando um beijo quente em minha têmpora.

"E-eu... eu não sei se tenho coragem de voltar a Jersey depois de tudo que aconteceu, Ed."

"Bella, você era apenas uma adolescente que se deixou levar pela lábia de um canalha esperto." Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ante a lembrança dolorosa.

"Mas no final das contas o canalha saiu como vítima e eu fui escorraçada de casa como uma vadia. Eu _amava_ o James, Ed." Confessei baixinho, enterrando o rosto em seu peito para abafar os soluços que começavam a pipocar em minha garganta.

"Você era ingênua demais, Bee. Se encantou por um cara mais velho e acreditou em tudo que ele te dizia."

"No começo eu achei que era só uma paixão platônica, coisa normal entre professor e aluna. Mas quando James começou a corresponder, eu percebi que estava apaixonada de verdade."

"E aceitou ter um caso com ele, mesmo sabendo que era um homem casado." Edward completou, sem qualquer resquício de acusação na voz. Ele – mais do que ninguém – sabia de cada mínimo detalhe daquela parte do meu passado que eu lutava tanto pra esquecer.

"James sempre dizia que ia se separar da mulher o mais breve possível. E eu tola e imbecil que era, acreditava em tudo que ele falava." Rosnei com raiva e apertei as unhas nas palmas das mãos, até sentir minha pele dolorida.

"Você só tinha dezoito anos, Bella. Não pode se culpar desse jeito, você simplesmente ainda estava aprendendo a viver." Meus olhos se fecharam e eu enfim permiti que as lágrimas escorressem por minhas bochechas.

"Lembra quando meu pai descobriu toda a verdade, Ed? Lembra como ele me chutou pra fora de casa e disse que não tinha mais filha nenhuma? E-eu não quero passar por isso outra vez."

"Shhh, amor, isso não vai acontecer. Eu estou aqui com você e não vou deixar que nada de ruim te aconteça."

"_Ele_faria _oito_ anos em março. Quando eu contei para James que estava grávida, ele disse que não poderia ser o pai, porque havia feito vasectomia dois anos antes**.** Ele me chamou de vagabunda e disse que eu só estava fazendo isso pra destruir o casamento dele. Pensei que ele me amasse, Edward, mas no fim das contas James só queria mesmo se divertir."

"Você passou a noite inteira no telefone chorando. E eu quase levei uma surra por roubar o carro de Carlisle pra te buscar em Jersey no meio da madrugada." Ri em meio ao choro e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando entre os soluços.

"Charlie até hoje acha que eu _matei_ meu filho. Eu nunca faria isso, Ed, era _meu_ bebê. Só não tive capacidade suficiente para segurá-lo dentro de mim."

"Lembra do que eu te disse naquela noite, Bee? Quando estávamos voltando do hospital pra minha casa?"

"_Se __daqui __há __dez __anos __nenhum __dos __dois __estiver __casado,__a __gente __se __casa __e __tem __um __filho.__" _ Repeti exatamente as mesmas palavras que ele me dissera no banco de trás do táxi que nos levava para o rico apartamento dos Cullen no _Greenwich __Village_, em Nova York.

"Temos dois anos sobrando. A promessa ainda está valendo." Sorri e enxuguei o canto dos olhos molhado de lágrimas, arrastando o rosto em direção à curva do pescoço de Edward.

"Naquela época eu nem pensava em me apaixonar por você."

"Eu também não." Ele concordou beijando o topo da minha cabeça de maneira afetuosa. "Que bom que as coisas mudam, hein?" concordei em silêncio e ergui o rosto para beijá-lo timidamente na boca.

"Que tal fazermos uma outra promessa?"

"Qual?" juntei as sobrancelhas em apreensão.

"Assim que voltarmos à Nova York, nós pegaremos o primeiro trem pra Jersey e você vai ter uma conversa séria com seu pai. Já está mais do que na hora de virar essa página sobre James."

"Tudo bem, eu prometo."

"Ótimo, agora a madame vai subir no meu colo e eu vou levá-la pra cama porque esses olhos cheios de remela precisam dormir." gargalhei como uma criança feliz e fiz o que ele mandou. Pulei em seus braços, apertando os dedos em sua nuca e descansei a cabeça em seus ombros largos.

Peguei no sono antes mesmo que ele me colocasse na cama, tamanho o cansaço que tomava conta do meu corpo, sentindo o coração leve e a alma aliviada por ter um homem como Edward sempre ao meu lado.

[...]

Quinze horas depois ali estava eu, apertando o cinto nervosamente enquanto não parava quieta no assento da aeronave que – em mais ou menos seis horas – estaria pousando em Nova York. Ao meu lado Edward remexia na tela luminosa do _iPad_ que eu lhe dera de presente de Natal, distraído com algum jogo online idiota. Como ele conseguia gostar de algo tão besta?

"Não aguento mais ficar sentada sem fazer nada, Ed." Resmunguei abrindo e fechando a portinha da janela de forma entediada.

"Bee, nós só estamos voando há _três_ horas. Ainda faltam seis horas para desembarcarmos. Por que você não dorme um pouco?" Edward sugeriu, largando o maldito tablet sobre a mesinha portátil presa no assento da frente.

"Não estou com sono. E estou preocupada com Polainas. Será que meu gatinho está bem lá embaixo?"

"Bella, Polainas foi sedado e só vai acordar quando estivermos em casa. Dá pra relaxar um pouco?" pediu ligeiramente irritado e eu bufei como uma criança mimada, fazendo um bico visível de aborrecimento.

"O que foi agora?" Edward perguntou quando eu virei o rosto em direção à janela.

"Você só tem olhos pra porcaria desse jogo desde que subimos na porra desse avião. Enquanto isso, eu morro de tédio e você não está ligando à mínima!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, sem jogos. Quer usar um pouco a internet? Vai te ajudar a se distrair." Com um estalar de língua entre os dentes, eu puxei o tablet de sua mão e comecei a passear por meus sites favoritos.

Abri minha página no facebook e vi uma mensagem de Alice, ou melhor, _trinta __e __cinco, _postadas em meu mural.

"Oh, sua irmã está resmungando porque a gente não atende o telefone de casa e nem o celular."

"Ela vai nos matar quando nos vir chegando em casa de surpresa."

"Ainda não acredito que conseguimos manter segredo dessa viagem. Quase dei com a língua nos dentes um dia enquanto falava com Rosalie pelo skype. Foi ridículo, mas eu arranjei uma desculpa esfarrapada e ela caiu direitinho." ri animada ao deslizar os dedos pela tela sensível, clicando no link que mostrava uma foto de Emmett segurando Audrey no colo.

"Caramba, olha só como a bonequinha está crescida." Apontei para Edward e ele sorriu suavemente. "Não vejo a hora de pegá-la no colo, sentir aquele cheirinho de bebê gostoso."

"Ela está a cara do Emmett." Edward comentou.

"Com o charme de Rosalie." Afirmei.

"Eu não vejo a hora de chegar em casa." Ele sibilou brincando com os dedos enroscados aos meus.

"Eu também. Vamos para o seu apartamento logo ou prefere ir pra casa dos seus pais antes?"

"Pensei que a gente pudesse dormir no meu antigo quarto no apartamento de Esme e Carlisle hoje, até porque minha casa deve estar uma bagunça só. Eu não lembro bem qual estado a deixei quando fui para Paris atrás de você."

"Argh, pelo visto vamos precisar de uma boa faxina por lá."

"Alice vai cuidar disso, tenho certeza."

"Ok, dessa vez que aceito explorar sua irmã um pouquinho, porque eu realmente não tenho a menor intenção de arrumar qualquer coisa quando chegar em casa."

"Vamos para casa dos meus pais então?"

"Uhum." Deitei o rosto em seu ombro e fechei os olhos, subitamente sentindo uma onda de sono tomando conta de mim.

"Dorme um pouco, vai fazer o tempo passar mais rápido." Edward sussurrou com a boca colada em meus cabelos e eu apenas meneei a cabeça em concordância, soltando um bocejo prolongado.

"Me acorda se eu exagerar no cochilo, ok?" pedi fitando-o de forma sonolenta.

"Pode deixar." Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e puxou o tablet de volta para sua mesa, enquanto eu virava de lado e adormecia.

Uma eternidade e meia depois eu fui despertada pela voz do piloto ecoando pelos alto falantes espalhados por toda a aeronave, avisando que era hora de apertar os cintos pois estávamos prestes a pousar. Uma rápida olhada para Edward e eu notei que ele estava imerso em um sono profundo, a boca aberta e o cabelo completamente desarrumado caindo na testa. Ele precisava de um corte naquela juba rebelde com urgência.

Espreguicei-me sem pressa a abri a portinhola da janela, arriscando uma olhada para a imensidão negra do lado de fora, interrompida apenas pelos milhares de pontos luminosos que – visto do alto – pareciam mais vaga-lumes pairando no ar.

Soltei um longo suspiro e enterrei a cabeça no peito de Edward, sem desviar os olhos da paisagem que aos poucos ganhava forma.

_Nova __York_.

Era muito bom finalmente voltar para casa.

[...]

**Run - Snow Patrol: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=AOBs8dU4Pb8&ob=av2e (basta juntar os espaços para ouvir)**

* * *

**Ficou claro agora o passado da Bella e o afastamento dela e de Charlie? Triste história dela, não? =/**

**vamos tratar de um assuntinho sério agora? Eu sei que tenho escorregado com vocês e tenho demorado para postar, mas quero tentar não fazer mais isso. Para isso eu preciso que vocês me ajudem. Como? Simples, basta passarem aqui, me darem um oi, falar sobre a fic, dizer o que gosta e o que não gosta dela. Acreditem ou não, mas só de saber que vocês leram o capítulo, já fico toda serelepe para escrever. Vocês são o meu gás para chegar em casa cansada e vir para frente do computador pra passar duas, três horas escrevendo. Eu faço isso com prazer, porque sei que vocês vão estar lá para me apoiar! Obrigada desde já quem veio me puxar a orelha no twitter, quem vem aqui cobrar atualização, pelas pm's enfim, por tudo. E quem não comenta, vamos fazer o esforcinho de clicar no botão de review e falar qualquer coisa sobre a fic? Vocês não sabem o quanto isso é importante para um autor. Faz com que ele se sinta feliz e reconhecido. O faz ter vontade de escrever mais e mais. E só quem ganha com isso, é claro, são vocês.**

**Estamos combinados assim?**

**Eu juro que vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo no máximo até o dia 15 de dezembro. Me ajudem, rezem para que eu consiga postar antes. Mas não se preocupem que não vou sumir mais não. Estou organizando meus horários, vai dar tudo certo. Torçam por mim! hahahaha**

**É isso, gente. **

**Botem a boca no trombone e me deixem saber tu-do sobre esse capítulo. A gente se vê!**

**beijo, beijo.**

**ps: Momento propagandinha. Estou com uma fic nova aqui no ffnet chamada "Teach me how to fly". É um drama teen bem legal e fofinho. Se quiserem ler, basta fuçar meu perfil que o link tá lá. É isso.**

**Fui!**


	8. New York, New York

**N/A: Podem me mandar para o cantinho da vergonha, porque eu mereço! Desculpas pela demora mais uma vez, eu sei que já está ficando difícil acreditar, mas sim, a correria do dia a dia me deixa sem vontade de escrever. Ou melhor, sem disposição, porque se dependesse de minha vontade eu postava todo santo dia.**

**Muito obrigada por não me abandonarem nessa fic, se eu continuo fazendo malabarismos para escrever, eu devo isso a vocês. Obrigada pelo carinho, reviews, puxões de orelha exigindo capítulo novo, enfim, obrigada por tudo! Vocês são uns amores.**

**Capítulo betadinho pela _Bee_, que é uma fofa e divide seu apelido com a Bellinha de LB. Muito bicada, bubu!**

**Feliz ano novo-ovo! E fiquem com o capítulo, porque eu acho que ele está bem melhor do que essa nota aqui. Beijo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8– New York, New York**

**EPOV**

**New York, New York - Frank Sinatra***

Bella havia _surtado_. De alegria. Dá pra acreditar?

No momento que desembarcamos do avião eu notei que havia algo errado com ela. Seu corpo não parava de chacoalhar, as mãos agitavam-se para todos os lados, em uma imitação fajuta de um polvo e – pelo amor de Deus – ela não parava um segundo de falar.

Meus ouvidos estavam ardendo devido aos gritinhos histéricos que Bella soltava vez ou outra, geralmente quando eu ficava calado por mais de dois segundos. E além de ter que aturá-la com excesso de animação eu ainda era obrigado a concordar com tudo que ela falava, mesmo que metade das coisas que escapavam de sua boca não fizesse _qualquer _sentido.

O que havia na água que ela bebeu durante o voo? Cachaça?

Estávamos no portão de desembarque e ela parecia tentar arrancar meu braço devido aos constantes puxões que me dava, quando me pegava distraído; decidi fugir de seu instinto um tanto quanto _assassino _e me ofereci para buscar Polainas no setor de alfândega do aeroporto. Bella concordou e entramos no acordo de que ela cuidaria de recolher nossas malas enquanto eu ia buscar o bichano, que àquela altura ainda deveria estar grogue devido à anestesia.

Passei por todos os procedimentos chatos de apresentação de documentos, assinei uma pilha de papeis timbrados para enfim recolher o gato de Bella; Polainas estava um pouco sonolento e assim que me viu, ofereceu um miado que me fez entortar o nariz em desgosto.

_Cacete_, Bella ia choramingar o resto da noite por causa do gato.

Assim que fui liberado pelo controle de animais do aeroporto, voltei ao portão de desembarque, parando no meio da imensa plataforma ao ver uma pequena confusão instalada na esteira de malas.

Antes mesmo de saber o que estava acontecendo eu tinha certeza de _quem_ era a causadora do tumulto.

_Bella, que merda você está fazendo?_

Se alguém me contasse eu certamente não acreditaria no que estava vendo. Bella havia derrubado mais da metade das malas dos passageiros no chão e isso acabou causando um imenso transtorno para o pessoal da companhia aérea. Atrapalhada do jeito que só ela era capaz de ser, tentou consertar o erro do seu jeito, mas acabou deixando tudo mais confuso. Resultado disso: passamos cerca de uma hora para conseguirmos localizar nossas malas e dar o fora do aeroporto sem sermos linchados por cerca de 200 passageiros.

Se isso não é uma boa forma de voltar para casa depois de quase um ano longe, então eu não sei de mais nada.

"Juro que não fiz por mal, Ed, mas a esteira travou bem na hora que eu estava recolhendo as nossas malas. Não tenho culpa se a droga da máquina não funciona direito." Bella tentou se explicar enquanto lutávamos para arranjar um táxi vazio na saída do aeroporto. O frio que fazia naquela noite estava a ponto de congelar as minhas bolas.

"E do quê toda aquela gente estava reclamando?" ela continuou."Será que nunca passaram por uma situação assim na vida? Essas coisas acontecem, porra, eu não estava fazendo aquilo por diversão."

"Tudo bem, Bee, já passou, ok? Você está bem, sua mão parou de sangrar?" questionei apontando para o corte em sua palma esquerda; o gancho solto de uma mala prendera na pele e na hora de puxar, Bella acabou se machucando. O que não era lá uma grande novidade.

Bella seria capaz de se acidentar até dormindo.

"Tá doendo um pouco, mas acho que o sangramento estancou. Mas que porra, será que todos os táxis desse aeroporto estão lotados?" resmungou apertando o casaco com força ao redor de seu corpo; abracei-a e esfreguei minhas mãos ao longo de seus braços. Bella riu contra meu peito quando alguém esbarrou em mim, quase nos derrubando em cima do carrinho de malas do nosso lado.

"Bem vindo à Nova York!" ela sorriu e beijou meu ombro ao me ver fazer uma careta de dor. Dois minutos depois estávamos dentro de um táxi, a caminho do _Greenwich Village_, bairro onde meus pais moravam e local em que fui criado.

Nova York não seria Nova York se as ruas estivessem vazias. É claro que ficamos parados em um engarrafamento quilométrico; eu poderia encarar isso numa boa se não fosse por Bella e seu estranho comportamento tagarela. Pensei em enfiar minha cabeça dentro da gaiola de Polainas quando a vi engatar uma conversa com o taxista, um indiano mais falante que Alice.

Deus, e Bella ainda nem tinha reencontrado a pentelha da minha irmã!

"_Komal_, se importaria em ligar o rádio, por favor?" eu ouvi Bella pedir. Ela já sabia o nome do taxista. Há quanto tempo será que estávamos presos nessa porra de engarrafamento?

"Claro que não, senhorita Swan! Que estilo musical a senhorita deseja ouvir?" o tal Komal retrucou e eu rolei os olhos de tédio.

"Hm, na verdade queria ouvir uma música especificamente. Por acaso você tem aí algum CD com _New York, New York_ do Sinatra?" a vontade de rir ao ouvir o pedido de Bella foi tão grande que eu precisei desviar o rosto em direção à janela. Ela era inacreditável.

E mais impossível ainda era o taxista, que de pronto atendeu ao desejo dela; não demorou muito para que a melodia conhecida da canção mais famosa sobre Nova York invadisse o carro, misturando-se a voz totalmente desafinada de Bella. Por um segundo me perguntei se estava sonhando, porque parecia que fazia parte do roteiro bizarro de um filme trash.

"_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it, New York, New York..._" Bella cantou, gargalhando alto de seu próprio tom destoante. Eu apenas a fitei, rindo por reflexo ao notar suas bochechas vermelhas, mesmo à meia luz vinda do lado de fora do carro. Seus olhos pareciam dois lagos luminosos, de longe notava-se o brilho alegre colorindo suas pupilas.

Ela nunca me pareceu tão linda quanto naquele momento.

"Oh Deus, sou tão patética, eu sei!" ela comentou, escondendo o rosto em meu ombro quando me pegou encarando-a descaradamente.

Pensei em dizer que eu era tão patético quanto, já que não conseguia apagar o sorriso idiota que escorria por minha boca ao vê-la feliz daquele jeito, mas me mantive calado, beijando o alto de sua cabeça enquanto ela atiçava minha pele roçando o nariz arrebitado em meu pescoço.

[…]

Eu quase não acreditei quando o táxi estacionou bem na frente da portaria onde meus pais moravam. Caralho, estávamos _mesmo_ em casa. Ok, não na nossa casa – que em Nova York seria o meu apartamento, já que Alice estava ocupando o de Bella, passando uma temporada com Jasper, algo que ela definiu como sendo um "pré-casamento".

Se Carlisle soubesse que minha irmã já estava morando com seu futuro marido provavelmente teria uma síncope. Eu tinha sérios motivos para acreditar que meu pai achava que Alice ainda era virgem, pois para ele sua caçula era quase uma criança.

Bom, se considerasse o tamanho e a mentalidade, ele até poderia ter razão. E sim, eu sentia falta daquele toco de gente me atazanando a vida.

"Ed, pode segurar Polainas por um segundinho?" nem consegui abrir a boca para protestar, Polainas já estava sendo atirado de qualquer jeito em meus braços. _Tão folgado quanto a dona._

"Obrigada por nos trazer, Komal! A gente se vê por aí, até mais!" Bella estava se despedindo do taxista? Meu Deus, será que ela havia caído e batido a cabeça na privada durante o voo?

"E então?" perguntou ao parar ao meu lado, analisando a fachada antiga e cara do prédio à nossa frente.

"Vamos ter que interfonar para Carlisle e Esme para avisá-los de que estamos na portaria do prédio deles agora." Falei e Bella enrugou o nariz, desaprovando a ideia.

"E onde está a emoção do momento? A surpresa? Eu não escondi de todo mundo que estava voltando para acabar estragando a revelação na melhor parte."

"E o que você sugere, _Jeannie_?" ironizei, rindo ao ver Bella mostrar a língua em desdém. Mais infantil e cômica impossível.

"Ora, por favor, Edward, você conhece o porteiro, podemos entrar fácil no prédio sem precisarmos de anúncio. E além do mais, todo mundo sabe que sua mãe deixa uma chave reserva embaixo do tapete da porta do apartamento."

"Peraí, deixa só eu ver se entendi. Você está sugerindo que a gente _invada_ a casa dos meus pais?"

"Você leva tudo para o lado exagerado, isso não é invasão. Só vamos entrar na casa deles de surpresa." Murmurou me lançando um sorriso vitorioso. "Agora, anda, me ajuda com essas malas pesadas porque eu ainda não quero virar um picolé! Merda, está mais frio que em Paris!"

Bella pegou Polainas no colo, que miava agoniado – provavelmente por causa do vento congelante que soprava naquela hora da noite, quase onze horas, e eu peguei nossas malas, agradecendo quando John, o porteiro mais antigo do prédio, saiu para me ajudar. Sua expressão de surpresa ao me ver era engraçada.

"Pequeno Edward, que surpresa ver você de volta!" ele saudou, usando o mesmo apelido que me dera quando eu tinha sete anos. "Deixe-me ajudar você com essas malas, caramba, como estão pesadas."

"É tudo culpa dessa mocinha aí." Apontei para Bella, que imediatamente se escondeu no casaco e me lançou um olhar reprovador; eu apenas ri de seu jeito sem graça e corri para a portaria, quase tropeçando em meus próprios pés.

"Bem vindo de volta, Edward, é muito bom ver você por aqui." John murmurou, me dando um abraço efusivo.

"Obrigado, John, é bom estar de volta também. Meus pais estão em casa?"

"Acabaram de chegar, me deem só um minuto, vou avisar que vocês chegaram."

"Não, não é necessário!" Bella adiantou-se, sorrindo de maneira forçada. "Nós temos a chave, não quero incomodar Esme e Carlisle a essa hora da noite."

"Oh, claro. Bom, vocês podem ir na frente que eu dou um jeito de levar todas essas malas lá pra cima em um instante."

"Obrigada!" Bella sibilou, praticamente me arrastando em direção aos elevadores. Polainas estava aninhado em seu braço feito uma preguiça peluda.

"Ótimo, seus pais estão em casa, a surpresa vai ser ainda mais legal!" ela pulou sem sair do lugar animada, me fazendo rir.

"Você está impossível hoje."

"Estou feliz em estar de volta à minha cidade. É bom demais entender o que as pessoas estão falando e poder xingá-las da maneira certa. Pronto?" perguntou no mesmo segundo em que o elevador se abria, nos dando acesso ao andar onde ficava o apartamento de meus pais. A porta pesada de madeira nos encarava silenciosamente.

"Bee-"

"Shh, Ed, fica quieto!" ajoelhou-se e puxou o tapete para longe, abrindo um sorriso traquina ao encontrar o que estava procurando. "Aqui está ela!" levantou-se em um salto e enfiou a chave na fechadura, que resmungou um clique indicando que estava destravada.

O que nos esperava a seguir poderia ser descrito como a prova viva de que o inferno realmente existia. Juro que assim que pus os olhos na imagem à minha frente desejei ser cego. Deus, aquela cena ficaria gravada na minha memória para sempre! Merda, merda, merda!

"Oh... meu... Deus." Bella sussurrou ao meu lado, tão chocada quanto eu. Quer dizer, eu estava catatônico, afinal, não esperava chegar à casa de meus pais após tanto tempo fora e encontrá-los _transando_ no tapete em pleno centro da sala como se fossem dois adolescentes tarados.

Eu nem sabia que eles ainda faziam sexo. Muito menos_ dessa forma_. Desde quando mamãe era tão flexível desse jeito? E por que eu ainda estava olhando para aquele ato de perversão? Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem.

"Isso, amor, não para, não para e... AH, MEU DEUS!" Esme gritou em pânico, empurrando Carlisle para longe como se tivesse levado um choque. Meu pai caiu sentado, atordoado e _duro_.

Ok, eu acho que preciso vomitar.

"Edward, para onde você vai?" Bella perguntou preocupada, me seguindo pelo corredor escuro da casa espaçosa, mas eu estava enjoado demais para responder.

Mal enfiei a cara na privada e já estava colocando para fora todos os vestígios do jantar que foi servido no avião durante o voo.

"Ed, você está bem?" ouvi a voz rouca manchada de apreensão, porém não tive forças para responder. Meu estômago parecia querer sair pela boca quando eu fechava os olhos e revivia as cenas que presenciei há poucos minutos atrás.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que ia precisar de algumas sessões de terapia para superar esse pesadelo.

"Porra, Bella, o que deu em você para inventar de sair invadindo a casa dos outros assim desse jeito?" resmunguei com raiva, afundando minha cabeça na pia cheia de água.

"E-eu queria fazer uma surpresa aos seus pais, não pensei que-"

"Não pensou que eles poderiam nos surpreender com uma _foda_ no meio da sala. Caralho, eu vou vomitar de novo!"

"Me desculpa, Ed, e-eu não sabia, e-eu.." Bella sibilou vagamente, agoniada por me ver tão abalado.

"Edward, está tudo bem?" do lado de fora do banheiro, Esme perguntava, a voz tensa de medo.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Esme, só nos dê um minuto." Bella respondeu e eu a encarei, sem acreditar no que ela estava falando.

"Um minuto? O que você acha que vai acontecer em um minuto?"

"Fica calmo, tá legal? Você está exagerando e-"

"Exagerando, Bella? EXAGERANDO? EU ACABEI DE VER MEU PAI COMENDO A MINHA MÃE NO MEIO DA SALA E VOCÊ AINDA DIZ QUE EU ESTOU EXAGERANDO?" eu sabia que estava agindo como um lunático, mas não dava para evitar. O estrago já tinha sido feito.

Demorou quase a noite inteira para que eu finalmente concordasse em sair do banheiro, com a condição única de não encarar meus pais. Passei direto para o meu antigo quarto e me tranquei lá, ignorando Bella e o pedido de desculpas de Esme, que estava à beira de uma crise de choro.

Podem me chamar de mimado e infantil, mas quando a porra da imagem de seus pais transando como loucos fica grudada na sua mente, repetindo centenas de vezes como um disco arranhado, você não tem como reagir de forma diferente.

Bella me deixou sozinho no quarto e tratou de acalmar Esme, alegando que poderíamos conversar na manhã seguinte; enfiei minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e bufei diversas vezes para me acalmar. Meu estômago estava oco.

Do lado de fora do quarto eu ouvia a conversa de Bella com meus pais e me empurrei para debaixo das cobertas quando a escutei trancar a porta, apagando as luzes em seguida.

"Ok, se você não quer falar sobre isso agora, eu vou respeitar, mas saiba que dessa forma você está deixando seus pais culpados e muito chateados com a situação."

"Pff, eu é quem deveria estar chateado com tudo isso. Afinal, não foram eles que-"

"Para de agir feito uma criança, Edward!" Bella me cortou, aborrecida. "Até parece que você não sabia que seus pais transam como qualquer casal normal. Ou você acha que foi trazido pela cegonha?"

"Mas, Bella-"

"Sem 'mas', Edward. Amanhã você vai pedir desculpas para os seus pais por esse seu showzinho infantil."

"Não vou pedir desculpas porra nenhuma!" rebati, irado.

"Ah, você vai! Pode apostar que vai!" bateu em minhas pernas para que eu me arrumasse na cama. Pulei para o lado, amuado, e ela sentou no colchão, jogando os sapatos para o canto de qualquer jeito. "Agora, se você não se importa, eu não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto. Preciso de um banho e de uma cama, essa recepção de boas vindas me deixou com dor de cabeça."

Fechei a cara ao ouvi-la falar e Bella apenas me lançou um olhar de pedra, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se estivesse me desafiando para um combate. Decidi não contrariá-la, aborrecido e cansado demais para uma discussão.

Bella aceitou meu silêncio como um indício de trégua e aproximou-se de novo da cama para me beijar rapidamente na boca.

"São quase três da manhã e nós precisamos dormir. Esqueça o que você viu e tente descansar, a viagem foi longa e eu sei que você está com sono." Sibilou com delicadeza, alisando minha cabeça como se eu fosse uma criança de três anos.

"Vou tentar." Murmurei com sinceridade e ela me lançou um sorriso apaziguador.

"Durma bem, Ed." Desejou, me beijando mais uma vez.

Retribuí seu cumprimento e me deitei, fechando os olhos para tentar fazer o que Bella dissera, mesmo sabendo que _dormir_ _bem_ era tudo que eu _não_ iria conseguir naquela noite.

[...]

Acordei com o ruído de malas sendo arrastadas pelo quarto e encontrei Bella sentada no tapete remexendo em uma pilha de roupas bagunçadas; Polainas estava ao seu lado, cochilando com o rabo espanado sobre a velha poltrona de couro.

Por um segundo cheguei a acreditar que ainda estava em Paris e que o incidente de ontem tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Foi aí que notei a diferença de ambiente e percebi que estava em meu antigo quarto na casa dos meus pais. Então tudo havia sido real.

_Merda._

Acho que gemi de desgosto, pois logo vi Bella erguendo-se e vindo em minha direção com um sorriso cauteloso nos lábios rosados. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ela cheirava a sabonete e aquela gosma melequenta que ela chamava de hidratante. Deitou ao meu lado, me dando um beijo longo no pescoço enquanto eu a apertava contra mim com mais força do que necessário.

"Está melhor?" perguntou abafado, pois sua boca teimava em não largar a pele abaixo do meu queixo.

"Não."

"Ed, seus pais estão preocupados com você." Ela falou, finalmente erguendo a cabeça para me encarar.

"Eu sei." Respirei fundo passando a ponta dos dedos em seus cabelos ainda úmidos. "Onde eles estão?"

"Tomando café na cozinha. Aw, Edward, você não sabe o quanto eles estão envergonhados. Eu não aguento mais Esme me pedindo perdão a cada segundo. Você tem que falar com eles."

"Eles não tiveram culpa de nada." Murmurei e notei um sorriso radiante nos lábios de Bella.

"Ainda bem que você se deu conta disso, amor."

"A culpa disso tudo é _sua_." Seu olhar passou de amistoso a confuso.

"O quê? Do que você está falando?"

"Se você não tivesse inventado aquela loucura de invadir a casa dos meus pais no meio da noite, eu não teria tido aquela visão do inferno bem ali na minha frente."

"Edward, isso é absurdo!"

"Absurdo, Bee? Absurdo foi essa sua ideia maluca de sair entrando na casa dos outros sem permissão!"

"Mas era a casa dos seus pais!"

"Mesmo assim, imagina se fosse ao contrário, se você tivesse flagrado os _seus_ pais transando no meio da sala." Bella estava pronta para contra-argumentar, mas calou-se do nada, provavelmente pensando na cena que eu acabei de descrever.

"Oh, meu Deus, Edward, isso é golpe baixo!" ela enterrou a cabeça em meu peito e suspirou alto. "Ok, eu admito que minha ideia foi infeliz. Só nunca mais me obrigue a imaginar papai e mamãe transando. Eu não vou suportar."

"Agora pelo menos você tem uma ideia do que eu passei."

"Me desculpe, eu sou uma idiota mesmo."

"Tudo bem, já passou... eu acho." Abracei-a, beijando o topo de sua cabeça molhada.

"Vamos tomar café com os meus pais? Eu não quero mais pensar nessa história toda."

"É o melhor que você pode fazer, fingir que nada aconteceu."

"O trauma foi tão grande que eu nem sinto vontade de sexo. Olha só pra mim, você está praticamente montada em meu colo e eu ainda nem toquei na sua bunda!" ela riu com vontade, me dando um soquinho fraco no peito.

"Deixe de falar besteiras e levante-se, não quero que sua mãe tenha um treco logo no primeiro dia da nossa volta." Fiz o que ela pedira e saltei para fora da cama, deixando Bella deitada no colchão, abraçada a um travesseiro.

"Olha isso, Bee, está mais mole que geleia." Tirei minha roupa e apontei para a cueca folgada que vestia. Bella sorriu e revirou os olhos ao me ver remexendo em meu pau totalmente flácido.

"Eu juro que não mereço você, Edward." Ela sibilou, apertando os lábios para conter o riso.

"Se eu ficar broxa pelo resto da vida, você vai ter que me aguentar, porque a culpa é unicamente sua."

"Ok, eu já entendi. Pode ir pro banho agora, por favor?"

"Essa vai ser sua punição, você vai viver ao lado de alguém cujo pau não levanta nem com viagra."

"Chega, Edward!" ela começava a ficar vermelha de irritação e eu decidi cutucá-la um pouco mais.

"E eu vou esconder todos os vibradores que você comprar, porque se eu não vou ter sexo, você também não vai e-" a frase morreu em minha garganta quando eu senti as mãos pequenas e ágeis de Bella entrando em minha cueca, apertando meu sexo com destreza.

O filho da puta não demorou nem dois segundos para acordar. Maldito safado.

"Caralho, Bee!" resmunguei quando senti sua palma deslizando em movimentos compassados, só para me atormentar.

"Viu, só? Você não vai ficar broxa para sempre. Agora, se não for pedir muito, vá para a porra do banheiro e tome um banho gelado! E ah, nada de bater umazinha no chuveiro. Te quero na cozinha em cinco minutos!"

Eu só consegui piscar de novo quando ouvi o estrondo da porta batendo com força, indicando que estava sozinho no quarto. Fiquei parado no meio do cômodo, a boca seca e o pau duro, sem conseguir lembrar meu nome.

De repente eu voei para dentro do banheiro, me jogando num banho gelado em busca de algum alívio para o latejar incômodo no meio das pernas.

[...]

Não foi fácil entrar na cozinha e encarar meus pais depois de tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada. Assim que me viu, Esme me lançou um olhar tristonho enquanto Carlisle afundava o nariz na xícara de café que bebericava. Bella soltou um pigarro e me puxou para sentar ao seu lado, me cutucando no ombro para que eu falasse alguma coisa. A situação não poderia ser mais estranha.

"Er.. bom dia." Saudei sem graça, de olhos fixos na toalha fina sobre a mesa.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward e eu precisamos pedir desculpas por ontem." Bella falou e eu arrisquei fitá-la de soslaio. Sua expressão era séria e compenetrada. "Queríamos fazer uma surpresa para vocês e aí eu inventei a maluquice de pegar a chave reserva debaixo do tapete e entrar de surpresa. Só não imaginava que ia causar tanta... hum, confusão. Me desculpem por isso."

Engoli em seco e tossi para desemperrar minha garganta.

"Bem, eu... er, me desculpem por tudo também." sibilei baixinho, passando as mãos na nuca de maneira desconfortável.

"Está tudo bem, filho." Carlisle murmurou, me lançando um sorriso forçado.

"Estou tão feliz em ter vocês de volta que parece que estou sonhando!" Esme disse, agitando as mãos de forma animada e eu senti que ela queria me abraçar. Mesmo relutando, me ergui e fui até ela, envolvendo-a em um abraço desajeitado.

Minha mãe relutou no começo, mas logo a senti retribuindo meu carinho. Com tanta animação que quase me quebra algumas costelas. Quando Esme me libertou, eu fui ao encontro de Carlisle, recebendo tapinhas nas costas, o sinal de afeto dos machos.

Olhei para o lado e vi minha mãe abraçando Bella, as duas rindo como duas bobas. Ao notar que estava sendo observada, ela me deu uma piscadela marota e um sorriso aliviante que me fez rir de volta.

O clima estranho ainda perdurava depois de um tempo, mas pelo menos eu já conseguia encarar diretamente meus pais. Esme queria saber tudo sobre nossa vida em Paris e o motivo da repentina volta. Era tudo que Bella queria para destilar sua ladainha de fatos sobre os meses que passamos longe de casa.

Ela começou contando sobre os primeiros dias de convívio, passou pela nossa rotina em Paris até chegar nos momentos mais conturbados como a falta de dinheiro e as insatisfações com nossos empregos.

"Por que não nos contaram que estavam passando por dificuldades financeiras? Podíamos ajudar emprestando algum dinheiro." Carlisle comentou e eu rejeitei sua ideia com um aceno negativo de cabeça.

"Não íamos aceitar, pai. Nos metemos na enrascada de gastar mais do que deveríamos, tínhamos que arranjar um jeito de sair dessa. E conseguimos." Contrapus.

"Além disso, nenhum de dois estava mais aguentando ficar longe de casa, de nossa família e amigos. Não é fácil viver tão longe daquilo que você ama." Bella sibilou, arrancando um sorriso franco de Esme.

"Que bom que estão de volta. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso."

"Alice vai enlouquecer quando souber." Carlisle alertou.

"Oh meu Deus, Alice! Onde será que ela está? E Rosalie e Emmett? Como está minha afilhada?" Bella disparou, os dedos agitados percorrendo as teclas do celular, provavelmente à procura do número de minha irmã.

"Alice deve estar por aí, perdida em alguma loja da quinta avenida. Ultimamente a vida de minha filha é percorrer lojas de artigos domésticos e as grifes de cama, mesa e banho. Pobre Jasper." Esme soltou um suspiro pesaroso e eu ri de seu drama exagerado.

"Merda, meu celular não está funcionando aqui. O seu está?" Bella perguntou, se voltando para mim. Peguei o aparelho que estava no bolso do meu jeans e constatei que estava fora de área.

"Sem sinal também."

"Droga!"

"Aqui, Bella, pode usar o meu." Carlisle ofereceu, entregando seu _Iphone_ a Bella.

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Sorriu gentil. "Continue, Esme, e Emmett, Rose e Audrey?"

"Aw, estão muito bem. Rosalie parece mais linda do que antes e Audrey é uma criança adorável e tão calma, não tem nada a ver com a mãe. Emmett se tornou um pai coruja e bastante responsável."

"Não vejo a hora de revê-los. Preciso pegar minha afilhada no colo ainda hoje ou juro que vou enlouquecer." Bella sibilou e nós rimos de seu jeito afoito.

"Alice não está atendendo." Disparou, jogando os ombros para frente em uma atitude derrotada.

"Calma, Bee, ela deve estar em algum lugar movimentado e por isso não ouviu a chamada." Tranquilizei-a, fazendo carinho em suas costas.

"Me deixe tentar, Bella." Carlisle pegou o telefone de volta e rediscou o número de Alice. Dava pra ver no rosto de Bella a imagem da apreensão.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para Alice atender dessa vez.

"Alice, querida, onde você está?" Carlisle perguntou, colocando o celular no viva-voz.

"_Estou no trânsito, pai, o que houve?_"

"Será pode dar uma passada aqui em casa?"

"_Acho que sim, tenho alguns compromissos essa manhã, mas acho que a tarde posso tentar. Algum problema, pai?_"

"Alie, mamãe falando. Cancele seus planos e venha para cá agora. É urgente!"

"_Vocês estão me assustando. O que aconteceu?"_

"Gente, ela está dirigindo, por favor, não a assustem!" Bella cochichou alto demais e imediatamente levou as mãos à boca, em um ato de arrependimento.

"_Quem está aí? Pai, mãe, quem é que está com vocês? Eu ouvi uma voz conhecida, parecia com a da- OH, MEU DEUS, OH, MEU DEUS, isso não é verdade, não me digam que- OH, MEU DEUS!_"

"Alie, por favor, acalme-se, você está dirigindo." Bella sibilou preocupada e eu quase fiquei surdo com o grito que minha irmã soltou do outro lado da linha.

"_PUTA QUE PARIU, EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! Bella, é você mesmo? Como? Quando? Edward está aí também?_"

"Dirija com cuidado, pentelha." Falei rindo e Alice soltou mais um de seus gritos histéricos.

"_Ok, eu preciso me acalmar, estou tremendo de tão nervosa. Se eu levar uma multa por excesso de velocidade, vocês vão pagar! Chego aí em cinco minutos! Caralho, sai da frente, sua lesma, é uma emergência!_" a ligação foi interrompida e eu ainda estava rindo da histeria de Alice.

"Preparem-se, ela não vai dar sossego para vocês dois." Esme avisou.

"Eu não vejo a hora. Não sabem o quanto senti falta de Alice na minha vida esses meses todos longe de casa." Bella falou.

De repente, Polainas surgiu na porta da cozinha, miando assustado provavelmente estranhando o novo ambiente.

"Bebê, eu esqueci do seu café da manhã!" Bella murmurou, correndo para pegar Polainas no colo.

"Esme, posso pegar um pouco de leite na geladeira?"

"Claro, querida, fique à vontade."

"Gato estúpido!" resmunguei para mim mesmo e não percebi que minha mãe estava me observando.

"Tsc, você ciumento como sempre." Ela comentou, rindo do meu jeito amuado.

Eu girei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para o café da manhã, de vez em quando fitando Bella de esguelha cuidando de Polainas, com Esme se derretendo como manteiga pelo bichano.

Ótimo, isso era tudo que eu precisava!

[...]

Alice demorou mais do que deveria e Bella já estava a ponto de ter uma síncope de expectativa. O motivo pelo atraso de minha irmã era apenas um: ela havia decidido reunir todo mundo e trazê-los para casa de uma vez só.

Foi um festival de gritos, choros, abraços para cá e para lá e uma confusão divertida na casa dos meus pais. Alice agarrou Bella com tanta força que as duas caíram de bunda no sofá, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo como duas malucas. Rosalie as observava soluçando, doida para se juntar à farra, mas o bebê assustado em seus braços a impedia de fazer isso.

Só quando Emmett pegou Audrey no colo foi que a loira pôde enfim abraçar Bella como deveria. A empolgação das três era tão grande que me deixava até zonzo.

"Eu não acredito que você está de volta! Meu Deus, isso é bom demais!" Rosalie sibilou, fungando alto.

"Vocês não tem ideia de como é bom voltar. Caramba, vocês fazem falta em minha vida." Bella sibilou, sorrindo bobo com o rosto vermelho molhado de lágrimas.

"De agora em diante, não se atreva sequer a pensar em morar longe, Isabella Swan, ou eu juro que te amarro no pé da mesa!" Alice ameaçou e as três caíram na risada.

Ficaram conversando por um tempo, enquanto eu ouvia os relatos de Emmett e Jasper sobre os últimos meses que estive fora. Tanta coisa havia acontecido que era difícil assimilar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Certa hora, Emmett pediu para que eu segurasse Audrey, que agora dormia no colo do pai; no início relutei, não muito certo de que poderia carregar um bebê tão pequeno quanto ela, mas quando meu amigo implorou dizendo que precisava muito ir ao banheiro, eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser aceitar.

A sensação era no mínimo estranha. Audrey parecia tão frágil que ao pegá-la nos braços tive medo de derrubá-la. Felizmente isso não aconteceu e logo me vi confiante com o bebê no colo. Ela dormia com um meio sorriso cravado em seus lábios muito vermelhos.

Balancei-a de leve para mantê-la adormecida e só me dei conta de que estava sendo observado por todos na sala alguns segundos depois. Bella exibia um olhar turvo de lágrimas e um riso abobalhado no rosto. Sorri-lhe em retribuição e ela levantou-se para vir ao meu encontro.

"Já conhece sua afilhada, Bee? Diga oi para a Audrey." Sibilei, sacodindo o bebê com calma, ninando-a como via os pais fazerem em filmes.

"Olá, Audrey. É um prazer finalmente conhecer você, bonequinha." Bella sussurrou, dedilhando os cabelos escassos do bebê. "Ela é tão linda. Eu posso?" pediu apreensiva, estendendo os braços para pegar a criança.

"Claro." Respondi me abaixando de leve para lhe entregar a afilhada. Audrey espreguiçou-se longamente e Bella prendeu a respiração diante do gesto da criança.

"Dá para acreditar que estamos aqui, vivendo tudo isso, Ed?" ela questionou, me encarando de forma intensa. Eu apenas ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, aproveitando para fazer um carinho no rosto rechonchudo de Audrey.

Ao me afastar, notei que todos na sala nos fitavam com lágrimas nos olhos, as mulheres soluçando baixinho. Só então percebi o quão importante era estar de volta para junto de minha família e amigos, e quanto eles faziam falta em minha vida. Era melhor ainda ter Bella ao meu lado, compartilhando esses momentos.

Se dependesse de mim eu não me afastaria de casa nunca mais.

[...]

***New York, New York (Frank Sintra) - http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=aqlJl1LfDP4 (Basta juntar os espaços para ouvir)**

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? **

**Até que enfim estão de volta para casa? Quais surpresas estão reservadas para eles agora? Só lendo pra saber!**

**Não vou prometer a data do próximo capítulo, mas prometo entre dez a quinze dias, tudo vai depender dos meus dias de folga do trabalho (apenas sábados e domingos). Mas de uma coisa eu prometo, não vou demorar tanto assim. Aprendi a lição, sei que vocês ficam chateadas quando eu não posto rápido. Estou me redimindo, ok? **

**Agora sejam boazinhas e me deixem saber o que acharam desse capítulo. E o que acham que vai acontecer com esses dois maluquinhos de LB. Soltem o verbo nas reviews, _'cause my body is ready!_**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella.**


	9. New Jersey

**N/A: Olha o bloco de LB entrando na avenida, minha gente! *joga confete e serpentina nas leitoras***

**É, eu demorei, eu sei. Mas vocês sabem que eu não faço por mal, não sabem? Se não sabem, estão sabendo agora. Desculpa pela demora na atualização, eu juro que não faço isso porque quero. **

**Esse capítulo na realidade está divididinho em dois, pq ora vejam só, eu escrevo demais da conta e tive de parti-lo ao meio. Por causa disso, excepcionalmente, LB vai ser atualizada no sábado que vem novamente. Vocês nem gostam disso, né?**

**Esse capítulo deveria ter um final super duper hot, mas por conta dessa divisão dele, a parte super duper hot ficou para o próximo. Não me batam por isso.**

**Betadinho por Line Lins, a beta fofura e amor de TMHTF. Brigada pelas reviews, suas lindas. Eu amo muito tudo isso #macdonaldsfeelings**

**Ótima leitura e bom carnaval! Mwah**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – New Jersey**

**EPOV**

Se eu achava que Bella já havia surtado o suficiente, então, bem, estava totalmente enganado. Nada superou a crise de felicidade que tomou conta dela ao reencontrar os amigos que não via há quase um ano. Era hilário vê-la tropeçando nas palavras, como se temesse esquecer tudo que tinha para contar. E como gargalhava alto. Por qualquer coisa. Sem nenhum motivo aparente, apenas pelo prazer de arrancar um riso em resposta. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ela amanheceria no dia seguinte com dor nos músculos do rosto, devido ao esforço que fazia sem ao menos perceber.

E eu ficava só observando-a, como o grande tonto que era, já que tudo que Bella falava me fazia rir tão alto quanto ela, nos transformando assim em um casal de loucos. Mas era isso que éramos, não?

"Vocês dois, hein? Quem diria?" Carlisle comentou puxando conversa, enquanto eu fixava os olhos na forma como Bella discorria sobre seus dias de perrengue em Paris.

"É... pois é." Murmurei desconfortável.

"Eu sempre soube que isso um dia ia acontecer. Você e Bella não se desgrudam desde quando eram crianças. Era questão de tempo para ficarem juntos." Esme sibilou sorrindo e passando as mãos por meu braço, desviando minha atenção da baixinha de bochechas constantemente coradas. Franzi o cenho ao notar o brilho diferente no olhar de minha mãe e o riso fixo em seus lábios, formando duas pinças logo abaixo do nariz.

"O que foi?"

"Nada não... é só que, olha só para você, meu querido, não consegue prestar atenção em outra coisa que não seja a Bella. Você segue cada movimento dela como se tivesse medo de que ela fuja, mesmo sabendo que ela não vai a lugar algum." Bufei diante do comentário de minha mãe e isso só deu margens para que ela prosseguisse.

"Hey, não me olhe com essa cara, você sabe do que eu estou falando." Fez uma pausa e puxou meu rosto quando eu tentei desviá-lo, deixando claro que queria minha atenção. "Até que enfim você tomou juízo e encontrou a garota perfeita para amar. E veja só que irônico, ela estava bem ao seu lado o tempo todo."

"Cuide dela direito, moleque. Bella é uma menina especial e se você ousar pisar na bola vai se ver não só com o pai dela, mas também comigo." Carlisle alertou e soltei um resmungo contrariado.

"O que é isso agora? Um interrogatório? O que vocês querem que eu diga? Que eu amo a Bella? Então, pronto, eu a amo, tá legal? Eu sou maluco por ela! Satisfeitos?" mal terminei de falar e senti uma mão pequena tocando de leve a curva do meu ombro.

"Eles eu não sei, mas eu estou mais do que contente em ouvir isso." Bella retrucou rindo e sentou ao meu lado, me dando um beijo rápido no rosto. Rolei os olhos de constrangimento, porém, esqueci a vergonha quando senti sua boca tocar rapidamente a minha.

"Awww, meu Deus, que amor!" Alice gritou se aproximando. "Não se mexam, eu preciso tirar uma foto desse momento!"

"Alice, não-" gemi irritado, escondendo o rosto como uma criança mimada na curva do pescoço de Bella.

"Por favor, maninho, só um sorriso para câmera!"

"Não enche, pentelha!"

"Mãe, olha ele me chamando de pentelha! Para de frescura, cabeção, e olha para droga da câmera!"

"Vocês vão mesmo começar com uma discussão?" Esme interviu, séria. "Será possível que não vão crescer nunca?"

"A tendência é piorar com o tempo. Imagina como vai ser quando os dois forem velhos?" Bella riu e eu lhe lancei uma encarada mortal. "O quê? Só estou falando a verdade!"

"Anda, pentelha, tira logo a porra dessa foto e me deixa em paz de uma vez." Disse irritado e vi Alice saltitar pela sala segurando a câmera nas mãos.

Quando minha irmã se posicionou para nos fotografar, puxei o rosto de Bella e passei a língua com vontade em sua bochecha, fazendo-a gritar de surpresa e entortar a cara de um jeito hilário, como eu pude constatar assim que Alice nos mostrou a imagem no visor de sua câmera profissional.

"Ficou ótima!" comentei e levei um tapa forte no topo da cabeça. Como alguém tão pequena poderia ter uma mão pesada daquele jeito? "Caralho, Bee!"

"Alie, quero uma foto com Audrey e Rose. Cadê elas?"

"Rose foi dar de mamar para Audrey e aproveitou também para trocar as fraldas dela. Emmett foi ajudá-la." Esme informou enquanto via as fotos que Alice tinha acabado de tirar.

"Bom, vou ver se o cordeiro que deixei no forno está pronto para podermos almoçar." Carlisle anunciou levantando-se e seguindo para a cozinha.

"E eu tenho que ir junto para limpar a sujeirada que ele faz enquanto cozinha. Meu marido é um ótimo gourmet, mas não tem o menor senso de organização." Minha mãe completou indo atrás de Carlisle.

"Para de fazer careta para tudo que seus pais dizem, isso já está ficando chato!" Bella ralhou levemente severa.

"Ficou maluca? Eu nem sei do que você tá falando." Só quando Carlisle e Esme saíram da sala, pude perceber que estava com os músculos do rosto completamente travados em uma expressão única. Pelo visto eu ainda não havia superado a noite anterior. E isso já era de se esperar, considerando o trauma que aquela cena me causou.

_A cena_. Eu não quero nem pensar naquela maldita cena. Tarde demais, merda!

"Porra, Bee, olha só o que você fez!" choraminguei enterrando a cara entre as mãos em concha. "Puta que pariu, de novo não!"

"Ok, alguém me explica o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Alice pediu.

"Não é nada, Alie." Ouvi Bella responder. "Quer parar com isso, Edward?"

"Vocês vão me contar o que houve ou eu vou ter que descobrir por conta própria? Porque seja de qual for a forma, vou ficar sabendo o que houve para deixar Edward tão insuportável desse jeito. Como se isso fosse possível."

"Vai se fuder, Alice!"

"Ai, credo, eu não aguento essa picuinha de vocês dois. Cresçam, pelo amor de Deus!" Bella ralhou. "Alie, ontem, quando chegamos, tivemos uma surpresa de boas-vindas um tanto quanto... hm, _estranha_."

"Caralho, Bella, não acredito que você vai falar sobre isso!"

"Cala a boca, Edward." Alice rosnou. "Prossiga, Bella."

"Bom... nós queríamos chegar de surpresa e por isso eu tive a ideia-"

"A _péssima_ ideia, você quis dizer."

"Argh, não enche. Enfim, eu resolvi pegar a chave reserva que sua mãe guarda embaixo do tapete para que entrássemos sem sermos anunciados e bem, assim que abrimos a porta demos de cara com... hm... Carlisle e Esme em um momento mais.. _íntimo_."

"Eu quero vomitar de novo!" resfoleguei sentindo meu estômago revirando o café da manhã com força.

"Não comece outra vez, Edward! Nós já conversamos sobre isso mais cedo." Bella alertou, me lançando um olhar ferino.

"Espera aí, deixa só eu ver se entendi isso direito. Vocês entraram sem tocar campainha e deram de cara com papai e mamãe _fodendo_ no meio da sala, foi isso mesmo?"

"Alice!" Bella gritou, as bochechas tingidas por um vermelho vívido. Eu tinha vontade de abrir um buraco e me enterrar naquele momento.

"Oh, meu Deus, vocês pegaram mesmo papai e mamãe em um momento _fuck-me-hard_! Caramba, como eu daria tudo para ter visto essa cena!"

"Você é nojenta, Alice." sibilei, encarando-a com repulsa.

"Ai, e você é uma garotinha que se choca com qualquer coisa. O que tem demais os velhos se divertirem um pouquinho? Todo mundo tem direito de ser feliz e de fazer sexo do jeito que bem entende. Aceite isso e pronto!"

"Você fala isso porque não viui. Duvido que iria rir se estivesse no meu lugar."

"E se eu disser que já vi exatamente tudo que você viu ontem? E eu era apenas uma adolescente, ok? Deveria ter ficado traumatizada pela vida inteira, mas ao invés de você – que fez esse drama todo por nada – agi como se nada tivesse acontecido." Alice deu de ombros, provavelmente por causa de minha cara de espanto ao ouvi-la contando isso.

"Q-quando? O-onde?" perguntei trêmulo, sentindo a garganta seca de choque.

"Lembra da casa de praia nos Hamptons? Papai e mamãe deixaram marcas por quase todos os cantos daquele lugar." Os olhos de Bella estavam prestes a sair das órbitas tamanho era o susto que ela tomara ao ouvir Alice falar. E eu estava quase tão assustado quanto ela.

"Eu os vi transando na piscina uma noite quando voltava para casa no meio da madrugada. Passei pelo jardim e entrei pelos fundos rezando para que eles não me ouvissem, porque eu não queria que ficassem com trauma de que o que estavam fazendo era errado e toda essa parada de remorso que, pelo visto, rolou ontem por aqui. Sua cara já diz tudo."

"Ele sujou quase todo o banheiro com vômito." Bella contou e Alice fez uma cara de nojo na minha direção.

"Para quê tudo isso, Edward? Teria sido mais fácil para todo mundo se você tivesse dado meia volta e fingido que nada tinha acontecido. Não entendo essa sua tendência para o drama, eu é quem deveria ser assim."

"Dá para parar com esse papo? Eu não quero mais falar sobre a noite de ontem." Levantei do sofá e segui para a sacada do apartamento, respirando fundo o ar gelado da manhã de inverno.

Meio segundo depois, Bella surgiu ao meu lado, um sorriso discreto amarrado no rosto.

"O que foi?" questionei lançando-a um olhar de soslaio.

"Alice tem toda razão em dizer que você é o rei do drama. Cria tempestade em copo d'água."

"Não enche, ok?"

"Se não ficasse tão lindo com essa cara aborrecida e esse bico mimado, eu já teria te mandado ir à merda." Diante de seu comentário eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser rir alto. Abaixei o rosto e deixei uma mordida na parte de trás de sua orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar.

"Falando sério agora, Ed, já chega com essa chatice de ficar evitando seus pais por causa do que aconteceu ontem. Olha só para eles, fazendo sua comida favorita só para te agradar. Esme praticamente implorou para Jasper ir comprar a torta de limão que você tanto ama. Trate-os com o mesmo carinho que eles estão te tratando, por favor. Pode fazer isso por mim?" ela pediu, me olhando debaixo para cima de forma lânguida, de um jeito que não me deixava outra opção que não fosse acatar tudo que ela dissera.

"Argh, tudo bem. Pode me chutar a canela se eu responder mal pra eles."

"Vou fazer isso mesmo, você está avisado." Fez uma pausa para rir. "Temos um trato?"

"É, é." limitei-me a retrucar, ganhando um tapa nos ombros. Retribui seu _carinho_ abocanhando seu nariz com vontade, praticamente mastigando-o.

"Ew, como vocês são nojentos! Desculpa, mas não aguento isso." Alice sibilou de repente, saindo da sala com a cara retorcida ao me ver mordendo os lábios de Bella só para espezinhá-la.

"Eu estava falando muito sério quando disse que vocês dois só irão piorar com o tempo. Você não para um segundo de atentar sua irmã!"

"Passei tempo demais sem fazer isso, só estou compensando." Respondi, dando um selinho estalado na boca avermelhada apontada na minha direção.

"Seu bobo." Bella falou e me lançou um amplo sorriso antes de suspirar profundamente quando eu cobri seus lábios com os meus.

"Não esquece de que de tarde vamos a Jersey, ok? Nada de inventar de fazer compras com a Alice ou ir para casa da Rose." Ela entortou o nariz em desgosto, mas não emitiu nenhum som de protesto. Ficamos encostados na parede de dentro do apartamento, ao lado da porta que dava acesso à sacada, rindo e conversando sobre as impressões a respeito de nosso retorno à Nova York, fazendo piadas a cada cinco segundos até o momento em que Esme anunciou que o almoço estava servido, no exato instante em que Jasper entrava trazendo uma sacola cheia de tortas de limão.

Havia esquecido quando foi a última vez em que estivemos todos assim, reunidos em volta da mesa enorme da sala de jantar, conversando, rindo enquanto a excelente comida era devorada com vontade. Bella era uma das mais animadas, contagiando a todos com aquele jeito espevitado que ressurgiu assim que ela pôs os pés de volta à nossa cidade natal. Decidi deixar o episódio catastrófico da noite anterior de lado e logo percebi estava gargalhando das piadas ridículas que meu pai fazia, como nos tempos em que Alice e eu éramos crianças e ainda morávamos naquela casa.

Quando a sobremesa foi servida eu me distraí com o doce, mas ao erguer os olhos uma fotografia pendurada no aparador da sala me chamou a atenção. Cutuquei Bella e apontei em direção a foto e quando ela pôs os olhos na imagem abriu um sorriso tão grande e brilhante que era capaz de cegar alguém.

O motivo de tanta alegria era apenas um só: a foto retratava o meu aniversário de 8 anos e Bella estava ali, sentada exatamente no mesmo lugar onde estava agora, roubando um pedaço do bolo que Esme tinha servido da mesma maneira como fazia com a torta de limão que minha mãe havia acabado de colocar em meu prato.

"Velhos hábitos não morrem nunca, não é?" cochichei, empurrando seu garfo do prato com o meu.

"Nunca." Ela me lançou um riso bobo e insistiu em roubar mais uma lasquinha da minha torta. Exatamente como o menino extremamente ruivo e sardento do passado, eu apenas a assisti fazer o que queria, rindo como um panaca ao vê-la com a boca melecada de doce daquele jeito ridículo e adorável de sempre.

[...]

"Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui com vocês." Bella balbuciou, apertando os dedos entrelaçados nos meus enquanto eu distraidamente fazia cafuné em sua cabeça recostada em minha coxa. Ela havia escorregado no sofá e deitado em meu colo assim que terminamos o almoço e por ali ficou. _Sempre tão folgada_...

"Juro que amei a surpresa de ver vocês chegando assim sem avisar, mas tenho uma pergunta a fazer:" Alice sibilou serena. "QUE PORRA DEU NOS DOIS PRA NÃO ME CONTAR QUE ESTAVAM VOLTANDO? ISSO FOI TOTALMENTE INJUSTO!" gritou de repente, fazendo Bella dar um sobressalto que a deixou de olhos arregalados de susto.

"Alice, porra!" Rosalie ralhou, aconchegando a bebê adormecida nos braços. Com o surto de minha irmã, Audrey ensaiou o começo de um choro, que a mãe conseguiu impedir a tempo. Era estranho ver alguém tão agitado como Rose, toda cautelosa e fã do silêncio como agora. A maternidade parecia ter feito bem a ela.

"Merda, desculpa, Rose, não queria acordá-la." Alice se encolheu no seu lado do sofá, meio envergonhada.

"Eu só não quero que ela perca essa horinha de sono, caso contrário fica impossível de lidar." Rosalie comentou, acariciando de leve a bochecha avermelhada da filha adormecida. "Não queiram ver essa criança irritada porque foi acordada antes do tempo." Arrumou a pequena manta que cobria o corpo de Audrey com zelo, vigiando o sono do bebê atentamente.

"Ela é tão linda. Nos vídeos e fotos que vocês me mandavam, já dava pra ver o quanto ela é perfeita, mas vê-la de perto é.. nossa, é inexplicável!" Bella comentou, fazendo brotar um sorriso gigante no rosto ainda redondo de Rosalie.

"E eu achava que era uma mãe coruja..."

"A Bee é a madrinha mais babona que eu já vi." Eu comentei finalmente, acariciando seus cabelos da forma como ela tanto adorava. De vez em quando, sem perceber, Bella soltava pequenos suspiros prolongados de aprovação pelo carinho despretensioso que eu fazia nela.

"Tenho todo o direito de ser assim, ok? É meu dever mimar a Audrey o quanto eu puder."

"Quando vocês pretendem batizá-la?" Alice questionou.

"Essa é uma ótima pergunta, Alie. Eu não tenho nada planejado, pois não esperava que os padrinhos de minha filha fossem dar as caras em Nova York assim tão de repente." Rosalie respondeu, trocando o bebê de lado com calma, arrumando a cabeça de Audrey na curva de seu braço de modo que a criança ficasse mais confortável.

"Ok, mas o que você tinha em mente antes?"

"Bom... tive uma ideia, mas acho que não vai rolar. Você principalmente, Alice, não aceitaria."

"Ai meu Deus, lá vem você com esse suspense todo. Fala logo de uma vez, Rosalie!"

"Eu pensei em, bem, batizar Audrey no dia do seu casamento, quer dizer, logo após a cerimônia, é claro." Rose murmurou receosa, os enormes olhos verdes cravados no rosto delicado da filha.

"Rosalie Hale-McCarty, por quê achou que eu não iria gostar dessa ideia? Eu amei, seria lindo dividir meu casamento com o batizado de minha sobrinha torta." Alice disse, ganhando um olhar assustado de Rosalie.

"Oh, você está falando sério? De verdade mesmo? Ai meu Deus, Alice, e-eu... caramba, ia ser perfeito!"

"Viu, amor? Eu disse que ela aceitaria." Emmett – que estava concentrado em seu notebook resolvendo assuntos de trabalho – enfim se manifestou na conversa, sorrindo para a mulher.

"Alice, amiga, eu nem sei o que falar... muito obrigada por aceitar a ideia." Rose murmurou, os olhos marejados de emoção. Por que toda mãe de primeira viagem fica assim emotiva desse jeito? Eu nunca entenderia...

"Ok, já que teremos duas cerimônias em uma só, preciso falar com o pessoal da organização da festa para reformular tudo." Alice falou apressada. "Vou passar a tarde inteira cuidando disso, vocês podem avisar a Jasper que eu talvez não possa encontrá-lo na hora do jantar?"

"Alice, para onde você v-" a frase morreu na boca de Bella, pois antes que ela a terminasse, minha irmã já tinha ido embora.

"Ela está pirada com essa coisa toda de casamento."

"Nem me fale, não tenho mais desculpas para dar quando ela inventa de me arrastar para a empresa que está cuidando dos preparativos." Rose disse, rolando os olhos de tédio.

"Prepare-se, Bella, porque Alice não vai deixar você em paz. Jasper faz de tudo para ficar longe dela nessas horas. O cara tá fazendo hora extra, porque não aguenta mais Alice surtando por conta disso." Emmett comentou rindo.

"Minha irmã é a única criatura que consegue afugentar o noivo às vésperas de entrar na igreja." Eu completei e fui pego de surpresa quando Bella se levantou do sofá onde estava deitada, me fitando séria.

"O que foi?" perguntei encarando-a com o cenho franzido.

"N-nada... eu, hm, vou ali no quarto e já volto." Bella gaguejou um pouco e eu não entendi o motivo de ela fazer de tudo para não me fitar.

"Que horas são?" Rosalie perguntou e eu olhei o relógio para lhe responder quando lembrei que Bella e eu havíamos decidido ir para Jersey por volta das três da tarde. Está explicado o motivo dela estar toda arredia daquele jeito.

"Merda, estava quase esquecendo de uma coisa!" murmurei fitando Bella, que retribuía como se não estivesse sabendo de nada. "Anda, Bee, é melhor irmos agora antes que anoiteça."

"Para onde vocês vão?" Rosalie inquiriu curiosa.

"New Jersey." Bella sibilou nervosa, soltando um suspiro apreensivo.

"Wow!" foi tudo que a loira disse.

"Vou pegar minha jaqueta e a gente pode ir, ok?" avisei, fitando Bella com atenção enquanto ela fingia interesse no sono de Audrey.

"Vou com você até o quarto." Respondeu e saiu me seguindo com passos barulhentos que eu só podia explicar como sendo reflexos de sua apreensão.

"Ed, t-tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer uma viagem de trem hoje? Estou cansada, p-podemos deixar pra amanhã e-"

"Sem chances." Cortei-a enquanto guardava uma camisa limpa em minha mochila; pelo canto do olho eu vi Bella bufando de irritação.

"Argh, eu não sei por quê você inventou essa história de querer visitar meus pais em Jersey! E se eles não quiserem me receber? Se baterem a porta na nossa cara?"

"Aí nós voltamos para casa e eu paro de uma vez por todas de te encher a paciência sobre esse assunto. Mas pelo menos vamos tentar, ok?"

"Como você é irritante!" disse ela, remexendo nos cabelos de maneira agitada. "T-tudo bem, vamos tentar."

"Ótimo, eu preciso só pegar minha escova de dentes e aí podemos ir. Está pronta?"

"Nem um pouco." Bella respirou fundo e me lançou um olhar atemorizado. "E-eu.. eu estou com medo, Ed." Sua voz miúda me fez cruzar o quarto em um átimo e eu a puxei para um abraço.

"Bee, presta atenção em mim. Eu estou aqui com você e vou estar lá para apoiar você caso algo ruim aconteça, tá legal? Você não precisa ter medo, porque garanto que não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, ok?"

"Ok" ela sibilou trêmula e eu deixei um beijo estalado em sua testa.

"Vamos lá, amor, é hora de resolver alguns assuntos importantes."

[...]

**I won't give up - Jason Mraz***

Viajar até Jersey não era tão cansativo, mas fazer isso enquanto tentava de todas as formas acalmar alguém pilhado de nervosismo como Bella era algo exaustivo. Ela passou metade de viagem discorrendo sobre todos os motivos que achava que o pai tinha para botá-la para fora de casa assim que a encontrasse e isso acabou me deixando com dor de cabeça. E quanto mais eu pedia para ela ficar tranquila, mais ela se agitava.

Não adiantava falar nada, já que Bella estava surda para qualquer coisa que eu dizia.

Por volta das cinco da tarde, nós chegamos à cidade onde os pais de Bella moravam – e onde ela viveu metade de sua vida. Pegamos um táxi na estação de trem e dessa vez ela estava ansiosa demais para se dar ao trabalho de conversar com o motorista, para o meu total alívio.

A casa dos Swan ficava no subúrbio residencial de Nova Jersey, em uma rua tranquila de construções antigas e similares. Conforme nos aproximávamos do nosso destino, os tremores no corpo de Bella aumentavam. Eu já estava com medo de ela ter um piripaque no meio do caminho.

"Se acalma, ok? Tá tudo bem, eu tô aqui."

"Aham..." respondeu vagamente, apertando a mão suada na minha.

"Chegamos." Anunciei com um suspiro e me voltei para encará-la; Bella estava pálida e transpirava de uma forma estranha.

"Amor, vamos?" pedi suavemente ao descer do carro e pagar a corrida, vendo que se não me manifestasse ela passaria o resto do dia grudada no banco de trás do táxi.

"E-eu... não quero, eu-" parou de falar abruptamente quando uma figura junto à porta capturou sua atenção.

"Bella? Oh, Deus, e-eu não acredito. Filha..." a voz de Renée Swan sumiu no ar, conforme ela se aproximava de mim e de Bella, que a essa altura não era mais capaz de murmurar algo coerente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, atirou-se nos braços da mãe, fungando baixinho enquanto Renée murmurava algo em seu ouvido.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que estou vendo você novamente, meu amor. Isso é tão estranho e mágico!" Renée falou visivelmente emocionada, beijando repetidas vezes o rosto da filha. "Edward, querido, há quanto tempo não nos vemos."

"Perdão por chegarmos assim de surpresa, mas eu prometi a Bella que iríamos visitá-la assim que chegássemos à Nova York."

"Oh, não me digam que chegaram de viagem hoje? Céus, devem estar exaustos."

"Não se preocupe, mãe, chegamos ontem à noite. Estamos bem." Bella informou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Renée para receber um afago gentil no rosto.

"Mesmo assim, vocês devem estar cansados. Vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora!" foi aí que Bella estancou na porta da casa.

"M-meu... hm, Charlie.. ele.."

"Seu pai foi ao supermercado fazer umas compras rápidas para o jantar." Renée respondeu, apertando a mão da filha entre as suas. "Não se preocupe, minha querida, ele vai adorar vê-la."

"Hm..." Bella balbuciou reticente, fitando os próprios pés.

"Charlie mudou muito nos últimos tempos, filha, e se arrepende de verdade por tudo que aconteceu." Renée comentou e eu notei o olhar lamuriante de Bella recaindo sobre mim.

"Eu estou aqui." Repeti pela milésima vez, deixando que ela enroscasse a ponta do dedo mindinho no meu. Em silêncio, nós entramos na casa e eu aproveitei para entrelaçar minha mão na de Bella, que estava mais gelada que a neve que havia começado a cair do lado de fora.

[...]

Era engraçado como a casa dos Swan ainda conservava o mesmo ar que eu recordava dos tempos em que costumava passar alguns fins de semana durante o verão. O quarto de hóspedes ainda era mantido impecavelmente arrumado e Renée fez questão de me acomodar naquele cômodo assim que subimos para o segundo andar, mesmo diante dos protestos – meus e de Bella – de que não passaríamos a noite lá.

"E você acha que eu vou deixar vocês voltarem para Nova York no meio de uma nevasca? Não vejo problema algum de dormirem aqui por essa noite." Comentou, me entregando um travesseiro e um cobertor limpo. "Seu quarto permanece do jeitinho que vou deixou, filha. Só preciso colocar mais uma coberta para você."

"Mas, mãe-"

"Volto em um segundo, fiquem a vontade." E Renée escapou do quarto, deixando Bella, eu e um silêncio tenso rondando o ar.

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia." Bella comentou enquanto fitava através da janela a neve caindo.

"Achei péssimo. Você sabe que eu vou te sequestrar depois que seus pais dormirem e trazer você pra cá, não é?" informei-a, arrancando um meio sorriso sem graça dela.

"Não estava falando disso. Só estou achando que chegamos aqui em uma hora horrível; Charlie não está aqui e nós estamos invadindo seu espaço, vamos passar essa noite na casa dele sem seu consentimento. E-eu.. não sei se isso é uma coisa boa de se fazer."

"Bee, essa casa também é sua. Você morou metade da sua vida aqui. Seu quarto ainda está intacto, não é como se você estivesse chegando em um lugar estranho."

"Mesmo assim, Ed, não me sinto bem dessa forma.. Não está certo e-" o barulho de um carro sendo estacionado pescou a atenção de Bella e eu notei seus olhos arregalando de uma forma que pareciam que iriam saltar para fora das órbitas.

"Edward..."

"Calma, ok? Está tudo bem." Me aproximei abraçando-a com cuidado; seu corpo havia voltado a tremer e ela me encarava de um jeito que deixava claro que faltava pouco para entrar em uma crise de pânico.

"V-você... está proibido de sair de perto de mim." Rosnou apertando minhas mãos com força, como se quisesse fundi-la à sua.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou a lugar algum sem você."

Quando descemos às escadas, Charlie Swan nos aguardava na sala, sentado ao lado de Renée, que sussurrava algo em seu ouvido. Sua expressão era indecifrável e eu engoli em seco temendo que minha ideia de trazer Bella de volta à New Jersey tivesse sido uma tremenda burrice. Sem saber como agir diante da constrangedora situação, acabei fazendo a primeira coisa que passou por minha mente.

"Chefe Swan, é um prazer finalmente rever o senhor." Larguei a mão de Bella por alguns segundos e me dirigi ao seu pai, cumprimentando o sempre carrancudo homem de uma maneira efusiva demais.

"Como... como vai, Edward?" ele retrucou, aceitando meu gesto amistoso.

"Eu estou muito bem, feliz por voltar à Nova York depois de tanto tempo fora." Respondi prontamente, falando muito mais alto do que o normal, o que era um traço que denunciava o quanto estava nervoso. "Desculpe por chegar assim de surpresa, mas não tivemos tempo de avisar que estávamos de volta."

"Não se preocupe com isso, meu jovem." Charlie mal conseguia disfarçar que seu foco estava completamente voltado para Bella, que permanecia parada no pé da escada como a imitação de um poste.

"Edward, meu querido, será que pode fazer um favor para mim e me ajudar a guardar as compras na cozinha?" Renée guinchou uma desculpa furada para deixar Charlie e Bella a sós e eu aprovei sua atitude.

"Claro, Renée. Eu levo as sacolas mais pesadas, não se preocupe." E ignorando o olhar suplicante de Bella, eu escapei para a cozinha com sua mãe, deixando-a a sós com o Charlie pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Eu só esperava que isso fosse algo bom para ambos.

[...]

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza de que eles vão se acertar." Renée comentou meia hora depois, enquanto cortava tomates à beira da pia para preparar um molho para a macarronada que seria servida no jantar.

"Você não acha que eles estão demorando demais nessa conversa? Talvez fosse melhor eu ir lá-"

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você." Ela alertou e eu voltei a sentar em uma cadeira junto à mesa da cozinha. "Dê tempo aos dois para que conversem e despejem tudo que têm guardado dentro de cada um. Faz tempo que eles deveriam ter tido essa conversa, portanto podem demorar o tempo que for preciso, desde que se resolvam de uma vez por todas. Não aguento mais ver minha única filha longe de mim."

"E ela sente a falta de vocês. Pra caramba."

"Eu sei disso. Bella sempre foi muito apegada ao pai e depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu posso imaginar o quanto ela deve ter sofrido com a distância. Espero que eles acabem de uma vez com essa desavença." Murmurou e eu apenas concordei em silêncio, fitando minha mãos sobre a mesa de jantar.

De minuto a minuto, meus olhos desobedeciam aos comandos de meu cérebro e rolavam na direção da sala, onde Bella e Charlie permaneciam, sentados no sofá discutindo calmamente. Ela não parecia estar triste ou aborrecida, mas vez ou outra limpava os cantos dos olhos com os dedos trêmulos.

"Eu sabia que um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Bella e você acabariam juntos. Quer dizer, assim como estão agora, como namorados." Renée comentou, me lançando um sorriso gentil.

"A senhora é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje." Confessei, lembrando as palavras similares de minha mãe hoje pela manhã.

"Posso até imaginar quem tenha sido. Nós mães nunca falhamos em nossas previsões. Às vezes elas demoram para acontecer, porém quando menos se esperam ocorrem e nós só comprávamos um fato: sempre tempos razão no final das contas." Eu ri diante de seu comentário e Renée aproveitou a deixa para puxar uma cadeira e sentar à minha frente, enxugando as mãos em um guardanapo de pano limpo.

"Desde que vocês eram pequenos já demonstravam que iriam ser grandes amigos, afinal um não desgrudava do outro! E conforme iam crescendo, eu ficava me perguntando quando você iria bater à minha porta para pedir Bella em namoro. Confesso até que sonhava com isso, pois para mim você era o único garoto com quem eu aceitaria ver minha garotinha namorando."

"Bella nunca teria aceitado um pedido de namoro meu quando éramos adolescentes." Eu respondi, soltando uma risada curta e nervosa.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza? Vocês se davam bem, gostavam da companhia um do outro, seria um caminho mais normal a seguir em certo ponto." Os olhos muito azuis de Renée apagaram-se de repente e ela entortou a boca como se estivesse enjoada. "Mas aí aquele monstro surgiu na vida da minha filha e acabou destruindo tudo. Eu sei que já se passaram anos, porém não consigo superar essa história. Cada vez que penso no que James fez à Bella minha única vontade é caçá-lo e fazê-lo pagar por todo o mal que fez à minha menina."

"Acredite em mim, eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa se pudesse, mesmo sabendo que nada mudaria na vida de Bella."

"Você tem razão, ela está bem agora e segura ao lado de alguém que eu sei que a ama de verdade. Dá pra ver na forma como você se preocupa com ela, sempre se colocando à frente dela como se tivesse pronto para protegê-la de algo. É maravilhoso saber que ela finalmente achou alguém que a ame de verdade, do jeito que ela merece."

"Bella é a minha melhor amiga. Eu não sei o que faria sem ela."

"Obrigada por cuidar dela durante esse tempo todo, Edward. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim." Passou as mãos gentilmente pelas minhas e então ergueu-se, os olhos fixos em algo acima da minha cabeça.

Virei-me bem a tempo de ver Charlie entrar na cozinha, sendo seguido por Bella, que estava de bochechas, nariz e olhos muito vermelhos por causa do choro. Ignorei o homem de expressão eternamente severa e praticamente corri de encontro à Bella, que me recebeu com um sorriso que ela fazia esforço para manter em meio às lágrimas.

"Está tudo bem, não se preocupe." Ela garantiu, respirando fundo e enxugando o rosto com a manga da camisa. "Vocês se importariam se eu fosse lá para cima enquanto o jantar não fica pronto?"

"Fique à vontade, querida. Aviso a vocês quando a comida estiver na mesa." Renée informou, lançando um sorriso hesitante em direção à filha.

"Vem, vamos para o seu quarto." Ordenou Bella e saiu me puxando escada acima; empurrou-me para dentro do cômodo escuro e trancou a porta, protestando quando eu fiz menção de acender as luzes.

"Deixa assim como está, só deita aqui comigo e me abraça." Ela pediu, já enroscada na manta grossa que Renée havia me entregado quando chegamos.

"O que houve, Bee? Seu pai foi rude com você?" perguntei, segurando-a por trás e beijando seu ombro com calma, até que ela se virou e enterrou o rosto em meu peito, desabando em choro.

"Bella, eu estou começando a ficar preocupado. Pelo amor de Deus, me diz o que Charlie falou para deixar você assim?" supliquei desesperado, apertando-a em meus braços conforme as lamúrias evoluíam para soluços cada vez mais fortes.

"Ele.. ele disse que me_ perdoava _por tudo, Ed. E pediu _perdão_ também." ela soltou um riso sofrido, enrugando o nariz ao me fitar.

"Amor, isso é ótimo!" Sibilei respirando fundo de alívio e deixando um beijo demorado em sua testa.

"Eu acho que estou sonhando. Charlie disse que me amava e que sentia minha falta. Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir isso, Edward? Uma vida inteira."

"Você merece isso, Bee. Já estava mais do que na hora de você e Charlie se resolverem e acabarem com esse sofrimento todo." Limpei as lágrimas que insistiam em desabar de seus olhos com a ponta do indicador e sorri quando ela envolveu meu pescoço com os braços, me puxando para mais perto.

"Charlie me chamou de _Linus_, Ed. E-ele voltou a me chamar por meu apelido de infância. E-eu sinto vontade de gritar de tanta felicidade e ao mesmo tempo não consigo parar de chorar. Devo estar parecendo uma louca, não é?"

"A mais adorável de todas as loucas." Ela gargalhou e me deu um beijo bem abaixo do queixo.

"Eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer tudo que você fez por mim nesses últimos meses. Você virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo, mas de um jeito bom. E eu não poderia ser mais grata por isso."

"Eu te amo mais do que consigo descrever, Bee. E tudo que mais quero é te ver feliz como você está agora." Falei, beijando a ponta de seu nariz ainda muito vermelho e ela riu alto, para em seguida repousar a cabeça em meu peito enquanto eu fazia cafuné em seus cabelos.

Foi ali naquele quarto escuro, em uma noite gelada de Janeiro, que eu tomei uma decisão: pediria Bella em _casamento_ e passaria o tempo que fosse necessário de minha vida para manter aquele sorriso deslumbrante de alegria que ela agora carregava no rosto quase adormecido.

[...]

**Música do capítulo: I won't give up do Jason Mraz. Pra ouvir: http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=TdN5GyTl8K0&ob=av3e (juntem os espaços)**

* * *

**Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Charlie e Bella se entendendo finalmente, Alice contando coisas que deixaram Edward ainda mais traumatizado, Audrey fofura sendo mimada pela madrinha e esse final aí, com Edward pedir Bellenha em casamento?**

**Comentem tudo que eu vou adorar ler as opiniões de vocês. Dependendo de como esse cap vai ser recebido, eu posso até ser boazinha e postar o cap seguinte antes de sábado. Afinal, ele já está escrito mesmo. E quem for leitora minha e me seguir no twitter, pode pedir que eu solto preview do próximo capítulo por lá, ok?**

**Obrigada por estarem por aqui comigo. Sem vocês, bem, eu não seria nada #clichê**

**Bom carnaval novamente, curtam a folia, mas com juízo, hein? hehe**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella!**


	10. Happiness

**N/A: Sorry pela demora *bordão oficial da autora que vos fala***

**Como estão todas? Eu realmente espero que estejam bem! Sentiram falta desses dois? Eu também!**

**Obrigada pelo carinho e por me aguentarem por aqui, eu sei que vocês são as melhores e eu não poderia ser mais grata por vocês lerem minhas porqueras. *abraço coletivo***

**Nem vou demorar falando demais, porque já são quase meia noite e eu preciso ir dormir daqui a pouquinho. **

**Aviso: preparem o baldinho, porque vocês vão precisar. Hohohoho!**

**Mwah!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Happiness**

**BPOV**

Parecia que havia voltado no tempo. De repente, eu me sentia como a garota de dezesseis anos que considerava aquela casa o seu lugar favorito do mundo. O quarto permanecia o mesmo, cercado por fotos que contavam um pedaço de minha vida que começava na infância e ia até minha adolescência rebelde e ativa; as paredes ainda exibiam os resquícios de meus tempos de garota maluca por atores de Hollywood, que sonhava em casar com um deles um dia.

Olhando agora para o local que por muitos anos foi meu refúgio, só conseguia fazer uma coisa: _sorrir_.

Eu estava de volta. E o mais importante de tudo, eu _pertencia_ novamente àquela vida.

O cheiro ainda era o mesmo, essência de lavanda e flores de laranjeira, graças aos incensos que Renée acendia todo santo dia pelos quatro cantos da casa. Deus, como eu senti falta daquilo, da maneira como ela gostava de deixar cada pequeno pedacinho cheiroso e como isso trazia uma sensação de conforto que fazia meu estômago aquecer. Eu poderia respirar aquele ar para sempre.

A vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo voltou com força total e eu permiti que uma risada escapasse de minha boca e preenchesse o silêncio do quarto escuro. Era impossível conter a felicidade que se alastrava feito pólvora em meu corpo inteiro e se dependesse de mim, nunca podaria esse sentimento.

O nó que por anos comprimiu minha garganta não existia mais e meu coração batia forte dentro do peito de tanta alegria que sentia. Não havia palavras para descrever o quanto estar ali, após tantos anos de angústia e mágoa, me fazia bem.

Será que alguém iria se importar se eu começasse a pular feito uma maluca na cama?

Uma rápida olhada no relógio de cabeceira ao lado da cama e a constatação de que não passava das 3 da manhã me fizeram conter a empolgação, no entanto, precisava fazer algo para me manter mais calma, ou certamente acordaria a vizinhança inteira. Pensei em um banho quente, porém bastou que eu olhasse para a janela e visse os pequenos flocos de neve riscando o vidro para extinguir a ideia de me enfiar debaixo do chuveiro no meio da madrugada.

Só me restava uma coisa a fazer e parecia ser a mais sensata de todas para o momento em questão.

Saltei para fora da cama, tomando cuidado para me enroscar direito em minha manta cor de rosa que eu tanto amava e da qual senti tanta falta, e delicadamente, pé ante pé, abri a porta de meu quarto e voei corredor afora, escapulindo para o cômodo à frente do meu, que estava mergulhado em sono e roncos baixos.

Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima, eu deduzi ao ouvir os ruídos que perturbavam a calmaria da escuridão do quarto. Sem perder tempo, larguei minha coberta no pé da cama e mergulhei no edredom que o cobria, sentindo a pele arrepiada assim que deitei a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, que cheirava a sabonete e sono.

Como mágica, ou pura força do hábito, a mão enorme me puxou para mais perto, enrolando os dedos em minha cintura e eu soltei um suspiro de satisfação contra a curva do queixo bem marcado.

"Você não deveria estar aqui, sabia? Seu pai me mata se nos pegar dormindo juntos." ouvi Edward balbuciar, respirando forte no topo de minha cabeça.

"Como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Quantas vezes dormimos juntos nesse quarto quando éramos adolescentes?"

"Era diferente e você sabe disso. Nós _dormíamos. _Era _apenas_ isso."

"E o que tem de diferente agora? Eu quero _apenas_ dormir com você." falei, porém sorrateiramente deslizei as pontas de meus dedos por sua barriga desnuda, causando pequenos tremores por onde passava.

"Uhum, você quer me ver sendo perseguido por seu pai e uma espingarda. Eu sei que esse é o seu sonho de infância, tudo porque eu arranquei a cabeça da sua Barbie favorita no seu aniversário de oito anos."

"Meu Deus, você ainda lembra disso? Aconteceu há séculos! E como ousa achar que eu faria algo para prejudicar você, Ed? Eu não sou tão vingativa a esse ponto." minha mão estacionou um pouco acima do cós da calça de moletom que ele vestia e eu comecei a desenhar pequenos círculos em sua pele muito quente. A cada movimento de meus dedos, sentia-o arrepiar mais com o breve contato.

"Para com isso, Bee." Edward tentou empurrar minha mão para longe, mas fui mais rápida e a escondi no meio de suas pernas, observando-o imediatamente começar a enrijecer. "Caralho!" gemeu baixinho e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço.

"Ops, não foi minha intenção acordá-lo." sibilei rindo e tocando-o suavemente por cima da calça.

"Se você não parar com isso agora eu juro que- _merda!_" eu não conseguia evitar provocá-lo, porque era divertido demais ver Edward perdendo o controle por algo tão simples e aparentemente inofensivo. Afinal, quem fica daquele jeito por um carinho inocente?

"Ok, não faço mais isso." retirei minha mão do meio de suas pernas e a coloquei gentilmente de volta em sua barriga.

"O que deu em você para me atacar desse jeito, hein?" ele retrucou em uma voz grave, mas acariciou meu rosto com a pontinha do indicador.

"Eu só estou... _feliz_. Muito feliz para falar a verdade. Acho que nunca experimentei sensação igual a essa. Sabe quando você consegue tudo que sempre sonhou na vida? Pois é, é bem assim que me sinto." sibilei e ele riu de meu jeito afetado. Eu estava impossível para aquela hora, quase 3 e meia da manhã.

"Eu nunca te vi assim mesmo. Isso é muito bom, eu fico feliz por você, Bee. Já estava na hora de resolver as pendências do passado, você e seus pais mereciam essa nova chance." Edward falou, enroscando o dedo em algumas mechas do meu cabelo enquanto brincava de roçar os lábios na curva de meus ombros.

"E se algo der errado, Ed? E se por algum motivo eu arruinar tudo novamente? E-eu não quero perder o contato com meus pais novamente, não vou suportar, eu" havia aflição queimando minha voz e eu notei meu coração acelerando de maneira considerável ante a ideia de afastar Charlie e Renée de minha vida mais uma vez.

"Ei, ei, olha para mim." Edward pediu quando pulei na cama, agitada e tensa por conta do súbito pânico que me atingira com um soco. "Bee, não vai acontecer nada, ok? Está tudo bem agora, você não precisa se preocupar com coisas desnecessárias." ele murmurou, puxando meu braço de leve para que eu voltasse a deitar ao seu lado.

"Você promete?" perguntei como uma criança e ele sorriu, antes de deixar um beijo quente no meio da minha testa.

"Eu prometo." Edward suspirou alto, dedilhando minhas costas enquanto eu trançava minhas pernas nas suas sob o cobertor grosso e acolhedor que nos cobria. "Podemos dormir agora? Já está tarde!"

"Não estou com sono." um bocejo traidor escapou sem meu consenso e – mesmo sob a luz diminuta que adentrava o quarto – soube que Edward notara um rubor tímido nascendo em cada lado de minhas bochechas.

"Vamos dormir, Bee." fez com que eu me virasse, de modo que seu peito ficasse colado em minhas costas; apertou meus dedos entre os seus e deixou a boca repousar junto à minha orelha. "Não se preocupe, ok? Isso aqui não é um sonho e quando você acordar tudo vai continuar do jeito que está agora." e dizendo isso, Edward iniciou uma trilha de selinhos macios em minha nuca, que eu logo interrompi ao me virar para achar sua boca no meio da penumbra.

O beijo que ele me deu foi lento, desapressado e eu respirei fundo contra sua língua ao senti-lo tocando cada cantinho de meus lábios com os seus. Minhas mãos como sempre acharam o lugar certo para ficar e eu me vi acarinhando sua cabeça de um jeito que sabia que ele adorava, a julgar por sua pele arrepiada e a crescente urgência de sua boca na minha.

Sentia uma vontade tremenda de tê-lo dentro de mim naquele momento, mas oa mesmo tempo tinha noção que não era a hora, nem muito menos o lugar certo. Edward pareceu notar isso também e encerrou o beijo com um estalar surdo, antes de plantar um selinho gentil no topo do meu nariz.

"Boa noite, amor." ele sussurrou, deitando a cabeça em meu peito e beijando meu pescoço.

Ele adormeceu primeiro, por conta dos carinhos que eu fazia em seus cabelos; eu sabia o quanto Edward amava aquele tipo de cafuné e como ficava manhoso quando eu arranhava a ponta das unhas em seu couro cabeludo, massageando-o sem pressa.

Algum tempo depois, eu enfim notei meus olhos pesando, o cansaço atingindo meu corpo e me tragando para a inconsciência. Dormi com um sorriso grudado no rosto, sentindo o sono pesado de Edward ardendo em minha pele e o jeito como seu coração batia compassadamente no mesmo ritmo do meu.

[...]

A primeira coisa que notei ao acordar foi a fina camada de saliva molhando a blusa de meu velho pijama e a cabeça de Edward pesando em meu peito; se eu soubesse que ele permaneceria nessa posição – e ainda por cima, babando em mim – pelo resto da noite certamente não teria aceitado dormir daquele jeito. Empurrei seu corpo inerte para o lado, resmungando quando não consegui fazê-lo se mover um centímetro sequer. Quando ergui o rosto para soltar um palavrão, dei de cara com Charlie parado à soleira da porta do quarto, a xícara de café fumegante pendendo na mão e a expressão séria fixa em minha direção.

Era como se de repente eu tivesse engolido um helicóptero, pois meu estômago de súbito começou a girar sem parar. Meu rosto parecia que a qualquer momento entraria em combustão espontânea e eu não consegui evitar a leve tremedeira que se apoderou de meu corpo. Algo me dizia que eu estava _ferrada_.

Quando pensei em abrir a boca para murmurar qualquer coisa que me deixasse menos constrangida, Edward acordou e assim que encontrou o rosto impassível de Charlie levou um susto tão grande que acabou rolando cama afora, caindo de bunda no chão.

Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico.

"Que ótimo que estão bem acordados, porque eu quero os dois lá embaixo agora para o café da manhã. Nós precisamos conversar." Ouvi meu pai murmurar, aparentemente muito calmo, mas eu – mais do que ninguém – sabia o poder que sua voz muito rouca tinha de intimidar. Não era a toa que o chefe Swan era respeitado por todos no departamento de polícia da cidade e como era infalível na hora de lidar com bandidos e pessoas que por algum motivo cometeram algum crime.

"Caralho, Bee, o que foi que eu disse a você? Eu sabia que essa sua ideia de dormir aqui no quarto comigo não ia dar certo. Você viu a cara do seu pai quando me olhou? Parecia que iria me matar agora mesmo!" Edward arriscou retrucar assim que Charlie saiu do quarto e eu não fiz outra coisa a não ser rir muito alto.

"É quase vergonhoso esse seu medo, sabia? O que acha que meu pai iria fazer?"

"Ele poderia estar armado, eu não sei! Seu pai é policial, Bella, ele pode acatar de surpresa a qualquer momento."

"Oh, claro. Meu pai estava segurando uma xícara de café em uma mão e um rolo de jornal na outra, então vejamos o que ele faria com você... ah, já sei, primeiro te daria umas jornaladas na cabeça até que você caísse tonto no chão e derramaria café quente na sua pele, te matando queimado. Realmente seria um belo ataque surpresa." Seu olhar entediado em minha direção só me fez gargalhar ainda mais. Seus cabelos sempre muito bagunçados estavam um verdadeiro caos, deixando-o com uma aparência de maluco que havia acabado de fugir do hospício. Ele estava hilário e eu não conseguia parar de rir.

"Isso, continue gozando com a minha cara. Se seu pai acabar comigo e você ficar de chororô no meu funeral, eu juro por Deus que venho todas as noites puxar seu pé!"

"Ui, fiquei com medinho." Balancei meu corpo de um jeito jocoso e pendi a cabeça para trás temendo sufocar quando uma nova onda de riso tomou conta de mim.

"Argh, você está impossível hoje! Anda, vamos tomar banho e descer para o café antes que seu pai apareça aqui com uma espingarda." Edward me puxou para fora da cama e praticamente me expulsou do quarto, enquanto eu não tinha outra reação a não ser rir descontroladamente como uma maluca.

Tomei um banho rápido em meu quarto e vesti a mesma roupa que estava usando quando cheguei em casa na noite passada; arrumei meu cabelo amassado em uma trança frouxa e saí do cômodo, encontrando Edward parado no meio do corredor à minha espera. Ele estava com enormes manchas avermelhadas por todo o pescoço, bochechas e mãos e foi aí que eu percebi que ele estava realmente nervoso. Foi difícil conter a vontade de sorrir de seu jeito apreensivo, porém fiz um esforço, visando evitar dores de cabeça futuras.

Só Deus sabia como Edward poderia ser extremamente vingativo quando queria.

"O que acha que seu pai quer conversar conosco?" ele perguntou ao entrelaçar minha mão na sua, me fazendo sentir o suor e a frieza em sua pele, que não tinha qualquer ligação com o clima gélido da manhã.

"Eu realmente não faço a menor ideia. Mas não se preocupe, porque logo, logo vamos descobrir."

Renée nos recebeu com um sorriso amistoso no rosto e rapidamente indicou que nos sentássemos à mesa, que estava farta e cheirava a bolo de laranja recém-saído do forno. Eu não lembrava da última vez que havia provado das delícias que minha mãe preparava na cozinha, por isso notei de imediato a maneira como minha barriga roncara diante de tantas guloseimas de dar água na boca.

"Podem se servir, queridos, Charlie está em uma ligação no escritório e já volta." Minha mãe explicou ao puxar uma cadeira e sentar à minha frente. "Como foi a noite, dormiram bem?" continuou, curiosa.

"Bom, na verdade eu... demorei para pegar no sono. Estava agitada demais e não conseguia fazer meu corpo desacelerar. Fui dormir por volta das quatro da manhã." Expliquei enquanto me servia de uma fatia de bolo e uma xícara de café bem forte.

"E você, querido? Como passou a noite?" Renée questionou, voltando sua atenção para Edward.

"Eu... hm... dormi muito bem, Renée. Obrigado." Ele passou uma das mãos pelo pescoço muito vermelho e me lançou um olhar desconfortável. Tratei de acalmá-lo, acariciando sua coxa esquerda de forma suave e encarando-o silenciosamente de um jeito que o faria se sentir menos aflito. Pareceu dar certo, pois logo em seguida, eu observei seus dedos deslizando pelos meus, unindo nossas palmas da maneira que eu tanto amava.

"Querida, Harry e Billy me convidaram para jogar uma partida de tênis na quarta de manhã. Que tal vir comigo? Harry me disse que Sue anda dizendo que você a abandonou." Charlie comentou ao entrar na cozinha e sentar à cabeceira da mesa, aparentemente muito tranquilo e alegre.

"Sue é uma exagerada, não posso passar uma semana sem visitá-la que ela já começa com esse drama todo."

"E você a conhece há quase trinta anos e ainda não se acostumou com o temperamento dela. Sue gosta de atenção, de ser bajulada, como Harry mesmo costuma dizer. Não custa nada fazer uma visita à sua amiga uma vez por semana, não acha?"

"Humpf, vou pensar no assunto." Mamãe sibilou, dando por encerrada a pequena discussão. "Charlie, que falta de educação é essa? Por que não cumprimentou as crianças?" ela ralhou, fazendo meu pai encolher de leve em sua cadeira.

Charlie era um homem alto, grande e muito forte, mesmo que já não tivesse a altivez de seus tempos de jovem, mas ainda assim causava um certo temor nas pessoas. Porém, bastava que Renée usasse seu tom de censura para deixar o sempre tão imponente Chefe Swan quieto e obediente, como um cãozinho amestrado de circo. Eu sempre adorei a relação dos dois e secretamente sonhava em encontrar um homem dedicado e amoroso como meu pai era com minha mãe.

"Perdão, querida. Bom dia, _Linus_." Charlie sussurrou, aproximando o rosto para me dar um beijo cálido na bochecha; eu bigode sempre causava cócegas em minha pele e eu invariavelmente ria com seu gesto de carinho. "Como vai, Edward?"

"B-bem, Chefe Swan. M-muito b-bem." Edward gaguejou e notei que ele quase engasgou com um pedaço de kiwi que tinha na boca.

Ele manteve a postura tensa durante todo o café da manhã e por mais que eu tentasse fazê-lo relaxar, não conseguia. Edward mal tocou no bolo que Renée servira e passou metade do tempo ruminando uma mísera xícara de café. Assim que minha mãe levantou-se para recolher a louça suja, após todos terem se deliciado com o dejejum reforçado, Charlie dobrou as mãos sobre a mesa e passou os olhos por mim e Edward, analisando nossos semblantes.

De soslaio, eu percebi uma fina camada de suor nascendo nas têmporas de Edward e o jeito como ele mexia o nariz em um tique nervoso que seria engraçado se não fosse tão preocupante. Tentei puxar sua mão para junto da minha, mas levei um susto ao perceber que estava igualmente apreensiva.

"Então." Charlie fez uma pausa dramática, erguendo as grossas sobrancelhas sem nunca desviar a atenção de nossos rostos. "Quer dizer que vocês dois estão juntos?"

Edward de imediato me lançou um olhar suplicante, exatamente aqueles que as pessoas usam quando estão em meio a uma situação de perigo e eu engoli seco antes de sibilar:

"Bem, na verdade, hm, é... Edward e eu estamos juntos sim, pai."

"Entendo." Charlie murmurou misterioso e voltou-se para encarar Edward. "Minha conversa agora é com você, meu jovem, quais suas intenções com a minha Bella?"

"P-pai-" tentei intervir ao perceber a palidez que se alastrou pelo rosto de Edward, porém Charlie me impediu de continuar.

"Linus, o papo é entre Edward e eu, se você não se importa."

"C-claro, pai." Fechei a boca em constrangimento e me afundei na cadeira, temendo pela sanidade de Edward, que parecia o clone de um poste ao meu lado. Meu pai sabia como ninguém intimidar as pessoas e pelo visto ele conseguira facilmente deixar Edward temeroso.

"Estou esperando, meu jovem. Você tem três minutos para me convencer de que é um homem de verdade e não mais um canalha querendo se aproveitar da minha criança."

"Pai!" gritei diante da ameaça clara de Charlie e despertei a atenção de Renée, que voltou à mesa com um pano de prato seguro entre as mãos.

"Charlie, que loucura é essa agora? Você conhece Edward desde que ele era um bebê e sabe muito bem o quanto esse ele é um bom garoto!"

"Eu conheço o Edward, filho de meu velho amigo Carlisle, e o moleque que ficava correndo de cueca pela minha casa no verão. Mas ainda não conheço esse novo Edward, namorado da minha Bella."

"Pai, me escuta, por favor." Chamei-o, segurando suas mãos enormes junto às minhas. "Edward é o meu _melhor_ amigo, a pessoa que eu mais amo depois de você e da mamãe. E você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que ele nunca, _jamais_ faria algo para me machucar." As íris cor de mogno de meu pai rolaram em direção ao ruivo pálido e trêmulo sentado ao meu lado e eu vi Charlie soltando um suspiro resignado.

"É claro que ele nunca faria nada para ferir você, Linus. Caso contrário, eu correria até o inferno atrás dele."

"Pare com isso, Charlie, não está vendo que está deixando Edward assustado!" Renée ralhou e aproximou o rosto do dele. "Não ligue para o que esse velho fala, meu querido, é tudo da boca para fora."

"Você vai falar alguma coisa ou vai ficar aí, se fazendo de mudo, moleque?" meu pai questionou Edward, um breve sorriso surgindo em seu rosto sempre carrancudo.

"E-eu... a-amo.. eu amo a sua filha, Chefe. Mais do que consigo descrever em palavras. Bella é a minha vida e eu não sei o que seria de mim se não a tivesse ao meu lado." Meu coração palpitou alto no peito e eu senti um riso gigantesco correndo por meus lábios, no mesmo segundo em que Renée emitiu um "Awww" tão alto que fez Edward ficar roxo de vergonha.

"Eu amo você." Sibilei, me virando rapidamente para beijar sua boca pálida de maneira carinhosa.

"Ótimo, era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir." Charlie retomou a atenção de todos e eu aproveitei o clima mais amistoso para deitar a cabeça no ombro de Edward e beijá-lo no pescoço da forma que ele tanto amava. "Agora, vamos falar de coisa séria. Quando é que os dois pombinhos aí vão marcar a data?"

"Data? Do quê o senhor está falando, pai?" retruquei com cenho franzido pela dúvida.

"Ora, Bella, estou me referindo a data do casamento. E então, quando é que vocês pretendem se casar? Ou por um acaso acham que vão continuar morando juntos sem qualquer tipo de compromisso?"

"Pai, Edward e eu-"

"Bella, não comece. Eu não sou um desses pais modernos de hoje em dia que aceita que sua única filha more com um marmanjo sem estar casada. Então, por tudo que é mais sagrado, me diga que você e Edward estão com a data do casamento marcado."

"Na verdade, pai-"

"15 de setembro, sr. Swan. Bella e eu vamos nos casar nessa data." Edward me cortou firme e eu o fitei boquiaberta.

"Ótimo, parabéns pelo noivado, querida." Papai comentou feliz e eu senti o braço de minha mãe sendo jogado de maneira alegre em meus ombros, me apertando em um afago quase esmagador.

A partir desse momento entrei em piloto automático, agindo e falando coisas que nem eu mesma conseguia acreditar. Quando meus olhos encontraram os de Edward eu só tinha uma pergunta gravada na testa: _que porra é essa?_

Onde diabos ele estava com a cabeça quando anunciou uma falsa data de casamento?

Deus, definitivamente estávamos em sérios apuros.

[...]

"Oh, quer dizer que vamos nos casar no dia 15 de setembro? Quando você iria me contar sobre a boa nova de que _eu_ vou me _casar_?" disparei assim que nos acomodamos nos assentos confortáveis do metrô que nos levaria de volta a Nova York. "Pode me dizer o que deu nessa sua cabeça maluca para falar uma baboseira dessas?"

"Eu fiquei nervoso, ok? Seu pai estava prestes a pular no meu pescoço se eu pronunciasse uma vírgula que não fosse aquilo que ele queria ouvir. O que você queria que eu fizesse?"

"Ficasse de boca fechada, ora! Por um momento, um breve segundo que seja, você parou para pensar que a essa hora toda a sua família deve estar sabendo sobre essa história de casamento? Uma história falsa, diga-se de passagem!"

"E-eu... merda, eu não pensei em nada quando falei, estava quase borrando minhas calças de medo de Charlie que disse a primeira porcaria que me passou pela cabeça." Edward murmurou, bufando de irritação.

"E olha só o que esse seu medo sem sentido nos acarretou! Agora todo mundo deve estar pensando que estamos malucos para subir ao altar. Ai, meu Deus, eu já vejo Alice querendo me arrastar para as lojas de decoração, para que eu compre o meu enxoval. Caralho, eu acho que vou vomitar."

"Deixe de ser dramática, tá legal? Além disso, o que teria de tão ruim se nos casássemos agora?"

"E você ainda pergunta? Edward, acabamos de voltar de uma viagem que nos deixou desempregados! Vamos precisar recomeçar do zero, como consegue pensar em algo tão fútil como casamento nesse momento?"

"Você acha que um casamento é uma coisa fútil?"

"Para mim, é sim. O que um mísero pedaço de papel vai mudar em minha vida? O que eu sinto por você por acaso vai mudar depois de uma cerimônia na igreja e uma festa para um bando de pessoas que mal conheço?"

"Eu... nunca pensei que você pensasse dessa forma. Sempre achei que você queria casar, assim como Rosalie e Alice." Edward resmungou sem me fitar e eu notei uma linha tensa pinçando seu lábio superior em uma expressão desgostosa.

"Rose e Alie são garotas românticas, sempre fantasiaram com o príncipe encantando montado em um cavalo branco e essa baboseira toda de amor eterno. Eu sou um pouquinho mais realista. Acho que minha relação desastrosa do passado me fez ver que essas coisinhas só existem mesmo em nossos sonhos de adolescentes e nesses filmes românticos que as mulheres sempre choram no final."

"Wow, quem é você e o que fez com a Bella que eu conheço?"

"Não comece, ok? Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. Ou esqueceu do que você costumava falar para os quatro ventos quando recebia a notícia de que algum de seus amigos iria casar?"

"Casamento é coisa para gente idiota que não sabe viver a vida." Ele murmurou, sério, a frase que sempre usava e eu assenti com a cabeça positivamente.

"E ainda dizia que o dia em que anunciasse seu casamento, era para mandá-lo direto para o hospício, porque definitivamente você havia perdido o juízo." Eu ri e beijei seu ombro, enquanto observava a paisagem de árvores cobertas pela neve passando pela janela. "Bom, acho que chegou a hora de dizer que você ficou maluco e inventou essa história ridícula de casamento."

"É... v-você.. hm, tem razão. É melhor desfazermos esse mal entendido o quanto antes."

"Ótimo. Ligo para mamãe assim que chegarmos em casa e conto que foi tudo uma brincadeira sua."

"Certo." ele retrucou reticente e por um segundo eu pensei ter ouvido uma sombra de mágoa tingindo sua voz, porém sua boca deitando delicadamente em minha testa me distraiu e eu aproveitei para erguer o rosto e beijá-lo com a vontade que eu havia guardado desde o segundo em que pus os pés naquele metrô.

[...]

**Hands all over – Maroon 5***

"Eu não acredito no que estou vendo." Edward murmurou assim que abriu a porta de seu apartamento e se deparou com o cenário impecável do lugar. A sala estava lindamente arrumada e havia um cheiro de maçã verde exalando no ar, uma fragrância tão deliciosa que chegava a deixar minha pele arrepiada.

"Alice, é claro." Sibilei ao jogar o casaco sobre o sofá e pegar um bilhetinho cor de rosa que fora deixado em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

"_Meu presente de boas-vindas para vocês. A casa está arrumada, a geladeira abastecida e Polainas alimentado e limpo. Ah, deixei uma garrafa de vinho também. Aproveitem a noite._

_Beijos, Alie._

_p.s: podem dizer, eu sou foda para caralho, não sou?"_

"Quando será que ela vai tomar jeito?" perguntei, seguindo Edward pela cozinha e parando no meio do caminho para pegar Polainas no colo e apertá-lo do jeito que eu sempre fazia quando chegava em casa quando ainda estávamos em Paris.

"Provavelmente nunca. Eu tenho pena de Jasper, sabia?" Edward retrucou rindo e parou em frente à geladeira para analisar as guloseimas que Alice havia comprado. "Mas uma coisa eu preciso admitir: minha irmã sabe fazer compras de supermercado. Olha só, ela não esqueceu o meu sorvete favorito." Balançou o pote de doce em minha direção, sorrindo de forma traquina.

"Sem. Chances." Enfatizei e apertei ainda mais Polainas em meus braços, fazendo-o de meu escudo. Edward revirou os olhos ao me ver cheia de carinhos para com o gato e devolveu o sorvete de volta à geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de _Stella Artois _e virando o líquido alcóolico a longas goladas garganta abaixo.

"E então, com fome?" perguntei assim que devolvi Polainas ao chão e deixei que ele saltitasse cozinha afora atrás de sua bolinha de lã favorita.

"Faminto. Pode fazer aquelas torradas com tomate frito, alho e manjericão, Bee?"

"Hum, ótima ideia. Vou preparar agora mesmo." respondi sorridente, correndo para lavar as mãos e começar a minha aventura pela cozinha.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Edward e eu estávamos jogados no sofá, cada um com dois pratos recheados de farelos de torradas e duas garrafas de cervejas largadas no chão ao lado do sofá.

"Ai, merda, eu sabia que não deveria ter comido tanto. Não consigo nem levantar agora." murmurei ao fazer menção de me levantar e cair de volta ao sofá antes mesmo de erguer o corpo.

"Não vai ainda, fica aqui comigo." Edward me puxou para seu colo quando, enfim, fui capaz de levantar e eu soquei seu ombro frustrada por não sair do sofá.

"Eu vou só pegar mais cerveja, tá legal? Já volto." Beijei sua boca com gosto de cerveja e tomate e saltei para longe do sofá, cambaleando ligeiramente pela cozinha em busca de algumas garrafas de Stella. Eu vestia apenas uma velha camisa de algodão dos tempos da faculdade e uma frágil calcinha de renda preta que a todo o segundo entrava em minha bunda assim que andava.

Eu odiava quando isso acontecia e precisava ficar toda hora puxando o elástico de volta para o lugar de origem. Era irritante.

Voltei para a sala e entreguei a cerveja a Edward, retornando ao local de onde eu havia saído minutos atrás: seu colo. Ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e eu senti o cheiro de álcool forte em seu hálito quente.

Puxei o controle remoto de sua mão quando ele fez menção de mudar para o canal de esportes e me joguei no sofá assim que ele tentou recuperar o objeto, resmungando alto ao senti-lo fazer cócegas em minha cintura.

"Isso não é justo, você concordou que iríamos assistir _Antes que termine o dia_ desde que eu fizesse as torradas para o jantar." rebati, me remexendo no móvel e deitando sobre o controle remoto para impedir que Edward o roubasse.

"Você já viu esse filme uma centena de milhares de vezes. E agora que eu vi que está passando o compacto com os jogos da NBA de ontem. Anda, Bee, muda pra ESPN agora, por favor."

"Não, trato é trato. Você pode assistir a reprise da reprise amanhã." Decretei e no mesmo segundo notei seus dedos contornando minha cintura e recomeçando com as cócegas. "Para com isso, Ed, por favor, para com isso!"

"Só paro se você me devolver o controle remoto."

"Nunca!" gargalhei alto e de alguma forma consegui me virar de bruços e esconder o controle debaixo de minha camisa. Mas àquela altura Edward já havia parado com a tortura das cócegas e estava subitamente calado.

Arrisquei fitá-lo por cima do ombro e só então entendi o motivo dele ter interrompido sua ação; os olhos muito verdes estavam fixos em minha bunda coberta apenas pela calcinha de renda e a forma como meus quadris estavam empinados só deixava a cena ainda mais... _erótica_. Eu estava literalmente _de quatro_ no sofá e isso não passou despercebido para Edward.

"Porra, Bee, sua bunda é obcena! É quase um atentado ao pudor." Sussurrou em uma voz rouca e eu suspirei fundo, incapaz de me mover. Apenas quando o senti espalmar a mão em um lado de meu quadril que emiti alguma reação_. Gemi_ surpreendentemente alto, até mesmo para os meus ouvidos.

"Caralho!" Edward respondeu de volta, afastando de leve um lado de minha calcinha e passando a ponta do indicador na curva de meus quadris empinados na sua direção.

"Ed-" grunhi fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

"Acho que eu vou mesmo ter que assistir a reprise da reprise do basquete amanhã. Acabei de encontrar um programa mil vezes melhor para fazer." Ele disse rindo, me fazendo virar para encará-lo. Assim que meus olhos encontraram os seus eu senti um rastro de fogo correndo por minha pele, causando comichões em locais específicos.

"Vem." Me limitei a soprar-lhe, puxando seu rosto para junto do meu. Minha boca já estava salivando antes mesmo de eu senti-lo me tocar e quando seus lábios cobriram os meus em um beijo faminto, eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser gemer. Alto. Como uma cadela no cio.

O desejo era tão grande e me consumia de forma tão rápida que não demorou muito tempo até eu sentir Edward devorando meus seios, com dentes, língua, lábios e mãos. Suas mãos pareciam querer estar em cada canto de meu corpo, apertando minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril em busca daquele roçar delicioso de seu sexo rígido no meu; e quando me sentia rebolar sob ele, respondia com grunhidos selvagens que só me deixavam de cabeça zonza e vontade de mais.

"Vira de costas para mim, Bee. Eu quero você de quatro." Edward pediu ao mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha e eu, obedientemente excitada, fiz o que ele pedira, empinando minha bunda ainda coberta pela calcinha da forma que o deixava maluco.

E eu estava totalmente certa. Novamente deitei o queixo no ombro e fiquei analisando a forma como Edward acariciava seu sexo ereto enquanto sem a menor pressa dedilhava meu sexo sobre o tecido fino de minha lingerie. Quando eu emitia sons de protestos e involuntariamente remexia meus quadris em busca de um contato maior com seus dedos, ele se afastava e só retornava quando percebia que eu havia parado de me mexer.

"Edward, porra... vem, Ed, por favor, vem." supliquei, me livrando da calcinha e tentando puxá-lo para mais junto a mim, mas ele me manteve de quatro e permaneceu se masturbando de uma forma que me deixava salivando. Eu não sabia mais se o desejava no meio de minhas pernas ou em minha boca.

"Quem sabe mais tarde, amor. Agora não temos tempo para isso." Edward respondeu como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos e eu respirei fundo quando o senti brincando com a cabeça de seu pau em minha entrada.

"Oh... Deus!" ofeguei e arqueei as costas na busca de senti-lo um pouco mais dentro de mim, só que Edward estava disposto a brincar de tirar e por intermináveis vezes até que tivesse perdido totalmente meu juízo.

"Linda Bee, a cada dia mais você me deixa ainda mais viciado nesse corpo perfeito, nessa bunda deliciosa... e nisso _aqui_." Arquejou finalmente deslizando para dentro de mim com facilidade. Senti-lo me preencher de forma lenta, me fez gritar em reação e jogar a cabeça para frente antes que eu caísse desmaiada de tanto prazer.

"Rebola para mim, amor. Assim... Bee... caralho, muito bom." Edward incentivou apertando os dedos em cada lado da minha bunda e me ajudando no movimento de vai e vem. Seu ritmo não tinha nada de pressa e isso me deixava ainda mais consciente na maneira como ele entrava e saía de dentro de mim. Eu o sentia me invadir com rapidez e se retirar com lentidão, tocando nos pontos certos, causando vibrações em cada terminação nervosa e cócegas em lugares que geralmente eram intocáveis.

Logo as mãos de Edward estavam apertando meus seios, puxando os bicos no compasso de meus quadris chocando-se com sua pélvis, fazendo suas bolas baterem certeiras em um de meus muitos pontos sensíveis. Eu sabia que isso me colocaria muito próximo de um orgasmo em questão de minutos.

"Eu estou perto, amor. Muito... _muito_ perto." Edward avisou e eu apertei as unhas no encosto do sofá para me segurar e me concentrar em meu próprio prazer. Ele chegou mais rápido do que eu imaginava e me tomou de surpresa, me fazendo gemer e gritar, tudo ao mesmo tempo, com intensidade, vontade e _satisfação._

Edward gozou alguns bons minutos depois e despejou seu orgasmo sobre meu quadril, batendo a cabeça de seu sexo várias vezes na curva sinuosa onde terminava minha coluna e eu ri cansada, quando ele deitou sobre mim e beijou meu ombro suado repetidas vezes.

"Você é... _perfeita._ Eu não sei como faz isso, mas sempre me obriga a agir como um moleque tarado que só pensa em foder até cair morto no chão." Ele resfolegou, me dando um beijo casto na face e eu girei o rosto para roçar minha boca desajeitadamente na sua.

"Não acredito nisso. Sério que você não aguenta uma segunda rodada?" provoquei, me virando para encará-lo. Minhas mãos foram certeiras para o meio de suas pernas e eu comecei a acariciá-lo sem pressa, fazendo-o respirar fundo e emitir alguns palavrões embolados que só me fizeram rir.

"Me dê um minuto, Bee. Eu preciso descansar."

"Seu amigão aqui não acha que você necessita de um descanso." Baixei os olhos rapidamente para o meio de suas pernas e notei feliz que ele estava ficando excitado de novo. "Olha só, o acordei outra vez."

"Você não presta." Ele riu e capturou minha boca com fome, lambendo meus lábios de um jeito que me deixava louca. "Agora que o acordou, trate de tratá-lo bem."

"Não se preocupe, vou dar tratamento _especial_ a ele." Respondi afiada e ele sorriu, antes de voltar a me dar outro beijo.

E dessa vez eu tive tempo para apreciá-lo à minha maneira, provando-o, sentindo-o com meus lábios, língua, mãos...

[...]

***Hands All Over (Maroon 5) - http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=5h03pDooOJc (não esqueçam de juntar os espaços antes de ouvir)**

* * *

**Ai, ai, esses dois *se esconde de vergonha* Eles sempre me deixam sem graça com tanta safadeza. Hahahaha**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Quais os próximos passos desse casal maluco que a gente tanto ama?**

**Querem brincar um tico? Deixe uma review e leve um preview do próximo capítulo. Yay!**

**Comentem, gente linda!**

**A gente se vê no próximo capítulo.**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella.**


	11. Friendship Never Ends

**N/A: É, eu sou bem má mesmo por demorar TANTO tempo para atualizar, mas a vida não tá fácil pro meu lado e por conta disso minha inspiração vai pro brejo e só volta de lá com muita paciência e reza braba. Não pensem que eu faço de propósito, porque eu realmente não faço.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pelo carinho e, principalmente pela paciência. Vocês são lindas!**

**Capítulo betadinho pela Line, minha sis linda que me dá dicas e me ajuda a escrever e deixar minhas besteiras o mais legível possível. Graças a ela, o capítulo fica um milhão de vezes melhor do que o original. Thanks, sis!**

**Sem mais enrolação, capítulo novo de LB. Vem, gente!**

**Mwah.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Friendship never ends  
**

Duas semanas haviam se passado após nosso retorno à Nova York e desde então tudo que tínhamos feito era arrumar o apartamento de Edward de um modo que fosse bom o suficiente para que nós dois habitássemos sem conflitos. O grande problema era que ele tinha uma quantidade imensurável de bugigangas e trecos desnecessários, dos quais se recusava veementemente a dar fim. Resultado disso: discussões sem sentido algum que a cada dia que passava, me deixavam mais e mais aborrecida.

Eu tentava a todo o momento manter o bom senso ativo em prol de um mínimo de convivência pacífica, porém Edward fazia exatamente o contrário. Quando não tinha argumentos para retrucar minhas opiniões, dava meia volta, se jogava no sofá e fazia um dos bicos mais aborrecidos que já vi na vida; ele parecia uma criança mimada que se recusava a se livrar daquele cobertor sujo e fedido, mesmo que não fizesse uso do objeto há séculos. Parecia que ele tinha prazer de me ver chateada e fazia tudo aquilo de propósito. Era irritante!

Ao despertar naquela manhã, estava decidida a arrumar um pouco de espaço livre para finalmente deixar o apartamento o mais habitável possível; minha primeira atitude seria fazer uma grande faxina no guarda-roupas de Edward, que parecia um lixão de roupas velhas e encardidas. Meu Deus, para quê guardar tantos entulhos? Qual a finalidade, com exceção do acúmulo de poeira e sujeira? Minha pele já começava a coçar só de imaginar quantas colônias de ácaros moravam por ali.

"Sua folga acabou, garotão. Arrume algo para fazer ou eu vou ser obrigada a forçar você a me ajudar com a faxina!" anunciei encarando um sonolento Edward, que me devolveu o olhar com um ponto de interrogação gigantesco estampado em seu rosto ainda adormecido.

"O quê? Que porra é essa que você está fazendo, Bee?" ele retrucou, sentando no centro da cama para me observar abrindo todas as portas do guarda-roupas e despejando a montanha de roupas amarrotadas no chão de uma só vez. Meu nariz coçou e os olhos arderam ao sentir o cheiro forte de mofo.

"Atchim! Caralho, Bella, o que diabos deu em você para fazer isso? Eu sou alérgico, merda!" resmungou irritado, tapando o nariz com a ponta do cobertor, os olhos lacrimejantes me fitando com irritação.

"É justamente por você ser alérgico que eu estou fazendo isso, Edward! Olha só para esse armário, quanta coisa velha e fedida você guarda aqui! Agora me diga, para quê todas essas porcarias?" disparei, sacudindo uma camisa do time de basquete dos tempos da faculdade no ar, percebendo a pequena nuvem de poeira se materializando à nossa frente. Edward soltou um espirro alto e longo, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

"Anda, saia do quarto antes que morra sufocado. Eu me viro sozinha por aqui." Dei um tapinha em sua bunda e ele me encarou com mais um de seus biquinhos infantis.

"Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que insiste em se livrar das minhas coisas?"

"Não estou querendo me livrar de nada, Edward. Apenas perceba o quanto de porcaria você guarda nesse apartamento. Ontem mesmo, precisei fazer duas viagens até a garagem para despachar as três caixas cheias de papéis velhos que tirei da escrivaninha lá da sala! Agora me responda, por quê você guardava tudo aquilo?"

"Hey, se eu guardava aquilo, era porque tinha alguma importância, não? Mas você não me dá ouvidos e saiu jogando fora tudo sem nem ao menos me consultar!"

"Parei de levar em consideração seus argumentos quando encontrei a porra da pilha de guardanapos da _Subway_ usados dentro de uma das gavetas do armário da sala. Sério, Ed, aquilo foi nojento!"

"Não estavam usados, merda! Alguém deve ter sujado quando foi pegar alguns para se limpar, mas eu juro que não estavam sujos quando eu os guardei ali!"

"E isso foi quando? 1998?"

"Ah, vai se fuder, Bella!" ele respondeu jogando as mãos para o ar em uma atitude dramática.

Respirei fundo para tentar controlar a vontade de mandá-lo para bem longe e sentei ao seu lado, forçando-o a me olhar.

"Eu só quero que as coisas aqui fiquem do jeitinho que eram quando estávamos em Paris. Limpas. Organizadas. Sem cheiro de sujeira, ok? Será que pode me ajudar a fazer isso, Ed?"

Algo em meu rosto, talvez minha expressão de pura súplica, pareceu tê-lo amolecido, pois no segundo seguinte ele soltou uma bufada rendida e balbuciou um "ok" meia boca, mas que já era o suficiente para me fazer sorrir largamente. Debrucei-me na sua direção e grudei minha boca na sua, notando-o de início nada receptivo, só para em seguida me beijar com mais vontade do que nunca. Apenas quando o senti apertando minha bunda com força foi que percebi que estava sobre seu colo, as mãos enroscadas em seus cabelos bagunçados e o peito colado ao dele.

"Como você faz isso?" perguntei tentando me erguer e sair de cima dele, mas Edward não parecia muito disposto a me libertar.

"Tenho lá meus truques. E para onde você vai? Eu ainda não acabei!"

"Mas eu já! Anda, Ed, me solta, eu preciso terminar de arrumar esse apartamento." Bati em sua mão boba quando a senti abrindo caminho por baixo de minha blusa folgada, envolvendo meus seios com rapidez. Sério, como ele fazia disso? Em um segundo eu estava apenas sentada na beirada da cama e no momento seguinte estou aqui, sobre ele, sentindo-o _crescer_ bem no meio de minhas pernas.

"Wow, wow, vamos com calma aí, garoto, essa não é uma boa hora para você acordar."

"Eu acho que é a hora perfeita!" Edward discordou roçando os lábios em meu pescoço, me fazendo apertar com mais rispidez minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

"Ed, _por favor_, não comece..." pedi em uma voz séria, e a mais entediada que consegui retrucar, notando imediatamente que ele havia broxado_. Literalmente._

"Viu o que você fez? Quando você quiser fazer uso dos serviços _dele_, eu vou fazer de tudo para não deixar que isso aconteça, está me ouvindo bem?"

"Não perca seu tempo, você sabe exatamente que eu tenho os meus meios para _despertá-lo_ quando eu bem entender e sentir vontade."

"Não cante vitória antes do tempo, Isabella, por que a partir de agora não vai ser tão fácil quanto você está pensando. Eu vou... eu vou pensar na minha tia Marie quando você se aproximar. Ou melhor, eu vou pensar na tia Marie usando maiô no meio da minha festa de aniversário! Rá!" eu não pude deixar de rir ao vê-lo tão determinado a não ganhar uma ereção, visto que eu estava praticamente me esfregando em seu sexo.

"Ótimo, continue pensando na sua tia obesa e cabeluda enquanto eu volto para minha faxina. Mais tarde nós conversamos sobre esse assunto." Saí da cama e caminhei em direção ao guarda-roupas, sentando sobre o tapete macio para começar a separar as roupas velhas e gastas daquelas que poderiam ainda servir para alguma coisa.

"Enquanto você estiver com essa ideia fixa de me deixar sem roupas para vestir, eu me recuso a fazer sexo com você, ouviu bem? Nem que precise me trancar na porra do banheiro e bater uma todo o santo dia, eu não vou ceder!"

"Oh, que ótimo. Você não sabe como eu fico aliviada de ouvir isso, pois vai me poupar de usar aquela lingerie que você me deu de presente de Natal e a qual eu nunca mais usei. Estava pensando em vesti-la hoje, já que vamos sair para jantar e-" não completei a frase, pois Edward havia batido o pé no chão com força, dado meia volta e se trancado no banheiro do quarto.

"Se você sujar esse banheiro brincando de bater _umazinha_ eu juro que arranco suas bolas!" ameacei rindo, escutando uma série de palavrões abafados que ele esbravejava sem controle ecoando pelo ar.

[...]

Levei quase a manhã inteira até finalmente deixar o quarto de Edward, agora elevado ao título de _nosso_ _quarto_, em ordem. Meu sorriso parecia o de uma lunática enquanto passeava os olhos pelo cômodo, suspirando de felicidade ao ver cada cantinho limpo e bem arrumado; as gavetas de meias estavam devidamente organizadas, assim como as roupas dispostas em vários cabides. Eu estava exausta por conta da mega faxina que havia feito pela casa inteira em dois dias, porém não podia conter a alegria de enfim colocar cada coisinha em seu devido lugar.

Quem não estava nada animado com a nova decoração do apartamento era Edward, que mais parecia um velho resmungão de 90 anos; ele me seguia como um cão de guarda por onde quer que eu fosse, ruminando e retrucando cada vírgula que saía da minha boca.

"Ed, pode, por favor, pegar os pratos no armário? Nosso almoço acabou de chegar!" sibilei da sala, passando uma nota de cinquenta dólares para o entregador de comida chinesa; o cheiro dos rolinhos primavera estava fazendo minha boca salivar.

"Eu não sei onde os pratos estão, Bee. Aliás, eu não sei mais nada sobre essa casa, já que você mudou absolutamente tudo nela!" eu o ouvi bufar ao entrar na cozinha; respirando fundo, deixei as duas sacolas cheias de comida e me dirigi até o armário principal do cômodo, retirando dali dois pratos e dois copos. Abri a gaveta abaixo dos compartimentos em busca dos talheres e montei a mesa à nossa frente em silêncio.

Edward puxou uma cadeira e sentou amuado, servindo-se de um punhado generoso de _chop suey_ que fumegava e exalava um cheiro delicioso. Meu apetite havia se perdido durante a faxina e eu apenas fiquei ali, mastigando os rolinhos primavera que tanto amava.

"Edward, seja sincero comigo; acha que talvez seria melhor se eu voltasse ao meu apartamento agora que estamos na nossa cidade novamente?" seus olhos muito verdes voaram na minha direção de imediato e ele deixou cair o garfo cheio de comida que estava à caminho de sua boca.

"Por que você está dizendo isso, Bee?"

"Porque você não parou de reclamar um segundo desde que voltamos para casa! E agora está aí, todo aborrecidinho só por causa da arrumação que eu fiz nesse apartamento, que estava um verdadeiro caos sabe-se lá há quanto tempo. Alice foi bastante generosa e tentou maquiar um pouco a bagunça, mas pelo amor de Deus, esse lugar estava uma zona!"

"Eu só não gosto quando as coisas ficam fora de ordem. Da _minha_ ordem." Ele se apressou em dizer ao notar meu olhar descrente.

"Desde quando viver sobre um amontoado de coisas velhas significa algum tipo de organização, Ed?"

"Argh, o seu problema, aliás o problema de vocês mulheres, é sempre achar que tudo precisa funcionar à sua maneira. Homens são bagunceiros; eu não sou uma pessoa muito organizada, devo confessar, mas e daí? Você deveria me aceitar do jeito que eu sou e me respeitar dessa forma, porra!"

"Será que vai ser um grande sacrifício se você tentar – ao menos um pouquinho – ser menos desordeiro e parar de deixar, por exemplo, a merda da toalha molhada longe da cama? Ou quem sabe colocar sua cueca no cesto de roupa suja ao invés de simplesmente jogá-la no meio do quarto?"

"Você está falando exatamente como minha mãe falava quando eu tinha 9 anos."

"E ainda assim você não aprendeu nada, não é? Caramba, Edward, eu não estou pedindo nada impossível, só quero que você comece a deixar as coisas em ordem. Essa é a regra número um da convivência com outras pessoas." Murmurei virando um gole de suco garganta abaixo; ele me fitou ligeiramente irritado e encheu a boca de comida para evitar falar algo.

"_Cara_, se você não está se sentindo bem comigo aqui na sua casa eu posso voltar para o meu apartamento. Basta que você me diga que não me quer mais aqui para que eu avise Alice de que vou precisar voltar para minha casa. É simples." Disparei ao me levantar, jogando o resto de minha comida no cesto de lixo logo abaixo da pia. Soltei um palavrão alto quando senti as mãos fortes de Edward me puxando de volta para a mesa, me forçando a sentar em seu colo.

"Você _nunca_ mais vai sair desse apartamento, está me ouvindo? A partir de agora aqui é o _seu lar_. Portanto faça um favor para nós dois:" mordeu a ponta da minha orelha e quando eu gemi de leve, ele passou a língua quente no mesmo local, me fazendo arrepiar. "não dê ouvidos para o que eu digo, tá legal? Eu sou chato, chego a ser insuportável algumas vezes, e você sabe mais do que ninguém disso, então, trate de não dar trela para as merdas que eu falo."

"Você é realmente bastante insuportável quando quer ser." Concordei rindo e fazendo-o me dar outra mordida na orelha, dessa vez mais forte, o que me fez gritar e esmurrá-lo no centro do estômago.

"Ai, caralho, essa doeu!"

"Foi você quem começou!" retruquei me voltando para encará-lo, observando com um riso a careta dolorida que ele me dava. Beijei sua boca meio torta e ele aproveitou o momento para mordiscar meu lábio inferior.

"O que deu em você, hein?"

"Eu gosto de morder você, sabia? É _gostoso_." Murmurou baixando o rosto para arranhar sua boca na curva do meu pescoço. Puxei seus cabelos com vontade quando o senti enchendo minha pele de pequenas mordiscadas com a pontinha dos dentes.

"Ok, canibal, já chega! Você vai deixar meu pescoço cheio de marcas, merda!" estapeei seu ombro quando o notei pressionando os lábios e sugando a pele sensível com força.

"Essa é a minha intenção." Edward respondeu rindo e matou a onda de palavrões que eu estava prestes a despejar ao tomar minha boca na sua.

O ruído alto do telefone tocando na sala interrompeu nossa pequena sessão de amassos na cozinha e, com relutância, eu abandonei os lábios de Edward e corri para atender a ligação, suspirando fundo para evitar arfar como uma menininha.

"_Caramba, onde vocês se meteram? É a terceira vez que ligo e até que enfim fui atendida_!" Alice resmungou antes mesmo que eu conseguisse abrir a boca para sibilar meu nome.

"Hey, Allie"

"_Argh, a julgar pela sua voz eu posso imaginar exatamente o que você e aquele meu irmão tarado estavam fazendo. Vocês são aquele tipo de casal que não conseguem passar muito tempo desgrudados, não é? Ew, ew, muita informação para a minha cabeça!_"

"Alice..." dava para notar claramente o quão entediada eu estava com aquela conversa, ou melhor, com aquele monólogo de minha amiga.

"_Ok, não vou mais empatar seu momento coelhinha com o peste do meu irmão. Só estou avisando que você e Edward estão intimados a irem à casa da Rose hoje à noite. Jasper e Emmett assistirão a um jogo da NBA e eu tenho certeza de que Edward também vai querer ver, então é a ocasião perfeita para nós garotas nos reunirmos para colocar o papo em dia. E não diga que já tem outro compromisso ou eu juro que não respondo por mim!_"

"Na verdade, Alice, Edward e eu-"

"_O que foi que eu disse sobre não falar nada, Bella? Isso não é um convite, é uma ordem! Há quanto tempo não nos reunirmos para falar besteira e rir um pouco? Décadas, séculos, talvez até milênios! Ou seja, esteja na casa da Rose às 8 ou vou ser obrigada a caçar você e o Edward por essa cidade até encontrá-los e levá-los até lá. E acredite em mim, amiga, eu encontrarei vocês em um piscar de olhos."_

"Não seja tão exagerada, Alice." Ri de seu jeito afoito e fiz um gesto de alerta com as mãos quando Edward tentou me puxar para o seu colo assim que ele entrou na sala. "Ed e eu estaremos lá às oito. E por favor, não esqueça das cervejas, ok? Eu não sei se aguento você e Rosalie juntas sem um mínimo de álcool em minhas veias."

"_Ha, ha, ha, tão engraçadinha! Não se preocupe, eu já providenciei tudo para essa noite. Só esteja lá com o seu namorado irritante na hora certa e deixe o resto comigo_." Alice bradou, a voz carregada de superioridade.

"Até mais tarde, Allie." Desliguei e me voltei para Edward, que me encarava de forma confusa.

"Por um acaso vamos sair para jantar com Alice e Jasper essa noite?" ele perguntou me obrigando a sentar de volta em seu colo, prendendo minhas pernas com as suas de um jeito estranho, mas bastante confortável.

"Quase. Vamos à casa de Rose, Alice resolveu que hoje seria uma noite perfeita para reunir os amigos, então, por favor, nada de resmungar sobre isso, tá legal? Sua irmã surtaria se não aparecêssemos por lá."

"Por que aquela pentelha sempre consegue tudo o que quer?" Edward perguntou e eu ri, abraçando e afundando o rosto em seu peito só para deixar um rastro de beijos longos por ali.

"Ah, vamos lá, Ed, até que vai ser divertido." deitei a cabeça em seu peito e lancei-lhe um olhar lânguido. "Há quanto tempo não nos reunimos com o pessoal? Caramba, acho que a última vez foi quando eu dei a _notícia..._hm... de minha mudança para Paris." engoli seco e escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, inevitavelmente relembrando àquela noite em que informei de minha súbita ida à França.

"Não gosto de lembrar desse dia, argh." Ele resmungou e eu sorri triste, fazendo-o roçar a boca topo de minha cabeça com gentileza, me arrepiando levemente com o toque suave. "Ok, vamos esquecer o tempo em que agi feito um tremendo idiota, pode ser? Acho que ser mesmo legal a gente voltar a se encontrar com o pessoal."

"Vai sim." Sorri erguendo o rosto para receber um selinho na boca. "Ok, eu acho que vou aproveitar a tarde e descansar um pouco. Para começar, preciso de um banho quente para relaxar."

"Precisa de companhia?" Edward perguntou me seguindo pelo quarto; ignorei-o enquanto me livrava de minhas roupas sujas e melecadas de suor banheiro adentro. Pulei para dentro do box e me enfiei debaixo do jato quente, rindo travessa ao fitá-lo sob a nuvem de vapor que enchia o cômodo pequeno.

"E você ainda pergunta? Pensei que isso já estava implícito! Anda, Ed, vem, a água está esfriando." E dizendo isso, eu o puxei – ainda vestido – para dentro do box e calei cada um de seus falsos protestos com beijos que levaram embora todo o meu fôlego.

[...]

Exatamente às nove e quinze da noite, Edward e eu chegamos à casa de Rosalie, ofegantes por conta da corrida que fomos obrigados a fazer devido a chuva que repentinamente desabou sobre Nova York. Emmett nos recebeu com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto e uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos, dando tapinhas nas costas de Edward e se abaixando para me beijar a bochecha do jeito afoito de sempre.

"Caramba, pensei que o casal _croissant_ havia se perdido na cidade grande. Por que demoraram tanto?" Emmett questionou e eu revirei os olhos para o apelido infame que ele havia acabado de dar a mim e Edward.

"Resolvemos vir de metrô, mas aí eu lembrei que essa hora as estações estão todas lotadas então tentamos pegar um táxi, o que também não foi uma grande ideia por causa do engarrafamento na Quinta Avenida e pra completar essa chuva horrenda caindo só fez piorar tudo. Nós não queríamos chegar atrasados, desculpa." Murmurei quase sem ar enquanto sacudia os cabelos para tentar livrá-los das gotas de água grudadas nos fios.

"Wow, vocês ficam fora de Nova York por um ano e voltam como se fossem dois caipiras visitando a cidade grande pela primeira vez. Hilário." Emmett riu e eu fitei Edward com uma cara entediada que dizia _'a noite vai ser longa, prepare-se para sofrer bullying dos seus amigos'._

"Oh, até que enfim os pombinhos franceses resolveram encontrar o caminho da casa dos amigos." Alice surgiu na sala, a face muito corada e um pano de prato enrolado nos braços finos. Sua expressão aborrecida me fez arrepiar de medo. "Posso saber onde estavam e por que não chegaram no horário combinado?"

"Será que dá pra você ser chata mais tarde? Eu ainda nem comecei a beber, não vou conseguir ignorar as besteiras que você fala sóbrio." Edward resmungou e Alice rebateu mostrando o dedo médio em riste para o irmão. _Tão maduro_.

"Tivemos um problema para chegar até aqui, ok? O trânsito não ajudou e a chuva lá fora complicou mais ainda. Não queríamos nos atrasar, desculpe." Respondi prontamente e Alice deu de ombros, desinteressada. Eu sabia o quanto ela era neurótica com horários e como ficava irritada quando alguém perdia a hora, fazendo-a esperar sem lhe dar satisfações. Isso a matava de raiva e a deixava com um péssimo humor.

"Hey, que bom que chegaram. Audrey acabou de dormir, então acho que podemos aproveitar a noite um pouquinho mais tranquilos." Rosalie comentou, descendo as escadas e correndo para me abraçar. Beijou meu rosto com carinho e apertou meu corpo contra o seu com um pouco mais de força, me fazendo rir e retribuir o gesto na mesma intensidade.

"Em, o quarto tempo vai começar em dois minutos." Jasper disse, erguendo-se do sofá assim que nos avistou. "Hey _caras_, pensei que vocês não viessem mais. Ed, os _Knicks_ estão ganhando dos _Lakers_ por 15 pontos de diferença. Caralho, o último quarto vai ser foda!" essa foi a deixa que Edward esperava para me largar no meio da sala e correr para o sofá, roubando uma lata de cerveja que estava em cima da mesinha de centro e um pedaço de coxa de frango do enorme balde do _KFC _que ele tanto amava.

Pronto, ele estava em casa novamente.

"Ainda não acredito que vocês estão de volta." Rosalie suspirou enlaçando meus ombros em um abraço de urso assim que deixamos os homens gritando palavrões em frente à TV e seguimos para a cozinha. "Parece tão _surreal_ ter meus amigos todos juntos novamente."

"Entendo muito bem o que você está falando. De vez em quando eu me pego acordada no meio da noite achando que ainda estou em Paris e que isso aqui não passa de um mero sonho." Sibilei sentando na frente da bancada de mármore que àquela altura estava abarrotada de baldes com restos de frango frito e latas de cervejas vazias. A julgar pela quantidade de álcool consumido eu podia jurar que Jasper e Emmett no mínimo estavam entrando em processo de embriaguez. Pensando bem, os dois já pareciam estar _bem bêbados_.

"Eu quero saber de _tu-do_. Pode começar enquanto eu tento dar um jeito nessa bagunça que os ogros que estão lá na sala fizeram por aqui." Rose pediu e eu lancei um olhar em direção à Alice, que estava estranhamente calada junto à pia, cortando uma gorda peça de presunto e empanturrando um pedaço de pão com as fatias.

"O que deu nela?" sussurrei para Rosalie, jogando as latas de cerveja na enorme lixeira ao lado da geladeira.

"TPC_. Tensão Pré-Casamento_. Não ligue, ela vai voltar a ser a mesma de antes quando for para a lua-de-mel."

"Que merda, cadê a porra do pote de requeijão que eu deixei aqui?" Alice gritou, largando a bandeja com o sanduíche recém-preparado sobre a bancada.

"Você mesma acabou de guardá-lo na geladeira, Allie." Rose respondeu e isso fez com que Alice revirasse os olhos e bufasse de raiva.

"Hey, será que dá pra parar de torturar o pedaço de presunto e prestar atenção em mim? Você sequer falou comigo ainda!" falei olhando para a morena baixinha de expressão carrancuda.

"Você deveria ter chegado no horário combinado, cacete!" ela rebateu, amassando o sanduíche com a mão fechada em punho para tentar acomodar tantas fatias de presunto dentro do pão.

"Eu já disse que me atrasei, caramba! E é sério que você está assim, toda amuada só por causa _disso_?"

"Eu só queria que a minha melhor amiga me visse vestida de noiva pela primeira vez, sabe? A costureira veio aqui e trouxe o meu vestido, que ainda está em processo de acabamento, só porque eu insisti dizendo que você precisava vê-lo, mas aí você se atrasou e ela tinha outros compromissos e teve que ir embora e, ah, merda!" Alice parou de falar repentinamente, levando as mãos pequenas à boca, só então despertando minha atenção para as lágrimas que escorriam pela ponta de seu nariz afilado. Meu coração ficou apertado dentro do peito e eu dei a volta na bancada para poder abraçá-la.

"Oh, querida, eu sinto muito, e-eu não sabia, não foi minha culpa, eu-" me abaixei para beijar seus cabelos, afagando suas costas com as pontas dos dedos.

"Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, Bella, é só que... era importante ter você naquele momento, sabe?"

"Eu sei, me desculpe por isso!" virei-me para encará-la e puxei suas mãos para que pudesse entrelaçá-las às minhas. "Mas podemos dar um jeito nisso. Eu posso ir com você amanhã no ateliê para que você me mostre seu vestido de noiva, que tal?"

"Você jura?" seus olhos despertaram imediatamente, me fazendo soltar um riso alto de alegria por vê-la se recuperando da tempestade de emoções por conta da ansiedade dos preparativos do casamento.

"Claro que sim. Você marca o horário e o local em que vamos nos encontrar e eu prometo estar lá com uma hora de antecedência."

"Duas horas, por favor." Ela pediu fungando. "Só para garantir, sabe?"

"Como quiser, minha querida." Sorri e a abracei com força, beijando seu rosto molhado de lágrimas com carinho.

"Não é justo fazer isso com uma mulher que acabou de dar à luz. Eu ainda estou com os hormônios à flor da pele, poxa!" Rosalie choramingou e tanto Alice quanto eu abrimos os braços para recebê-la em um abraço coletivo.

Após a sessão de choro histérico sem sentido algum, sentamos em volta da bancada, Alice e eu com uma lata de cerveja em mãos enquanto Rosalie se contentava com um copo cheio de suco de laranja, conversando sobre tudo que havia acontecido em nossas vidas nos últimos meses.

Era ótimo finalmente poder contar para _minhas_ _garotas_ os momentos mais inesquecíveis de minha experiência morando em um lugar totalmente diferente, longe da família e amigos.

A todo o segundo Alice interrompia meu relato com piadinhas idiotas que acabavam nos fazendo cair em gargalhadas intermináveis. Minha barriga já estava dolorida de tantas risadas e eu sentia os músculos da face exaustos, porém não conseguia me importar com isso.

Era felicidade demais estar ali, bebendo e rindo com minhas amigas após tanto tempo de separação.

"Então..." Rosalie começou, empurrando o copo vazio para o lado e fitando o tampo de mármore da bancada. "Eu tenho algumas curiosidades, já que você sempre fugia quando eu perguntava isso por telefone. Como o nosso amigo Ed é na cama? O pau dele é tão grande quanto aparenta ser ou não? A julgar por essa sua cara de _bem comida_, eu acho que você não tem do que reclamar do _serviço_, hein?"

"Rosalie!" Alice gritou ultrajada e eu encolhi discretamente os ombros de vergonha. "É do meu irmão que você está falando e eu realmente não quero saber se ele é bem dotado ou não, ok?" resmungou, fazendo Rose revirar os olhos de tédio. "O que foi? Porra, você está querendo saber se o meu _irmão_ fode bem a minha _amiga_! Isso é demais pra mim, não dá!"

"E eu continuo não querendo falar sobre esse assunto, desculpe, Rose." murmurei virando um gole longo de cerveja para aplacar a secura em minha garganta causada pelo constrangimento da conversa.

"Ah cara, fala sério! Desde quando vocês se tornaram santas? Quantas vezes ignoraram minha vergonha e me encheram de perguntas sobre Emmett, o pau dele e o jeito como ele se comportava durante uma transa?" Rose disse e eu enterrei meu rosto muito vermelho entre as mãos temendo explodir. Deus, eu já sabia onde aquele interrogatório ia parar. Precisava fazer algo antes que as coisas piorassem para o meu lado.

"O-ok, Rose, já que você quer tanto saber eu respondo. Edward é o _melhor_ na cama e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeita com minha vida sexual como estou agora. Como você mesma disse, minha cara de _bem comida_ fala por si."

"Argh, cala a boca, Bella, eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre suas safadezas com o meu irmão!" Alice gemeu e me lançou um olhar repugnado que fez Rosalie gargalhar.

"Ok, Bells, vamos parar com essa conversa antes que a noivinha imaculada aqui perca a pureza antes da hora." Rose guinchou brincando e beijou o rosto retorcido em uma careta entediada de Alice gentilmente. "Mas não pense que nossa conversa termina essa noite, ok? Ainda quero saber de _tu-do_!"

Céus, eu estava _tão_ ferrada com Rosalie e sua curiosidade interminável sobre minha vida sexual, agora mais acentuada do que nunca.

Enfim a conversa fluiu para terrenos mais neutros, como os preparativos – e a constante tensão – do casamento de Alice e Jasper, Audrey e sua fofura extrema e as últimas fofocas de Nova York. Deus, como era bom poder finalmente falar mal de pessoas que eu nem conhecia só pelo simples prazer de compartilhar informações inúteis com minhas amigas como nos velhos tempos.

O jogo de basquete finalmente terminou e imediatamente os homens correram para a cozinha em busca de mais comida e mais álcool. Emmett nos deu uma pequena bronca por termos consumido o último _pack_ de cerveja da noite.

"A loja de conveniência da esquina ainda está aberta, amor. O que custa dar uma passada lá e comprar mais algumas garrafas, hein?" Rose comentou beijando o marido suavemente na boca, derretendo-o com seu jeito carinhoso de sempre.

"Tudo bem, eu vou comprar, mas só porque você me pediu com jeitinho." Emmett respondeu manhoso, ganhando outro selinho da esposa.

"Eu não estou bêbada, ok?" avisei para Edward assim que ele me envolveu pela cintura e respirou fundo em meu pescoço. Ele riu e mordeu a pontinha de minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar.

"Eu também não estou." Respondeu com a voz levemente pesada devido ao excesso de álcool consumido. Nós estávamos ligeiramente embriagados, mas ainda sóbrios demais para admitir isso.

"A gente deveria ir embora, sabia? Já está tarde, que horas são?" perguntei erguendo o rosto e roçando o nariz em seu queixo.

"Ainda está cedo, relaxa! Além disso, se ficar tarde a gente pode ficar e passar a noite aqui!"

"Isso, vocês podem mesmo passar a noite aqui, ia ser demais!" Rose disse subitamente muito empolgada.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, não quero incomodar vocês e a Audrey e-"

"Cala a boca, Bella!" Rose me cortou rindo. "Está decidido, você e Edward dormem aqui em casa hoje. Jazz, Alice, vão ficar também? Preciso pedir para Emm montar o sofá-cama da sala."

"Não posso, amanhã preciso estar de pé cedo, tenho uma reunião importante no trabalho." Jasper explicou abraçando Alice de um jeito protetor e fofo. Eles formavam um casal tão lindo.

"Ok, mas antes de irem vocês vão esperar Emm voltar com as cervejas para que a gente possa brindar a essa noite e a volta de Edward e Bella à Nova York."

Dez minutos depois, estávamos todos em volta da bancada, rindo e esvaziando sem esforço as garrafas de cervejas dos três packs que Emmett havia comprado. Nossas gargalhadas estavam cada vez mais altas e a todo o segundo Rosalie, a única sóbria do grupo, nos repreendia, afirmando que se Audrey fosse acordada todos seriam punidos severamente. Ao notar que não iríamos nos comportar, ela colocou o aparelho da babá eletrônica o mais próximo possível de si ficando de alerta como a mãe zelosa que era.

"Ok, acho que esse é um momento perfeito para um brinde." Emmett ergueu-se de repente e puxou sua última garrafa de cerveja antes de içá-la no ar. "Eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever o quão feliz eu estou ao ter vocês dois finalmente de volta em casa." Falou virando-se para fitar a mim e a Edward. "Estou feliz _pra caralho_ e sei que todo mundo aqui se sente do mesmo jeito. Bem vindos de volta, pessoal. Vocês dois fizeram uma puta falta por aqui. Um brinde ao casal _croissant_ mais cheio de frufru de Nova York!"

"À Bella e Edward!" Rose completou rindo e fez um gesto com seu copo de suco de laranja, nos encorajando a levantar nossas garrafas de cervejas já quase totalmente vazias.

Todos brindaram e eu virei o rosto para beijar Edward com vontade, ouvindo alguns gritinhos, palmas e um som meio enojado que eu sabia que só poderia vim de Alice.

Meus lábios ainda estavam colados ao de Edward quando uma súbita ânsia de sorrir tomou conta de mim e eu mais uma vez experimentei a sensação leve e agradável que passara a me acompanhar desde o primeiro momento em que voltei a pôr os pés em Nova York.

Aquele era o meu _verdadeiro_ lugar.

Cercada dos meus melhores amigos e do homem que eu amava muito mais do que conseguia pôr em palavras, eu soube que estava realmente de volta ao meu lar, do qual eu não pretendia nunca mais sair.

[...]

* * *

**Sair com os amigos é sempre algo que eu amo e nunca me canso de fazer. E vocês? Já tiveram essa sensação de bem estar que a Bellinha tá sentindo, de saber que pertence a um grupo e se sente bem fazendo parte dele? É ótimo poder ser quem você realmente é sem se preocupar com o julgamento das pessoas.**

**E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Me contem tudo.**

**Venho percebendo que muita gente anda comentando sobre a fic no twitter, no formspring e no group no facebook, mas esses comentários nunca chegam para mim por aqui, em forma de review. Isso me chateia e acaba me fazendo não ter inspiração e ânimo para escrever. Isso é um assunto batido, mas eu peço para que vocês se esforcem um pouquinho e deixem um comentário que seja na fic. Vai fazer uma grande diferença para mim, pode apostar!**

**Bom, eu juro que não sumo mais, até pq esse meio de mês eu vou ter um tempinho extra pra escrever antes de ficar julho inteiro sem escrever nada. Antes que alguém coloque meu nome no macumba online, é por um bom motivo: dia 28 de junho eu embarco pra Londres e só volto no começo de agosto. Aí vou precisar aproveitar a terra da Rainha e consequentemente não terei tempo para escrever. Mas antes de viajar eu posto mais um capítulo de LB, um capítulo digamos... _revelador_.**

**Aguardem, vocês não vão se arrepender!**

**Abram as portas das palavrinhas e me contem tudo o que acharam do capítulo, vou adorar saber!**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella!**


	12. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Antes que alguém venha me xingar, eu aviso: infelizmente esse não é um novo capítulo de "Lucky Bella", me desculpem.

Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir minhas sinceras desculpas por estar ausente durante tanto tempo e sem dar notícias, mas quem me acompanha pelo twitter e formspring, sabe que minha vida não foi muito fácil nesses últimos meses. Trabalho, estresses do dia-dia, correria e os problemas que surgem pré-viagem.

Pra quem ainda não sabe, eu estou indo amanhã a tarde (dia 28/06) para Londres, fazer intercâmbio. Ficarei na terra da Rainha pelos próximos 40 dias e só retorno no meio de agosto. Por conta disso, não poderei escrever e atualizar nenhuma de minhas fanfics, por motivos óbvios. Eu vou precisar estudar e claro, aproveitar o que essa viagem vai me oferecer. E bem, eu pretendo aproveitar muito pois o tempo lá vai ser curto.

Por isso estou aqui, informando que minhas fics entrarão em hiatus até _**agosto**_ quando eu retorno ao Brasil. Eu poderia chegar aqui e dizer que iria postar algo nesse período, mas todo mundo sabe que quando você tá viajando o que menos quer fazer é entrar na internet e perder um tempo precioso que você pode usar conhecendo novos lugares.

Reafirmo que **não vou abandonar nenhuma de minhas fics** e que essa viagem certamente me deixará ainda mais inspirada para escrever coisas novas pra vocês. Quem sabe eu não volte trazendo na mala um Edward super educado e inglês? *pisca*

Enfim, é isso. Aproveitem para reler minhas fanfics e se puderem, venham me dar um oi para eu saber que vocês ainda estão comigo. Eu sou a ** cella_es** no twitter e sempre que puder (e tiver um acesso decente à internet) eu estarei por lá. Sintam-se bem vindas para chegar e me dar um olá.

A gente se vê em agosto.

Já sinto saudades,

Beijo, beijo

Cella.


	13. Videotape

**N/A: Não, isso que vocês estão vendo não é uma miragem. Sim, isso que vocês estão vendo é um capítulo novo de LB. *solta firewoks de emoção***

**Pois é, eu não tenho nem o quê dizer para tentar me redimir quanto à falta de atualização da fic. Então vou falar a verdade: a falta de inspiração para escrever essa história. Sim, eu andei passando por alguns problemas pessoais ao longo de todo esse tempo longe de LB e acabei perdendo o foco na minha inspiração para fic. Mas aí depois de reler os capítulos anteriores, eu voltei a sentir a vibe de Bee e Ed e voilá, voltei a escrever. A boa noticia disso tudo? Escrevi não só esse capitulo, mas o próximo também *proud of myself*. Por conta disso a próxima atualização não vai demorar a chegar, eu prometo.**

**Obrigada aquelas que passam diariamente no meu ask e no twitter, pedindo atualização dessa fic. Eu não seria capaz de abandoná-la jamais, pois esses dois malucos aqui significam muita coisa para mim. S2**

**Vamos deixar de conversa fiada? (eu realmente estou começando a ficar com medo de estar falando sozinha) **

**Capítulo novinho inteiro para vocês. Não está betado, então todo e qualquer erro é inteiramente meu. Espero que se divirtam como eu me diverti o escrevendo.**

**Boa leitura. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Videotape**

Desde o primeiro momento em que decidi mudar para Paris eu sabia que não seria plenamente feliz, pelo simples fato de que a Cidade Luz não era e _nunca _seria meu _lar_. Não que não tivesse tido momentos felizes naquele lugar mágico, mas eles eram apenas isso, _momentos._ Uma mera sensação que chegava e se dissipava no ar como fumaça.

Minha mãe costumava dizer quando eu era criança que a felicidade era nada mais do que um conjunto de aspectos que - ao se unirem - completavam o estranho quebra-cabeça que todo mundo sonha em resolver. Naquela época não entendia o quê Renée tentava me dizer, mas parando para refletir agora eu conseguia finalmente captar seu ponto de vista.

E mais uma vez precisava dar o braço a torcer e confirmar o quê no fundo todos já sabiam: _mães sempre têm razão._

Voltar à Nova York foi uma das melhores decisões que já tomara na vida. Qualquer pessoa de fora que desse uma olhadela em minhas escolhas certamente me chamaria de maluca, afinal, quem trocaria um apartamento maravilhoso no coração de Paris e um emprego dos sonhos na capital mais chique do mundo?

Bom, aparentemente _eu_ era essa pessoa.

Para muitos, minha vida em Paris poderia ser considerava como _perfeita, _mas para mim ela passava longe disso. Bastou que eu pusesse os pés de volta à Nova York para ter certeza disso. Ali era onde eu deveria ficar.

Onde a palavra _felicidade_ realmente encontrava sentido.

Mesmo voltando desempregada e com uma conta bancária beirando o vermelho, eu encontrava razões para _sorrir._ Afinal não era isso o que chamavam de alegria plena? Achar pontos positivos até no meio do caos?

E por mais clichê que isso pudesse parecer, estava cada dia mais certa de que meu aparente bom humor parecia contribuir para que as coisas acontecessem.

Pieguices a parte, mas é como dizem: positividade sempre atrai positividade.

Mal podia acreditar quando consegui um emprego um mês após voltar à Nova York. Ok, não se comparava ao cargo que ocupava na _Publicis_ e o salário não daria para pagar todas as minhas contas no fim do mês, mas ainda assim era uma conquista. E eu me sentia como se houvesse ganhado não só uma batalha, mas sim uma guerra.

Edward também descolara um emprego como fotógrafo _freelancer_ de uma agência de noticias online e não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Eu sabia desde sempre que sua verdadeira vocação era a fotografia e não poderia estar mais contente ao vê-lo realizado fazendo algo que amava de verdade.

Embora nossas despesas ainda fossem bem maiores do que aquilo que ambos ganhavam, Edward e eu estávamos vivendo uma das melhores fases de nossas vidas, desde que tive a coragem de confessar meus sentimentos por ele. A cada dia que passava eu o amava e o odiava várias vezes; ele me tirava do sério e me enlouquecia, mas bastava que seus braços me envolvessem pela cintura e sua boca buscasse a minha para que meu coração palpitasse tão forte a ponto de quase explodir.

Ele era o meu melhor amigo e também aquele que me seduzia com um simples olhar. Ele me _completava_.

O que mais eu poderia pedir da vida?

Todas as sextas a noite nós cumpríamos um velho ritual que fora prontamente retomado após nosso retorno: encontro com os amigos regado a muita cerveja, conversa fiada e quilos de coxas de frango do _KFC_ - a comida favorita de Edward desde sei lá quantos anos.

Nossas reuniões quase sempre aconteciam na casa de Rosalie e Emmett e essa noite não era diferente. Lá estávamos nós, largados no sofá da sala, comentando sobre mais um jogo de basquete da NBA que tinha acabado de ser exibido na TV.

Sim, _nós_. Não que eu fosse uma fã obcecada por basquete, mas de vez em quando gostava de assistir um bom jogo. O único problema nisso tudo era o modo como eu ficava um _pouquinho_ alterada a cada partida.

Merda, quem eu queria enganar? Ficava completamente surtada quando assistia a um jogo dos Knicks!

"Não acredito que perdemos! E ainda por cima em casa!" esbravejei, os olhos vidrados na tela da TV que agora exibia os melhores lances da partida comentados pelos narradores e seus convidados especialistas.

"Relaxa, Bee, foi só um jogo. Na próxima, nós vencemos." Edward retrucou, dando de ombros, muito mais preocupado em conquistar o último pedaço de coxa de frango do super balde que Rosalie servira antes da metade do quarto final do jogo.

Sério, o que havia na barriga daqueles homens? Um buraco negro e sem fundo?

"Só um jogo, Edward? Como você se atreve a dizer que isso é só um jogo?! Será que você não vê que perder em casa é o erro mais estúpido a essa altura do campeonato? Por acaso o senhor sabe qual nosso próximo adversário? O Bulls! E a partida vai acontecer em Chicago."

"Que merda!" ele respondeu totalmente desinteressado. Meu nariz começou a inflar de irritação e instintivamente Jasper e Emmett, que também estavam acompanhando o jogo, se encolheram em seus lugares no sofá, em provável reação à minha cara transtornada de aborrecimento.

"Você é uma vergonha para todo e qualquer torcedor dos Knicks, Edward Cullen!" bufei e apenas para demonstrar que estava raivosa, puxei a coxa de frango de sua mão, fazendo-o prestar atenção em mim finalmente.

"E quem é você para falar algo sobre basquete, Bee? Mal sabe arremessar uma bola no garrafão." ele redarguiu implicante, tentando me segurar para recuperar sua tão amada coxinha frita. "Esse é o problema de vocês garotas: assistem meia dúzia de jogos e se acham especialistas no assunto. Pff!"

"E você por um acaso se acha _expert_ em basquete, não? Ha, ha, esqueceu a última vez que jogou uma partida e quase foi parar no hospital após Emmett acertar uma joelhada bem no meio das suas bolas? Você não passa de um bebê chorão, Ed!"

"Hey, foi sem querer!" Emmett interrompeu, fitando Edward. "Você sabe que eu não fiz de propósito, não é mesmo, cara?"

"Deixa pra lá, Emm. Não ligo para o que a Bee fala! Ela está de TPM e fica meio louca quando não consegue ganhar uma discussão." meu sangue pareceu atingir duzentos graus em minhas veias, pois eu sentia cada fibra do meu corpo _ferver_.

"Quem você está chamando de louca, seu idiota? Argh, como você é imbecil, Edward!" levantei de seu colo, cuspindo fogo. Deus, alguém me segura antes que eu pule no pescoço desse mané arrogante!

Antes que cravasse minhas unhas na pele de Edward, decidi bancar a adulta e parar com aquela baboseira de briga antes que as coisas piorassem. Porém, quando estava fazendo meu caminho em direção à cozinha, o ouvi comentar:

"Viu? Completamente maluca. Eu disse, é a tal da TPM." Jasper soltou uma risadinha e essa foi a minha deixa para voar o pedaço de frango que ainda tinha em mãos bem no meio da cabeça de Edward.

"Você é um imbecil, Edward. Aliás, os três não passam de completos imbecis!"

"Ei, o que foi que eu fiz?" Jasper reclamou quando eu dei um tapa certeiro em sua nuca, antes de marchar para longe daquela sala cheia de gente estúpida.

Como homens podem ser tão bobos quando querem? Nunca iria entender isso!

Rosalie estava no andar de cima, provavelmente amamentando Audrey e Alice ainda não havia chegado, então aproveitei que estava sozinha na cozinha para abrir uma garrafa de cerveja, esperando que meu aborrecimento sem sentido cessasse. Sentei em uma cadeira alta e joguei meu corpo sobre a grande bancada de mármore, respirando fundo para tentar me acalmar.

Edward tinha toda razão, eu estava mesmo na TPM, mas quem havia dado o direito a ele de ficar me tratando como uma doente mental bem na frente de nossos amigos? Aquilo não tinha sido nada legal, além de ser completamente infantil de sua parte.

Como se adivinhasse que havia me deixado brava de verdade, ele surgiu cinco minutos depois na cozinha, retraído como um cachorro que havia acabado de roer a meia favorita de seu dono. Até seus olhos eram pidões como os de um animalzinho encrencado. Seu comportamento sonso apenas serviu para aumentar minha ira.

"Hey" ele tentou puxar assunto, acariciando de leve meu ombro, o qual eu recuei de imediato. "É sério que você ficou com raiva do que houve? Qual é, Bee?! Estava só brincando!"

"Claro que você estava brincando, afinal é super divertido chamar a namorada de doida varrida na frente dos amigos!" sibilei sem fitá-lo, me entortando toda sobre a bancada para tentar fugir de seus lábios que queriam me beijar no pescoço. "Para com isso, Edward, que merda!"

"Não paro enquanto você não me perdoar." falou, me prendendo pela cintura e finalmente achando uma maneira de colar sua boca na minha pele. Juro que tentei, mas não consegui evitar os arrepios que começaram a brincar com a linha de minha coluna.

Maldito sedutor!

Mas eu não iria ceder tão fácil assim.

"Você não disse que era apenas brincadeirinha, por que está pedindo perdão? Eu não tenho nada que perdoar, já que você não fez nada. Como sempre." ironizei e o senti bufar um suspiro na curva de meus ombros.

"Ah, por favor, Bee. Você sabe que eu sou um panaca e quase sempre falo merdas sem pensar. Olha para mim," pediu já segurando meu rosto e me forçando a encará-lo. "juro que não quis irritar você. Pode me perdoar?" olhos pidões e beicinho eram suas armas mais letais para derrubar qualquer irritação que eu poderia sentir por ele. Que droga!

"Tá, tá, tudo bem." murmurei não querendo me dar por vencida por completo, porém não consegui manter a carranca aborrecida quando Edward me lançou um sorriso tão largo que chegava a assustar. "Para de me olhar desse jeito, seu bobo! Você parece um maníaco rindo assim, sabia? É assustador!" ri alto ao vê-lo entortar o rosto em uma careta ainda mais esquisita e engraçada.

"Vem cá, Bee." ele sussurrou, me puxando de encontro aos seus braços para que sua boca pudesse capturar a minha em um beijo. Abracei-o e deixei que minha língua sentisse o gosto de cerveja que ele trazia em seu hálito forte.

Era incrível como um gesto simples como um beijo poderia injetar cargas de alívio em meu corpo e me relaxar por completo. Bastou que Edward encostasse seus lábios nos meus para que meus joelhos amolecessem e a raiva que sentia evaporasse de dentro de mim. Eu amava a forma como ele me acalmava, principalmente quando me beijava daquela maneira lenta, quente e intensa.

"Ei, ei, ei, que pouca vergonha é essa na minha cozinha? Essa é uma casa de família, mais respeito por aqui, pessoal!" ouvi a voz de Rosalie ralhar e interrompi o beijo, arrancando um gemido surdo dos lábios de Edward. Sorri, nem um pouco constrangida com o pequeno flagra de minha amiga, e voltei o rosto para deixar um selinho na boca entreaberta dele, que em contrapartida apertou minha cintura com exagerada vontade.

"Por acaso os dois pombinhos sabem onde diabos Alice se meteu? Já são quase nove da noite e aquela baixinha maluca ainda nem deu sinal de vida!" Rose comentou, jogando no lixo os baldes de KFC vazios que os meninos e eu havíamos devorado durante a partida de basquete.

"Será que Jasper não sabe? Ao menos para mim, ela não avisou nada sobre se atrasar para o jantar." eu falei. "Alice ligou para você hoje, amor?" perguntei, me voltando para Edward.

"Graças a Deus, não. Não falo com a pentelha desde ontem quando ela ligou para você às seis da manhã surtando porque você não atendia o celular."

"Ela ligou para você também?" Rose questionou incrédula e eu acenei com a cabeça em concordância. "Dúvidas sobre os tecidos das toalhas de mesa?"

"Quase isso, não consigo lembrar. Era algo sobre os guardanapos, não sei ao certo. Você sabe como eu não funciono bem antes das seis da manhã, não é?"

"Alice está pirando com a aproximação do casamento. Está cada dia mais surtada, como se isso fosse possível."

"Coitado do Jazz que vai ter que aguentar aquela anã pelo resto da vida." Edward ruminou e eu lhe dei um tapa em seu braço que me enlaçava pela cintura. "Ei, o que foi dessa vez?" rolei os olhos e tratei de ignorá-lo.

"Onde será que aquele projeto de gente se enfiou? Ela já deveria ter chegado aqui!" comentei enquanto Rosalie puxava o celular e ligava para Alice.

"Merda, a ligação está caindo direto na caixa postal."

"Jazz, pode vir aqui na cozinha agora, por favor?" gritei quando Edward me libertou de seu abraço de urso e avisou que estaria na sala com Emmett se eu precisasse dele. Dispensei-o rapidamente, voltando minha atenção a Jasper, que surgiu à minha frente com um semblante preocupado.

"O que houve, Bella?"

"Jazz, Alice não falou nada a você sobre onde ela iria após o trabalho? Já passa das nove e ela não atende o telefone. Rose e eu estamos preocupadas."

"Alie me disse algo sobre passar no _The Plaza_ para conversar sobre a decoração, mas estaria por aqui por volta das 8." Jasper murmurou e voltou seus imensos olhos azuis para me fitar. "Que horas são?"

"Quase nove e quinze." bufei voltando a sentar em minha cadeira. "Bom, vai ver que ela está presa no trânsito. As ruas a essa hora estão um caos."

"Vou tentar ligar para ela." Jasper disse, porém seu esforço não foi necessário. No instante seguinte, Alice surgiu na soleira da cozinha, trajando um semblante cansado e olhos vermelhos.

Ela esteve chorando, isso eu tive certeza assim que a encarei.

"Alice, merda, pode me dizer onde você se meteu esse tempo todo? Por acaso está tentando me matar?" Rose sibilou irritada, entretanto Alice não deu ouvidos à amiga. Para minha surpresa, eu a senti correr em minha direção e desabar em meus braços, por pouco não me fazendo tombar para trás e cair estatelada no chão.

"Alie, amor, o que houve?" Jasper perguntou se aproximando, o rosto transtornado pela preocupação com o estado da noiva.

"Jazz, eu... preciso ficar sozinha com Rose e Bella, ok? Pode me deixar a sós com elas, por favor?" Alice pediu, sem encarar Jasper.

"Mas, Alie, eu-"

"_Por favor, Jazz..._" sua súplica escapou em meio a um soluço de choro e eu senti meu coração apertar ao notar a expressão arrasada de Jasper. Ele deixou a cozinha sem maiores insistências, recebendo um afago gentil de Rose nos braços.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." ela assegurou, observando o amigo seguir em direção à sala.

"Ok, Alie, somos nós três agora. Que tal nos explicar o que aconteceu para deixar você nesse estado?" Rosalie pediu sem rodeios, sentando em uma cadeira ao meu lado. Encarei-a desesperada quando Alice reiniciou um choro penoso em meus ombros, molhando minha camisa com suas lágrimas incessantes.

"Está tudo arruinado!" Alice finalmente balbuciou, sem nos encarar. "Meu casamento está acabado!"

"O quê?! Do que você está falando?" perguntei, tentando forçar minha amiga a me fitar. "Alie, pode nos contar o que houve?"

Meu pedido pareceu amolecê-la e enfim se afastou para nos encarar. Seus enormes olhos verdes traziam um brilho dolorido e os lábios estavam entortados em uma linha fina que dava pena. Não havia dúvidas de que Alice estava arrasada.

"Eu... bom, fui ao The Plaza hoje para verificar os últimos detalhes sobre a decoração do espaço e descobri a pior coisa que poderia acontecer a essa altura!"

"E o que seria, meu Deus? O salão que você escolheu entrou em reforma? Há goteiras no teto? O papel de parede está descascado?" Rosalie começou a listar e recebeu um olhar ferino de uma ainda chorosa Alice.

"Isso é sério, Rose, que droga!" ela falou, enxugando o rosto banhado em lágrimas. "Descobri que metade dos casamentos de pessoas que eu conheço que aconteceram no The Plaza fracassaram nos dois primeiros anos. Vocês têm noção do que isso? Nos últimos cinco anos, 15 casamentos terminaram em divórcio!" enquanto Alice discorria seu raciocínio, Rose e eu a encarávamos como se estivéssemos frente a um E.T.

Aquilo realmente era... sério?

"Nick Hills casou no The Plaza no ano passado e está divorciada há um mês; Melinda Barnes casou no The Plaza há dois anos e também está separada há um mês; e a pior de todas: Lauren Mallory se casou com Tyler Crowley lá e hoje não passa de uma divorciada com dois filhos para criar."

"Quem diabos é Lauren Mallory?" Rose interrompeu monólogo de Alice, parecendo totalmente perdida.

"Ela era a melhor amiga de Alie na faculdade." eu expliquei.

"Até o dia em que a peguei transando com o meu namorado no dormitório que eu dividia com ela." Alice completou.

"_Ouch_, que vadia! Bom, pelo menos ela não se deu bem no casamento, não é?" Rose comentou.

"Você está maluca? Isso foi a PIOR coisa que aconteceu. Não vê que há uma espécie de maldição naquele hotel que acaba com todo e qualquer casamento? E olha só, adivinhem onde o meu casamento vai acontecer?" Alice gritou, um _pouquinho_ histérica. "Oh, meu Deus. Eu não quero terminar divorciada com dois filhos para criar!"

E a parte dois da sessão de choro incontrolável começou.

Ok, aquilo estava indo longe demais. Eu sabia que Alice piraria a qualquer momento com aquela história de preparativos para o casamento, mas confesso que não imaginaria que ela chegaria tão longe assim. Era hora de agir e tentar acalmá-la, embora eu tivesse quase certeza de que seria uma tentativa frustrada.

Encarei Rosalie desesperada e ela deu de ombros sem saber o que fazer; Alice voltou a me estrangular e derramar suas lágrimas em minha camisa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para reverter aquela fossa sem sentido onde minha amiga havia se enterrado.

"Eu não posso me casar naquele lugar maldito, Bella. Não posso!" Alice sibilou erguendo o rosto para me encarar. "Você tem noção de quanto tempo esperei para que esse momento da minha vida acontecesse? Não quero que nada dê errado, não posso deixar que meu casamento termine antes mesmo de começar!"

"Ok, Alie, me escuta." pedi acariciando seu rosto e limpando os olhos manchados de rímel. "Sim, eu sei exatamente há quanto tempo você sonha em casar naquele lugar. Basicamente desde que parou de comer terra dos vasos de plantas do jardim da sua mãe, quando tinha uns, sei lá, seis? Sete anos?" falei com um suspiro, fitando-a com ternura. "Agora me responda uma coisa: tem certeza de que quer abdicar desse sonho por causa de uma estatística estúpida?"

"Não é só uma estatística estúpida, Bella. São quinze casamentos fracassados. QUINZE!"

"Oh claro, e o quê faz você pensar que o seu será o décimo sexto?" ela me fitou por alguns segundos, abrindo e fechando a boca à procura de qualquer argumento que a fizesse retrucar minha pergunta. Soltou um suspiro aborrecido quando não encontrou palavras para me contradizer.

"Amiga, um casamento bem sucedido independe de onde e como a cerimônia acontece. Ele depende apenas do amor e do companheirismo das duas pessoas que estão se unindo em matrimônio. E todo mundo sabe que você e o Jasper têm essas duas coisas de sobra no relacionamento de vocês."

"Alie, Jasper ama você mais do que tudo nessa vida. E você o ama também. É claro que o seu casamento será perfeito, minha querida." Rosalie reforçou, acarinhando o braço de Alice de forma afetuosa.

"Vocês acham isso mesmo?" ela questionou, mais calma e muito menos surtada.

"Temos certeza." garanti, abraçando-a. "Vai dar tudo certo, amiga. Seu casamento vai ser o mais lindo do ano e você e Jasper serão felizes pelo resto das suas vidas."

"E terão filhos perfeitos para fazer companhia para minha Audrey." Rosalie adicionou fazendo Alice e eu rir. Ela não perdeu tempo e se juntou ao abraço, esmagando Alice que estava no meio.

"Eu amo vocês."

"A gente também ama você, Alie." Rose sibilou, deixando um beijo estalado no rosto de Alice. "Só promete que não vai mais pirar até depois do casamento?"

"Hum... eu prometo." Alice sorriu e eu apertei meus braços ao redor de minhas duas melhores amigas, rindo ao notá-las resmungarem sobre como estavam sendo sufocadas por mim.

Entretanto nenhuma delas fez questão de desmanchar o abraço, que durou por horas em um silêncio que só era quebrado pelo som das nossas risadas cúmplices.

[...]

Naquela noite eu voltei para casa bastante preocupada com Alice.

Será que todas as noivas simplesmente _piravam_ com a aproximação do casamento? Isso era tipo um pré-requisito no manual de experiência de uma mulher que estava prestes a se casar?

Não, aquilo não acontecia com qualquer uma; Rosalie, por exemplo, foi uma noiva completamente normal durante todo o período em que organizou seu matrimônio com Emmett. Na verdade, Rose se mantivera calma além das expectativas. Emm fora aquele quem _surtara_ e sumira por um dia inteiro, nos colocando em uma caçada ao noivo que quase nos deixara insanos.

"Então, o que deu na minha irmã para sumir sem deixar rastros?" Edward perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pela rua de nosso prédio. A noite não poderia estar mais fria e eu estava praticamente me transformando em um tatu bola dentro de meu casaco.

"Ah, hum, você sabe como essas coisas são. Alice só está meio estressada com a proximidade do casamento."

"Jasper disse que ela mal quis olhar na cara dele. Aconteceu algo entre os dois?"

"Não, está tudo bem entre eles." sibilei recebendo um olhar duvidoso de Edward. "Estou falando sério, eles estão bem. Só acho que Alice precisa de uma ajudinha básica nessas últimas semanas antes do casamento."

"Que tipo de ajuda?" Edward perguntou, procurando as chaves no bolso para abrir o portão de entrada do prédio onde morávamos.

"Eu não sei, Ed. Alice está cuidando de cada detalhe da cerimônia. Absolutamente tudo. Claro que ela tem ajuda de profissionais, mas acho que sua irmã está precisando de assistência das amigas, sabe? Rose não pode estar lá quando Alie precisa, porque agora ela tem a Audrey. Mas e eu?"

"Você tem que cuidar de mim, ora. Eu preciso de você, Bee." ele brincou rindo e eu girei os olhos, ignorando-o por dois segundos para acenar para o porteiro de plantão.

"Isso é sério, droga! Desde que chegamos eu sinto que não tenho sido o tipo de amiga que Alice merece. Quer dizer, eu não ando sendo a melhor amiga da noiva ultimamente."

Entramos no elevador e eu encostei as costas no vidro, fitando o teto. Estava me sentindo a pior amiga do mundo naquele momento.

"E o que você pretende fazer, Bee?"

"Eu não sei, Ed." suspirei cansada. "Talvez sair mais com a Alie? Ajudá-la com os preparativos finais da festa? Sei lá, apoiar minha amiga nesse momento. Você sabe o quanto sua irmã sonha com esse casamento."

"Se sei. Lembra quando ela se vestia de branco e corria pela casa com um lençol na cabeça brincando de noiva? E fazia você de madrinha e eu de pajem?" concordei com um aceno, rindo daquela memória de nossa infância juntos.

"Só quero que esse momento seja perfeito para Alie, Ed. Eu quero merecer o título de madrinha que é meu há tanto tempo que nem sei definir."

"Hum... há mais ou menos uns vinte anos?" Edward respondeu e eu franzi o nariz desgostosa, saindo do elevador.

"Não precisa definir o tempo com exatidão, ok? Basta dizer _há muito tempo atrás_ e as pessoas entenderão que aconteceu há muitos anos." ele riu e me deu um beliscão na cintura assim que bateu a porta do nosso apartamento em suas costas.

"E desde quando você se preocupa com esse tipo de coisa? Bee, por acaso você tem medo de parecer velha?"

"Não seja ridículo, é claro que não!" pontuei me sentindo meio ofendida. "Por que eu teria medo de algo que eu não sou? Definitivamente não sou uma velha e nem pareço com uma!"

"Bom, estamos quase chegando aos trinta, então..." Edward deu de ombros, desinteressado.

"Hey, eu tenho apenas vinte e poucos anos, ok?" sibilei apontando o dedo em riste à sua frente. "Espera um pouco. Quando alguém pergunta a você quantos anos tem, qual é a sua resposta?"

"Hum... A verdade?" ele respondeu sem compreender onde eu queria chegar e isso me fez morder os nós de meus dedos para abafar um gemido. "O quê? Como? P-por quê? O que isso tem de mais?"

"Ótimo, agora todo mundo sabe que eu não tenho vinte e poucos anos. Que na verdade estou muito mais próxima dos trinta do que quero admitir. Fantástico!" falei me jogando no sofá. "Oh, meu Deus, estou me sentindo como uma velha, porque na verdade eu _sou_ uma velha!" choraminguei, cobrindo meu rosto com um dos braços.

"Bee, você tem só vinte e sete." Edward disse de um modo que soou como se estivesse falando com um bebê recém-nascido.

"Argh, como queria ter vinte novamente! Não, dezoito é a melhor idade." continuei, ignorando totalmente seu último comentário. "E você?" questionei ao senti-lo deslizar pelo sofá e puxar minhas pernas para seu colo, tocando a curva de meus joelhos de leve.

"Gosto de ter vinte e sete." falou sem me encarar e eu o fitei descrente.

"O quê? Por quê?" minha voz saiu histérica e eu escutei sua risada escapar de um jeito divertido.

"Porque se eu tivesse dezoito novamente seria um babaca que só pensaria com a cabeça de baixo, transaria com todas as garotas que encontrasse pela frente e nunca perceberia que a minha melhor amiga era na verdade a mulher da minha vida." ele suspirou e eu senti meu queixo – que estava entreaberto – começar a doer por causa do choro que queria muito desabar. "E, bem, eu certamente não estaria namorando-a como estou agora, aos vinte e sete. Então..."

"Você é tão babaca." murmurei, dobrando meu corpo para abraçá-lo. Edward gargalhou e afastou meus cabelos para beijar a curva do meu pescoço desapressadamente.

"Posso saber o motivo de tanta agressividade?" inquiriu e me permiti soltar um soluço emocionado, escondendo as lágrimas que caíram no tecido de sua camisa impregnada com o cheiro dele que eu tanto amava.

"Eu também gosto de ter vinte e sete. E isso faz de mim uma velha." balbuciei abafado e isso o fez soltar mais uma risada alta.

"Se serve de consolo, você parece bem gostosa para alguém que se acha tão velha assim." foi a minha vez de sorrir e eu ergui o rosto para encará-lo. Seus olhos eram divertidos e o verde intenso tinha um brilho quente que deixava a atmosfera ao nosso redor muito confortável. "Olha só, peitinhos eretos e uma bunda bem firme. Não, não parece nada velha para mim."

"Você é um idiota." disse, dando um tapa em suas mãos para que ele parasse de apertar meus seios.

"Eu te amo, Bee." de repente todos os traços brincalhões haviam desaparecido de sua voz e eu soube que ele estava falando sério. Suas mãos subiram em direção ao meu rosto e senti seu polegar riscar meus lábios de um jeito que me causou arrepios.

"Também te amo, Ed." devolvi, curvando minha cabeça para beijá-lo. "Muito. Muito. _Muito_." acrescentei salpicando selinhos em sua boca macia. Ele me puxou pela cintura com vontade e me deitou no sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava a língua em busca da minha.

Exalei forte e afundei as mãos em seus cabelos, até encontrar meu ponto favorito em seu corpo: a curva de sua nuca. Bastava que eu tocasse o topo com meus dedos para que o sentisse tremer sobre mim. E assim aconteceu. Edward sorriu contra meus lábios e passou a me beijar com mais fome ainda, acendendo um fogo tão alto que só seria apagado quando eu o tivesse _dentro_ de mim.

"Bee?" ele chamou, ainda com a boca colada à minha.

"Hum?"

"Posso voltar a pegar nos peitinhos agora?" interrompi o beijo para rir e o soquei no ombro, fazendo-o sorrir em resposta.

"Idiota."

"Também te amo." Edward murmurou e antes que eu pudesse responder algo, voltou a colar os lábios nos meus, me pegando tão desprevenida que só me dei conta da realidade, quando senti meu corpo flutuar e cair inerte sobre ele, exausta e satisfeita.

Nos braços dele eu sempre me sentiria _completa_.

[...]

Sábado era sem dúvida o meu dia favorito da semana, pois não precisava acordar cedo para ir ao trabalho. Podia passar a manhã inteira na cama, mesmo que não sentisse sono, apenas curtindo a moleza de um belo espreguiçar se acomodando em meu corpo sem me preocupar com horários e prazos.

Era aquele tipo de dia que poderia durar a semana toda.

O sol frio do lado de fora entrava pelas frestas das persianas que impediam que o quarto fosse banhado pelos raios brilhantes; afundei o rosto de volta em meu travesseiro, inalando alto o cheiro de sono impregnado no ar, sem a mínima vontade de levantar e deixar que a alegria matinal me atingisse. A vontade de não fazer nada era tanta que eu estava com preguiça até de piscar.

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito adepta do dia e odiava ter que acordar nas primeiras horas da manhã, que para mim eram aquelas que proporcionavam o melhor do sono.

Minha mente passou a vagar em um estado de letargia pura e eu acabei adormecendo novamente. Acordei com um miado baixo arranhando meus ouvidos e assim que abri os olhos encontrei minha bolinha peluda favorita tentando fazer de tudo para chamar a atenção.

Às vezes eu achava que Polainas sairia falando como uma matraca a qualquer momento, tamanho a expressividade de suas íris da cor do céu lá fora.

"Hey, amorzinho! Resolveu acordar a mamãe?" sussurrei deitando de barriga para cima para que ele pulasse em meu colo e se aninhasse, como sempre fazia desde que ainda era um filhote.

Meu gato – folgado como sempre – não perdeu tempo e como o bom felino que era, pulou na cama e caminhou sinuosamente sobre meu estômago, fechando os olhinhos quando eu cocei suas orelhas em um carinho que ele adorava.

"Bom dia, meu príncipe."

Sua resposta ao meu cumprimento foi um abanar de seu rabo felpudo e um ronronar lânguido.

"Eu sei, mamãe também está com fome. Que tal se a gente fosse pegar nosso café da manhã para tomá-lo aqui na cama?" perguntei retoricamente, pegando Polainas no colo e calçando minhas pantufas macias.

Voltei meus olhos em direção ao ser humano completamente inerte no canto direito do colchão e resolvi deixá-lo aproveitar mais algumas horas de um sono merecido. Edward estava trabalhando tanto quanto eu e durante a semana dormia tarde e acordava muito cedo no outro dia.

Ele merecia descansar em seus dias de folga.

Sai do quarto na ponta do pé e segui em direção à cozinha; Polainas deixou escapar um miado alto assim que eu o coloquei de volta no chão para abrir a geladeira em busca de algo que pudesse acalmar o monstro que habitava as profundezas de meu estômago. E que também morava na barriga de meu gato – a julgar pela maneira como ele resmungava.

"Ok, eu já entendi. Você primeiro." sibilei, me concentrando na tarefa de alimentar Polainas.

Ele passou a se enroscar na calça de meu pijama enquanto eu abria a latinha de sua comida favorita e a despejava em sua vasilha azul coral.

Assim que lhe dei o que comer, ele me ignorou completamente, encontrando no alimento a sua maior paixão. Céus, Polainas às vezes parecia tanto com Edward que chegava a assustar!

Quando a cozinha recaiu em um silêncio, eu puxei um dos bancos altos da bancada e sentei com uma enorme tigela cheia de meu cereal favorito regado com uma boa quantidade de leite gelado. Comi sem pressa, observando o céu do lado de fora pela janela pequena do cômodo. O dia parecia lindo, nada nublado e com um sol que já irradiava alto seu brilho, embora eu soubesse que o clima permanecia gelado, como era esperado para aquela época do ano.

Não demorou muito até que eu ouvisse o ruído de passos pesados vindo em direção à cozinha; Edward surgiu à soleira da porta no instante em que eu colocava minha última colherada de cereal na boca, carregando uma expressão de puro sono e olhos ainda adormecidos. Seus cabelos estavam um completo desastre, amassados daquele jeito que o deixava com cara de louco, e ele coçava o meio das pernas de forma preguiçosa. _Tão sexy._

"Caralho, acho que comi frango demais ontem à noite. Estou com uma puta dor no estômago." _e_ _tão educado._

"Bom dia para você também." foi a minha resposta e ele me devolveu ao se aproximar de mim para depositar um beijo em minha bochecha. Observei-o quando puxou um banco e sentou ao meu lado, desabando o corpo sobre o tampo de mármore da mesa.

"Quer que eu prepare um chá para você?" afaguei suas costas sobre o tecido frio da camisa que ele vestia.

"Detesto chá, você sabe disso."

"E você sabe que não pode comer muita porcaria, mas sempre esquece disso. Seu olho é bem maior do que a barriga e veja só no que isso dá."

"Já tomei remédio, vou ficar bem." Edward murmurou, ainda de cabeça baixa. "Quais os planos para hoje?" ele finalmente me encarou, batendo os cílios muito longos preguiçosamente.

"Hum... pensei em ligar para Alie e me oferecer para ajudá-la com algum preparativo do casamento."

"Tédio." Edward respondeu, voltando a deitar a testa em seus braços dobrados sobre a bancada. "Bee, hoje é sábado, Alice provavelmente vai passar o dia com o Jasper e não deve nem estar ligando para o casamento." soltei uma risada ao ouvi-lo falar.

"Incrível como vocês nasceram da mesma mãe e foram criados juntos a vida inteira e ainda assim você não conhece _nada_ de Alice. Ed, é _claro_ que sua irmã vai dispensar Jazz hoje para passar o dia cuidando da organização da cerimônia."

"Você tem razão, Alice é suficiente maluca para fazer isso."

"Uhum." saltei de meu próprio banco e segui até a pia para lavar a louça suja. "E é por isso que eu vou ligar para ela e ajudá-la com o que precisar. Será bom passar um pouco de tempo com minha melhor amiga."

"Boa sorte. E prepare-se para enlouquecer." foi a resposta de Edward. Wow, quanto apoio moral e incentivo, nós temos aqui, pessoal!

"Por que não deixa de conversa fiada e trata de tomar café?" questionei, fazendo menção de sair da cozinha, porém fui impedida por uma mão forte segurando meu pulso.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward me empurrou contra a bancada de mármore e capturou meus lábios em um beijo morno e delicioso; aguçou meus sentidos e deixou arrepios por todos os cantos de minha pele. Apertei seus ombros com vontade e retribui aquilo que ele me dava, provocando um gemido de ambos.

Deus, como ele beijava bem!

"Bom dia, Bee." Edward sibilou, os lábios parcialmente colados aos meus, pontuando selinhos em meu lábio inferior inchado.

Eu sorri como uma maníaca e ataquei novamente sua boca, obstinada a deixá-lo sem fôlego.

No fim das contas ele não era assim _tão_ mal educado.

[...]

Era começo da tarde quando finalmente consegui manter contato com Alice. Foram necessárias dez ligações e 5 SMS informando que eu estava disponível para ajudá-la, caso precisasse de mim, para que ela me respondesse via _IM_ um simples "passo no seu apartamento às 5."

Sério, Alice precisava desacelerar ou chegaria no dia de seu casamento com uma séria crise de estafa.

"A pentelha virá aqui? Por quê isso, Bee?" foram as perguntas de Edward quando eu o informei sobre visita de sua irmã.

"Às vezes acho que você não cresceu, sabia?" ralhei, sentando ao seu lado no sofá e roubando um pouco de pipoca do balde gigantesco que ele tinha no colo. "Alie precisa de minha ajuda, pode parar de encrencar com sua irmã uma vez que seja?"

"Sem chances."

"Ah, Edward, por favor..." minha voz rolou de tédio e ele riu.

"Você tem toda razão, eu não cresci. Pelo menos, não nesse aspecto." murmurou antes de encher a boca com pipoca e abrir um sorriso traquina.

"Peste."

"Que horas o toco de gente vai chegar?" ignorou-me e voltou os olhos para a tela da TV que reproduzia o filme que ele estava assistindo quando o interrompi.

"Às 5. E quer parar de apelidar sua irmã? Ela tem nome!"

"Para mim ela é só pentelha." ele provocou e eu girei os olhos, desistindo de tentar fazê-lo mudar. Edward era do tipo moleque birrento: fazia de tudo para contrariar o quê quer que você dissesse a ele.

"Emmett e Rose ligaram avisando que talvez passem aqui mais tarde. Eles foram almoçar na casa dos pais do Emm e aproveitaram para levar Audrey para que os avós a vissem." Edward informou abrindo os braços para que eu pudesse me aninhar nele e roubar melhor as pipocas do balde.

"Oh, isso é ótimo, assim aproveito para entregar o restante dos presentes que trouxemos para Audrey. Eu sempre esqueço de levá-los quando vamos à casa de Emm e Rose." sibilei prestando atenção no filme que Edward estava assistindo.

Acabei me distraindo com o enredo e o cafuné que ele começou a fazer em minha cabeça assim que terminamos de comer toda a pipoca. Escorreguei o corpo pelo sofá e puxei a manta que sempre deixava sobre o encosto, suspirando alto de prazer. Amava passar o dia daquele jeito, com Edward enroscando os dedos em meus cabelos enquanto eu aproveitava para tirar um cochilo de leve.

"Você é tão preguiçosa." escutei-o comentar e abri os olhos, só me dando conta de que havia adormecido quando avistei os créditos rolando pela tela da TV. "Você perdeu o final do filme."

Ergui-me e lhe lancei um sorriso molenga, bocejando em seguida.

"Não tem problema, você me conta sobre ele mais tarde." Edward riu e me puxou de volta para o conforto de seus braços, distribuindo beijos em minhas bochechas até o momento em que eu desviei o rosto e ele acertou em cheio minha boca.

Seus dedos não pararam um segundo de acarinhar a curva de meu maxilar e eu suspirei contra sua língua quente, inalando o cheiro e o gosto dele que eu tanto adorava.

"Argh, por que não podemos ficar assim para sempre?" resmunguei quando ele enfim libertou meus lábios, só para morder a ponta do meu nariz.

"Nós poderíamos, mas infelizmente minha irmã pé no saco está quase para chegar."

"Que horas são?" perguntei, sentando de volta no sofá.

"10 minutos para às 5." Edward informou com um suspiro. "Vou aproveitar que Alice vai infernizar sua vida pelo resto da noite para trabalhar um pouco no quarto, ok?"

"Edward Cullen, desde quando você se tornou tão antissocial desse jeito?"

"Desde que aquele pigmeu que você chama de melhor amiga nasceu." dessa vez eu não fiz questão de parecer aborrecida pelos apelidos que ele colocara em Alice. Afinal eles eram assim desde que eu me entendia por gente e não seria justamente agora que mudariam.

Nunca entenderia aquela relação fraternal deles, para mim sempre soaria como se ambos fossem loucos, mas bem, eu não tinha muita experiência naquele assunto para opinar.

"Pode fazer o favor de apenas cumprimentar sua irmã quando ela chegar aqui?" pedi, dedilhando a curva de seu queixo que começava a espetar por causa da barba crescia. Eu amava quando ele tinha preguiça de se barbear e deixava os pelos crescerem.

"Sim, senhora."

"Obrigada." beijei-o no rosto. Ele voltou os olhos para os meus e ficou me encarando por intermináveis segundos no mais completo silêncio.

"O que foi?" perguntei começando a achar que estava com algum pedaço de milho entre os dentes.

"Não é nada, é só que... _porra_, Bee, como você é linda." Edward soltou em uma voz baixa e rouca me fazendo sentir calafrios por toda a base da minha coluna. Fitei-o calada e ele me lançou um meio sorriso torto, antes de se debruçar sobre mim e me beijar novamente daquele jeito lento e louco que me deixava prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea.

Fomos interrompidos pelo som alto da campainha e por pouco eu não caí sentada de bunda no chão. Edward gargalhou do meu jeito sempre estabanado, me segurando pela cintura e me colocando de volta no sofá, antes de levantar para atender à porta.

"Pentelha!" ele saudou com animação exagerada e logo em seguida escutei-o resmungar do tapa que Alice tinha lhe dado no ombro. Irmãos que não são seus, como aguentá-los?

"Hey, Alie." cumprimentei assim que avistei minha amiga, que agora travava uma espécie de batalha de socos e puxões de cabelo típicas de irmãos. Sério, até quando aqueles dois agiriam daquele jeito?

"Ai, porra, essa doeu! Hey, Bella!" ela falou sem fôlego, tentando desviar dos tapas que Edward aplicava em sua bunda. "Ok, ok, trégua!"

"Sua fracote." Edward a soltou e se afastou, avisando que estaria no quarto trabalhando em algumas fotografias. Concordei e o deixei ir, sorrindo para Alice assim que ficamos sós na sala.

"Amiga, é sério mesmo? Você quer me ajudar com a organização do casamento?" ela disparou, me olhando de forma exultante.

"Claro que sim, Alie. Afinal, que sou a madrinha dessa união, não? Ou não sou?" arregalei os olhos em fingida surpresa e ela riu.

"Óbvio que você é, sua boba. Ah, Bella, estou tão feliz! Tenho certeza de que vamos nos divertir muito até o meu grande dia chegar."

"Tenho certeza que sim."

E como sempre acontecia, eu não poderia estar mais enganada.

[...]

Conhecendo Alice como eu já a conhecia, deveria saber que ela tinha um rigoroso esquema de regras e rotinas para seguir com os preparativos de seu casamento com Jasper. Eu só não sabia que eram tantas!

Passamos mais de duas horas discutindo o que já havia sido feito e o que ainda estava pendente tanto na cerimônia religiosa quanto na recepção. Minha cabeça doía diante de tantos detalhes mínimos que para Alice pareciam vitais.

Para quê diabos ela precisava saber quantos fios as toalhas de mesa continham? Que diferença aquilo fazia?

Meus olhos estavam cansados de tanto ler páginas e páginas sobre os tipos de guardanapos para cada cerimônia de casamento, talheres, flores, velas, arranjos para mesa e etc. Isso não era um trabalho para a organização do evento?

"Alie, você não tem uma profissional para cuidar disso tudo? Noivas não precisam se preocupar com esses tipos de detalhes." comentei e ela me lançou um olhar entediado.

"Bella, estamos falando do _meu_ casamento. É _claro_ que eu preciso me preocupar com esses tipos de detalhes."

É, eu era mesmo uma estúpida. Estávamos falando de Alice Cullen, a garota mais milimetricamente exigente que eu já conheci na vida.

A campainha tocou e eu quase me ajoelhei no chão e agradeci aos Céus por aquela interrupção mais que bem vinda. Sai correndo pela sala, por pouco não tropeçando em meus próprios pés, e abri um sorriso capaz de rasgar meu rosto ao meio ao me deparar com Emmett, Rosalie e a pequena Audrey adormecida em seu bebê conforto.

"Que bom que vieram." murmurei aliviada, beijando Rose no rosto e tocando a face angelical do bebê que dormia um sono profundo. "Alice está na sala e Edward no quarto. Vou chamá-lo."

"Na verdade, não vamos ficar muito tempo, o dia foi cansativo e a Audrey pegou no sono então é melhor levá-la para casa antes que o clima da noite esfrie ainda mais." Emmett explicou e Rose adicionou.

"Emmett recebeu uma ligação de emergência do trabalho e precisa responder alguns emails urgentes, só que a bateria do celular acabou e com o trânsito da cidade demoraríamos para chegar em casa pelo menos uma hora. Será que você emprestar seu computador por alguns minutos, Bella?"

"É claro, Rose. Emm, pode usar o computador da sala ou o _Ipad_ do Edward que está ali na cozinha." informei.

"Valeu, Bells, eu realmente preciso responder esses emails com urgência."

"Fique a vontade, Emm." falei ao vê-lo ligar a tela enorme do Mac que ficava na sala. Corri para o sofá e sentei ao lado de Alice e Rosalie, que àquela altura haviam engatado um papo sobre a fofura de Audrey, que ressonava como um anjo na cadeirinha.

"Ela é tão perfeita. Olhe só para essas perninhas gorduchas e para esses dedinhos de bolinhas? Deus, que vontade de mordê-los!" Alice sussurrou, dedilhando os pés de Audrey, fazendo Rose e eu sorrir.

Levei um susto quando me voltei para Emmett e o notei pálido, nos fitando como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma.

"Emm, o que houve, querido?" Rose questionou e ele apenas apontou para atrás de si, na direção da tela do computador. Franzi o cenho e ergui-me, sendo seguida por Alice e Rosalie.

"O que aconte- _oh meu Deus_!" Rose exclamou, estancando no meio do caminho. "Bella, isso é... é o _pau _do Edward na tela?"

"O quê? Como?" perguntei ingênua, sem entender o que estava havendo. Apenas quando meus olhos se voltaram para a tela eu pude constatar o motivo de tamanho susto.

Meu rosto ficou subitamente branco, para então passar para um vermelho intenso até parar em um roxo. Branco de espanto, vermelho de vergonha e roxo de _raiva_.

"Wow, eu não sabia que vocês gostavam desses recursos visuais para apimentar a relação." Alice comentou casualmente e eu fechei os olhos com força diante da minha imagem ajoelhada aos pés de Edward, _chupando -o _enlouquecidamente, reproduzida no monitor gigante do computador.

Oh, meu Deus e os gemidos? Como ignorar os ruídos constrangedores que escapavam das caixinhas acústicas?

"Levei um susto ao ver o pau do Edward literalmente saltando na tela, mas.. wow, Bella, wow." Emmett brincou e eu avancei no teclado do computador, tentando de todas as forças tirar aquela cena tão íntima dali.

"Calma, Bells!" Emmett pediu quando eu praticamente me joguei sobre ele para tentar alcançar as teclas certas para apagar o vídeo. Porém, meus dedos pareciam fora do controle, pois eu não conseguia encontrar o atalho certo para fazer sumir a porcaria do arquivo.

"Desliga essa merda agora, Emmett! Desliga AGORA!" estava descontrolada e parecia que meu corpo tremia da cabeça aos pés.

"Ok, ok, estou desligando-"

"AGORA, Emmett!"

"Bella, se acalma, não é nada demais." Rose tentou garantir e eu cerrei os punhos, lívida por conta da vergonha e da aparente tranquilidade com a qual eles pareciam lidar com o fato, a despeito do choque inicial.

"Calma? Como você quer que eu tenha calma diante de uma situação dessas?! É a minha boca no pau do meu namorado que está sendo exposta na porra da tela do computador!"

"Bells, é sério, não precisa ficar assim-"

"Eu vou _matar_ Edward." sibilei, ignorando meus amigos.

E de repente nada mais me importava a não ser uma decisão: _acabar_ com o meu namorado.

[...]

* * *

**Tsc, tsc, menino Edward, como você filma Bellinha desse jeito e ainda deixa o video na área de trabalho do computador para todo e qualquer ser humano curioso ter a chance de bisbilhotá-lo? Ai, gente, já tenho até pena do que a Bee vai fazer com o Ed, do jeito que ela está atacada. hahahaha**

**E então, o que acharam? Gostaram, odiaram, acharam uma porcaria e não querem nunca mais ler nada do que eu escrevo?**

**Sejam boazinhas comigo, por favor, se precisar mintam dizendo que gostaram, vai fazer meu coração se sentir melhor. hahahaha**

**Brincadeiras a parte eu me sinto extremamente feliz em poder vir aqui e upar capítulo novo de LB pra vocês. Dá um calorzinho bom no lado esquerdo do peito hahaha**

**Agora façam a pessoa aqui feliz e comentem suas impressões sobre o capítulo. E diante dessa última cena do capítulo eu solto a questão:_ qual situação mais constrangedora que vocês já passaram na vida?_**

**Espero as respostas de vocês, bem como as reviews.**

**É isso,**

**beijo, beijo, **

**Cella. **


End file.
